CORRIGIENDO ESTA HISTORIA
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Dos Apuestos jovenes Rebeldes amigos de toda la vida. una bella joven que abandona su hogar para salvarse de un hombre qué no descansara hasta tomar su inocencia, decidir entre AMOR Y HONOR Terrific
1. chapter 1

PROLÓGO

Chicago, Illinois 1925.

Familia Andry

—Ya están sus maletas arregladas, señorito—dijo el joven cámara de Albert para después hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación del heredero de la familia Andry

—¡No, George! -exclamó William—. No quiero ser la cabeza de la familia. Quiero vivir mi vida de otra manera.

—Lo siento, William —dijo George negándose con pesar—. Pero es la orden de su tía abuela, ahora la señora Elroy es la cabeza familiar hasta su mayoría de edad.

—No le he perdonado aún el haberme encerrado en dia del funeral de mis padres. —Y tal vez nunca le perdonaré dijo Albert esto último para sus adentros.

Inglaterra. 1925

Ducado GranChester.

—Padre sólo pido un poco de su atención.

—La tienes Terrunce pero nada cambiará mi decisión. Irás al colegio San Pablo, necesitas formarte y sobre todo preparación para cuando sea tu turno de tomar el Ducado. Quiero que mi primogénito lleve el apellido Grandchester con honor.

—No, Quiero tomar el Ducado padre, quiero...

—Silenció, Terrunce — interrumpió Richard Grandchester con enfado.

—¡El Ducado no es lo qué yo quiero!

—¡Basta Terrunce! He dicho lo qué haras... y es mí última palabra.

Chicago, Illinois 1928

—Hola hermosa Candice.

—Usted ¿otra vez? Deje de seguirme, no tiene mejores cosas que hacer, que estar molestando a las mujeres.

—Ya estoy buscándote el hombre que será tu esposo Candice. Como gobernante de este lugar tendrás que ser mí mujer antes que tu marido. Deberías sentirte especial, se qué lo deseas.

—Es usted un descarado sin pudor, sin vergüenza, está loco si cree que yo estoy interesada en usted, cuando lo único que me hace sentir es repulsión. Si no para de molestarme le diré a mi padre. Me ha entendido,

—Te tragaras lo que has dicho. Candice, ya veras " _ja, ja, ja..."_

—Buenas tardes señor, señora White—Saludo el médico Marttin—. Lamentó decirle que su enfermedad es terminal.

—¿Cómo dice? — Pregunto el señor White, mientras Maria White comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

—Maria. Te amo ¡Dios! ¿Por qué?

—Mi amor, no quiero que le digamos nada a Candy,

—Pero María...

—Cuando Dios decida tomar la vida que me prestó, me he de ir tranquilamente sabiendo que mi hija estará siempre protegida por su padre.

—Oh... Maria, mi querida Maria. Fui tan feliz con tigo tosdos y cada uno de los años que me diste...

Dos jóvenes se encuentran en la misma situación contra su familia. Se conocen en el mismo colegio y nace una amistad en tiempos del fin de la Guerra. Se prometen una amistad para toda la vida. Pero todo cambia cuando una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes como las malvas que bajo el sol brillan como las esmeraldas y bajo la luna como dos luciérnagas. Candice White llega a Inglaterra, tras dejar a su madre en América, cambiando los corazones de ambos chicos.

William Albert Andry Y Terrunce GranChester. Tendrían que Elegir entre AMOR Y HONOR.

Una historia de: Dolor. Desiciones. Entregas. Mentiras. Bondades. Maldad. Encuentros. Sorpresas. Verdades. Misterios. Pero sobre todo de AMOR Y HONOR.


	2. EL SECRETO CAPITULO UNO

CAPÍTULO 1.

El secreto.

El campo era verde, los árboles tenían todas sus hojas de igual color, miles de flores adornaban las casas, el agua limpia y azul reflejaba su corlor corría por el río.

El mundo de Candice White era perfecto hasta que su cuerpo dejó su niñez

El color marrón de los ojos del gobernador brillaban de deseo, cuando miraban a la hija de los White.

El padre de Candice, Andrew White era jardinero de la mansion Andry,

White se dio cuenta que la belleza de su hija llamaba la atención en los hombres, pero se juró que mientras estubiera su hija no correría ningún peligro. Sin embargo para Andrew White llegó el día en que faltaría a la promesa de cuidar de su hija, por que los ojos del gobernante ya tenían un objetivo.

Neil Legan, el gobernador haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería y para la desgracia de Andrew White, querían a su hija Candice White.

—¡Es usted un desgraciado! —gritó Andrew White con rabia e impotencia—. No permitiré que ponga sus manos en mi hija.

—Eso es lo que muchos dicen —sonrió el gobernador y acto seguido ordenó:

—¡Mátenlo!

—Cobarde ... —las palabras del señor White se perdieron en el eco de un disparo.

—¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo gobernador? — preguntó uno de sus secuaces.

—Déjen el cuerpo cercas de su hogar para que la familia pueda darle su último adiós... —espetó el gobernador con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Dorothy llamaba con insistencia el la puerta de la pequeña casa donde vive la familia White.

—¿Pero quién toca de esa manera? Se preguntaba María mientras caminaba para abrir a quien quiera que fuera, pero con cada paso que daba María sentía un frío subirle de los pies a la cabeza. Apenas hubo abierto la puerta supo que algo no estaba bien..

—María tienes que venir con migo, una desgracia a caído en tu familia —dijo Dorothy con tiento.

—Dorothy... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué desgracia?

—María... las palabras para decirte sin ocacionarte dolor no las tengo. Pero quiero que seas fuerte por ti, pero sobre todo por tú hija. —La mente de María ya habia entendido las palabras silenciosas de Dorothy pero su corazón no.

A unos metros de distancia de el pequeño hogar cercas de los White. Atravesaba el Rio missisippi a las orillas por donde su agua corría, el cuerpo de Andrew White se encontraba ya sin vida.

María al notar la ropa de su esposo corrio a levantarlo, pero cuando llego a él se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba muerto con un disparo en la cabeza, María al verlo así le dió un ataque de nervios, lo que no era nada bueno para su avanzada enfermedad.

A María le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de Andrew White.

—¡No...! No, Andrew ¿Que te hicieron? No me dejes Andrew despierta, abre tus verdes ojos y mirame, vamos a casa ...vamos levantate. ¡Te digo qué te le vantes! Tu hija te espera. Por favor no me dejes mi amor...

—¡Mamá! He llegado, mira el señor Thom me dio leche fresca, ¿mamá? Candice miro la llama encendida y comenzaba a preocuparse. No era normal que su madre dejara la olla en la lumbre.

La joven de catorce años, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol como dos esmeraldas y bajo la luz de la luna eran dos luciérnagas. Su piel suave era tan blanca como la porcelana, Candice estaba en flor de la adolescencia y a primera vista despertaba los deseos carnales en los hombres.

Candice todas las tardes recorria un kilometro a pie, para ayudar en la granja del señor Thom, dos horas seis dias a exepción de los domingos que se los dedicaba a Dios. La joven tenia a sus dos padres, un hogar humilde, pero lleno de amor. Sin embargo Candice tenia una pesadilla hecha realidad que guardaba para no poner la vida de sus padres en peligro.

Para muchas de las familias humildes de Illinois la justicia no existía. Y el precio por la ayuda era muy alto. Y Candice lo sabía.

Candice sacudió su cabeza alejando así los malos pensamientos. —Con está leche fresca haré un delicioso chocolate caliente para la cena -pensó Candice, sin imaginar la desgarradora noticia que pronto reciviria,

—¡Padre juan! ¡Padre juan!— Dorothy llego a la iglesia por el sacerdote.

—Pero Dorothy, ¿qué manera es esa de llegar a la casa de nuestro Padre?

—Padre... yo lo siento, pero es muy importante que usted vaya. Ha ocurocurrido una desgracia para la familia White.

—¿Pero que desgracia enfrenta la familia White que nesesite de mi presencia?

—Padre Juan... El señor Andrew esta muerto...

—¡Jesus! —Exclamo el sacerdote haciendo una cruz con su mano sobre su rostro.

—¿Como pasó, Dorothy? Preguntaba mientras Dorothy lo llevaba en donde el cuerpo sin vida de Andréw White se encontraba.

—Miré el cuerpo del señor White cuando regresaba de la fábrica de algodón, usted sabe que ese es el camino que usó.

—¡Dios santo ...! Dorothy.

Cuando el Padre juan y Dorothy llegaron al lugar, algunos vecinos estaban junto a María que desconsolada lloraba, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su amado esposo.

—María... hija, tenemos que ser fuertes. Dios esta con tigo ...

—¡No padre!

\--¿Te vas a levantar verdad Andrew...? Mira que el padre Júan esta aquí...

—María... se tienen que llevar el cuerpo— dijo el padre tomándola por los brazos para levantarla

—Padre, dígale a Andréw que se levante. Dígale a Dios que no se lo puede llevar.

—María, en verdad quieres que no respete la voluntad de nuestro creador.

Las palabras del padre Juan hicieron reaccionar a María, se levantó y permitió que se llevaran el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo.

—Dorothy, ¿ en donde esta Candice?

—Imagino que en la granja de señor Thom, aunque quizás ya allá regresado. Iré a ver si ya está en su casa padre Juan.

—Gracias Dorothy.

Dorothy salió corriendo en busca de Candice

Candice se encontraba haciendo el chocolate caliente y tarareando una canción. Cuando hubo terminado apagó las llamas de fuego que habían estado encendida y tomó el libro de Romeo y Julieta que había estado leyendo en los dias anteriores, Candice estaba por sentarse cuando dio un brinco de susto y, soltando el libro al escuchar sorpresivamente la fuerte voz de Dorothy llamándole por su nombre. Más que el nombre. Fue la fuerza y la desesperacion en la voz de Dorothy que la hicieron dar un brinco y dejar caer el libro de sus manos al suelo.

—¿Pero que pasa Dorothy ?¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

—Candice debes de acompañarme.

—¿A donde ? Mira que mis padres no están y no puedo salir sin avisarles...

—Candice, tu mamá... ella te nesesita..

—¿Pero que dices? ¿Por qué mi madre me necesita?

—Candice es tú papá... Él...

—¿Qué tiene mi padre? Candy empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta estrujarse fuertemente.

—Oh... Candice, tu padre está... él esta Muerto.

Candice no reacciono al momento. Sino que quedó tiesa y blanca como el yeso.

—Candice... --La llamaba Dorothy preocupada por la palidez de la rubia.

—Candice... ¿Estas bien?

—Mi papá está Muerto. Mi papá. Mi papá... ¡¡¡No...!!!

Candice salio corriendo de su hogar acompañada de Dorothy.

Cuando llego a la iglesia vio a su madre llorando desconsolada y al padre Juan sosteniéndola por los brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Candice sabia que tenia que ser fuerte un que su corazón derramara lagrimas de dolor... ella sería la fuerza que su madre necesitaba en ese momento.

— Mamá ...

—¡Oh! Candice, qué haria sin ti...

—Mamá... todo estará bien. Recuerda lo que nos decía papá. —María miró a Candice.

—Siempre tendré vida mientras tú me tengas en tu corazón... —pronunció María sosteniéndose en los brazos fuertes de su hija.

Candice lloraba en silencio, no podía evitarlo y sufría el dolor inevitable quemándole por dentro,

Pero días después Candice se dio cuenta que no solo perdio a su padre, sino también a su madre. Su Tranquilo y hermoso mundo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

En los siguientes días el luto la trajedia iba acabando con María, habia conseguido un empleó en la fábrica de algodón.

Candice noto que su madre casi no hablaba, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo hiciera ella, no conseguía que su madre hablara más de cinco palabras juntas.

—Mamá ¿por qué no vamos a caminar por la plaza? Mira que hoy me hé ganado un dinero extra— dijo Candice con una sonrisa tratando de alegrar un poco su vida ... Candice Sabia que seria difícil remplazar el amor que día a día su querido padre dio para su madre y para ella. Y cuando nesesitaba sacar un poco de su dolor que pesadamente su corazòn guardaba, lo hacia sola y lloraba infinitamente.

—Estoy cansada Candice —Dijo María a Candice después de un momento de silencio—. Sabes que tengo que trabajar muy temprano. Buenas noches querida hija.

Candice vio a su madre irse a su habitación y el nudo que sintió formarse en su garganta fue tan grande que tenía ganas de gritar por la desesperación de no lograr darle las fuerzas que su madre necesitaba.

Al día siguiente Candice lloraba mientras limpiaba su pequeña casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con manos rápidas limpio las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.

Camino para abrirle a quien sea que fuera. Cuando abrió la puerta de madera y miró al hombre parado frente a ella rápidamente intentó cerrarla de nuevo. Solo que la fuerza del tipo le impidió hacerlo.

—Buenas noches Candice.

—Mi madre no se encuentra.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia.

—Perdón. Pero no puedo dejarlo estar aquí, eso no está bien

—Candice, Candice... Mi hermosa Candice... Si sabes quien soy ¿verdad?

—Yo se quien es usted, aunque creo que el que lo a olvidado es usted mismo. "gobernador" —el tono de sorna que uso en las palabras parecieron ofender al hombre frente a ella.

—Niel sonrió aún que no era una sonrisa amistosa, más bien era vengativa. De un empujón se coló en el interior de la pequeña casa de Candice.

—Eres muy mala, como lo eres de hermosa y me gusta que te rebeles, haces que mi deseo de protección para ti sea mucho más grande... dijo acercándose a Candice.

—No se me acerque o gritaré —dijo Candice moviéndose de lugar.

—Bonita Candice me rompes el corazón con esas palabras, pero te perdono. Por cierto hé venido a darte el pesame por la muerte de tu padre.

— Mejor deveria preocuparse por la seguridad de los habitantes bajo su yugo.

— Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo por ti. Sabes que al morir tu padre y siendo tú menor de edad — dijo volviéndose acercarse a Candice.

—Salga de mi casa ahora mismo —una tercera voz se dejó escuchar. Maria había escuchado todo.

— Ah... eres tú mi querida Maria. Buenas noches. Después hablaremos Candice. Y tú mujer has quedado viuda y con una doncella casadera. Espero no tener que recordarte mis reglas si quieres seguir teniendo tus tierras. Pero con tu hija podrias ser muy afortunada, si haces todo bien.

Maria no habló, pero si le sostuvo la mirada con odio a Neil Legan

—Buenas Noches, María y piénsalo aunque no tienes otra salida. —Neil Legan salió dejando a Candice hecha un manojo de miedo.

—Candice ... no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —Maria abrazo a su hija pensando en que era hora de actuar.

Maria ya había estado preocupandose por sacar a Candice de ese lugar. Antes de la muerte de su esposo. Maria habia recibido la noticia de que moriria pronto, un cancer le invadió su cuerpo y poco a poco acabaria con su vida. Andrew que estaba al tanto la cuidaba mucho, juntos decidieron no decirle a Candice. Cuando Maria fuera llevada por Dios, todo estaría bien, por que seguiría estando Andrew con Candice... pero la vida no dejo que así fuera y ahora Maria tenía que hacer algo para que Candice no fuera una desgraciada... Y para no causar más dolor en el corazòn de su hija, Maria, tendría que seguir callando su enfermedad para cuando Candice estuviera a salvo y lejos, ella podía morir tranquila.

\--Candice... Te amo desde el primer día que estabas dentro de mí, a hora que papá no está —Maria guardo un momento de silencio—. Escucha Candice vas a tener que irte...

—Mamá...

—Candice no puedes quedarte, si lo haces sabes que el gobernador quiere tenerte y lo hará si no hacemos algo.

—¿A donde tendré que irme Mamá ?—pregunto Candice con lágrimas

—Empaca solo un camvio de ropa. En el camino te diré.

Minutos despues...

Candice llorando se puso a guardar un cambio de ropa y diciendo adiós a todo y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

—Candice, ¿estás lista? —pregunto María a su hija...

—Si —fue la triste respuesta de la joven.

El señor Thom, era un hombre mayor pero se ofreció y las llevo en su carrata muy lejos de su hogar... hasta donde el camino termina ...

Maria abrazo a Candice —Tienes que ser Fuerte. Dios y tu padre te protegen... —y yo tambien lo haré dijo esto ultimo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde podían.

—Seguirás ese Camino, no te salgas del bosque por que alguien podría verte. Dejaras de llamarte Candice White y solo seras Candy, no menciones tu nombre a nadie y no confíes en la gente con dinero y poder. Lucha por tus sueños, cuando quieras platicar con migo mira a la luna que yo te estare escuchando. Pronto cumplirás quince, así que toma es mi regalo adelantado pero promete que lo habriras el día de tu cumpleaños, Candice eres la mejor hija que dios me ha prestado. Tu padre y yo te amamos tanto...

Por ese camino llegaras a una Colina llamada pony.. Toca en la casa que veras al bajar la colina, pides hablar con la señorita Pony y le dirás que eres hija de la hermana María... y le entregas estas cartas...

—-¿Hermana María ? —pregunto Candice sorprendida por lo que su Madre decía.

—Candice, solo has lo que te digo y ponme mucha atencion...Ya que estes ahí con la señorita Pony, ella te dira lo que vas a hacer, confia en ella... Todo lo hago por tu bien... no olvidez de donde vienes Candice...

—Adiós candice ten esto tambien es tu regalo adelantado asi que toda via no sabras que hay dentro, he...—dijo el señor Thom con sus ojos cristalinos...

—Adiós... cuando sea mayor regresare Madre ... y te cuidare...

Candice hizo lo que su madre le pidio y con el corazón lleno de dolor se marcho ...

Maria callo enferma tres dias después de la partida de Candice...

Continuará...


	3. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Un día nuevo.

El día se habia levantado soleado. Corria una débil brisa de verano. Todavía frente al espejo se preguntó si fue una buena madre. El brillo de su rubio pelo hacía resaltar sus ojos color esmeralda. Sabía qué su hora había llegado, el dolor de su cuerpo se lo decía.

—Dios te agradesco todo lo que le diste a mi vida... —Fueron palabras de María todavía frente al espejo. Se aparto de allí y se acosto sobre su lecho, esperaba la llegada de su esposo para irse con él...

"Toc. Toc"

—María... —La voz de Neil Legan se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. —Candice... se qué estas aquí Candice —dijo con voz fuerte. Y al no obtener respuesta y la paciencia no era su mejor amiga. Sin obtener el permiso se adentró en la casa de María.

Maria estaba sobre su cama, el dolor que la enfermedad le daba era insoportable. Ella nunca se había quejado, no lo había hecho con su esposo ni mucho menos frente a Candice, no lo iba hacer ahora. Se encontraba tranquila sin dar ninguna sospecha de su malestar. Lentamente giró su rostro para enfrentar la mirada del hombre que ahí dentro se encontraba y que había entrado sin permiso.

—Allí estas mujer ¿Donde esta tu hija?

El cuerpo de María estaba muy débil cada segundo que pasaba su respiración era cada vez más difícil. Sus pulmones combatían por detener el poco aire que les quedaba. Y así con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo María tomó una ligera bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Jamás... sabrás de ella... —Y un sueño profundo cerro los ojos de María. Dos lagrimas corrieron por última vez en sus pálidas y cada vez más frías mejillas.

Neil se dio cuenta qué María había muerto y busco a Candice dentro y fuera del pequeño hogar. Por un segundo pensó qué todo sería más fácil, pero recordó las ultimas palabras de María.

« _Jamás sabrás de ella...»_

La rabia y la furia se apodero de Neil Leagan, ordenó a todo los secuases que tenia para los trabajos sucios ir en busca de la joven rubia. No hubo rincón de Chicago que no fuera revisado por los hombres de Neil Legan. Era tan grande el deseo que tenia por ella que no iba a permitir perderla. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

Sólo que Candice había salido de su casa hacía tres días.

Después de que Candice hubiera llegado a la Colina una leve lluvia empezó a caer. Pero la brisa no le impidió apreciar el paisaje que frente a sus ojos tenía.

La colina, árboles un pequeño Río con patos, El lugar era simplemente hermoso.

Miró la casa que su madre dijo y después de haber preguntado por la Señorita Pony, fue cayendo en un estado de somnolencia por el sueño que se apoderaba de sus músculos cálidos por el frio de la lluvia, y lalarga caminata.

La señorita Pony que abrió la puerta y recibió a Candice, miró el rostro de la joven era el mismo rostro de María.

Candy que no era débil aguantó estoicamente hasta que entregó las cartas en las manos de la señorita Pony.

—Así que usted jovencita se llama Candice White ¿Cierto?

La joven, con grandes párpados más cerrados que abiertos y pupilas de cansancio solo dijo;

—Si...

—Candice será mejor qué descanses, más tarde hablaremos, ¿te parece bien?

—Muchas gracias Señorita Pony.

La Señorita Pony Leyó las cartas y no pudo evitar las lágrimas al enterarse de la muerte del señor Andrew White, pero definitivamente enterarse que Maria pronto se unira a su esposo la devastaron.

Haber visto ahora a su hija recordó cuando había ayudado a Maria en una situación similar. La diferencia es que María tenia a un hombre que velaría por ella, todo había sido menos complicado, pero de igual manera como ayudo a Maria ahora lo haría con su hija. Solo que Candice no podía regresar, No mientras no regresara casada y con un hombre de fuerte carácter que velara por ella sin medir consecuencias. Era la solución.

Otro día más, pero a diferencia de otros días, hoy me encuentro sola. Las ganas de echarme a llorar, hacía qué los ojos me dolieran.

Cumplir quince años no me hacía ninguna ilusión y menos cuando no sabia que traería o si superaría el día siguiente. Pero tenia que seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás, se lo prometí a mamá.

Tener que huir de mi hogar por culpa de un mal hombre me llenaba de resentimientos. Y no quería sentir eso en mi alma.

De pronto me ví de manera absurda frente al espejo Observando mi reflejo, he crecido cuatro centimetros, mi desarrollo deveria tener un cuerpo de niña y sin embargo, Tengo ya dos grandes bultos en mi pecho, mi cuerpo delgado y una pequeña cintura mis muslos son anchos y mis caderas grandes, sólo tengo catorce años...

—Buenos dias Candy.

—Buenos dias señorita Pony. He horneado pan. Espero no haber sido intrometida en su cocina — dijo Candy sin pena, había sido educada correctamente pero tenía una manera especial de conquistar corazones.

—Al contrario. Si haces los panes como tú mamá yo estoy más que feliz...

Candy aguanto las lágrimas al oír «mamá» y Pony, se dio cuenta y le dijo: Eres más linda cuando ríes Candy...

Después del desayuno Candice y la señorita Pony se hallaban sentadas en el portal de la entrada.

—Candice tu mamá me cuenta que te gustaría ser enfermera ¿verdad? — pregunto la Señorita Pony a Candice.

—Si señorita Pony, pero se que no podre serlo y lo entiendo.

—Nada de eso, mi niña tú seras una enfermera —Candice la miró con ojos grandes de asombro—. Tengo una Amiga que se que te recibirá con mucho cariño. ella es la directora de la escuela de enfermería en un hospital, es muy buena profesionalmente, se llama Maryane. Lo unico. es qué el hospital está en Inglaterra. Tú sabés que si te quedas no pasaria mucho tiempo para qué sepan que estás aquí. Y de nada valdrá el esfuerzo de tu Madre.

—Lo entiendo pero yo no tengo tanto dinero para comprar un tíquet para un barco para ir a Inglaterra

—Eso no es problema Candice... —le dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa traviesa—. Dios es bueno, y no te abandonara. sabrá nuestra pequeña mentira. Por qué Dios entiende que es para protegerte del Demonio..

—¿No entiendo lo que me dice, señorita Pony..?

—Tu mama también paso lo que tú estas pasando, pero ella estaba enamorada de tu padre y para Impedir que fuera una desgraciada tuvo que huir. Así fue como tus padres contrajeron nupcias. Ah... Recuerdo que tu padre se fue primero y María tuvo que vestirse de monja para que no tuviera ningún problema en salir de Chicago y tomarun barco en New York. Y eso es lo que haremos con tigo.

Candice estaba sorprendida de como sus Padres defendiendo su amor hicieron lo que fuera necesario. Pero ella saldría no solo de Chicago si no de América y vestida de monja, Inglaterra estaba tan lejos... ¿pero que otra cosa podría hacer?

—¿Tendré que mentir?

\- No ante Dios. Solo a la maldad del hombre.

—Entiendo, ¿y como haré para pagar mi boleto? esto es lo que tengo —dijo la joven mostrando el poco dinero que tenía en su mano.

—Candice... no tendras que pagar nada, Tu solo pasas a la casilla y preguntaras que si hay lugar para ti o tendrías que esperar... eso es todo... Lo demás ira viniendo y no tendrás ningun problema en entender... Algo muy importante Mi niña. No escribas ninguna carta a tu hogar solo avísame a mi cuando llegues a la escuela. Siempre que escribas una carta hazlo con el nombre de la escuela de Maryane y sabré que eres tú, pero por ningún motivo le escribas a tu madre.

—¿Cuando tendré que partir a Inglaterra, Señorita Pony... ?

—Ahora mismo.

Un par de lágrimas se mezclaron con el torrente que caia en mi cara... Ahogandome en mis pensamientos de como seria mi vida lejoz de América...

Llege a New York vestida de monja y camine hasta el puerto del Mediterráneo, Nadie pregunto mi nombre para estamparlo en un ticket de pasajero, sólo me lo dieron? Entonces comprendí, por que no tenia qué preocuparme por el dinero... No pude evitar sentirme mal por que estaba mintiendo,

No espere más de diez minutos gracias a que habia un espacio y salí de New York, ese mismo día. Solo han pasado Tres dias desde que deje a mamá, tengo un dolor mezclado con inquietud.

Con mucho dolor me di la vuelta dandole la espalda al mar Sabia que si miraba atras me regresaría. Llegaría a Inglaterra, mi nueva vida en una hora. Por la hora tendré que buscar un cuarto para pasar la noche, no era la hora apropiada para llegar a la escuela de enfermería.. Solo espero no tener problemas para encontrar donde pasar hoy la noche,

 ** _En el colegio SanPablo_**

Los amigos Rebeldes planeaban escapar por la noche para ir a tomar una cerveza ya que pronto terminarían las clases.

Terrunce tenia ganas de caminar y pensar en su próximo Nombramiento y lo qué sería su vida cuando reciviera su titulo como la tradición mandaba. El primogénito del duque pasaría a ser Duque hasta que su padre faltase. Pero Richard Grandchester había pedido que su primogénito tomará el Ducado cuando tuviera la mayaria de edad, listo para llevar el Ducado con honor. Y Dicha petición, le había sido concedida.

Terry iba caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos la nueva vidá no era algo que él quería. Tantas normas, formalidades, etiquetas y protocolo lo tenían enfadado.

— ¡Mierda! — dijo en voz alta y sin darse cuenta se estrello con una religiosa de hecho la mas hermosa que sus ojos hubieran podido ver jamás.

Candy caminaba en busca de un cuarto , se preocupo por no conocer hacia donde ir, cuando iba a voltear en una calle se estrello con un joven con el rostro mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Yo... Yo. Yo. Lo siento —Candy tartamudeando las palabras se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

—No... —Terry por primera vez estaba nervioso ante una mujer—. Perdonarme tú a mi...

Entonces se dio cuenta que Candy era monja,

Continuará...


	4. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

A primera vista.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—. En el instante que sus ojos la miraron por completo, sus cejas se dispararon. Por que la cosita tan bonita que tenía enfrente, no podía ni por asomo ser una religiosa consagrada. Ah...estaba seguro. Por otro lado no estaría mal un poco de diversión. No?

—Lindo atuendo—. Dijo señalándola con la burla pintada en el rostro— "Hermana"— dijo sarcástico

Candice abrió la boca, pero al no decir nada, volvió a cerrarla. No entendía el revuelto en el estómago que repentinamente tenía y eso la enfurecía, por qué la descolocaba.

Terry pensó que la chica terminaría dándole un cabezazo cuando la miró cambiar del blanco al rojo en un segundo.

—¿Quien cree qué es para igualarme? ¡No soy su hermana! —Exclamó Candice, no le paso el momento en el que las cejas del chico se alzaron con incredulidad y la mirada de desafío que le dedicó la enmudecieron por completo.

Terry hizo una expresión de curiosidad y, Candice sintió un nudo en el estómago y no fue una sensación del todo desagradable.

—Obviamente... que no... si fuera mi hermana, no tendrías esas chistosas pecas y una narizita tan respingona.

—Ay, no es un caballero. Llamándome hermana.

—¿Así viste regularmente? Por que si lo ha olvidado, a la monjas se les llama hermanas imagino que usted se llama hermana pecosa...ja ja ja...

A hora si, Candy era un tomate, flaco eso si pero Tomate. El apuesto joven frente a ella la ponia nerviosa y entonces entendió todo lo que él hablaba. Oh... que vergüenza. Y si Furia también y también le parecía gracioso, pero no iba a dejarle ver cuanto la intimidaba.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—De ninguna manera. ¿Pero por qué viste de monja?

—No tengo por que contestarte.

—Vamos señorita pecosa, es solo una pregunta.

Ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos y se perdió en el verde, azul o dorado de su iris por unos segundos estudiándolo.

Era poseedor de una mirada intensa, mencionar que es muy guapo se quedaba corto, su gesto era duro y su mirada demandante la intimidaron, por más que no quisiera sentirse tímida, sintió el corazón acelerarse temiendo que él lo pudiera escuchar.

Terry quedó hipnotizado ante aquellas esmeraldas... que lo estudiaban detalladamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se atrevió a mirar un poco más allá, sin pudor alguno, hizo un rápido recorrido de lo castaño, suave y sedoso de su pelo. ¡Ah...! Qué ganas de pasar los dedos entre el mechón que le caia por la frente. Temiendo de sus propios pensamientos y deteniéndolos inmediatamente. Recordó que le había hecho una pregunta.

—Lo usó por protección—No podía decirle la verdad aunque tampoco quería mentirle y aquella respuesta de alguna manera era verdad. Terry miro con ojos confundidos.

—Los maliantes no atacan a una religiosa—. Explicó lo obvio.

— Entiendo... Que bueno que no eres monja —Candy se sorprendio por aquellas palabras. ¿le diría bonita, me gustas , te invito a comer? —Por que me moría por decirte que se te mueven tus pecas...

—i¿Qué?! Pero que cabezota. —Dijo alejándose, no iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquel tonto arrogante y su cabezoneria.

—¿Estás enojada, Pecosa? —dijo alcanzándola..

— Lo estaré si no me dejas de molestar Dios... eres exasperante.

—Terrunce—ella lo miro molesta cuando la detuvo impidiendole avanzar y ofreciéndole su mano. —Terrunce GrandChester —Se presentó como todo un caballero —pero llámame solo Terry.

Candice quería ignorarlo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Le gustaba su compañía, la hacia sentirse protegida, extrañamente le gustaba que la hiciera enojar también..

—Candice... Candy —corrigió. Pero entonces lo correcto era dar un apellido.

—Candy Blanca —dijo tomando la mano que seguía extendida frente a ella..

—Candy... —le gustó como sonaba en sus labios. —¿Qué hace una jovencita, sola y en una hora inapropiada? —Se preocupó, de pronto quería ser él quien la cuidara, ¿pero que diablos estaba pensando?

Candice no podía explicarle solo por ser guapo y buen moso, después de todo seguía siendo un extraño. Le diría solo una parte.

—He venido a estudiar para ser una enfermera diplomada.

—Enfermera... eh... —sonrió —Candy estaba embobada con esa sonrisa que prometía mucho. Terry estaba facinado, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan independiente y sincera como Candy.

—Conoces el camino a tu hotel, por que no es seguro que estés sola por este lugar

—La verdad no tengo ningún sitió donde pasar la noche...Tu. ¿Podrías decirme de algún lugar económico?—se animó a decirle con cautela.

Terry no podía creer que aquella chica anduviera tranquila en las calles de Stoockwell uno de los suburbios londinense, una zona donde mandaban los bandidos, maliantes y traficantes. Un sitio lleno de prostitutas y enfermedades, calles llenas de cavernas y bares... y mucho más... No ella no saldría sana y salva aunque fuera monja.

—Te ayudaré a buscar un sitio en donde puedas estar la noche, pero lejos de este barrio. Este no es un lugar para alguien como tú.

—Terry no quisiera detener tus ocupaciones bastará si me digieras cómo llegar.

—No tengo problema por ayudarte, y no me estaré tranquilo si te dejo ir sola.

—Pero...

—No más peros —La interrumpió, Feliz de estar más tiempo con ella, era agradable, y le daba tranquilidad justo cuando más la necesitaba.

Candice estaba caminando en una nube. Cuando había llegado a Southampton, después de haber estado por dieciséis días en el Atlántico había tenido que caminar en primera por qué llegar a ST. James seguramente le costaría más dinero de lo que tenía y segundo por que quería llegar decentemente con MaryJane, seguramente ahora mismo sería un desastre, no era ni por asomo como las niñas mimadas pero era después de todo una mujer y sobre todo una limpia. Había estado buscando un cuarto en un hotel económico cuando se estrelló de frente con Terry. Le agradecería al cielo todos los días por habérselo puesto en el camino precisamente ese día. Se sentía muy cómoda con la compañía de él que todo el cansancio que llevaba, se le esfumó, era como su Terry fuera su fuente de energía. Y valla que la necesito, por que Terry la había llevado a comer. Candy pensó que después de todo no se sentía sola en Inglaterra y tampoco América se le hacía tan lejos.

Continuará...


	5. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

CORRE.

Candy y Terry seguían disfrutando de la mejor tarde de sus vidas. No había ninguna duda de que todo era perfecto entre ellos.

Candy se sorprendió de qué no quedaba ni un apice del guapo mocoso arrogante, que se había estrellado con su diminuto cuerpo cuando doblaba en una esquina. Por lo contrario ahora tenía a un Terry hechado en el césped y mirando al cielo tal como ella, tan hermoso chico, buen mozo, caballero, divertido, encantador, seductor y la lista era larga, y a cada palabra que siguiera empezaba a gustarle más, y eso le daba cierta incertidumbre.

Por que tenia una pequeña y a la vez grande desconfianza, que le hacía tener un poco de miedo. Y es que Candy no conocía nada sobre de su vida. ¡Dios... tenia tan solo cinco minutos conociéndose!! literalmente hablando, solo habían conversado de cosas simples, sin sentido, se habían hecho y dicho bromas muy graciosas y otras que a Candy no se le hicieron nada graciosas, hasta habían hablado de la naturaleza, y ella creía haberle dicho mucho de su vida como; sobre su sueño de ser enfermera titulada, la edad que tenía, por que de llevar una tunda de monja. Bueno aunque aquí sólo le hubo dicho una línea, de una página de un libro muy largo de horror.

De él no sabia absolutamente nada de su vida privada, si tenía padres, hermanos, o alguna prometida, ¿quien era Terry en realidad? No creía que era un niño de cuna de oro, por que sus ropas se lo decían. Pero la había invitado a comer, organizando repentinamente un picnic... ahora se encontraban en una colina tan parecida a la hermosa colina de Pony,

Ella le había pedido que por favor la llevara a un lugar discreto, no era que le importara lo que la gente podía decir de ella, pero así lo preferiría. Y él como todo buen mozo la hubo complacido.

Ahora mismo seguian tumbados en el césped, mirando las libélulas pasar y a pesar de que la tarde empezaba a caer, hacía bastante calor, y la ropa ya le empezaba a incomodar. Traía su vestido cencillo debajo de la tunda de monja que cada vez la asfixiaba más. Así de pronto empezó a quitársela, no había nada malo en hacerlo, era como si se estuviera quitando un abrigo. ¿No?

A Terry se le dispararon los latidos del corazón, cuando miró que Candy empezaba a desprenderse de la tunda. En el siguiente segundo el corazón que latía tan rápido como la locomotora de un tren, se detuvo de golpe. Candy le había gustado desde el momento en que sus ojos la miraron, y si también la deseaba. Solo imaginarse aquel intercambio de carga y descarga en sus cuerpos hizo que su miembro endureciera.

Habían estado mirando hacia el cielo, pero él sin mirarlo en realidad, porque había estado recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida, y ninguno había sido tan agradable como el que ahora estaba viviendo con Candy. No sabía a qué se debía, pero era una sensación placentera, demasiado quizás. De pronto empezó a sentir incomodidad entre su entrepierna, el dolor causado por su excitación. El dolor seguía y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad del momento. Y cuando regresó de su loco mundo de pensamientos disparatados. Lo primero qué miró fueron dos ojos verdes tan grandes y brillantes muy cercas de sus propias pupilas. Candy lo miraba con expresión preocupada. ¿Acaso lo estaba estudiando minuciosamente?

—¿Terry, te encuentras bien? De pronto te has quedado tieso como una roca... — Ella estaba preocupada. Terry parecía perdido, pero lo que al principio ella había estado contemplando: Como sus labios delgados, seductores, los diferentes gestos que hacía. Arrugando su nariz o apretando su mandíbula... y cuando entreabrió sus labios y con la punta de su lengua lamió su labio inferior, sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Tal vez estaba loca, pero tenía la idea que se había enamorado de este chico..

Pero pasaba los minutos y Terry no reccionaba, y empezó a preocuparse deberas...

Terry no podía decir palabra, se sentía tan cabezota. Pero es que mirar las curvas que tenía aquella mujercita de quince años lo habían llevado a un laberinto de pensamientos a cada cual más loco. Hasta el punto de perder la cabeza. ¡¡¡Por los cuernos de lucifer!!! Aquella pecosa bonita, tenía un cuerpo que no podía ignorar, y maldita sea su alma, por que también deseaba tenerla, ¡mi Dios! ¿Cuantos años tiene esta mujer? Por qué ni por asomo ese cuerpo es de una chiquilla de quince o dieciséis.

—¿Terry? —-El tono de preocupación en su voz tan sensual, llegó fuerte en sus sentidos, y pudo controlar su instinto primitivo.

—Candy... yo... —Terry apretó los dientes, estaba lejos de recuperarse. Ardía de deseo por Candy, a quien debía respetar y proteger de sinvergüenzas como él. Valiente caballero estaba hecho cuando anhelaba sobre todas las cosas llevársela a la cama. Rogó mentalmente a Candy que se apartara y lo insultase pero para llevárselo al infierno, Candy se acercó más a él. Y su control se fue al garete.

Era lo que había estado deseando con vehemencia. Terry se encontró superado por el deseo voraz que no podía controlar, sino que lo controlaba a él...

Sentía por Candy un deseo tan grande, no sólo quería su cuerpo, si no que la quería ella para toda la vida, y eso lo asustaba.

A pesar de sus dudas y de cada vez menos férrea decisión de no casarse, tomó con delicadeza el rostro tan bonito, tan perfecto y lentamente acercó sus labios a los labios rosados de ella, y cuando se unieron, por fin... sintió lo cálido de su inspiración. lo dulce y suave de su labio inferior, que no tardo en chupar con mucho cuidado. Era cómo estár besando una rosa tan perfecta y delicada, como. saborear el néctar de una fresa... y algó más. Estaba perdido.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando,Terry estaba besándola.

Candy lo deseaba y esa convicción le dolió más que si lo hubiera rechazado. Qué podría ofrecerle cuando era incapaz de decirle quién era realmente. Candy era una joven sencilla cosa que a él no le importaba, ¿Pero a ella le importaría quien era él? quizas Candy creía que el era un simple chico, por que la ropa que llevaba puesta no enseñaba que él era Terrunce GrandChester. Él primogénito del Duque de GrandChester. Una vida llena de responsabilidades, y peor aun un compromiso que tenía y no quería.

El beso siguió y mientras seguia embriagándose de ella haciéndose a dicto a aquel dulce néctar. Terry tomó una resolución; si quería a Candy tendriá que luchar por ella, incluso con su propio padre. Ahora estaba seguro de que no la dejaría por nada y por nadie en esta vida... Se iba a jugar su ultima carta y con ella podia ganar mucho o perder todo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Y eso implicaba tener que mentirle a Candy. No es cuestión de miedo, es cuestión de cautela. Tenía que ser muy cauteloso por ellos, sobre todo con su padre, Terry sabía lo muy impulsivo que él era y en cualquier momento eso le podía jugar una mala pasada. Esta vez actuaría con mucha cautela.

Continuará...


	6. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 5

"SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO" CAPITULO CINCO

¡ Terrunce ! ¡Terrunce ! ... los estudiantes y profesores llamaban ,al portador de el nombre en los pasillos , aulas, patios, dormitorios y en los privados. En el colegio SanPablo todo mundo buscaba a un interno y apuesto joven de ojos color VerdeAzul con mucha insistencia.

El que no se presentara a la hora para tomar el Desayuno hizo qué se formaran algunos comentarios, entre sus compañeros...

-Pero el qué no asistiera a cuatro clases , fue lo que Levanto el escàndalo. entre los Profesores, y los alumnos .

-Minutos despúes todo el colegio SanPablo , se preguntaba ¿Endónde está? ¡ Terrunce Granchester !.

-El escàndalo no paso desapercibido para la rectora, Grace, quien estabá sumamente preocupada por no saber nada de él primogenito, Hijo mayór de él Duque de Escosia.

-El acontecimiento podria traer problemas al colegio.

\- La preocupación de la. Señorita Grace era que se les retirara, Toda ayuda económica que hace mensualmente él , Duque. Richard Granchester.

-Para mejoras en el colegio.

-Cómo rectora en el colegio la. Señorita Grace , tiene la obligación de llamar al. Duque hé informarle de la extraña Ausencia de su hijo,

\- Si bien era sabido por algunos alumnos incluyendo a Albert de las escapadas nocturnas de Terry .

Pero el qué no se encontrara por la mañana dejandose al descubierto y peor. -Qué nadie del Alumnado sabia de el, desde hacia más de cuatro horas , algo nunca visto en el colegio ,

El escándalo de este incidente llegaria los oidos de los otros padres o tutores de los alumnos llevaria a mala reputación , e integridad de el colegio. SanPablo...instituto de disiplina varonil. Algo que la rectora no podia permitir.

\- Albert , no entendia que le pudo haber ocurrido a su Amigo . pues hacia algunas horas el habia estádo conversando con el castaño. Faltando al reglamento escolar, pero no podia decir eso, a nadie o seria castigado en el cuarto de meditaciòn por una semana, y estar en ese lugar.

-Aparte de lo aburrido que seria estàr ahí adentro , tambien su Tía Abuela.

-Seria Informada por el mál comportamiento del joven rubio Albert no queria que su Tía , se enterara. No por temor.

\- Él muy apuesto rubio de ojos color azulcielo no puede olvidar que no le hubiera permitido presentarse en el funeral y menos en el entierro de sus querídos Padres.

-Albert hubo aceptado de su visíta en dos. ocaciones por que , La Tia Elroy habia pedido que le dijieran qué quien lo visitába era George, Para evitar qué su sobrino Albert, se negara a recibirla

\- Cuando Albert, veia a su Tia Elroy en el cuarto de visitas. Enfurecia y solo por educacion, caminaba a su visitate , para no dar espectaculos y habladurias para alumnos y sus familiares que se encontraban al rededor de ellos.

Albert no hablaba con su tia solo la escuchaba ... Despues de la ultima visita que le hizo Elroy a Albert.

El futuro Patriarca de los Andry. Le habia pedido a George que diera el recado a su Tia Elroy.

De no volver a ir a el colegio San Pablo, o no le importaria la verguenza de rechazar su visita.

-Pero el futuro Heredero de los Andry , se prometio que hablaria contando su parte, si con eso serviria para ayudar a su mejor Amígo, y ahora perdido Terrunce .

-¡Aqui esta! _ Fue el grito de un Alumno interno que encontro a Terry en el Establo, muy escondido detras de la paja...

¡Aqui esta! ¡ Aquí esta ! TERRY ESTá MUERTO" grito con fuerza el alumno..

Senorita Grace, ! _ Fue la vòz de un Albert que corrio cuando eschuco que habian encontrado a Terrunce y deseando que lo que escucho decir de su compañero, no fuera cierto , Dios no , no Terrunce no mi mejor Amígo. Imploraba Albert..

\- La llave de un cuarto de la misma pension. En la que se habia alquilado por una noche habia sido entregada muy temprano esa mañana.

-La hermosa joven de ojos Esmeralda ya iva en camino para cumplir su sueño... En la escuela de Medicina de MaryJane.

-Se levantado bañada en sudor.

Todo fue tan real... Candy se decia para si misma. Recordando el sueño.

Terry habia llegado a verme , y mi corazòn daba rapidos y fuertes palpidos.., Cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a mi , no podia hablar de la antisipación de sentirlo tan cercas de mi cuerpo. Sus perfectos labios pidiendome que los besara , sus ojos se fijaban en mís senos , ellos subian y bajaban por mi rapida ajitación , hastá que mis labios exijieron los suyos...Él entendio lo que mi cuerpo le pedia sin que las palabras se escucharan... Me hacerco tocando delicadamente mi cintura , acariciaba mis mejillas , luego jugaba con mi cabello. Me estába llevando a otro mundo, no me resistia. Lleve mis labios a los súyos para probar porfin el sabor que tanto anehelaba .

Desesperada abria mi boca para agarrar más de él.

Penetraba con su lengua suavemente mis labios .Me enloquesia queria más y más ... sin nunca llenarme...

Muy Temprano. en esa Mañana , Candy inmediatamente se baño y se puso el otro cambio de ropa empaco sus cosas

y antes de dejar el cuarto. Escribio una carta pensaba a ser dos pero recordo que la otra la tenia que hacer mas larga y no tenia tiempo asi que la haria cuando estubiera en la Escuela de MaryJane...

¿ Esta bien ?

Pregunto la rectora un poco Asustada de que estubiera herido, La señorita Grace se hacerco a Terry .

¡ Terrunce !¡ Terrunce!. lo llamo la rectora Grace.

Abert _ trae un balde de agua,fria..Albert fue a cumplir lo que la rectora. le pidio.

Bueno por menos Está vivó ¿Que le habra pasado a Terry?_ Pensaba Albert.

-Cuando yo salia de su dormitorio , él se regreso a su cama. ¡Ya tendras qué soltar todo Granchester!.

-Candice Eres una desvergonzada Se regañaba para si misma, Tengo que ír a pedir por mi salvación.

-Antes de llegar a la escuela de Enfermeria de MaryJane.

-Aqui está... el agua señorita Grace_ dijo Albert _un poco divertido por ver la cara en su Amigo cuando le cayera el agua... habian notado que estába profundamente dormido.

Terry que seguia estando en el pais de las maravillas, cuando el mundo maravilloso se torno oscuro una tormenta helada lo mojaba por completo... Abrio los ojos inmediatamente

-Aaaa !!!... Grito al ver a tres pares de ojos diferentes ,

poco a poco , venia a la realidad, luego los recuerdos empezaròn a llegar sobre la noche que el creia habia pasado con candy...No sabia por que esos tres pares de ojos lo miraban atonitos...

-¿Que pasa acaso ven algo extraño e mi rostro. ? _ dijo con sarcasmo, Terrunce dirigiendose, al las tres personas enfrente de él.

Usted diganos¿ Qué estaba haciendo dormído aqui?

Ummm...

iiva a contestar, pero se detubo cuando vío a su alrededor ...A hora él no entendia nada... no recuerdo haber llegado aquí _ dijo confundido

-Granchester deje de mentir... Grito con molestia, La rectora

-No miento. _dijo terry y era verdad no sabia como llego ahí..

-Son la tres de la tarde.. y usted aquí durmiendo explique?

-Cómo le esplico si yo mismo no lo se... dijo con furia.. ¡Candy! ¿Que paso ? nesesito verte.

¿habia sido todo un sueño.? No , No.

Eso fue real...

Bueno Como , Albert dijo. Cuando se iva a su dormitorio , despues de haver conversado un momento con su Amigo.

Terry se recosto en su cama ..

"Recordamos que se encontraba indesiso de ir a ver a Candy" ... en ese proceso Terry se quedo dormido.

-Sali a Buscarla y sus ojos la encontraron y vieron más de lo que el queria ver. Fue un sueño dijo triste _terry ,

que más paso no lo recuerdo ... Maldicion nesesito saber si fue un sueño..

-Pero eso pasa a segundo tema cuando descubrar que candy tambien soñaba

...tendran que pasar muchas cosas antes que se descubra este misterio ¿ habra sido solo un sueño o no?

-Terrunce Granchester al cuarto de castigo sin probar alimentos por el dia de hoy...dijo con voz fuerte la señorita Grace..

-Señorita Grace. entienda yo no se que hago aqui , no recuerdo nada,

-Las dudas empesaron a torturar a Terrunce ! Que demonios paso, nesesitaba ir a ver a candy... y salir de la tortura que su cuerpo sentia ... Deceando que fuera verdad y no un sueño ...

-Candy llego a una iglesia muy grande... Qué hermosa es y valla que es grande

"iglesia San Pablo..." ella pedia perdon por haber perdido la desencia en su sueño sueño...

-Una nostalgia le recorrio en el cuerpo, Dios , penso hasta a qui te siento.. Terry... perdona mi falta Señor . _ Dijo por ultimo y se marcho...

-¿Terrunce eres sonambulo. ?_Pregunto Albert a Terry. Qué ya se encontraba en su cuarto , La señorita Grace solo le pidio permanecer adentro de su dormitorio y advirtiendole que no volviera a pasar.

-No _ dijo con enfado a la pregunta de Albert...

-¿Entonces que demonios te paso. ?

-Que no lo se... Terry, estaba Desesperado por ir a ver a la unica persona que le podia decir que paso.

-Perdon Albert _ dijo terry lamentandose el reaccionar De esa manera con su mejor Amigo... Es solo que... Terry se detubo..

¿ Que ? pregunto Albert

-Albert ,prometo decirtelo pero a hora nesesito salir..

-Estas loco... Dijo el rubio

\- Albert necesito salir...Le reafirmo terry.

SSSS... esta bien.. yo te.. cubrire de ser nesesario.

-Gracias, dijo terry.

Esta vez Albert fue testigo de que si salia... por que no creo estar loco._ penso Terry

-Con pasos grandes. Llego al hotel pregunto por el cuarto de la señorita -Blanca , recordo el balcón pero estaba ocupado por alguien diferente.

-El encargado de el hotel le dijo que la hermana Blanca se habia ido muy temprano

-Terry , al principio se confundio cuando escucho " La hermana Blanca" pero enseguida entendio..

-Entonces salio no sabe aquehoras regresara.

No señor la hermana ya entrego la llave.

-Perdon señor ¿usted es Terry ?

si dijo triste al saber que se habia marchado...

-Tengo algo de parte de la hermana para usted... dijo el encargado del hotel.

Para mi...

-Si _mire Tenga diciendo esto le entrego una carta.

-Gracias señor.. dijo terry intrigado.

-Si _Denada.

Salio del hotel y se sento a una diatancia para analizar alrededor si alguna pista se encontraba de que le dijiera que lo que paso no fue un sueño

\- Rompio el sobre y sus ojos se cristalizaròn.

Abril/6/1920

Querido, Terry

No , ce si está misiva. Te llegara a tus manos , pero imajine que irias a buscarme... o. solamente me ilusióne en pensar qué lo haras...Bueno si es qué lees estas palabras escritas para ti en este papel . Es para Agradecerte tu ayuda.. Me tube que ir , era lo que tenia que hacer para cumplir mí Sueño. talvez algun dia nos volvámos a encontrar.. Sigue tus Sueños.

Sinceramente.

Candy Blanca

TODO HABIA SIDO UN SUEÑO...

TE FUISTE PECAS


	7. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 6

"ES MEJOR ASI"

CAPITULO SEIS

El mundo parecia inhóspito a pesar del calor de sol, estabá frio y vacio.

camine de prisa hacia la dirección, de la escuela de Medicina.

Me encontre frente a un edificio algo completamente diferente a lo que imaginaba... Una señorita muy amable me atendio, le pedi amablemente que me informara con MaryJane... Asintio con una sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo para qué la Señorita me pidiera que le siguiera.

-Mientras caminabamos por un largo pasillo. Vólvi al recuerdo de la noche anterior. Una sensación extraña recorre todo mí cuerpo. Por primera vez , recuerdo todo con exactitud. Lo que , ocurrio con él . Me duele decir su nombre... el mé besaba , acariciaba mis mejillas. por un segundo, solo uno , creí que mundo íba a brillar.

-luego ellos me atraparon me ví forzada y amenazada, aúnque no me lo dijieran...

-Él ya hacia inconsiente , No pude hacer nada.. uno de ellos dijo. Estara bien si te alejas de su vidá... tú y él son de mundos muy diferentes , solo asegurale que no te busque... Entendiste

-Si _ dije sin titubear por que apesar de lo salvaje que se podrian haber sido, no me lastimaron ni a él. Despues llegue a la conclusiòn de que es de familia de Alto nivel... Me trataron con respeto. seguramente me durmieron por que ya no. pude ver cuando se fué ,

-Abrumada, desconsertada , rota, no pude hacer nada más que aceptar. tengo quince años que podia hacer, cuando me persigue el miedo,

Cuando desperte, no recorde nada , pero una cosa me era claro Quelé que él regresaria. asi que era mejor irme muy pronto de ahí.

Tal vez él miedo que no me deja vivir,

pero Tenia que alejarme de él , ¿ Por que? ¿ Por quien ? y ¿ Para qué ? nunca lo sabre.

-Depronto la señorita me abrio una puerta. En el escritorio habia una mujer mayor sentada, me miro fijamente y me estremeci ...

Sientese _ ordeno la mujer.

No sabia como empesaria a explicarle , de mi presencia y lo que queria ser.

Mi , mi ,Mi, _ titubeaba...

su, su_¿ que dijo ?¿ no sabe hablar?

Perdón _ es solo que estoy muy nerviosa.

-Y a mi que me importa , si no puede decir lo que nesesita puede retirarse

Me controle..., Mi nombre es, Candice White.

y me envia La se señorita pony ...

Pony, volvio a decir _ MaryJane

Quiero ser enfermera._dije sin titubear

¿y por que está aqui? en ese momento dude si decir..

Bueno señorita. MaryJane , mí sueño es ser enfermera pero mis circunstancias_dúde si decirle mi miedo o callarme..

\- Pero mi honestidad se sincero y le dije a MaryJane quien soy !

ese es el por que prefiero que mi nombre quede escondido y solo sea .Candy_

-MaryJane.

Solo me escuchaba y cuando termine me sentia tranquíla o por lo menos más en cónfianza,

-otrávez mi miedo,

¿ cuantos años tienes?

-Hoy cumplo quince años .. dije y no pude evitar recordar a mi madre.

Una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla , que no logre detenerla..

¿Como estara mamá?

-Empezaras practicas despúes de tus clases. Las cuales tomaras lunes a viernes por tres horas. En total son míl quinietas horas de estudio. Candy

Un minuto menos y no seras enfermera , entendiste

sss.. iba a decir pero MaryJane me interrumpio.

No he terminado Candy.

Lo siento le conteste. _¡Dios! sí que da míedo

No me gustan las Torpes

No mé gusta que lleguen tarde, a clases un minuto tarde y no entras , y si no esntras pierdes clases y si pierdes clases pierdes horas, y si pierdes horas, no tendras tú diploma.

Debo ínformarte que es una escuela de beneficiencia , no obtendras pago , lo inico que te podemas dar es un cuarto en el que podras estar el tiempo que tú decidas, comida y alimento tambien recivíras aquí, si consigues un trabajo asegurate de que no interfiera en tus estudios ni mucho menos en tus practicas.

Nunca te involucres en la vida de los pasientes( Aquí MaryJane. le puso una prueba ya que aparte de darle el reglamento y toda la información , le estaba tomando un examen en, empeño, personalidad Y Honorabilidad)

-Todo lo qué aprenderas es solo para ser una enfermera Aúxiliar Candy.

Otras Ramás como Asistente quirurjico, es más estudio más practicas más horas en clases, depende de tí hasta donde es qué es quieres llegar...Puedes adelantar clases si te lo propones... Todo esta en ti.

-Con tus compañeras , Tendras siempre que ser amable, como ellas lo seran con tigo. no me gustan los chismes ni conflictos entre Enfermeras o el personal del hospital, o estàras fuera, ni una oportunidad.Tampoco puedes tener un noviasgo que te quite el tiempo y no te deje avanzar,

bueno esto es mi consejo. No quiero problemas personales aquí..

-Sonrei. Triste al Recordarlo a él... No candy olvidalo _me dije

-Terry, regreso al colegio muy triste y enojado, Cóme demonios , llegue al establo, y Adonde se fue la pecas. Dijo que venia a estudiar para ser una Enfermera Diplomada , pero no se cual escuela , Pecas por que te fuiste. Por que esto me esta pasando a mí. Tengo que Recordar.

-Albert_ dijo Terry cuando entraba y no por la puerta si no por la ventana. La oscuridad le impedian ver a Albert.

Grande su impresion . Cuando la lampara se encendio...

¡Mierda!...

Terrunce!

Continuara...

 ** _Hola, Que tal la historia , Y quien durmio a Candy ? Para que? Ademas quien esta en el dormitorio de Terry? Qué misterio , me muero de saber que pasara..._**

 ** _o o =o o JillValentine_**

 ** _Muchas Gracias por sus todos sus comentarios, cada uno me enseña algo diferente... es bueno saber por ustedes. My mistakes. me han dicho que en fanficcion hay como corregirlos, si pueden ayudarme como lo hago con mi cellular es un LG style 3. En verdad lo agradecere, como tambien agradesco sus saludos igual correspondidos.._**


	8. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 7

DECISIÓNES TOMADAS"

CAPITULO SIETE

 ** _Terry..._**

Eran vacaciónes de verano...

-En momentos cómo estos repetia en mi mente cuanto odiaba a mi padre.

Odiaba está vidá, la que mi padre controlaba. No me quedaba más que soportarlo,

-Te casaras Terrunce , el mismo día que tomes el Ducado. Ya tengo la mujer que desposaras. -Me dijo Richard

\- No dije nada , aunque por dentro la furia me quemara impotente por no poder salir de éste mundo, hé irme lejoz de los Granchester y dejar de ser uno.

Mi madre, no decia nada , sus ojos azules critlizados por lágrimas, no puedo culparla, ella sufre por mí. Por no poder ser tomada encuenta, para ningun negocio , por que este maldito matrimonio significa un maldito negocio, No me importa saber quien es la desgraciada qué desposaré. seguramente es una más , de las que dicen ser Damas de sociedad...

-¿No te interesa saber quien es tu futúra mujer? - Dijo Richard , el que se díce mi padre, cómo si pudiera leer mí mente.

-Acaso importa - fue lo que dije , seguido Richard me golpeò en mi mejilla. Plantandome un fuerte bofeton.

-¡No tienes por que contestarme de esa manera!- Escupio Richard.

-Entonces no me pregunte -dije esto e inmedíatamente salí del maldito despacho de Richard. Me retire a dormir cerrando mi puerta para que nadíe pudiera entrar nisiquiera mi madre.

El siguiente día llego, para mi el peor día, toda la gente del servicio corriendo de un lado a otro, organizando la Famosa bienvenida para la que seria mí mujer , en compañia de su famila. Sin poder evitar me fuí a la caballeriza para agarrar mi presioso caballo y sacar la furia que no me deja respirar. Sin obtener lo qué realménte esperaba. Nose cuanto tiempo llevaba cabalgando pero tenia que parar, para que mí caballo descanzara y bebierá agua del Río.

Cuando regrese, sabia bien que mi padre estaria furioso con migo, y no me importaba llegar bañado en sudor y presentarme así delante de la tan famosa estupida niña , la que seria mi mujer. Entre haciendo mi gracia , alomejor lograria que la mujer descartara la idea del matrimonio. . Porque pensaba hacerla retroceder ante su decisión. Portandome como un Insolente, Malcreado ,Arrogante, y desvergonzado patan, tenia que sacar en alguíen mi corage.

Pero , mi primer deseo no salio cómo esperaba. La visita a ún no llegaba.

Demonios!!! se hacerco a mí todo el personal de servicio para preparme y dejarme púlido y brillante.

Me ví en el espejo, odiando tener éste rostro que cuanta mujer ve, se enamora de él.

-Un llamado en la puerta, se escucho. Seguramente ya llego mi pesar. Cuando baje al récividor, Y ví a la joven, Retrocedi ante mis planes. La niña no era féa , tenia rostro dulce, su cabello lacio y rubio , ojos color Azul claro, su piel blanca cómo la porcelana.

Bueno , talvez no es tan mala idea solo falta ver, cómo piensa. Ojála y sea una revelde bondadosa y no una superficial, y sin duda me enamorare de ella.

Las presentaciónes se hiciéron tal y como dicta el decoro..

Cuando , Susana _ sí, asi es cómo se llama la que sera mi futura mujer _ Me pidio acompañara a tomar aire, cosa que yo tambien queria. Le ofreci mi brazó y ella sonrojo. Realmente es bonita- dije para mí mismo.

-Caminamos al jardin detras de nosotros su mucama de chaperona nos seguia..

Llegamos a una banca de piedra, frente a nosotros la hermosa estatúa de un agel alrededor un pequeño rio. Le llamaba la fuete de el cielo, ¿porque? no losé

Susana no decia nada, algo qué no me gusto, primer defecto pense para mí mismo

-No. Definitivamente Susana no es lo que yo querio de una mujer y menos la que quieria, para mí esposa ,

Era bonita sin discitirlo, pero no tenia ni la mitad de una neúrona, y peor demasiado fastidiosa , toda la maldita velada se comporto cómo una niña caprichosa, y ódie como trato al personal de servicio , jamas consideraria a una mujer así para desposar.

Pero no tomaron mi opinión y se firmo un contrato. Ya que soy menor.

Odie más a mi padre y a Susana por quedar encantada con migo la maldije todas las veces que pude hacérlo.

Dias , semanas. y dos meses pasaron y mi vida seguia igual... Salí dos veces con la niña fastidiosa de Susana. Se quejo ante sus padres de mis rechazos y su berrinche llegó hastá mi Padre , así que fui obligado a salir con ella... No podia evitarlo realmente era insoportable Fastidiosa hacia cada escandolo por cualquier tonteria y celaba a las ancianitas... pero todo tenia un limite y ella sobrepaso el mio .. Sin inportarmé ya el estupido contrato , le dije que no me casare con ella. Ya no la aguantaba más. La deje en la calle donde caminamos una solá vez _ dos con está... Recuerdo con detalle sus berrinches de niña malcreada. y peor sus insinuaciónes motivo principal de sus berrinches...

-¿Es por otra mujer verdad ? ¿Por que no me besas?¿Dime quien es...? Tú eres mio... Terrunce, no me puedes dejar..- Gritandome.

Te juro que sabre quien es y se- arrepentira...

Camine y no me importo. Contestar todo lo decia, no me importaba , por que en realidad ella era eso ...nada importante para mi...

otra mujer, ojala y estubiera otra mujer en mi vidá... me dije entre risas..

Por supuesto esto trajo consecuencias... Gracias a dios que porfin...terminaron las vacaciones de verano...

Regrese al colegio. en esos momentos estar de interno era el mejor lugar.. tres dias desde que deje a Susana,

Vino mi Padre a decirme que yo tengo un honor de caballero que cumplir... ya lo veremos le dije en mi mente.

dos dias an pasado... me encontaba caminando con mi mente arta de lidiar con lo mismo. El ducado , El honor , La boda , La odiosa de Susana. Mi padre Maldita mi vida dije cuando me estrelle con el cielo. Qué tenia unas pequeñas pecas

 ** _El presénte_**

Maldicion ! Solo esto faltaba , para que mi dia fuera de lo peor...

¿QUÉ HACES Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUI?

si ...Es Susana Marlow, mi pesadilla...

¿Cómo que que hago aqui,? eres mi prometido y tengo derecho a venir, dijo descaradamente... como si pudiera venir y entrar a cualquier hora..

Creo que has perdido la memoria por que yo termine con tigo ,

-Tu no terminas con nadie Terrunce- dijo una rercera voz...

-Qué para mí degracia es Richard !-Granchester , ( Mi padre )

Demonios Acazo podria ser peor... Ruchard tambien entro a mi dormitorio

pero he sido pillado en mis escapadas sin duda me retara...

En donde estábas -pregunto Richard

Menti- Tomando aire en un arborl- dije , pero susana me vio como si supiera de mi mentira... ¿Que sabe este engendro de mujer? ...

Terrunce no terminaras tu relación con Susana , lo que le dijiste e hiciste sabes lo que un Caballero tiene que hacer y no ser un patan y solo vengo a advertirte que si vuelves a hacer un desplante a Susi.

Te caso ese día , deja las estupideses para la gente vulgar , - piensa bien lo que haces o dices.. ya estás advertido.

Dijo Richard ... Yo mate a Susana con mis ojos

\- Losiento cariño, por tener que dormir en el establo -Dijo Susana. -Salió de mi dormitorio antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

Sus palabras me paralizaron un segundo.

¿Que? ...Grite , La odie y tambien a mi padre. Maldije a todo los Granchester y a los Marlow

-Maldita mujer... Primero muerto que desposarte...

 ** _Candy..._**

-Despues de que MaryJane , leeyo todo un libro de Reaponsabilidades y Reglas... Abri dos cajas eran mis regalos, con una sonrisa... Yo cante para mí...

¡Feliz día Candice !

¡Feliz día Candice !

¡Feliz día pequeña Candice!

Feliz día a mi...

pedi mi deseo , apege la velita y corte mi pastel imaginario...

Cuando hay tantos motivos para Estar feliz. - Y yo Solo me hé quejado .Perdoname Dios.

-Mi mamá me obsequio un hermoso uniforme de enfermera y el señor Tom, me obsequio dinero $100.00 dollares una pequeña fortuna en ese tiempo...

Candy tubo un poco de remordimiento y se prometio regresarle el dinero en cuanto volviera . Pero este si lo tomaria por el momento "nesesitaba articulos personales."

Mañana me levantare muy temprano hé ire a comprar lo que nesesito para mi. Y tambien madare la carta que ya redacte ala señorita pony ...

¿Cómo podre mandarle una carta a mi mama y al señor Tom? Para agradecerles sus bellos Regalos.

No pude evitar no pesar en Terry, Todavia siento el sabor de sus labios en los mios, besa tan bien. - No, No... Basta. Candy -me regañe el solo te queria para llevarte a la cama cómo todos los hombres con dinero. Qué buscan a las estupidas ilusas. cómo yo. Para pasar un momento. Aun que una parte de mí, me dice que el es diferente

 ** _Alberth..._**

-El apuesto rubio, tenia un poco más de conciencia. Tambien es menos arrrebatado que su Amigo.

Pero no era un Santo, tenia pensado salirse al siguiente dia, Ya que así, cómo Terri. Queria pensar que seria de su vidá en cuanto terminara sus estudios.

-La siguiente Mañana. Candy se levanto muy Temprano, tomo un baño y salió para ir de compras personales, Estabá muy Contenta . Dejo de un lado sus malos recuerdos y se propuso olvidar a él... si a Terri. o se engaño que lo olvidaria...

-Albert que tambien habia salido. Decidio no decirle a terry, penso que seria mejor darle un poco de privacidad pues su Amigo esta en un momento de Autodefensa...Y lo comprendia

Ese dia Albert decidio no llevar su Dije,- _el que le da Poder ante la gente que conoce a los Andry. aun que nadie conoce en realidad quien es la cabeza de los Andry.

-_Se encontraba muy cercas de los lugares de comercios... Cuando vio a un induviduo- muy mal vestido y sospechoso- que caminava en direccion a su objetivo , de pronto vio cuando el mal tipo arrebato la bolsa de una joven que no distingüio , el sol se lo impedia. El rubio logro correr y agarrar en dos calles adelante al mal tipo... no uso golpes por que no hubo nesesidad... la policia llegó muy rapido, quien habia alertado a los policias era Candy.

Cuando el rubio se hacerco a la joven rubia. Quedo impresionado.

Candy que se encontraba un poco alterada por el muchacho que le ayudo imajinandose que el otro lo pudiera lastimar.

Cuando el joven llego a ella y le dio su bolsa. ella le regalo una bella y grande sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-Dios es muy guapo. - penso candy

-Se parese, Sera ¡ No o Sí! Dios es hermosa ...

Hola- Dijo él

Hola- Dijo ella..

continuara...


	9. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 8

" LOS ULTIMOS DIAS ANTES DE LA GUERRA"

CAPITULO OCHO

-Por fin...Hé terminado de comprar lo nesesario, cinco cambios de ropa es suficiente

~¡Oigamé! , mi bolso, ¡Auxilo!- ¡Ayuda! _ese hombre se lleva mi bolso...

\- Policias. ¡ Ayuda!-

-Horribles recuerdos llegan a mí mente , Mejor dicho salen de su escondite , creandó un inmenso miedo.

El Góbernador pasando sobre mí cuerpo sus horribles ojos y sus súcias palabras todo el tiempo..

-(Tú seras mia , antes que tú esposo, yo sere quien te haga mujer. No lo ólvides hermosa, tú eres mia hastá que té mueras..)

-Desde qué mi vidá giro en otro caminó por culpa de el Góbernador. Tengo miedo y está vez regresó mayor.

-Cuandó, un vándalo le hubo arrebatado el bolso. Con sus compras recien hechas todo su cuerpo temblo sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrian , Pero más fue su temór, ver áun joven rubio ír corriendo detras de el individuó que podria estar armado y talvez matar al joven , qué le áyudaba a recuperar su bolso. Y sera mi culpa...

-Padre todo poderoso protegé al buen hombré que me ayuda.

-¿Señorita. Está usted bien? - Pregunto un oficicial de la policia que húbo, escuchado gritos los gritos femeninos pidiendo ayuda.

\- Señor. Policia un ladrón. Mé arrebato mí bolso ...y un amable joven, corrio tras él maliante. Temo qué pueda hacerle algún daño, por mi culpa.

-Nose preocupe Señorita. Ústed mantenga la calma. Ahora los policias se encargáran ._Asenti.

-Soló espero que lleguen antes de que pase una desgracía... _Dijo Candy

-Por favor que el joven este bien.

Él tiempo se me hacia inmensamente largo , minutos, horas, siglos..

¡Qué alguien me diga algó!...

Aspire por segundos deteniéndo mi respiración pude calmar ese escalofrio de horror en mi cuerpo _

Pero los pensamientos de que el joven podria estár herido_No...

 ** _minutos despues..._**

-¡ Hola !_Dijo Abert , con voz suavé,

-Un escalofrio recorrio toda mí espalda., Pero no de miedo. Fué al oír detras de mí, una voz calida y suave.

-Lentamente fuí volteando para ver al probeniente de esa voz calida.

Su voz, tranquilizo todos mis miedos Hacia mucho que no sentia tranquilidad en mí ... Él joven aparte de su hermosa voz. Es realmente muy guapo.

(Fortalezá , Páz , Seguridad.y confianza_ translucían en sus hermosos ojos Azulcielo)

-Sacudí los embobamientos de mí mente, con la sonrisa más bella y grande que pude hacer.

¡Hola!_ Le contesté timidamente. siento el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas...

- ** _Él..._**

Es ella...

-No me recuerdá, cuando el destino nos juntó por priméra vez y ella salio corriendo.

Verla ahora es lo mejor que me há pasado en toda mi vidà .

-Ganas de tocar sus labios, con los mios tocar esas bonitas pecas y acarisiar sus hermosas mejillas rojas_ Por dios, calmate Albert,

-¿Esto es de usted señorita_.?

-Candy Blanca... ¡ Si ! eso es mio estoy muy agradecida con ùsted_. dijo ella dandole la palma de su mano.

-Albert A_.? Mejor no mencionar mí Apellido , puede que salga corriendo Bueno sí es que conoce a la Familia. Andry, no, no me arriesgo.Además es una joven muy sencilla y no quiero perderla de nuevo, por las diferéncias de clases sociales. Por el momento tampoco le dire de nuestro primer encuentro .

Talvez estar júntos es nuestro destino. --

Asi déspues de meditarlo regalandole tambien una sonrisa_. Albert Andrews, dijo el rubio_ Soló que el caballero dio un leve besó en su mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara. aun más, por supuesto le encanto, al rubio.Entendia bien que cuando una joven sé siente Alagáda o Intimidada por el hombre, Las mejillas, son las que confiézan lo que los labios no hacén. "Le gusté" _ sonrio Albert.

Dime soló ¡ Albert !

-Candy , recordo de su preocupación por él hermoso caballero frente a ella.

Pero los nervios y tranquilad. Mezcla de sentimientos nuevos para mí... Tengo las palabras atoradas en mi garganta.

Sin evitarlo unos ojos. VerdeAzul y cabello castaño. Terry, su recuerdo se hace presente..._ suspiro -Esta demás decir qué no es lo mismo que con él... Prometi no volvér a decir su nombre _ pero mé es ímposible no recordarlo. No , cuando su sabor esta imprento en mis labios...¡ Basta candy ! Yo pensando en él... otro- suspiro

Ya candy... Albert , Albert. No sere grosera con Albert.

-Pero Albert ¿ Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo ese crimínal? ¿ Tienes alguna herida ? ¿Te duele algo? Me mordí mi labio nerviosa ¿ Qué me está pasando? Ya tengo mis mejillas cómo tomate...

\- Para Albert cada palabra, cada gestò, cada mirada , de ella le encantaba mas y mas...

-Toco su mejilla con la llema de sus dedos. deslisando una pequeñita carisia... de esas que llegan al Alma.- Estoy... muy...bien ...Candy... dijo Albert , alargando cada palabra con voz firme y suave al mismo tiempo que tocaba su mejilla..

-Noto su timidez. Y decidio dejar por el momento sus coqueteos , la tranquiliso , pero era ovío que él no le era indiferente.

-Soy yo. Él que tendria que hacer esa pregunta , ¿no lo crees?_ dijo Albert cruzando sus brazos...

-Candy pudo soltar el aire y se relajó gracías alas palabras y gesto de Albert.

-Si... es verdad. _Estoy bien Albert. Muchas gracías, en verdad no te imáginas lo que has hecho por mí, esto es lo único que tengo, por el momento, no tengo trabajo. Entiendes - Dijo inocentemente.

Albert oía hablar a Candy . Imaginando lo dificil de su vidá. se dio cuenta que era una joven de catorce. o quince años no lo habia notado por el cuerpo que tiene,

-Candy, ¿ Te gustaria ir a comer con migo y platicar un poco más?

\- Albert _Tengo dos horas , crees que te_.?

\- Tenemos suficiente tiempo _ Dijo Albert interrumpiendo a la joven , no queria dejarla ir, no sin saber donde buscarla otra vez.-

-Ven _ le dijo Albert ofreciendo su brazo y Candy sin pesarlo lo tomo...

-llegaron a cencilla, limpia y agradable fonda con mesas pequeñas en su centro rosas blancas y dos candelas con aroma a vaínilla. Del techo colgában candelabros de madera color oscúro estilo luis xv finamente talladas.

-ún lugar muy romántico.

¿Te gusta Candy?

-Me encánta, Albert gracías_ dijo Candy muy contenta.

En ese momentó nos hicimos Inseparables. Aunqué entre nosotros no hay un romance , una cincera amistad nos permitiria conocer nuestros mundos..

Sera mejor asi. No debiá hacer Ilusiones.

-Candy le conto que hace unos dias había llegado de Amerca

Tengo quince años , Mi sueño es ser enfermera. Papa murio hace dos meses y. Mama esta en casa , no tengo a nadie más.

-Lo siento Candy,

¿Que? ¿La muerte de Papá?

-Todo, Candy , Imagino que no a sido facil tener que ver por ti. A tú edad , y sola._ dijo el sorprendido por la valentia de la joven y pensando en lo desgraciado de su vida , cómo no he tomado mis propias deciciònes...

Candy, apesar de su corta edad era todo una mujer inteligénte, Mejor qué mújeres mayores de sociedad.

\- Albert tambien era un chico, con apenas diesisiete años, pero a su corta edad. Éra un hombre con princípios e inteligencia avanzada , que tenia la madurez còmo un hombre mayor. Pero alado de Candy se sintio pequeño.

-Mientras que Candy y Albert, tenian un buen moménto

-En el Colegio SanPablo.

\- Terry no entendio por que Albert había salidó sin Invitarlo , Tambien el nesesita su tiempo para enfrentar su futuro, se dijo asi mismo.

Soló espero que les page bien a los Profesores. _ Se rio.

-¿En donde estás Candy ? Como un niña me pudo hacer sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...Bueno esa niña es hermosa demasiado como para ser deseada por otros... Maldiciòn. No , mi pecosa..

Nesesito encontrarte, contigo amí lado no me importá enfrentarme a mi padre.

Extraño ver tus hermosos ojos Esmeraldas , oler tú perfume a rosas, poder tocar tus labios y bebér de ellos.

Te encontrare pecosa ... Eres lo qué yo esperaba...

Y se quien me ayudara,

-Asi Terrunce redácto una pequeña nota , para que su peticion fuera cumplida ese mismo dia...

Eleanor en cuanto recibió el mensaje de su hijo. No tardo en salír de su mansión para ír al llamado de su hijo.

En menos de una hora Eleonor sè encontraba el el colegio SanPablo.

- ** _Terrunce_** _ hablo Eleanor

 ** _-Madre..._** contesto él

-¿ Que tienes hijo ? ...

-Nesesito contarte de alguien , es Importánte para mí y pedirte que me ayudes a encontrarla..

-Eleanor miro alos ojos de su hijo y entendio que estabá enamorado,

¿De quien? -Richard , no ba a paermitir ese noviasgo , no cuando ún contrato esta firmado. ¿Qué va a pasar si se entera de esto? ¡ la desgracia de mi hijo!

Eleonor , conocia bien a Richard terminaría haciendo qué Terrunce, derràmaria lágrimas muchas lágrimas...

-Terrunce_ ¿Qué te hace creér que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-Madre se que es ella , lo que mi corazón esperaba, lo siento..

-Eleanor , dudo . Esta bien, Terrunce. ¿donde puedo encontrarla?

-Ese es un pequeño inconveniente .

¿Que? Inconveniente_ Pregunto Eleanor.

-Está en la escuela de enfermeria , pero no tengo esa informacion,

-Eleonor , abrio los ojos como plato

-Nesesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Quieres que la busque enlas escuelas de enférmeria de toda Inglaterra?

-Si...

-Creo que seria buena ideá empezar por los hospitales beneficos. Muchos de ellos tienen escuela de enfermeria._ dijo Terri_ dandole un papel con las caracteristicas y la poca información que conocia de Candy.

\- Dios... Terrunce , solo espero que tú padre no descubra nada de esto.

Aun mé cuesta creér, como ha cambiado._ dijo Eleanor en silencio.

¿Madre cuento con tigo?

\- Un suspiro largo de Eleanor _ Si hijo.

-A hora me retiro, portarte bien si quieres seguir siendo libre. En unos meses cumpliras Diesiocho . Conoces a la perfeccion las deciciones de tu padre.

Entregarte el titulo y Casarte. Ún dia antes de cumplir años. No lo hagas enojar o terminara casandote mañana mismo. y entonces no tendras ninguna oportunidad de irte con ella

-Terry la miro sorprendido

-Si Terry, Áunque no me lo digas , yo puedo ver atravez de ti.

- ** _En la fonda.._**

\- Ja , Ja, Ja

Basta Albert. hé agotado todas las risas de toda mi vidà

-No puedo creer. Te rendiste. Estàbien pero perdiste.

¿ Estàras ocupada el domíngo , Candy? Me gustaria volvér a repetir este día.

_No me gustaria repetir este día Albert...

-Ha Albert se le detubo el corazón.

-La proxima vez hablaremos de ti tramposo ,

Él rubio volvio a respirar. Entendiendo que fue una broma.

Esta bien Candy...

-Bueno contestando a tu pregunta , Nesesito encontrar trabajo._ dijo candy terminando el estofado en plato.

-Y me decias que el hospital es de beneficiencia publica._.Dijo viendo que ella habia terminado todo de su plato , Despertando su Instinto protector...

-Asi es Albert, Pero no descansare hasta lograr ser enfermera Diplomada...

y es mejor que me valla , No quisiera llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases.

-Me permites Acompañarte. No quisiera que algun vàndalo te asuste otravez.

Llegaron al Hospital. Mary jane

Bueno pequeña, Gracias por haberme regalado el mejor día de mi vida...

Ni lo digas Albert , soy yo la que tengo que agradecer. por todo lo que has hecho por mi , arriesgando tu vidá. Y un día sere yo quien te invité a comer.

Giro para caminar ala entrada del Hospital , Pero el la tomo del Brazo impidiendole caminar atrayendola a él.

¡ Candy!_ Dijo Alber quedando sus labíos muy cerca a los labíos de ella..

Dios me ba a besar...

Ella intintivamente cerro sus ojos sin detenerlo, Pero su cuerpo reaccióno todo lo contrario ,

Cuando Albert dio el beso ella volteo su rostro y el beso de Albert termino en su mejilla. Él se desconserto .

Y ella se lleno de tristeza..

Perdoname Albert, es que yo..yo..

No candy, Perdoname tu a mí , Entiendo que seria una locura y pensaras que soy un ...

No Albert, Me gustas pero yo..

Yo quiero a alguien mas...

Entiendo...

¿Y estás con él?

-No y no creo volver a verlo.

Entonces tengo posibilidad...

¡Albert!...

-Por favor Candy dejame demostrarte que puedo ganar tu Amor..

-Albert, no quiero perder a un Amigo_Dijo sinceramente Candy , no queria hacerle ningun daño. a hora que se puede detener.

Piensalo si..._le suplico Albert

\- Candy ,Aunque no queria eso, no pudo decirle que no..

-Esta bien Albert..

-Gracias Candy.

-Adios Albert

Candy entro al hospital sintiendo que lo iva a lastimar , para despues decirse talvez podre olvidar a Terri.

Mis estudios primero...

Albert Llego depues de tres horas al colegio SanPablo.

No me dare por vencido , Te conquistare Candy... No quiero perderte. Ademas te voy a ayudar.

¡Albert! Fue la voz de su Mejor Amigo

¡Terrunce!


	10. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 9

"MÍMEJOR AMIGO"

CAPITULO NUEVE

El hambíente se torno pesado, desconfíanza eran las miradas de dos jóvenes. Qué sin decirse ningúna palabra entendian que algo había cambiado.

~Terri vio en Albert algo que no tenia sentido " un rival"... ¿Por que?

~Albert no entendia por que de pronto no confiaba en su mejor amigo, su intuición le decia que era mejor mantenerlo lejóz... Lejoz ...¿De quien? ¿ De mí?...

-Largos segundos y ningúno se doblegaba era una Guerra entre dos pares de ojos de dos mejores amigos, Impasientes por ver quien seria el primero en rendirse ...Despúes de un largo minuto que parecio todo un año, los ojos Azul cielo contrá un par de ojos VerdeAzul.

~Terri fue quien rompío el silencío. ignorando las ridiculas advertencías que ya se formaban en su cabeza.

¿Albert viste a la tia Elroy? ~pregunto en tono de mofa el castaño

~Albert, se olvido de sus malos prejuicios, sus labiós se alargarón abriendose a una Sonrisa dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Cuando recordo a una niña bonitá de ojos color verdé esmeralda.

~No.~ Dijo Albert.~ Mi felicidad no tiene que ver con familia

Terri , por fín me ha llegado.

~La encontre_.dijo el rubio de ojos Azules claro_. Dejando perplejo a su interlocutór.

~Terri frunzó el ceño turbado vio asu amigo..

¿No te entendiendo? Explicate_ Dijo Terri ya perdiendo paciencía.

~La encontre~ encontre a la mujer de mi vidá...

-Un hombré de cincuenta años, cabellos claros, barba y bigote grandes, y ojos profundos color Azul.~

Sentado junto asu escritorio , pasando entre sus manos papeles , revisando cuidadosamente los últimos reportes...

Los negocios émpesaban a dar gràndes cantidades en números.

Gracias al ventajozo enlace que había logrado hacer con el Duque de Escosia. Muy lejoz de ser un Caballero , pero eso no ímportaba . Cuando el dinéro le podia comprar (Poder, Respeto y Apellído) con una sinica sonrísa oculta abajo de su horrible bigote , recordaba cómo había logrado una fórtuna por un chantaje a su examigo.

Eran los mejores amigos , Al mismo tiempo que había una amistad entre Richard y Noél. En América Naciá en el circulo del espectaculo Eleonor Beecker, por supuesto, que para el lado femenino era vergonzóso, que una mujer fuera Actriz .

Mujeres de buena reputación , ricas heredéras , y esposas sùmisas criticaban con displicencia a Eleonor Beecker.

-Todo lo contrario. El lado Masculino estabá facinado y muchos hastá enamorados de la mujer que recien brillaba en el espectacúlo , multimillonarios , ricos empresarios , pagaban una fortúna por tener un retrato frescó de Eleanor "mejor entendido" Eleanor tenia que posar para ellos mientras lel pintor hacía su retrato .

Noél Marlow, heredero de una pequeña pero próspera herencía. Contraeria matrimonio con Martha Russelle quien provenia de familia de clase media, Richard que era su mejor amigo y padrino de boda cómo capricho y régalo de bodas había pagado una fortuna a la actriz con la intención de hacer un retrato para Noél, quien hastá ese día se entero del trabajo que realizaba Eleonor. Noél queria tener por una noche con Eleonor acamvio de dinero, Por supuesto que Eleonor se nego.

Richar Grandcheste joven soltero arrogante y muy guapo , al enterarse por el mismo Noel. De la proposición indecente para Eleonor. Lo golpeo y termino su amistad de por vida. Los Marlowe dejaron Inglaterra para habitarse en Nueva York.

Eleonor se hospedo en la villa, de Escocia ya que los padres de Richad estarian viajando en todo el continenete Eùropeo..

Eleonor fácilmente termino enamorandose del Duque de Escosia.

Era verdad que Richard era atraido por la bellesa de la joven, pero nunca penso que terminaria enamorado de Eleonor.

Grande fue su amor que la desposo, sin tomar encuenta de sus padres.

La furia fue del padre de Richard que ya tenia el futuro de su hijo firmado. Cuando regreso inmediatamente anúlo el matrimonio de su hijo con la actriz. sin inportarle los sentimientos y rápidamente lo caso con lady Margott. Ya que en el siglo XX los jovenes podian tomar desiciónes propias hastá los 21 años de edad.

Eleonor destrozada y embarazáda y tubo que retirarse del espectaculo, para nunca volver a pisar un ecenario con el fín de protejer a su hijo. sin poder regresar a su América . Un año después Richard se entero que tenia un hijo con Eleonor.

La felicidad para Eleonor llego cinco años dspués...

A causa de la primera Guerra Mundial donde murieron veinte millones de personas entre ellos los Padres de Richard Granchester y donde tambien murio Margott Granchester , Duquesa de Escosia.

Richard estubo en terapia intensiva por su condición critica , Afortunadamente salio de un coma devido a una explosión..

Despues de su reavilitación , Richard decidido buscar a Eleonor su verdadero amor. Dejo pasar un tiempo para guardar el luto al termino de esté pidio a la Corona Española que le concediera el permiso par casarse con Eleanor y la Corona sedio siempre y cuando no se supiera de una actriz Américana

Richard logro poco a poco limpiar la reputación de Eleonor. Pero el rey no dejo tan facil el camino. Si algun escandalo salia a la lúz, entonces Richard evidentemente tendría que dejar el Ducado y toda su generación sería repudiada en todo Inglaterra..

Pero la Reputacion de Eleonor podriá verse Afectada por Noél Marlowe.

La economia de Países Con Alemania , Francia, Inglaterra , Russia he América fue devastadora.

Noél Marlow sufrio caída total en sus negocios se vieron afectados drásticamente , el matrimonio contaba con una hija casadera y Noel que no queria pasar ninguna nesesidad regreso a Inglaterra, Para llevar acabo sus planes bien estructurados...

Noél Marlowe había tomado ventaja de la informacion que tenia de Eleonor, y cómo evidencia. teniá los cuadros dónde la cara principal era Eleanor.

Richard Granchester. Sedio a todo lo que Noél le pediá acamvio de no revelar la informacion de Eleonor y así protejer a su familia...

-El presente...

-Un llamado en la puerta hizo regresar a Noél de sus dulces rerecuerdos..

Adelante_

Señor, los señores del investigación privada han llegado.

Qué entren _ dijo Noél.

Buenas tardes. Señor Marlowe

Tenemos el úlltimo reporte del objetivo (T

¿A vuelto aver a la Monja.?

No , Señor

¿Su madre lo visito ?

Si , Señor tres veses ,


	11. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 10

"GUARDANDO RECUERDOS "

-CAPITULO DIEZ .

-Señor Marlowe. ¿ Quiere qué sigamos ala Duquesa de Granchester. ? _Pregunto un hombre de servicios privados. Con incomodidad , pues no era lo mismo una Señora que un joven rebelde.

Noél Marlowe, les había hecho creer que el Duque y su familia , corrian peligro de ser secuestrados, según su preocupación, le hizo creér que Terrunce Granchester , era un rebelde , y el podia ser victima de un secuestro por la criminaliadad que había aúmentado a consecuencias por la Guerra.

-Así Noél Marlowe. Cuidaba cada paso que hacía la familia Granchester , pero principalmente era saber cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Terrunce . El primogénito de Richard Granchestee, y el pronto seria se casaria con su hija . Por supuesto para su beneficiencia...

Duquesa, Dijo con despresio Noél , que no olvidaba el rechaso de Eleanor _. Solo , Encargate del chico..

\- Entendido, Señor Marlowe.

\- Noél, Salío de su despacho poco despúes de que se hubo retirado, él hombre de servicios privados. Aquél indivíduo, que todos los dias le entregaba informes de Terri.

-Nesesito acelerar el compromiso de Susana con el bastardo_cómo Noél, llamaba a Terrunce_ , y si pudiera tambien adelantar la boda, Decía en su automovil, dirijiendose ala gran mansión del Duque de Escosia.

-La Gran Guerra , como la llamaron sus conteporaneos, había llegado a su fin, pero la enorme repercusión del conflicto en las esferas política , económia , social e internacional, resonaría durante las décadas siguientes. En Inglaterra , se produjo la Hambruna generalizada, al igual que Alemania y Rusia. Marco el fin del periodo de expansión economica y demografica . La escasez condujo ala (mortalidad catastrofica, en millones de muertes-). y desencadeno todo tipo de conflictos sociales e incrementó la criminalidad. Inglaterra empezaria a zufrir las consecuencias.

-Dios mio , Dijo John Bercow, presidente de la Cámara baja , quien leeia el telegrama urguente que recientemente había llegado alas oficinas principales de Inglaterra.

\- Comboca la Cámara de lores , los Duques y el Parlamento _agrego Natale Evans. secretaria principal de las oficinas de Inglaterra. Los mensajes , los Telegramas y todo papel mandado con ururgente estampado en la primera parte de los sobres Amarillo, llegaban còmo polvora a sus destinarios..

-En el colegio SanPablo.

\- Albert tenia el mejor Temperamento de su vida.

La encontre _Dijo Albert mostrando toda felicidad _ a Terrunce , su mejor amigo.

De qué hablas , Albert_. respondío el castaño, qué no entendía , lo que Albert hablaba.

\- Encontre el amor y a la mujer que quiero para toda la vida.

Terry sintilío un puñetazo en el corazôn , pero dejando de lado sú dolor .

-En hora buena , Amigo_ , dijo Terri y sus palabras eran sinceras.

¿ quien es ella? _ pregunto nuevamente el castaño , què tenia curiosidad de saber el nombre de la joven.

\- Es de inglaterra. _dijo Terri , invadiendo a Albert con preguntas sin dejarlo que él respondíera a su primera pregunta.

\- No_ dijo el rubio. Ella es Americana. -

\- Mierda. _ Terri Trago saliva.

-Americana , Americana, Americana , _ La cabeza de Terry empezaba a , arder se repetia y repetia . Americana , Americana., Maldición por que siento. celos de Albert..

Maldita sea, Granchester . Sé positivo

-Dices que es ¿ Americana ? Respiro con Fuerza,

-Intento arreglar mi corbata , pero descubro que no me hé puesto ninguna. Mierda. Me paso la mano por el pelo en un intento por despejar mís dudas, pero siguen obsesionándome.

No tengo tengo ninguna respuesta. Mierda ¿por qué el tiempo pasa tan despacio?

-Si... y es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado_. Contesto Albert que no se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos Amigos que tenia Terri. Quien repasaba mentalmente cada una de las palabras que dica Albert. pero no hay ninguna., que acabe con mí hagonia

¿Y còmo dices que se llama? volvio a preguntar.

\- Ella... le dijo al rubio alargando las palabras con suspiros

Maldición. los segundos se alargan penso Terri en silencio

\- Se llama, C... e iva a decir la verdad de que eran solo amigos , En ese momento .

Mierda_. dijo Alber . Qué vio a la rectora.

¡Terrunce!

-Fue la voz que Interrumpio la platica de Albert.

-Sé me desboca el corazón, pero con la misma rapidez se detiene en seco. Entra por la puerta, la rectora Grace.

-Terrunce Granchester. Han venido por ústed.

\- ¿ Qué? ... más... Mierda ! grito para el mismo

\- Su padre le ha enviado un chofer ,

Tiene permiso para retirarse.

¿Qué demonios le pasa?...

-Terri salío sin saber qué no volveria al colegío SanPablo.

HOSPITAL y escuela.

MARYJANE.

Candy había tenido un exelente inicío en la escuela de enfermeria,

Tengo que agradecer a tanta hermosa gente, que algún día dio todo lo mejor de ellos. para compartirlo con migo.

La clase fue un recordatorio , para lo que yo , ya sabía. Sé decia mientras caminaba a su dormitorio.

-Candy , Fue la voz de Flamy Hamilton , que casi corria para detener a Candy.

" Dios esta niña camina corriendo" _ penso, divertidamente Flamy.

Sí... Flami _ dijo Candy , deteniendose para atender asu interlocutora , con una sonrisa.

-MaryJane me mando por ti , quiere verte_ dijo Flamy , ajitada por haber caminado tan rapido.

-Enserio , Flamy _ dijo Candy con miedo.

\- Flamy , vio la preocupación en sus ojos y, la tranquilizo ,

-No te preocupes Candy , son buenas noticias.

-Gracias, Flamy_. dijo Candy. Que se relajo al oír a Flamy.

-¿Me pregunto? qué buenas noticías me dira. MeryJane...

-Pienso , pero ningúna llega a mí mente.

Despacio doy golpesitos en la puerta , del consultorio de MaryJane.

-Entre...

-Contesta rapidamente, que me hace dar un brinco.

\- Buenas Noches_ Digo timida_ Doctora, me mando llamar _.

-Sientate Candy,

-Candy. Sé sento , quedando frente a MaryJane.

-Estoy muy sorprendida_ .Empezo a decir MaryJane. Sé que contestaste correctamente todo en la clase de hoy.

-Candy sonrio...

\- Dime candy ¿ Estudiaste enfermeria?

-Bueno, estudiar no , pero si ayudaba al Doctor , Martin.

¿-En un hospital?_ . Pregunto sorprendida MaryJane de que permitieran dejar a jovenes hacer eso.

-No el Doctor tiene una clinica pequeña , Pero es de beneficiencia, y es tan bueno con sus pacientes, A mí no me importaba , que no me pagara, por que me dejaba aprender de él.

\- Que bien Candy . Por que gracias a eso haras tus praticas .

-Candy , No lo podia creér. ¿En verdad empesare hacér praticas?

-Sí... candy _ .dijo MaryJane almismo tiempo que le daba un libro, para sus estudios de enfermeria, esto es para ti, Ya puedes retirarte _ .

-Gracias , no la defraudare_ contesto Candy , conteniendo sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tome mi libro y lo abraze fuerte contra mi pecho. Los peimeros años de mi vida. Recuerdo que al cumplir los once años , cuando mís padres me permitieron hacer uno de mis deseos. De ayudar al Doctor Martin. Me sentia feliz . Todo mi mundo en aquel tiempo era inmensamente feliz...

Mamá como extraño compartir estos momentos con tigo. Te extaño mucho mamá. una solitaria lagrima callo por su mejilla.

Terrunce , No sabia que era lo que más odiaba en esos momentos , el que lo sacaran del colegio, para ir asu casa. Aquel hogar que más odiaba. El no saber de Candy .

\- Oh, Qué Albert no le dijo el nombre de la joven .

\- Oh. Extrañar a Candy, que soló habia visto dos veces, y que ella parecia no haberle importado nada de lo que vivieron ,

No le importo , Como ella es importante para mí.

\- Sí nada era más frustante que eso.

\- Y, el no saber el nombre de quien esta enamorado Albert. Una Americana, Maldita sea mi suerte.

\- No , puede ser ella , no , no y mil malditas veces. ¡ NO!

-Cuando hubo llegado al castillo su hogar Terri , iva rojo como tomate , eran muchos mitivos para estar así.

-Cuando el carro se detubo, frente ala entrada del Castillo Ducal. , El personal lo esperaba para recivirlo.

-Úna joven mucama, le dijo que su padre estaba en su despacho esperando por el.

-Terri, lo que menos queria , era eso , ver a Richard , pero se trago todo su coraje y camino al despacho de su padre.

La pesadilla de Terri estaba reunida en el despacho.

Eleonor qué todavia , se encontraba buscando a la joven que su hijo decía amar , y siendo sincera con ella misma, tambien sentia curisidad de conocerla.

Le había pedido, a su asistente la lista de los hospitales de beneficiencia que contaran con escuelas para ejercer en enfermeria con el pretexto de que iva hacer una fundación para la estudiante,. Pretexto que despúes seria un hecho.

-Este es el Hospital de MaryJane_ Dijo. cuando hubo entrado. se hacerco con la señorita de Información.

-Si , señora, ¿Qué , Emergencia es la que tiene?_pregunto la Enfermera que estaba en ese turno

-Busco a la señorita Candy Blanca.

Un momento... deje llamarla,

-No_ , solo digame dónde la puedo encontrar.

Sin imaginarse que Terri, la nesesitava,


	12. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 11

"ESCUCHA".

capitulo once.

-Hace más de cinco años mi vida se fue desmoronando, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mis seres queridos." ~Eleonor y Terrunce".

~ Poco a poco, los fui alejando , pero no dejare que el pasado les haga daño, no a mí amada Eleonor~. Sé decía Richard Granchester. Por toda esa desesperación llegaria al más peor de mis fracasos.

-Sé encontraba en un lovesofa rojo tapizado de fino terciopelo. Junto al ventanal en su despacho. El Duque veía papales y más papeles... Todo su trabajo que había logrado durante años, para llevar el Apellido dignamente , se veía tambaleando por su pasado con Eleonor, gracias al chantaje de Noél . Con los cuadros que tenía de ella en poses atrevidas, qué sin ningúna duda destrozarian su Integridad , más la información de la vida que llevava en el espectaculo años atras, terminaría destruyendo , con toda la familia Granchester .

\- Además las concecuencias, serían peores, por el fin de la Guerra .

Richard sabía bien lo importante, de tener buena condición Económica y mejor con Titulo, así podría ayudar a más gente que había quedado desamparada...

Si por alguna infamía perdiera el Titulo de Duque , no contaría con una buena dote para levantar dignamente a su familia , todo lo contrario serían obligados a dejar Inglaterra..

Richard sé sentía derrotado, las fuerzas se le hagotaban y, sin darse cuenta fue entrando en un estado depresivo, qué le traería Grandes consecuencias, afectando en su salud...

~El carro se detubo en la entrada de la mansión Granchester. Los empleados del servicío esperaban perfectamnente alineados mí llegada . Baje del carro , pero no cómo lo hubiese echo cualquier joven deseoso de llegar a su hogar.

Una mucama se hacerco a mí. Buenas Noches , joven Terrunce.

-Buenas Noches Sophie, ¿Endónde esta mí Madre?~ Pregunte. ~ Tenía que saber. alguna noticía de Candy.

-Su señora Madre , no se encuentra ~, dijo sophie~ ya sabe, fue a su fundación, y dejo dicho que estaría visitando los hospitales que nesesitan ayuda.~termino de decir la joven mucama.

~Sonrei internamente , por que mí Madre me esta ayudando. Camine adentrandome a la mansión de Richard , observando todo a mí alrededor.

~Sí , en algún tíempo aquí, fuí felíz...

 ** _-hospital y escuela de MaryJane._**

~Disculpe, podría decirme si la señorita Candy Blanca, ¿estudia en esté hospital?

~Si... Acava de salír de sus clases y, es posible que se encuentre ya en su dormitorío . Perdon ¿quien la busca ?

~ Eleanor Granchester.

¿Duquesa de Escosia?~ Emmi , como se llama la enfermera de turno que se encuentra en la recepcion e Información del hospital de MaryJane, abrio los ojos como plato al escuchar quien buscaba a Candy, pues la chica ~ refiendose a Candy~ dijo que no conocía gente y menos gente importante en Inglaterra.

Y , qué la Duquesa viníera personalmente.., ¿debía tratarse Candy de alguíen Importante? , ¿porqué mintío Candy ? ~se preguntaba Emmi.

Emmi era delgada con ojos color Azul y cabello lacio color negro que le llegaba a los hombros, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas.

-Disculpe Duquesa , yo , yo no sabía que era ústed , ~ titubeaba Emmi muy nerviosa.

~No tienes que disculparte Emmi.

¿ese es tú nombre verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabe? - pregunto muy sorprendida Emmi , que no le había dicho su nombre.

~Eleanor noto qué la chica temblando de los nervios.

-Aquí díce Emmi ~ le dijo señalando su identificación que colgaba de su cuello en un listón rojo.

Emmi se puso roja como tomate.

-Es verdad... dijo timidamente la enfermera.

-¿Entonces me diras dónde esta el dormitorio de Candy?

-Si... Perdon , lo había olvidado.

Eli le sonrio...

-Siga ústed ese pasillo~, le dijo Emmi señalando el lugar ~ y, al final doble ala izquierda ahí vera unas escaleras blancas , suba y doble a la derecha, siga todo el pasillo hasta el último cuarto , ahí es, donde duerme Candy.

-Gracias Emmi ,eres muy amable.

-Para esto estamos , Duquesa.

Candy se encontraba en sus meditaciónes sentada dandole su espalda a la puerta...

-Dios , estoy feliz por toda esta nueva vida ...

~La puerta del dormitorio de Candy , estaba entreabierta , Eleonor , pudo verla pero tambien podía escucharla. y antes de tocar , se quedo parada para oir lo que candy decía , Todavía tenía sus dudas. Pero lo que escucharia, camviaria los planes. de Eleonor.

~Padre , ~ decia Candy, ~ que estas en todo lugar, te pido por toda la gente que esta sufriendo en Guerra.

Y por mi Madre , que la extraño mucho , sé que papa es feliz a tu lado, tambien te pido por el señor Tom y, la Señorita Pony y , por Terri. No se cómo encontrarlo y lo extraño mucho. talvez creé que me fuí sin importarme lo que paso entre nosotros

y tú sabes Dios que lo hice por que los hombres, me dijieron que me alejara de él , y por su bien me aleje... Sí pudiera verlo , y saber cómo esta..

Eleonor que habia escuchado , se quedo estupefacta, No entendia nada de lo que la joven hablaba ¿que hombres ? y que paso en ellos...

Seria Richard , no , no esto ya es demasiado. Nesesito hablar con Terri .

Eleonor se dio la vuelta para irse sin hablar con Candy.

Duquesa ~ le llamo Emmi.

¿Encontro a Candy ? ¿Pudo hablar con ella?

Eleonor , sabia que era lo mejor por hacer en esos casos, años y la experiencia la habían enseñado.

Perdon Emmi, pero me hé equivocado , no es ella..

-Yo busco a CandyRoss Blanca.

Ha ya entiendo , no es es solo Candy Blanca. se me hacía raro que alguien tan importante cómo lo es ústed , viniera a ver a una joven cómo nosostras.

Eli que no era superficial~ le dijo ~Para hija yo vendre a ver a todas muy seguido, Pero sí me disculpas tengo que retirarme , cómo vez ya es tarde.

~-Emmi se quedo pensando en sus palabras...

~Qué mujer tan rara... dijo y, regreso a sus labores.

-En la mansion Granchester..

~Terri . Escucho la voz de Richard y Noél .

~Maldición, para esto me saco del Colegio , para ver y oír los planes que tienen para mí , solo espero no tener que ver a Susana ,

~¿Terrunce, dijo Richard sorprendido de verlo ahí.

¿Creí que no vendrias?_ me dice Richard. y no lo creó , A eso es nuevo, podría haberme negado.~ le digo sin saludar a ninguno

\--Buenas noches Terrunce. ~ dijo Noél Marlowe~interrumpiendome.

-¿Qué carajos esta haciendo? Sí que quiere montar el numerito aquí. dije sin retener nigúna de mis palabras

Espere a que Richard, me retara pero no lo hizo , me desafía, ¿ Qué?

-Antes que llegue Susana.-- me vuelve a decir Noél_ y esté que se creé , el señor de la casa , volteo a mirar a Richard, con odío ~,¿por que? ~pero mantiene agachada la cabeza , ignoro al estupido ese hablando y pongo enfasis en Richard, se le ve más cansado, más triste .

~¿ Hay algo qué nesesitas contárle a tú Padre? Especialmente si tiene que ver con u...n...a... mujer~alarga la palabra una , y empieso a explotar...

~qué usa tunda de religiosa para tapar su verdadera cara de murgesuela. Termina diciendo mujersuela y exploto internamente, todo me llega a mi cabeza , aclarandome las dudas que tenía, de candy.

~Maldición ya Susana, habia mensionado el establo. Creeí que fue la rectora Grace, quien había llamado a Richar, pero esté idiota sabe más de lo que nadie tíene conocimiento , furia estalla como volcán en mi cabeza, estoy que echo humo, Trato de contenerme, pero no puedo , No cuando, le llamo mugersuela,

~¿Me estas vijilando? , Le digo directo en su cara a Noél.

~Puesdes ser victima de un secuestro, es por tu seguridad~De qué estupides habla este señor_ pero mi sarcasmo habla sin deternerse.

~ ¿ Seguridad ? es la que deverias de poner a la murjersuela de tú hija.

~Pues esa sera tu responsabilidad cuando te cases con ella~ dijo sin importarle que ofendiera a Susana.

-¡ Ya !. ~le grite , furioso en ese momento la Educación se fue ala Mierda.

¿Quien demonios te creés para venir y hablar así? ~Y, tu - me dirijo a Richard que no habla , cómo si no escuchara nada, Le escupo las palabras. ¿Qué?¿ este manda aquí ?

-Terrunce , guarda silencio_. Es todo lo que dice con voz baja.

¿Que ?_ le grito, ya dejando lo último que me quedaba de conciencía

-En ese momento y como un balde de agua fria, veo a mi padre, combulcionado - Y no puedo ocultar la preocupación y miedo , por lo que le pueda pasar

PADRE... grito fuertemente

Todo transcurre en cámara lenta...

Mi padre se lleva su mano cercas del pecho , pone los ojos en blaco y se le difuliculta la respiración

¡Tomas! , le grito al mayordomo qué aperace en segundos,

\- Me mando... Dios, Duque - dice Tomas el mayordomo cuando ve a mi padre.

-Un medico llama al medico úrgente.

-Si señor...Terrunce .

Tomas , tomo el telefono del despacho y llamo al medico...

Madre, Madre -Terrunce gritaba fuerte en desesperación olvidandose endónde se encontraba Eleonor.

Trato de quitar la corbata y desabotonarle la camisa a mí padre , pero mis dedoa no me sirven cómo quisiera..

~Me pregunto ~ empieza a hablar Noél y me da rrabía que no le importe mi padre~ que estara haciendo la Duquesa. No es bien vistó que esté fuera de su hogar , pero no me sorprende siempre fue así... Tendre que decirle a Susana qué te acompañe

~Las palabras de Noél , me permitieron dejar por segundos a mi Padre. Tenía que romperle la cara a esté idiota. Sinicamente le digo--. Encontre el rostro perfecto para sacar el volcán de rrabia que hé tenido estos dias.. todo mí maldito coraje lo pondre en tu asquerosa cara.

~Anda niño estupido , yo ganare mucho más ~ me dice enfrentandome.

\- Una mano me detiene,

~Señor Terrunce , no lo haga , Sabe todos los problemas que eso traería..

~ En el colegio

Albert , se sentia aburrido sin terry.

~Seguro mí amigo, no esta contento y menos cómo lo saco su padre, ya no le pude decir el nombre de Candy .~ Candy , Albert suspiraba cada vez que mensionaba el nombre de la joven que le robo su corazón...

Entonces recordo que tenía qué mandarle un telegrama a George.

Eleonor que iva de regreso , no se sentía tranquila , pero más que confusión tenía , inquietud, deproto el aire no le era suficiente , quería volar a la mansión , sin explicarse por que tenía la nesesidad de llegar en ese mismo segundo.

Cuando porfin el carro llego a la mansión almismo tiempo llegaba el Doctor.

~Doctor , Jonh . ~ dijo Eleonor preocupada por ver al doctor ahí¿ Qué pasa? quien lo ha llamado.

Buenas Noches Duquesa. veo que no esta ústed enterada.

¿Enterada de qué?

Ivan caminando hacia el recividor dónde todo había ocurrido.

-Justo llegaron cuando Terri estaba por golpear a Noél sin importarle lo que Tomas le había dicho.

Terri , detente hijo. ~grito Eleonor ~pero entonces vio a Richard en el suelo y corrio hacía el

Él doctor. Jonh se hacerco muy rapídamente a Richar en cuanto tambíen lo vío,

~Terri, pidio qué sacaran a Noél de ahí no sin antes decirle que no se casaria con su hija y que no queria verlo nunca más en la casa Granchester.

~Noel se rio a carcajadas y le dijo , ya te tragaras tus palabritas estupido malcreado. Terri se volvio y si no lo detienen los guardias de seguridad , si lo hubíera golpeado...

El doctor pidío alos paramedicos . Duquesa , se dirijio a Eleonor , el Duque a tenido un ataque al corazón.

 ** _continuara..._** ** _Queridas lectoras espero ir mejorando gracias por su apoyo recuerden siempre leeo sus comentarios , y no quiero que dejen de opinar todo lo tomo para bien y para aprender más xoxo_** ** _saludos by JillValentine._**


	13. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 12

"NO. MÁS"

-CAPITULO 12

-En la familia Marlowe no todo es rosa ni perfecto . Para Margaret Marlowe , qué provenía de familia de clase medía, enamorada e ilusionada. Qué a sus dies y seis años de edad contrajo matrimonio con Noél Marlowe.

\- En los primeros meses como la señora Marlowe , su relación no era cómo sé había imajinado que seria su vida de casada pero tampoco era mala . Noél había cambiado con ella y , Margaret sé decia, Soló un poco de tiempo , mientras aprendemos a comvivir uno del otro.

\- Despúes de nueve meses. Las flores dejaron de llegar a sus manos y las sonrisas que Margaret, llevava en su rostro dejaron de existir. El día que dio a lúz a una mujer y no aun varon cómo Noél esperaba que fuera. Desde ese dia y todos los años siguientes. Màs de una lagrima corrian por las mejillas de Margaret.

Con su hija Susana, tenian muy poca comunicación , por qué Noel nunca permitio que Margaret cuidara ni mucho menos que educara a Susana. cómo también sabia que Noél no queria a Susana, soló se había encargado de hacerla caprichosa y soberbia , Noél substituyo el Amor y comprensión, por dinero , joyas.

Malcreandola para su beneficio, ahora era cuando Susana tenia que pagarle a su padre todo lo que el habia gastado en vida de ella.

-La señora Marlowe , Tenia conocimiemto de las intenciones de casar a Susana con el primogenito del Duque de Escosia. Pero Margaret Marlowe , no sabia del chantaje que su esposo le habia hecho ni tampoco conocia los secretos que Noél esconde. Despúes del nacimiento de Susana , Noél y Margaret no volvieron a compartir el mismo cuarto como se suponia que hacían los casados...

-En la mansion Granchester.

-Devido a la gravedad en que Richard Granchester. Duque de Escosia sé encontraba , y por la situación de la hambruna, que sufria Inglaterra.

\- Richard fue llevado al hospital MaryJane, por la condición que iva , nesesitava de inmediato un hospital para darle atencion y hacer estudios nesesarios.

-Eleonor pensaba en la relaciôn con su eaposo , no era buena, cómo en sus primeros años de matrimonio, todo surjio cuando los Marlowe , volvieron a llegar a sus vida y , a hora se lamentaba por dejar que la dignidad y soberbia se haiga puesto en medio y separarlos , Eleonor ama a Richard , igual como el dia que se entrego a él... Recordaba que Richard era cariñoso , y siempre le demoatraba que ella y Terry eran lo más importante que él Tenia . Eleonor tomaba decisiones y Richard, siempre pedia de su opinion en todo, Hasta que Noél intervino en las desiciones del Duque.

\- Eleonor se habia enojado mucho con Richard, Por dejarse manejar como trapo por Noél, así se fueron alejando hasta que un dia Richard ya no dejo que Eleonor volviera a opinar o decir nada en sus decisiones...

~Por otra parte Terrunce , cargaba la cruz en sus hombros , se culpaba de la enfermedad de Richard , y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que no odiava a su padre , pedia al cielo una oportunidad para poder decirle que lo amaba y que se arrepentia. Terrunce Granchester, sin darse cuenta estaba llevando todo el control en perfecto orden en la mansión y en el Ducado. Solo que Terri se olvido del documento que Richard había firmado con Noél...

~El Rey , supo de la cituación del Duque, habia mandado a un hombre del parlamento, para que llevera el control de las Responsabilidades de Ducado , pero cuando se entero y vio los resultados que el trabajo de Terrunce estaba haciendo, quedo màs que satisfecho .

~-Salio mejor que él padre , sin duda sera mejor que Richard , eran las palabras del Rey , que decia a la mesa directiva , la camara de lores, el parlamento , el baticano , etc , etc.

~Richard aguanto las cuarenta y ochos horas criticas. era una esperanza para los Granchester.

~Eleonor y Terrunce, se encontraban más unidos que nunca. pero no habian podido hablar , ya que Terri estaba ocupado.

~Despúes de haber pasado el peligro , no fue hasta entonces que Eleonor se dio cuenta en el hospital que se encontraba y, hasta ese momento recordo lo que tenia que hablar con Terrunce .

 ** _-En Chicago._**

~George, recivia el telegrama que william había enviado.

~Señora Elroy Tengo que ir a Inglaterra , el joven Wiliam , pide mi presencia con urgencia.

~Yo ire Tambien George- dijo Elroy

-Buenas tardes tia ~ Era la voz del hombre que es la pesadilla en vida de Candy , sí es Neal legan.. Qué hizo su presencia en la mansion de los Andry.

~Neal , Querido ¿ a qué se debe el honor de tu visita ?

~-Tia , nesesito que firmes el poder de respaldo para que nadie me pierda el respeto en la Gobernatura.

~Eso no sera posible~ , Intervino George . ~Elroy y Neal se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar a George.

~¿ Pero quien te cres para interrumpir la platica entre mí Tia y yo ? ~ Neal reaciono muy indignado. ~Retirate.

No Neal, Explicate George~ dijo Elroy.

~Si señora , lo que sucede es muy simple ~En unos dias _ Disculpe que le diga esto señora Elroy , pero usted ya no puede tomar ninguna decición , recuerde el ¿_ ? George guardo silencio , por que muchos creian que la cabeza de los Andry era Elroy.

¿ El qué? ~ Pregunto Neal más enojado

¿Señora Elroy, ústed no a olvidado la fecha que se cumple en unos dias.?

~Elroy, entendio perfectamente de lo que hablaba George .

-No por eso ire con tigo a InglaInglaterra,~contesto Elroy

~Neal, ¿ Cuando es que se vence el poder?~-Dentro de un mes. pero no hay problema que me lo firmes ahora, Tú solo firma tia y yo me encargo de lo demás.

~Lo siento Neal , es verdad lo que ha dicho George.

~Qué , No estoy entendiendo por que tienes que hacer lo que este criado_ - Guarda silencio Neal, hay algo que tienes que saber.

~Elroy tomo aire y le pidio a Neal que tomara asiento, a Neal no le quedo más que obedecer asu tia, aun que no entendia por que George seguia ahí,

~Lo que sucede es que. _

william Albert Andry es la cabeza de la familia.

~¿Quien? ¿ El hijo de mi Tio abuelo William , pero yo creia qué ¿_? No, _ sigo sin entender esto.

-No, hay nada complicado que no puedas entender, así cómo lo has dicho.

Albert , el hijo del tio abuelo william es el heredero y a hora cabeza de la toda la familia Andry.

¿pero por que mantenerlo oculto?

Eso no tengo por que contestarte , neal

soló que a hora Albert sera quien te firme todos los documentos que yo te firmaba. ~Fue la horrible respuesta que recibio Neal, que no sabia si Albert le daria su apoyo , ¿seria bueno o malo , como deveria tomarlo? eran las preguntas que Neal tenia en su cabeza.

~Todo lo contrario a Neal , George si sabia que hacer y, era hora de ponerle un alto a Neal , y a todos los miembros de la famila Andry.

~ George, sabia la corrupción y el pesimo manejo que Legan y algúnos miembros hacian pero cómo la tia Elroy les había dado poder , el soló podia esperar a que Albert tomara su lugar y terminara con todos los que hacían mal uso del poder de los Andry.

~El dia domingo llego y Albert, había dicho algunas mentiras , pero nada que no pasara de ser una pequeña mentira , así optubo el permiso para poder ir a ver a candy.

~En el hospital MaryJane todo era un caos, practicamente el hospital tenia mucho trabajo, demasiados enfermos y heridos llenaban el lugar.

~ El doctor de familia Granchester había pedido que se le diera una area privada y alejada al Duque , por razones de proteccion y salud a su paciente , Y aun que el Doctor era del servicio privado para la familia Granchester , tambien ayudava en el hospital.

~Madre¿ como sigue,? _ Pregunto Terri, que recien llegava al hospital , exausto por todos los problemas que la Guerra habia dejado, Terry había mandado a contruir un dispensario para ayudar alos que habían perdido todo.

~ Ya tiene su ritmo cardiaco estable,

sé ve tan tranquilo ~ dijo eleonor conteniendose su sentir

-Madre no llores él es fuerte y todo estara bien.

~Terry hay cosas que me preocupan. Tenemos mucho que hablar , salgamos a fuera.

~En el mismo lugar pero en diferente area Candy seguia ayudando , MaryJane estaba realmente sorprendida con el perfecto trabajo de Candy , ayudava alos pasientes en el fisico y en lo personal.

-¡Candy! , La llamo Flamy gefa de enfermeras.

-Si , Flamy , Nesesitas que te ayude con más pasientes,

~No Candy , ya has echo mucho y además, alguien muy apuesto espera por tí

~Albert, lo olvidaba, peri no puedo dejar el hospital hay mucho que hacer y me nesesitas ade...

No_ Candy, la interrumpio Flamy , Le estoy dando una orden y no me gusta repetirlas

-Candy se quedo hélada , pero con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

~¿Qué ocurre madre?

~Terrunce _ Dios son tantas cosas que no se cuales seran las que tengo que decirte primero.

~Es de Candy.¿ La encontraste ?¿ Donde? ¿ Hablaste con ella? ¿ Que te dijo? Terri invadio con preguntas de todas las que pudo hacer a su madre,

~Primero calmate y si la encontre , pero antes dime algo,¿ qué eslo que a pasado entre ústedes.?

¿A que te refieres? _Madre .

¿ por que no volviste a saber de Candy ?

Terri le conto todo lo que ha pasado con Candy,

~Desperte en el establo del colegio , trate de hablar con ella , pero ya sé había marchado, dejandome soló una carta . dondé no me decia si volveria a verla o endonde buscarla. _ termino de contarle Terri y el recordar todo agacho si cabeza tristemente.

~¿Entonces noél te mando a que te vijilaran?.

~Así es madre

-Algo tiene que pasar para que Richar le permita hacer y decirdir por él.

¿Pero que?~ pregunto Terri.

Eleanor tenia una respuesta , que era la correcta , pero sentia vergüenza de decirle a su hijo , y miedo cómo fuera a reacciónar.

~Terrunce tenemos que averiguar si Noél sabe o tiene algo , que puede perjudicar a. tú padre, puede que lo esté usando para amenazarlo.

-Es verdad en el último enfrentamiento mí padre sé veia triste , Cansado , acavado...

\- Madre Te doy mí palabra que lo sabre

Pero. a hora dime ¿ qué sabes de Candy?

~Terri candy estudia en esté hospital.

¿Qué?

Si ...Terri, no hable con ella pero la ví y la escuche pedir por tí, ella te quiere

y te hecha de menos...

Ire a buscarla, no haguanto más, quiero verla...

Estare lista en unos minutos Albert,

No te preocupes hermosa , toma el tiempo que nesesites... le dijo muy gallardo Albert.

-Terri se dirijia al los dormitorios del hospital,

-¡Señorita! _me puede decir , donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Candy Blanca.

-Si ella esta ayudando en el area de niños ..

Gracias _ es ústed muy amable.

-Esta es el area de los niños, pero no la veo.

~Disculpe señorita enfermera, Busco a Candy Blanca.

~Candy ya se marcho, talvez esté en su dormitorio, pero no puede ír usted a esa area .

~Entiendo me podria decir donde pido que le llamen.

~Claro que si , valla a información y alguien la ira a buscar,

~Gracias por todo ..

~Terri. Llego al area de de información , pero los que vio le rompio el corazón...

continuara...~


	14. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 13

CORAZÓNES DE PAPEL"

CAPITULO TRECE

~Siento dolor en mí pecho... Mí corazón palpita lento...Ha llegado a mi alma... Es cómo sí me clavaran grandes espinas, las herídas y el dolor que van dejando duraran toda la vida ...

Allí esta el , mí mejor amigo esta esperando por ella . Sé que es ella lo sentí desde el primer momento en cómo el la mensiónaba.. No era nesesario decir su nombre. Mí corazón me decia que era la misma . Él , mi mejor Amigo , esta enamorado de la mujer que yo tambièn, he amado , que amo y seguire amando hasta mí último aliento de vida . Lo sé , lo supe desde el momentó , enqué nuestros caminos , sé cruzaron .

Cómo dijo él.

"Ella , es la mujer que mí corazón espero toda la vida"...

\- Camine rapidamente para darme un baño , estoy super cansada , pero no puedo declinar la Invitación de Albert no en el último minuto , no cuando ya él esta a quí, En diez minutos termine de bañarme y arreglarme, una vez más, me miro al espejo. Me he puesto un vestido Azul pastel sin mangas, qué me llega debajo de la rodilla , tiene una crirolina muy discreta, que hace dar ún coqueto vuelo al vestido , traigo unos zapatos blancos sin tacón tienen la plantilla plana , cubren los dedos de mís pies y el talón, llevan ún liston que se cruza dos veses en una "x" quedan atados más arriba de mis tobillos, en mí cuello cuelga una cadenita en oro en blanco, tiene un dije de corazòn , es la unica jóya que tengo , pero es lo único que nesesito , padre lo llevo dentro del recuerdo , porque él fue quien me dio este corazón. Me hécho una coleta y puse un poco de brillo en mis labios que tienen color rosado. Por un momento me quedo ímajinandome que es Terri , quien espera por mí.

Decir su nombre , me duele profundamente. Nunca podre olvidarte . No se cómo hacerlo... Salgo de mí dormitorio y avanzando por el pasillo, que depronto se me hace infinito . Mientras caminino , siento un dolor en el estomago. No devo seguir pensando en él , pero mí corazón se resiste a su recuerdo, ha quererlo , ha amarlo...Y, aúnque no lo hé vuelto a ver, y no se de él , nunca prodre olvidarlo, No ,no lo quiero. Yo lo amo y amare. losé , lo siento, desde el primer dia que mis ojos vieron los de él...

-Allí esta Albert , mi amigo, me sonrie y yo a él.

Allí, esta ella frente a mí. sonrio y ella sonrie también, es más bella que todas las mujeres , es perfecta , es una muñeca de cristal y porcelana. Quiero cuidarla , quiero ser yo, al que ella ame , sin recerbas , sin dudas , la quiero a mi lado para toda la vida... Hoy se lo dire , no me dare por vencido, hoy se lo pedire...

-Mis ojos se llenas de lágrimas. Mi corazón dejo de palpitar . Mi alma me ha abandonado ,

Allí esta ella , más hermosa con ese vestido azul pastel , camina hacía él y no hacía mi , su sonrisa es para él y no es para mí , sus ojos verdes lo veran a el y no me veran a mí , me ha olvidado. Fue por él qué me ha olvidado a mí...

Él le ofrece el brazo y le sonrie . Ella lo hacepta y sonrie también.

Qusiera arrancarla de su lado , quisiera odiarla pero no puedo, por que la amo. Obligando a mís pies , doy la vuelta , regreso sin ella, regreso sin vida , algún dia la olvidare, cómo tambien ella me a olvidado...

-! Hola Presiosa !...

-Hola, Albert.

-Te vez muy hermosa .

-Gracias , Albert. Tú también te vez muy buen mozo,

¿Que te gustaria hacer hoy presiosa?

-Creó que Alguien me debe un cuento hacerca de su vida_ dijo candy recordando que la vez anterior ella conto mas que el.

Lo que Albert no queria decirle era la verdad sobre su origén , Tenia miedo de la reacción de candy , o peor que no quisiera saber más de él.

-¿No lo olvidas ? hé , ~ Albert guiño un ojo.

Todos los lugares estan cerrados , por las debastaciónes que ha dejado la Guerra , pero la pasaras inolvidable...

\- Nos vamos George, ~ dijo Elroy... Ese dia partian de America para llegar a Inglaterra. En unos dias Albert cumpliria la edad para tomar posesión de su herencía y llevar el control en los negocios , asi como su responsabilidad con los miembros de la familia Andry

Esperen ~ dijo Neal , el Gobernador que llego de último minuto.

George y Elroy se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del Gobernador

¿Que ocurre Neal?~ pregunto Elroy. molesta por que ya era tarde y no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

Yo también ire a Inglaterra~. dijo Neal con mucha confianza. pues iva su tia y ella lo dejaba hacer todo lo que él queria.

¿Pero dejaras tus responsabilidades?~ pregunto _ La tia Elroy.

Tengo todo arreglado, además nesito ir por que ire a hablar con Albert, para que me firme él poder.

-Ya entiendo , Esta bien , vamonos.-dijo la tia Elroy.

Gorge. solo piensa para si mismo_ . Gobernador soló íra a perder su tiempo. Albert no firmara su poder, sus negocios ya se terminaron...

-Terri¿ que tienes? ~ Pregunto Eleonor cuando vio a Terri que estaba llorando.

Terri, limpio sus lágrimas , aclaro su garganta~. Nada madre~ fue la respuesta de Terri , ~Qué por supuesto Eleonor no le creyo.

¡No me digas que nada ! Ívas feliz a buscar a Candy y ahora estas llorando.

Terri eres mi hijo , me preocupo por íi , te amo... Quiero que seas feliz. Y si es con ella , yo te apoyare.

Me diras ¿ Que paso ?

Hé, llegado tarde Madre~ dijo Terri aganchado su cabeza.

-No entiendo Terri , ¿ Dime qué paso?

Ella... ella me olvido~ Dijo Terry agarrando fuerza , para hablar de ella, cuando lo único que quieria era olvidarla.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, si yo escuche decir que te queria , que deseaba verté

Ademas ahora que recuedo , dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, creo que los hombres que te llevaron al establo la amenazaron.

-Terri alzo la cabeza - ¿ Qué dices?

Si ella mensiono que si se alejaba de tí, era por tu bien.

-Nesesito hablar con ella. pero Alb_? Terry detubo las palabras , iva a decirle a Eleonor que Albert también esta enamodo de ella. Pero el doctor se hacerco y no pudo terminar de decirle a Eleonor , y que hoy salieron juntos...

Buenos dias . ¿Nesesito hablar con ustedes ? -¿Podrian seguirme por favor. - dijo el Doctor de la familia Granchester , la preocupación en su rostro , era visible.

Terri y Eleonor se miraron , preguntandose , al ver la cara del Doctor Jonh. he inmediatamente lo siguieron.

\- Cuando salíeron de grande cuarto dondé el Duque se encontraba, todavia inconciente.

Terri que no haguanto mas , los segundos se le hacian horas y el Doctor no hablaba.

-¿ Qué ocurre Doctor Jonh con mí Padre?

\- Su Padre tuvo una embolía cerebral.

es decir que se le formaron cuágulos en la sangre y en algunas partes de su cuerpo , en este caso hasta el cerebro , ocacionando la falta de oxígebo en el cerebro , esto hizo que perdiera su función. del movimiento y del habla.

-Eleonor no aguanto la noticia y perdio el conocimiento

¡Madre! ~grito Terry, agarrandola para evitar que callera y sé lastimara.

¿Te gusta? El lugar ~ Pregunto Albert a la rubia.

Sí-. Es realmente hermoso, se parace ala colina de pony. ~ dijo Candy, estaba feliz , porfin algo que le hiciera sentir cercas a su America.

¿La colina de pony?~pregunto Albert

Un lugar que esta en America ~ dijo Candy.

Bien , Me alegro que te gustara y que te recordara algo de donde eres .

A hora- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa ! -dijo Albert sacando debajo de unos Arbustos, una casnata con comida y otra con articulos para hacer un picnic.

Albert , Gracias , es maravilloso.

¿ Mira eso sera un Castillo ? ~ Dijo Candy y preguntando.

Albert , sé rio para sí mismo, cuando vio que lo que Candy , llamo castillo , cuando en realidad era la prisión de Albert.

Ese , es el colegio SanPablo , Candy , es soló para hombres.

Deverdad , seguramente solô hombres de la Alta sociedad .

Albert, se quedo pensando en no decirle , quien era el , no ahora...

¿Te molesta. la diferencia de las clases sociales, Candy?

~ Hay Albert , suspiro y penso por un segundo si contarle a Albert de su miedo.

El es muy bueno con migo , y me da confianza.

Albert , no es que me moleste , empezo a decir candy_ pero la gente importante es mala.

Albert abrio los ojos como plato. al ver como penbsaba ella de ellos,

-¿Por que piensas eso ?

Por que es la verdad, donde yo vivia, el Gobérnador Neal.-

Albert , escucho el nombre y se le hacía conocido ho, oído en los Andry.

-Es muy malo y el hace sus sus propias leyes , se aprovecha de los nesesitados, el dia que murio papá nisiquiera nos molestamos en ir ante él , Por que si el te hace un favor por ayudarte , te cobra 10veses más y de la peor manera , si asi el loquiere. y sabes Albert . Yo me separe de mí mama por culpa de él.~ dijo Candy sin evitar mas las lagrimas , pero sintio que un gran peso se fue de sus hombros...Talvez mañana se estara regañando por aver liberado su miedo , pero hoy nesesitaba hacerlo.

¿Qué?.

 _ **CONTINÚARA...**_


	15. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 14

"UNO , DOS ... TE ENCONTRE."

CAPITULO CATORCE.

"¡Qué!"- exclamo Albert-. Inmediatamente miro que Candy tenia sus ojos verde esmaralda llenos de lágrimas y de temor, algo que no tenia antes pero a hora era totalmente visible.

"-¡Albert "!..._"te voy a decir todo de mi y quien soy" _ hablo Candy agarrando la mano de Albert y llevandolo a sentarse en el césped bajo la sombra del Abeto que daba la vista frente al colegio SanPablo .

\- ¡Yo! ... Soy Candice White ese es mi nombre verdadero y la razón por la cual tube que cambiar mi identidad bueno almenos mi nombre , es esta.

Lo tenia todo -, _empezo a contar Candy_ -dos padres que lucharon y medieron mucho más amor del que merecia.~ En mi familia no era nesesario un Apellido distinguido nada de lo que la gente de la alta sociedad tiene y que presume humillando alos desgraciados que su único problema es no tener dinero, pero te puedo asegurar que la gente que tiene todo , no es feliz como lo era yo.

Lo unico que oscurecía mi mundo y qué termino por acabar haciendome daño.

Es un hombre que piensa que por tener dinero y el resplado por las personas más importantes de América, puede hacer lo que él quiera, sin consideración ni piedad alguna. " ¡ Neal legan ! "- dijo Candy con odío en la voz, cuando pronuncio él nombre de quien camvio su vida.

\- Maldición mi primo, ella habla de mi primo . Albert reaccióno sin expresíon algúna en sus movimientos , pero en su mente no le cabian las preguntas qué queria hacerle a Candy.

-Albert tenia que ser cuidadoso con Candy o la perderia y , ese era el freno que lo hacia controlarse , con cautela le pregunto.

\- " ¿ Quien es Neal Legan ? " Candy , Óviamente que él sabia muy bien quien es "Neal Legan" pero por si algúna duda surjia era mejor descartarla.

-"¡Es el Gobérnador!"-. Dijo Candy -, poniendo fuerza en la voz.

-"¿Que te hizo?"- Neal Legan -, exclamo Albert , temiendo lo peor.

"¡Me enseño a conocer el miedo!"..._ dijo candy recordando cómo el Gobernador la veia y la forma que sus ojos le recorrian su cuerpo. Me perseguia todo el tiempo con amenazas y palabras vulgares...Es muy difícil para mí decirtelas Albert , pero creó que me entiendes _ , Dijo candy _viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio.

-"¡Candy...!" - exclamo Albert- al ver el rostro de miedo que tenia y lágrimas que ya era imposible que ella tratara de ocultar; hé instintivamente la tomo entre sus brazos emvolviendola para darle protección.

-Candy no puso objeción; en los brazos de Albert, Candy sentia seguridad , confianza, no se explicaba. "¿Por qué?" él era el unico que habia logrado romper el candado del baul que tenia guardo en su alma , aquel en dónde guardaba lo más privado de ella. Candy le conto todo lo que tuvo que aguantar sin decirle a su padre , pues temia que el Gobérnador no dudaria en ponerlo en prisión.~ La muerte de papá es un misterio , por que él no tenia enemigos ni uno soló y la manera que lo mataron , "¡ tan despiadados !"-_ dijo candy con lagrimas gruesas ...

Albert la abrazo más fuerte , " ¡Cuanto has tenido que sufrir hermosa! " quisiera poder borrar todas las tristezas que llevas en tu hermoso corazón " pequeño angel", le decia Albert con el tono más dulce.

Todavía _ , Continuo diciendo Candy _no terminaba nuestro luto , cuando el Gobérnador fue a nuestro hogar a decir que yo le pertenecia. ~Mi mamá tuvo que tomar la decisión de sacarme de mí hogar para protegerme.~ Esa misma noche salí y con ayuda de la señora pony una mujer muy buena . Y con un plan un poco loco fue como llegue aquí_ , dijo candy más tranquila y. con una leve sonrisa _.~ El haber dejado mi América , Y amí madre y amigos fue algo muy duro , pero lo unico que resplandecío en mi camino era que podia estudiar lo que siempre he querido ser, una enfermera diplomada.

Pero nunca creí que al llegar a Inglaterra encontraria a él, Candy se referia a Terry _ quien dejo un vacío al llevarse mí corazon. Por un momento yo creí que talvez todos mis problemas se terminarian , por que si yo regresaba casada y tubiera ún hombre a mí lado. El Gobernador ya no tendria ningun derecho a intentar tomarme , pero..._Candy guardo un silencio _ creó que no sera así...

\- "¿Por qué?" lo dices pequeña_ , pregunto Albert sintiendo celos y corage de que el tipo solo se burlo de ella, cuando Candy le huvo dado su corazón.

\- Por qué el es inalcansable para mí, no es que no me quiera. Yo pude llegar a su corazón asi lo sentí. Talvez pensaras que es una locura, nadie se puede enamorar en muy poco tiempo~ . ("No candy no es una locura , por que asi me paso amí y con tus palabras me estas destrozando")_dijo Albert para si mismo.

Pero ~, continuo diciendo Candy~ con él conoci el amor. Es solo qué el no es de mi mundo... así que tuve que alejarme de él. Ya tome mi decisión , él y yo no podemos estar en el mismo camino , se que él estara mejor sin mí , de él solo quedo un bonito recuerdo..

-" ¿Todavía lo quieres ?" - pregúnto Albert tebiendola entre sus brazos, ya que allí la habia mantenido , porque Candy no dejaba de sollozar. Y Albert sentia diferentes clases de emosiónes y todas agradables.

-¡Sí!... _Dijo candy con dolor, por que sabia el daño que le estaba haciendo a Albert , " es mejor así " se decia mentalmente ya habia decidido que era mejor que Albert no siguiera albergando ningún tipo de esperanza, por que si de algo estaba totalmente segura, era que nunca olvidaría a Terry.

Albert la solto bruscamente , e inmediatamente sé maldijo por su reacción. _"celos" ..._ No entendía "¿Por qué?" era como si de pronto el conociéra el hombre que se llevo el corazón de Candy hé inevitablemente penso en Terry,

"¡ No !"..._ no tengo por que reaccionar de esta manera y tampoco tengo por que pensar en Terry _. Sé regaño para si mismo, pero aun que se dijiéra mil veces "NO" su mente paresia decirle lo contrario.

\- Candy sintio la lejanía de Albert. Tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro melancolicamente.

-"¡Creo que no lo podre olvidar nunca!" Albert , quisiera poder decirte todo lo contrario , pero aquí no se manda_ dijo Candy señalando su corazón...

\- Albert _tomo sus palabras cómo la respuesta a sus sentimientos. Agacho su mirada y una lágrima corrio por la mejilla del apuesto caballero de ojos Azul cielo.

Puso su mírada en los ojos verde esmeralda y con el alma le dijo.

"¡Candy!"_ , no me alejes de ti , no me pidas que me valla.

-Candy vio la suplica de Albert y se le partio el alma al no ser él , quien ocupara su corazón.

-¡Albert! _yo no quiero perderte como amigo , solo no quiero lastimarte y que sigas esperando por algo que no pasara , perdiendote la oportunidad de que alguien más si te pueda dar lo que te mereses. Fueron las palabras sinceras de Candy y , Sin evitarlo le dio un beso en su mellija al guapo joven de ojos Azules cômo el cielo.

\- Entonces te llamo " ¿Candy o Candice?" _ dijo Albert para relajar él hambiente que se había creado.

-Candy- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Mientras tanto en èl hospital de MaryJane.

Después de la triste noticia que recivieron Terry y su Madre , el Doctor les comunico que los cuidados y las terapias de rehabilitación se las podrian dar en la mansión para más comodidad.

A lo cúal la familia Granchester estuvo deacuerdo.

Soló una cosa más_ . dijo el Doctor Jonh_ Las posibilidades de que el recupere su movimiento total son muy pocas , una en un millôn. Pero no pierdan la fe.

-Pondremos todo de nuestra parte Doctor.

Dijo Terry , y Eleanor asintio.

-Bien deje entonces pedir una camilla y que preparen su traslado para que podamos salír esta misma tarde y diciendo esto el Doctot Jonh salío.

-Madre _ , él estara bien, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, hijo, ahora deberias ir aver si ya regreso tu enfermera.

Terry , sonrio y salío en busca de la mujer que se robo su corazón.

\- Gracias Albert , por seguir a mí lado y por este hermoso dia , dijo Candy afuera del hospital

-No tienes por que darme las gracias , para eso están los amigos_. dijo Albert, sin perder las esperanzas en que Candy le correspondiera de otra manera. así cómo tampoco se daría por vencido.

-La rubia se sentia mucho mejor después de haberle contado a Albert su triste pasado.Y se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos del hospital dirijiendose ala escalera para ir al pasillo que da asu dormitorio, cuando asus espaldas sintio un calor subirle dede los pies hasta la caneza cuando alguien la llamo pecosa

\- Terry, avanzaba desesperado y esperanzado además de que también se encontraba enojado he incluso desilucionado en fin el íva con toda clase de sentimientos. Ya tenia toda una lista mentalmente con todo lo que le diria.

Primero te dire esto que por que esto otro y luego esto y esto más no sin antes esto. Cuando sus pupilas míraron a su otra mitad .todo lo que queria hablar se le esfumo, Tanto era el embobamiento que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado inmovíl, hasta que su pecosa se veia más y más lejoz y como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo corrío Hasta llegar atras de ella...

-En la casa de los Marlow . Noel acaba de recivir una increible noticia , que el había estado esperando y que gracias a la enfermedad de Richar pronto sus sueños se harian realidad_. ¡Todo absolutamente todo sería mejor de lo que esperaba!_ con una copa de Vino blanco brindaba a carcajadas tanto era su felicidad que no tenía cuidado con sus palabras_. " ¡A hora si te tendre Eleonor!" _como devio ser desde él principío yo tendre todo incluyendote a tí, gracias a tus cuadros y tu pasado, Quien diría que despues de tantos años eso serviría para tenerte...

-Margaret se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca de cualquier sonido de asombro

que saliera de él. Se encontraba pegada a la puerta. Pasaba por casualidad cuando escucho a su esposo reir abiertamente , se hacerco , y noto que estaba bebiendo estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Noél comenzo a decir sus pecados maritales. Sin aguantar màs subío a su habitación y dejandose caer en la cama sus làgrimas se derramaron sin interrupción.

Susana que se encontraba en su dormitorío escucho a su madre llorar.

toc , toc...

-"¡ Madré!"...

Margaret limpio sus mejillas y aúnque le era inebitable ocultar su dolor en su rostro se delataba su estado de animo , trato de fingir. "¡Adelante!" _ dijo , para que su hija entrara.

-...Yo , te escuche llorar ... Y quería saber si "¿ estas bien?"_ dijo Susana, con timidez ya que era la primera vez que se hacercaba de esa manera a Margaret.

\- " ¡Susi !", Mi niña bonita ven... hacercate a mí ...

-"¿Por Qué?" _pecosa _.

Candy se quedo helada después que el calor le recorrío su cuerpo, ahora las palabras calleron cómo agua fría hacieno detener su cuerpo sin poder moverse. Lentamente giro y sin evitarlo ambos pares de ojos se fijaron profundamente sintieron cómo sus pupilas hicieron el amor.

los verde esmeralda se volvíeron a llenar de agua...

-"¡Terry!" , dijo ella .

-"¿Por Qué?", pregunto él.

-Terry la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo llevandola fuera del hospital.

-Candy que se encontraba en shock , soló se dejo guiar.

"¿ Por qué Candy ?" _ , solo una estúpida carta te basto para engañarte a tí misma oh, es que en verdad yo no signifique nada en tu vida , pregunto Terry , con reproche en sus palabras , ya qué realmente se sentía herido.

Candy , No sabia que decirle , por que era consiente de qué él tenia la razón. Pero tenia que explicarle , lo menos que quiería era qur él la odíara. Y cómo si ese dia hubiera sido hecho para Candy , el dia de las confeciónes. y lágrimas... Le conto que había pasado.

\- ¿ Que paso ? _ Candy, Lo unico que recuerdo es de esa noche son tus besos y después me desperte en otro lugar y cuando te fui a buscar ya no estabas , solo dejaste una estúpida carta, No sabes cuanto me lastimaste y cuanto me lastimas al saber que , ¿? _ Terry , guardo silencío. "Queria escuchar que le diría ellla primero.

\- llegaste por el balcón , era como si dos polos opuestos se estubieran buscando_.-Recuerdo tus palabras; _ dijo candy , Recordando también sus besos y las palabras que el le decía cuando la besaba.

-" _ **Tú eres mí alegria"_**_ _ **, pero tengo miedo a este contacto noctúrno, La felicidad de está noche tiene un empuje demasiado Impetuoso, qué me inspira recelo y temor... Es cómo el relampago ardiente , qué brilla paz y muere antés que hallamos tenido tiempo de decir " ¡ Qué relampago!"...**_

\- Inebitablemente nos besamos , estabamos entrando a lugares imposible de detenernos , llegaron dos hombres te pusieron una injecciôn en el cuello. Yo tenia miedo y les grite que no te hiciéran nada , pero también me confundí por que no me lastimaron antes de perder el conocimiento uno de ellos me dijo qué estarias bien si yo me alejaba de tí que eramos diferentes y no podiamos estar juntos qué me tenia que alejar de tí y hacer que no me buscaras. " Perdoname Terry"...

-No sabes lo desesperado qué yo estaba , me moria lento sin tí.

-"¡Terry !"_ , "¿por que te hicieron eso?"

-Es una larga historia , que ya te contare. Pero "¡dime que es amí a quien amas!"...

-¡ Te amo Terry! más qué a mi misma.

-Mientras Terry y Candy retomabán sus caminós en la Mansión Marlowe.

\- ¡Susi!_ , ¿haceptaras únirte a un hombre sin amor?, Pregunto Margaret a su hija.

-Terry me gusta mucho _ , y tal vez después yo , sea importante para él_. dijo ilúsionada , Susana.

Pero él no te ama , nisiquiera te busca . No te demuestra con ningun tipo de Alago . Todo lo contrarío_. ¡Te separa de él!...

"¿Por que me dices eso ?" , eres mi madré , deberias de estar contenta por que me casare con un hombre joven guapo y rico!...

"¡Qué no te ama!", termino de decir Margaret.

Yo soló quiero que seas feliz , pero que seas tú quien escoja al hombre de sus sueños.

-"¿Por que no puede ser Terry?", volvio a insistir Susana .

-Lo amas Tanto cómo para casarte aún sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo por tí .

-"¡ No !"_ , pero es la orden de mi padré y, yo solo tengo que obedecerla.

Mi niña. _ dijo Margaret _ Perdoname por dejar que otros se ocuparan de tí , creéme que yo no lo queria así , y me he dado cuenta que soy una cobarde por no defenderte. Pero no más, no estas sola y sí quieres hacer otra cosa que él matrimonio yo te apoyara ,

"¿Deveras mamá ?"...

-Si ..., mi amor.

-"¡Quiero ser actriz!"

-¡Eso jamás entiendes! , Susana .

"¡PAPÁ!"...


	16. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 15

"SORPRESAS EN UN BAILE".

CAPITULO QUINCE.

\- "¡ Eso no pasara !" _ , Dijo Noél alzandole la voz a Susana , Tú te casaras y seras la Duquesa_." El contrato matrimonial ya está firmado. -"¡Padre!"_ , dijo susana , queriendo decirle sus motivos y sus sueños , pero cuando vio el rostro de su padre solo agacho su mirada_. Sí padré sera cómo ústed lo ha decidido_. Hablo Susana resignada , Sabia que de nada serbira

decir sus sueños que ha guardado por años y mucho menos desirlos a su padre.

-Narra_ Susana_.

\- Me levanto de la cama dondé esta mamá, acostada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas... Pero ella me detiene rápidamente por la muñeca de mí mano, le doy una leve sonrisa y me mira con los ojos más dulces que veo por primera vez en mi vida, Con mí cabeza agachada salgo de la habitaciôn de mamá para dirijirme a la mía, me dejo caer en la cama , ninguna lágrima corre por mis mejillas_. "Talvez no tengo buen corazón y este se encuentra frio cómo el de mi padre"_ Las palabras de mamá son inalcansables. Creó que es la primera vez que tenemos una platica de madre a hija , y también es la primera vez que me hacerco a ella. Mi padre siempre me mantuvo al cuidado de nanas y maestros , que me dieron una impecable educación , la cual hago muy bien, " ¡ Pero yo queria una amorosa mamá y un papá que jugara conmigo !"_ , Recuerdo que siempre me gusto leer poesia y algunas veces yo era el un nuevo personaje, oh Imaginaba que actuaba los personajes de los libros qué leía , aúnque siempre lo hice escondiendome de mi padré, por que el tenia otros planes para mí, Y yo siempre hice lo que él queria. - "¡ Pero no me quiero casar ! " , Si me gusta Terrunce , es guapisimo , al principio el matrimonio me parecía perfecto, pero las palabras de mamá, "( te casaras sin amor )" , "( Terrunce no te ama )"... me han hecho dudar, y sí no soy Feliz ...

-Noél y Margaret.

"¡Te prohibo volver a decirle tus estupideses a Susana.!" _. "¡Querras decir a mi hija!" _ , dijo Margaret interrumpiendo a Noél, hé inmediatamente una bofetada se estrello en su mejilla. _"¡ No te permito hablar cuando yo estoy hablando, y no tengo por que contestarte ni mucho menos pedir tú opínion !, -" ¿Porqué ?", _por qué no soy Eleonor..." _ dijo Margaret por primera vez alzandole la voz a Noél,

\- "Noél abrio los ojos, y miro a Margaret sorpresivamente",

\- Sí Noél, lo se todo , Talvez siempre me has creido una ignorate y estupida , pero que tú lo creas no quiere decir que yo lo sea , Y no sabes de lo que puedo llegar hacer. por que mi hija sea Felíz, dijo una Margaret furiosa_.

-(ja,ja,ja )

-Noél se rio a carcajadas de su esposa.

-"¡Pero que demonios de estupida nóvela lees !"

\- Margaret enfuresio, pero supo hablale con más inteligencia...

\- Me da igual si piensas que soy estupida o ignorate, hablo Margaret, _ Solo una cosa te voy a decir y espero no volvertela a reperir ... Me a rrepiento de ser tu esposa has degraciado mí, vida pero escucha bien esto _" ¡ No voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo con Susana y si yo puedo impedirlo No dudare en hacerlo Cuidate por que en tu primer tropiezo sere yo quien termine pizandote!"_...

-No le dio tiempo a Noél de decir nada , cuándo Margaret sale se su habitación caminando con furia y lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.. se enserro en salón de Té.

-" Margaret narra"

\- _ No permitire más humillaciónes, me separaste de mi hija , talvez es muy tarde , pero mejor que nunca.

\- Mientras Noél se queda estupefacto pero rápidamente enfurese y sale hechando fuego por los ojos , entra a la habitación de Susana sin llamar a su puerta,

\- Escuchame bien Susana. Te casaras y no quiero qué hables con tu madre nada de mis deciciónes su ópinion no cuenta en lo apsoluto si yo te doy una orden tú la haces y punto y si no sigues mis ordenes te encierro en un convento toda tu vida... has entendido.

-_ Susana, sólo asiente sin decir ningüna palabra.

-Noél, sale de su casa dirigiendose a la camara de lores , Gracias a Richard es que tiene un lugar como su representante la furia que trae le hara cometer atrocidades contra Terrunce Granchester.

\- _Candy , y Terry_ , siguen su encuentro es el momento de sus confeciones;

\- Terry , perdoname por haberme ido de esa manera y no directamente , pero senti miedo vivo con eso desde que salí de mi hogar y creo que tengo que decirte algo que desconoces que tuve que ocultarte.

-frunso el ceño ante las palabras de Candy_ , en ese momento me imvade un miedo hablara de Albert y un temor me se empieza a formar en mi cerebro.

\- _"¡Me dira que es a él a quien su corazón reclama qué , ya no hay lugar para mí _. Maldición no quiero oír lo que tenga que decirme.

\- Mi nombre es Candice White , digo al notar en el silencio que se encuentra Terry, el cual pienso que espera por mí explicación.

-" _Terry que esta teniendo una revolción mentalmente apenas escucha en la lejania lo que ella dice , pero su cerebro lo entiende perfectamente y ahora tiene preguntas en el ceño , muchas preguntas que no sabe cual decir primero"_.

"¿Que demonios?" , "¿ Candice White?" _",¿ Porque?" ,"Ella tiene miedo" _. "¿de quien ?", de mí, tiene miedo por él, Alejo eso último de mi cabeza , no ella dijo desde que salío de su hogar_.

-¿ Me mentiste? , le digo con un reproche_.

"_ Candy se siente cansada, la jornada laboral , las palabras y confeciones con Albert , el pic-nic , agradable pero exausto, el encuentro con Terry , las emociónes, las miles de lágrimas que ha derramado por ese dia_ , La explicaciónes y denuevo más confeciónes"_.

\- Nesesito descansar emocional y fisicamente ...

Aspiro y detengo. por unos segundos más el aire dentro de mis pulmones agarrando lo último que me queda de fuerza y poder decir todo de una buena vez.

\- Podemos salîr a un lugar menos público, le digo en un susurro a Terry

"Me intimida cuando se da cuenta que no soy un caballero y me comporto como un patan, Demonios pierdo la cabeza ante ella , todo dentro de mi cabeza se congela, Seguramente con Alberte sintio que era tratada cómo lo que es una Dama, mientras yo aqui todavia sin decir p hacer nada, " _M_ _aldigo mil veces, muevete estupido me digo para mi mismo "_._

\- Lo siento pecas, digo apenado y desplego de toda mi elegancia.

\- "¿Señorita , Seria tan amable de acompañar a este desgraciado sin educación? "_ digo ofreciendole mi brazo a Candy ,

\- " _Las palabras de terry hacen que mi cuerpo de se relaje_."

\- Por su puesto caballero , Pero deje decirle que desgraciado no es como yo lo considero, dige agarrando el brazo de Terry.

\- ¿Ah, no, ?, ¿ y cómo es que me considera la hermosa mujer que llevo amí lado?_.

\- Un apuesto Caballero que tiene mi corazón secuestrado_ . _**le digo por que es verdad , porque nunca dejare de amarlo a él en esta vida y mil más...**_

" _Si supiera ella... que cuando me dice esa palabras me debilita , qué pueda hacer lo que quiera con migo"..._

\- Dejeme decirle mi hermosa mujer que no pienso devolverselo nunca ya que el mio tambien fue secuestrado, digo mirandola directamente ala cara para ver la reacción que tienen mis palabras palabras,

-"Candy abre los ojos tan grande que Terry cree poder agarrarle las hermosas pupilas",

\- "Candy ve la sonrisa fanfarrona que tiene y entiende su juego",

" ¿ Y... ¿ quien es el ladrona que lo dejo sin corazón ?"_.

-¡Tú!_. _Le digo, Con esas dos letras me entrego a ella una y dos o diez quizas millones de veses si ella lo quiere..._

 _Comentó más de una vez , que la lluvia de estrellas estaba sucediendo , mäs allá de cielo encapotado, aunque nosotros no la vieramos ¿ Aquién le importa si se puede besar? puede ver a travéz de las nubes_

 _WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE._

 _-Ella._

\- Me va a besar, cierro mis ojos y siento sus calidos labios cuando tocan los mios, no puedo negarme más . Lo amo y quiero desircelo.

-El.

-El sabor de sus labios rosados es de fresas , me encanta sentirlo y quiero guardar el sabor en mi boca para toda la vida.

-Aunqué quisiera quedarme así con ella toda la vida , soy consiente que no es el lugar y mesesitamos mucho de que hablar , lentamente separo mis labios de el deliciosao sabor a fresas. Cuando abro los ojos ella todavía los tiene cerrados, me da un segundo para observar su hermoso rostro y amar más esas pecas que me vuelven loco.

Lentamente abre sus ojos y no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa , me encanta la forma en que aparece ese color rojo y que cubre sus mejillas.

-Ven tenemos que hablar, por suerte traigo chofer, Cuando. ella ve el auto qué me espera noto una sobra que se cruza en ella,

-¿ Que pasa Candy? _ oh devo decirte Candice.

-Antes de contestarle a Terry , veo un auto que espera a que lo aborde , y recuerdo las palabras de mamá , la gente de dinero no es buena. Pero sacudo esos pensamientos y pienso que talvez no todas las personas de la alta sociedad son malos , Tengo que darle la oportunidad a Terry.

Candy, le digo , por que es el nombre que devo usar_ , No pasa nada_ , le contesto , bueno sí pero te contare cuándo estemos en en lugar en el que vamos a hablar , le regalo una sonrisa.

 _Continuara..._


	17. AMOR Y HONOR CA ITULO 16

-CAPITULO 16 parte dos.

-Dejamos atrás el Hospital _ MaryJane.

Mientras terry va conduciendo en el auto que supongo es de su familia aun no se por que dejo al chofer en el hospital ,

Me quedo pensando ... Quizás veamos un claro entre las nubes en algun parque La verdad esque no tengo idea a dónde vamos. Estoy sumamente nerviosa siento el estomago lleno de mariposas que tengo miedo de abrir mi boca y me vallan a salír volando, Sonrio por este pensamiento.

 _-Terry__

-Mientras vamos en el carro estoy pensando a dónde llevar a Candy , quiero estar en un lugar dónde nadie pueda venir y molestar , tiene que ser un lugar sin distracciónes , por ese motivo le dije al chofer de mi madré que se quedara cuidando de ella por nesesitara de ayuda con Richard cuando lo lleven de regreso a la mansión,

Por más que me hubiese gustado estar allí , Primero nesesito aclarar muchas cosas y dejar bien esta situación con Candy además queria estar a solas con ella.

Ya sé a donde la llevare queda cercas del colegio_" la colina", es mi lugar favorito y él de mi Amigo También , mi Amigo me repito, quiero preguntarle a Candy de él ...pero no lo hare, tendre pasiencía y esperare.

Porque quiero que sea ella la qué hable de el . quiero que salgan las explicaciónes de boca de ella , sin que yo le pida ninguna, Me mintio una vez y eso no me agradado , pero no le dire nada hasta no aver escuchado cuales son los motivos que la llevaron a actuar de esa manera.

 _Sé_ que es muy egoista de mi parte, pero por alguna razón que ni yo mismo entiendo quiero descubrir si es cincera.

 _Qué esta vez no juege con migo , no me oculte nada , quiero conocer a la verdadera mujer con cara_ de _ángel._

\- _Candy__

\- Cuándo llegamos a dónde Terry estaciono el carro el lugar se me hace conocido y eso es raro por que yo no salgo ya que no conosco Inglaterra. me quedo observandolo para recordarlo bien ,

como hacia viento Terry me pone su gabardina azul y me da una sonrisa, el viento sacudia mi pelo pero no molesta, puedo oír el ruido de los animales en la distancia.

Me doy cuenta en dónde estamos cuando puedo ver el castillo elegante , "el colegio SanPablo"_ . Sonrio cuando recuerdo que le llame castillo , Albert me trajo presisamente hoy a este lugar. Terry agarra mi mano y me lleva exactamente al mismo Ábeto dónde estube sentada con Albert para nuestro pic-nic. ¡ Qué casualidad !...

Pero trato de no abrumarme con pensamientos de Albert, y pongo toda mi concentración en Terry. ya le contare de albert porque no quiero tener ningun secreto con él ,

\- Me preguntó ¿_ como me había enamorado tan rápido de Terry que halla podido darle por completó mi corazón.

Cuando termino este pensaniento veo el rostro de él.

-Terry me mira y como si quisiera preguntarme algo pero no se atreve.

Pone una cobija en el cesped que no sabia que tenia y como si nos hubieramos decidido juntos nos tiramos en ella , nos quedamos en silencio por una eternidad que si no estubiera con Terry y las mariposas que me hace sentir en el estomago del cansancio que traigo seguramente me quedaría dormida.

\- Bien, dice Terry de rrepente_ haciendome abrir los ojos. el cansancio que tenia desaparecio al momento que pienso que el momento de hablar llego...

 _-Terry_._

Cuando llegamos hay viento pero el clima es caliente, veo que ella trae algo ligero y por suerte que traigo mi gabardina azul , se la pongo. y le sonrio y ella me sonrie también,

También esta una cobija que mi madre ocupo el dia mi padre fue llevado al hospital, Estoy un poco nervioso, de pronto puedo ver que Candy, mira todo con mucho interes como si el lugar se le hiciera familiar ,

¿sera que vino con Albert? , no puedo evitar molestarme por eso, no puedo evitar el enfado en mi voz cuando le digo...

¡ Y bien ! ... se lo dije alzando la voz , por que no se en quien esta pensando , sera que esta pensando en él , Maldición nesesito que hable antes de que yo tenga que preguntarle directamente por Albert y termine hechando todo a perder reprochadole,

\- Bien_ , me dice ella.

 _-Candy_

\- Tomo aire... Bien _. Le digo,

Me llamo ... Candice White , Empiezo a contarle de como cambio toda mi perfecta vida al morir papá y como era el con migo luego de las triztesas de mamá cuando papá murio, el lugar que naci. etc..

Y aqui biene lo más dificil, lo que no me gusta recordar. pero que nunca podre olvidar , para este momento no puedo detener el torrente de emociones que amenazá con desmoronarme, cierro los ojos e inhalo profundo. Mis pulmones apenas pueden llenarse con aire_. _S_ _oy fuerte. no pasa nada, Estoy bien , no pasa nada, Estoy bien... Me digo a mi misma_ varias veses..

-Tomo otra inspiración profunda Esta vez , el aire logra entrar con más facilidad a mis pulmones.

\- Los ojos de Terry clavados en mí, me rrecorren con lentitud de pies a cabeza.

-¿ Te encuentras bien ? _ pregunta.

Y esta vez no soy capaz de ocultar la vergüenza y el bochorno.

-¿ Candy ?_ la voz de Terry llega a mis oidos en la lejania, Como si llegase a mí luego de haber pasado por un túnel largo y oscuro.

\- Abro y cierro mis ojos,

Lágrimas pesadas se deslizan por mis mejillas y, en ese momento siento como la frente de Terry se une ala mia, siento su aliento cálido que me golpea la boca de lleno y, de pronto el aroma fresco de Terry , me inunda mis fosas nasales.

\- Algo intenso , desconocido y abrumador aletea en mi pecho y me aferro a él , me aferro a él porque es lo único que me hace sentír bien ahora mismo , es él unico que me da fuerzas para seguir y poder hablar de ese horrible recuerdo que quiero olvidar. que quiero borrar de esta vida.

-Dimelo así, me dice Terry sin separarse de mi y casi en un susurro Sus palabras me dan fuerza Entonces me acerco queriendo más de él y, todo mi miedo se dispersa en sus brazos.

\- El Gobérnador, empiezó hablando de él , de mi pesadilla_ , todo el tiempo me molestaba , me seguia , aunqué yo trataba de esconderme cuándo me dirijia a casa él me acorralaba , sus miradas las sentia como si pudieran tocarme ,

Entonces como voy contandole todo a Terry, depronto empiezo a tener dolor en mi cuerpo que ya me empieza a molestar y el aire comienza a faltarme, me doy cuenta que Terry me esta lastimando , su agarre es muy fuerte demasiado fuerte.

-Te... Terry...

Logro decir con dificultad por la falta de aire y pido a dios que él me escuche. al instante respiro agitadamente como si el aire se fuera a terminar mañana.

 _-Terry_._

Cuándo escucho su relato no puedo con el coraje que se va formando dentro de mi , No puedo creer lo que ella tuvo que pasar por ese idiota, a cual quiero ir y golpear su maldito rostro , hasta dejarlo desfigurado, me hierve la sangre,

otro caraje es el que siento con migo mismo , por averla juzgado mal , por pensar que se burlaba de mí , cuándo tenia las suficientes rázones para actuar como lo hizo . Me maldigo mil veses por ser un idiota..

Cuándo más me dice , más mi cuerpo se endurese , nesesito golpear algo o golpear algien. depronto escucho en un susurro muy lejano Terry...es la voz de Candy_. ¡Maldición la tengo fuerte muy fuerte entre mis brazos sin darme cuenta que la estoy lastimando.

\- Perdoname ... le digo y, tengo ganas de reir pero no de agrado sino de lo contrario , yo queriendo protejerla y son yo quien la estaba dañando.

Pero que demonios por qué no me di cuenta. de lo que estaba haciendole , me odío .

Qué estupido soy_ , me reto yo mismo.

¡CANDY ! ...Perdoname _.

tu confeción me afecto al grado de querer ir a matar a ese estúpido.. No sabes todo lo que siento en estos momentos , tu en peligro es algo que no puedo soportar, perdoname.

- _le repito sin cansancio hasta sentirme complacido con migo mismo pero tendre que hacer mucho más para sentirme en paz._

 _-Candy_._

 _Siento bonito pero también siento miedo, por que me doy cuenta que Terry tiene un temperamento dificil y no es por mi , por quien siento miedo sino más bien por todo aquel que de alguna manera dañen o afecten a las personas qué quiere , otra parte de mi esta feliz saber que le intereso mucho como para protegerme._

- _En la mansión Granchester._

-Eleonor , llega del hopital con Richard en una camilla, dos paramrdicos llevan al Duque para instalarlo comodamente en su habitación. el Doctor Jonh , también les acompaña para asegurarse que todo este bien para su paciente.

-Señora Granchester_ habla el Doctor Jonh_. El Duque nesesitara una persona que este todo el tiempo con el. Yo me. he encarge de contratar una enfermera que estara al pendiente de sus medicamentos y reavilitación , llegara en una semana , mientras yo estare biniendo todos los dias.

-Esta bien Doctor , dijo Eleonor.

Después de que el doctor se huvo retirado Eleonor se encontraba a un lado Richard con una mano agarraba la de él y con suaves caricias le decia lo mucho que lo amaba.

-"llamáron a la puerta con un leve toquido"

-Adelante, dijo Eleonor.

Miro hacia la puerta para ver qué quien entraba era una mucama.

-Duquesa , dijo la mucama haciendo una reverencia_

-La mucama no pudo evitar aspirar el aire de la impresión cuando sus ojos notaron la condición de el Duque.

Lo siento Duquesa, dijo la mucama.

Eleonor sabia que todos los empleados del castillo. de alguna manera le tenia un afecto de agrado hacia Richard , a ellos tambien les afectaba la situación en la que su esposo se encontrava , Así pues con un acentimiento de cabeza le dijo que estaba bien.

Duquesa , comenzó a decir la mucama tomando aire, porque lo que tenia que decir no era nada pequeño.

El señor Marlowe que recien a llegado _ decia la mucama muy avergonzada_ . Pide su presencia en el despacho de el Duque. y pordone mi Señora por lo que dire . pero el señor Marlowe llego mandando a toda la servidumbre diciendo que en una semana habra un evento importante,

También dijo que la presencia de su hijo es requerida a hora mismo.

nadie se atreve a contestarle a el señor Marlowe , nadie le dijo que el joven Terrunce no se encontraba en estos momentos . Perdone mi indiscresión Duquesa_ dijo la mucama casi en un susurro.

Eleonor, Se molesto por la atribuciónes que Noél había tomado sin su concentimiento era mucho el coraje que tenia,

-Esta vez me va a oír_. Dijo Eleonor depues de darle un beso a su esposo.

-Eleonor y la mucama salieron del dormitorio dónde el Duque se encontraba todaviá sedado.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	18. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 17

"Visitas imprevistas."

Cuándo llegué al despacho de Richard, acompañada con mi mucama a la cuál le pedí que no me dejara ningún momento a solas con Noel—. Ay algo en ese hombre que me da miedo—, Ay algo en sus pupilas cuándo me mira que me da asco , sin envargo tengo que demostrarle que no me asusta —, Respiro varias veces tratando de calmar el revuelo que se empieza aformar en el estómago—, entró , sin llamar a la puerta, por que no tengo que hacerlo, aumenta el coraje cuándo veo a Noel sentando en la silla de Richard.

Tu retírate —

 _Le dice Noel a la mucama—._ Lo cuál hace que reaccione y lo agradezco por que consigue que todos mis miedos se vallan y pueda enfrentarlo.

Tu no das órdenes en mi casa— **_para este momento me es imposible detener mis palabras, y ahora soy yo quien habla , soy yo quien lo detiene, soy yo quien mand_** a .

Te voy a pedir... me corrijo te exijo que te marches ahora mismo y que no regreses—. **_Terminó , de decir , el temblor de mis manos me desespera e incrementa las ganas que tengo de salir corriendo. no se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que escucho la voz de Noel._**

Eleonor cariño no te alteres, que no ves que enojada opacas tu belleza. Y con respecto a ella si quieres que se quede por mi no hay problema, yo lo hacía por ti, por que sería incómodo hablar del pasado , ese que quieres borrar, pero que nunca podrás hacerlo.

-Me quedo estupefacta , mi pasado , ese pasado , en el que el forma parte , el pasado por el cual llegue a Escocía—, Aun que no quiero —, tengo que pedirle a mi mucama que salga.

-Puedes retirarte , todo está bien—, **_le digo a mi mucam_** a **_aún que se que nada estara bien._**

 ** _Ella lo duda pero hace caso de mi petición y sale. Dejándome con esta mal hombre , dejándome ante el animal que quiere atrapar a su presa..._**

 _Mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas cuándo Noel —, se ha marchado de mi casa._

 ** _No puedo con esto, tengo que decírselo a Terrence antes de que sea Noel quien se lo diga— ._**

 ** _Candy._**

 _un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que me ha llegado al alma, tengo muchos sentimientos, confusión , desilución, coraje, amor, desconfianza. pero ahorita lo que mas quiero es dormir y no recordar nada de este dia ._ Tenía una idea diferente de lo que sería hablar con Terry, pensé que podría explicarle todo y que arreglaríamos todo lo que nos separa, pero no se qué pasó nose por que de repente es uno y en un segundo es otro—. Y sin embargo lo amo, lo amo más que a mi misma...

Siento que me oculta algo— apezar de que Terry tiene un temperamento exuberante. No es malo y estoy segura que el es de esas pocas personas que cuando te tienen a su lado, te protegen con su vida si es nesesario.

Trato de recordar que pudo pasar para que Terry cambiara en un segundo con migo.

Celos ... de quien. Le dije que conocí a Albert y que es solo un buen amigo pero que es solo eso . que le tengo mucho cariño, es más le dije que lo siento como a un hermano, él cambió , desde que le dije que tenía un amigo.

El camino de regreso se va haciendo más corto y agradesco que he llegado bien Terry manejo , como si nos persiguieran , aún que tenía miedo y muchas veces quise decirle que no fuera tan rápido—, No lo hice Por que en ese momento ya quería llegar

Cuándo detiene el auto frente al hospital de Mary Jane. sin esperara que me abra la puerta Salgo corriendo sin mirar atras ... **_estoy lastimada emocionalmente y físicamente, este hombre es capaz de llevarme al cielo o bajarme al infierno con solo una palabra._**

Terry.

Me siento traicionado , mis manos se cierran en puños en mi regazo y la quemazón dolorosa en mi pecho . camino hacia el automóvil detrás de Candy, seguramente me dijo que quiere a Albert malditasea no se que fue lo que dijo y eso me esta enloqueciendo , pero ahorita tengo que sacarla de aquí primero, dejarla en su lugar seguro, por que nesesito parar esta mierda que Noel me está haciendo .

Me mantengo en silencio por que se que si hablo terminaré haciéndole daño y haciéndomelo ami también.

cuándo llego al hospital detengo el carro frente a este, estoy apunto de bajarme para abrirle la puerta del pasajero a Candy. pero ella ya va entrando por las puertas corriendo. me quedo solo viendo lo qur ha pasado y aunque quiero correr tras ella , no lo hago porque pude perder al tipo que nos seguía, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios—. Cuándo recuerdo como venía Candy en el carro —. Tenía miedo. Era consciente de que venía manejando a una velocidad más alta de lo permitido—. Pero era por su seguridad de ella—. Enciendo nuevamente el motor del auto y me voy— dando un espacio entre Candy y yo.

Antes de dirigirme a la casa de Noel nesesito ir a mi casa, Tengo que buscar el contrato matrimonial que firmó mi padre y ver cómo mandarlo al caño. Por que no pienso cumplirlo.

Cuándo llego ala Mansión. mi madre esta esperándome, lo cual me descontrola inmediatamente empiezo a pensar en mi padre—.

Terrence sígueme —. **_Dice Eleonor y el rostro que pone es de miedo y de vergüenza._**

 ** _Yo sin embargo la sigo._**

 ** _cruzamos la puerta del despacho de mi padre._**

 ** _Sin esperar , Mi madre comienza a hablar._**

Terrunce Noel tiene amenazado a tu papá con algo qué pasó hace mucho tiempo y que Richardse encargó de tapar. Terrence lo único que puede destruirnos está en las manos de Noel.

 ** _Mamá no te preocupes yo pararé todo esto,_**

Terrence escúchame—, _era evidente que ella estuviera así, por todo lo que está pasando, por eso nesesito hacerle creer de que yo tengo todo bajo control para que ella esté tranquila._

 ** _No mamá ,_**

 ** _Lo que necesitas es descansar, y yo nesesito hacer algo que no puede esperar,_**

 ** _Porfavor déjame solo._**

 ** _No encuentro el maldito contrato... salgo del castillo..._**

—Después de intentar hablar con Noél Marlowe. sin conseguir poder verlo, lo que hace una furia en mi mente por que solo llegar hasta su casa me hizo enfurecer ala mitad y no poder verlo para enfrentarlo de una vez y por todas en ese momento mi furia se duplica cuando lo recuerdo , en ese momento Decido ir al colegio para hablar con Albert. Creó que ya es tiempo de que el sepa quien es Candy en mi vida y saber lo que ella significa para él. " _Sera que ya no podremos ser amigos_ ". Un día prometimos nunca dejar de serlo , pero por qué nunca pense que terminaríamos enamorados de la misma mujer. Si no estuviera seguro con migo mismo de lo que importante que Candy es en mi vida , de que ella es mi vida y lo mucho que significa para mi. No dudaría en hacerme a un lado, talvez sea un maldito egoísta pero no puedo, no quiero dejarla ir , simplemente no imagino mi vida sin ella y por que se que ella tampoco quiere hacerlo. Aun que no me lo ha dicho tengo la esperanza que así sea.

—Cuando llego al colegio me reciben con respeto . demasiado formalismo algo muy extraño entre los profesores algo que es muy raro para los alumnos-.

 _pero que demonios les pasa ._ no entendía por que de su extraño comportamiento hacía mí ,

No entendía por que me miraban como si llevara dos cabezas no he dicho nada de la enfermedad de mi padre , Y tampoco tendría por que hacerlo .

Entonces entendí por que me alagaban y se desvivían por atenderme hasta que un profesor me llamo pero no por mi nombre.

-"Duque" bienvenido al colegió.

¡Qué!...

¿Cómo es que me . llamo ? _le pregunté con arrogancia olvidandome por completo de la disiplina que había aprendido en este lugar, pero quería que dijiera otra vez la palabra que seguramente yo entendí mal, si seguramente entendí mal,_

— " Perdone su excelencia " _Me contestó con otra palabra que me horrorizó " Duque, Exelencia. Maldición esto me irrita "_

—Déjeme decirle —, _continúa diciendo el profesor— Q_ ue nos enteramos de la enfermedad de su padre y lamento mucho que su familia esté pasando por esta situación. "No le estoy entendiendo profesor que es exactamente lo que me quiere decir!_ _pregunté con fingida inocencia. Haciendo una expresión_ _de iiritación y finjiendome sorprendido por la noticia al mismo tiempo._

— _El profesor Bernath que es como se llama __ Frunce el ceño —. Pero. despues de mirar que yo no tengo ningún tipo de facción juguetona en mi cara y que mi cuerpo está tenso y no burlón decirde hablar t decide explicarme conpasiencia como a un niño pequeño

-Hace unos días vino un señor de apellido Marlowe . _dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente _._ Para comunicarnos que usted ya no regresaría al colegio por que tomaría el Ducado , y nos informo los motivos por cuál usted tenía que tomar el lugar que era de su padre y qué sería de usted hasta su mayoria de edad y , también estuvo invitándo alos hijos de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra y América a la ceremonia de su coronación. _Dice con una sonrisa y en ese momento la furia que tengo con el desgraciado de Noél es tan grande que siento voy a explotar en cuanto lo vea ._ _Cómo se atreve a venir a decir todo eso al colegió. " Aspire hasta que pude calmar el torrente de palabras que saldrían de mi boca y que estoy seguro no serían nada agradables "._

— Bueno todavía no soy Duque profesor a si que porfavor dígame cómo siempre me ha llamado... _le digo fingiendo ingdignacion._ _El profesor frunce el ceño, pero después de unos minutos asiente. Y me permite seguir mi camino._

-Exelencia permítame darle la bienvenida

 _me quede aterrorizado cuando llegue ala oficina de la rectora Grace. Si crei que sólo sería el profesor el que me tratara con demasiada cordialidad estaba completamente equivocado. Poco falto para que la rectora me pidiera darme un masaje en los pies._

"Su exelencia que gustó verlo aquí, —¿ Su excelencia le ofrezco algo de beber ? ... —lamento mucho lo que le pasa a su padre debe haber sido un momento terrible —.¿Su visita es para seguir dándonos su apoyo al colegió ?—

 _prácticamente era imposible hablar si en cuanto me vio sentí estaba_ _invadiendome con preguntas sin dejarme contestar , estoy a un milimetro de gritarle que se calle_ , pero apesar que quisiera decirle todo eso nada sale de mi boca todas mis palabras están atoradas en mi garganta. Debido a la pesadilla , que creó estoy teniendo , me doy un pellizco si esto es un horrible sueño quiero que termine.en este momento . Aspiró hondo y dejó ir el aire lento.

Rectora Grace—¿ podría hablar con Albert?digo y se queda viéndome como si me estuvieran saliendo miles de cosas extrañas en la cara . por que no habla solo me observa,

Dios que hice yo para que esté día fuera todo un tormento.

"Rectora Grace Seria usted tan amable de permitirme hablar con Albert" _le repito en respuesta a todo lo que la rectora Grace me preguntó. Por que no recuerdo cuál fue la primera pregunta que me hizo , por que se que esta como retrato mirándomelo por la petición que le hice y por que seguramente esperaba otra clase de respuestas , por que seguramente esperaba que le diera el donativo, pero yo solo quería hablar con Mi amigo si es que puedo llamarlo amig_ o. Después de que hubo contado cada lunar en mi cara me da su permiso para ver a Albert, Estoy apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando la atraviezo para salir de es lugar y dirigirme al cuarto de Albert , pero lo voz de la rectora Grace me congelan el movimiento antes de cerrar la puerta y no verla más.

Su exelencia . _Maldición y sigue con lo de su exelencia. suspiro y mi vista se posa en el ogro que tiene como cara la rectora Grace._

 _ **—Recuerde en donde se esperan a los alumnos cuando tienen visitas,** ruedo los ojos al cielo pero antes terminar de cerrar la puerta para irme de la oficina de la rectora Grace por completo ._

Rectora Grace, vendre en estos dias a dejar la ayuda para mejoras al colegió . _le digo y alcanzo a ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se forma en su cara . me rio para mis adentros,_

 _de rrepente llega a mi mente, que enverdad tengo que venir a cumplir por que mi padre lo hacía._

 _Entonces me cae un balde de agua helada en el rostro por que tengo mas compromisos caritativos por realizar , Maldición todo cae de pronto en mi cabeza, esto era presisamente lo que no queria hacer, estas son las responsabilidades cuales no quería tener, estos eran los principales motivos de peleas con mi padre,_

 _Maldiciones salen de mi boca y esto es lo que estoy haciendo , tomado las responsabilidades sin darme cuenta estoy llevando el Ducado , ._

-— llegó al cuarto de visitas y mientras espero por Albert , Desvío mis pensamientos del rumbo que estaban tomando por que en mi mente no hay ahorita lugar para tener más pensamientos simplemente no quiero pensar en eso y, obligó a mi cerebro ir por otro camino .

entonces trato de formar palabras mentalmente de como hablaré de Candy con Albert,

pero creó que mi cerebro no está en su lugar porque no tengo ni una maldita idea

A hora que trato de pensar en una palabra.

No tengo ni una neurona funcionando cuando -La puerta del cuarto de vistas se habre lento tan lento que lo hace torturandome...

— _Candy._

 _—En dos días me voy del hospital y no se nada de Terry. Desde la ultima vez en la que me dijo que hablaríamos. no he podido darle algo de paz a mí mente ni mucho menos he podido darle consuelo ami desgarrado corazón que siguen empeñado en su recuerdo. He evitado a toda costa seguir pensando en su extraño comportamiento aún que trato de enfocarme en el estudio y aunque tomo clases extras, francamente no lo consigo. Mi corazón da un vuelco furioso en ese instante — vuelvo ala imgen de nuestro último encuentro que tuvimos, Casi de inmediato un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta y una bola de sentimientos me impide respirar correctamente y me atenaza el pecho con violencia. Sacudo mi cabeza dejo el tema Terry de lado. Un suspiro melancólico sale de interior seguido de una lágrima fría. Dejo mis libros y me acomodo para dormir un poco estoy demasiado cansada sentimentalmente, De pronto me pierdo en un sueño profundo._

 **¿TERRENCE ? ... Esperaba a otra persona.**

Otra persona! Oh , una llamada Candy_ _maldicion pienso en voz alta_

Albert me mira profundo con el ceño fruncido en segundos cambia a interrogativo, después de otros segundos largos me es difícil saber cuál es su expresión y derrepente me siento una mierda. Cuando veo el rostro de tristeza que termina haciendo,

 **-¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?**

Creó que tenemos que hablar ...le digo por que a eso venía pero ahora que lo he dicho no estoy seguro de hablar sin ningún problema y terminar diciendo estupideses como siempre terminar echando todo a perder.

Albert asiente.

Se siente una eternidad en ese momento y, el ambiente se siente pesado luego de otros largos segundos Albert rompe el silencio.

-Siempre fue ella el tema de nuestras pláticas y es curioso que ninguno mensiono su nombre_ _dice mi amigo —_. _Yo no digo nada solo me quedo pensando en lo que Albert dijo y lo acertado que tienen sus palabras._

¿Como te diste cuenta que era la misma? "Ella te lo dijo! _me pregunta pero sentí dolor en sus últimas palabras_

—Los vi cuando salieron juntos del hospital, _dijo y un dolor me atraviesa el pecho cuando recuerdo lo feliz que Candy se veía alado de Albert._

 _—No pasa desapercibido el dolor que se forma en el rostro de Albert y me vuelvo a sentir más miserable que la primera vez que pude ver su dolor en su cara._

Entiendo . _dice seguido de un suspiro._

-Ella no sabe que somos amigos , le digo encogiéndome de hombros. _Albert me mira con incredulidad y quiere preguntarme algo pero no lo hace._

Para ella eres especial,

 _Albert me mira interrogativo._

No te entiendo Terrence- _Me dice Albert , pero soy incapaz de responderle cuando yo mismo no me entiendo " No , yo si me entiendo" y lo que entiendo es que estoy pudriéndome de celos y de que quisiera decirle a Albert que no quiero que vuelva a ver a Candy que se lo prohíbo, pero otra parte en mi cabeza me dice que el es mi Amigo y que no debo desconfiar de él._

¿ la seguirás viendo? _Maldita sea con migo vuelvo a_ _pensar en voz alta,_

 _Ya lo dije , ya llegue al punto principal de mi visita , ya tire mi jugada y ahora me toca esperar por las cartas de Albert. Que me mira con gesto indescriptible sin embargo le sostengo la mirada._

 _—Terrence —Si Candy me pide que no la vuelva a ver , te doy mi palabra que así será. Pero si veo que la haces sufrir yo estaré ahí para ella, y deberás s espero que no la lastimes por que ee lo contrario estaré luchando por ella,_

 _Bien, ya estaba dicho. Albert ahora ya no puede ser mi amigo . No puedo tener como amigo a alguien que está enamorado de mi mujer , por que Candy es mía , maldigo mis pensamientos pero no puedo detenerlos,_

Albert.

 _Si quisiera que las cosas salgan bien, claro está que tienes que ser tú el que lo haga... Entonces le hago caso a mi sentido común y para romper el hielo que ya empezaba a cubrir el ambiente tenso_

— Terrence Lamento lo que le ha ocurrido a tu padre, aunque lo dudes me acabo de enterar por la rectora Grace , al mismo tiempo que he sido invitado a la ceremonia de la transferencia de tu título. Imagino como te sientes.

— _Me mantengo observando con curiosidad preguntándome —, " porqué Albert siempre tiene la manera de calmar a las personas impulsivas como yo"..._

Le doy una cinsera sonrisa —. ¡Sabes estoy aterrorizado con todo esto!

De repente Carcajadas por ambos llenan el cuarto de visitas .

logramos romper el hielo que cubría el ambiente pesado que hace unos instantes atrás estaba en este lugar.

— Si me lo imaginaba—. Dice mi Amigo.

unos toquidos ala puerta nos congela de inmediato. Estamos muy alerta. Esperando que entre la persona que se encuentra del otro lado—. _mientras eso sucede me doy cuenta que extraño esté lugar , recuerdo cuando Albert y yo conversábamos hasta altas horas de la noche y éramos pillados por la rectora Grace._

George—, dice Albert haciéndome regresar al presente de mi recuerdos.

—Buenas tardes, William.

— Duque de GrandChester —, ruedo los ojos al cielo u trato con todas mis fuerzas de contener las carcajadas cuando veo. Albert reprimirlas también , al cabo de un largo segundo es inevitable lograrlo y Albert y yo estamos a todo pulmón sin parar de reír,

—George nos mira con el ceño fruncido, después de reír como dos tontos , endurezco mi postura y trato de explicarle a George, pero Albert me detiene.

— ya te contaré más tarde George — dice Albert y se lonagraeeato internamente.

Joven Terence lamento lo del su Padre— _bueno es que acasso Noèl se lo dijo a todos Inglaterra y America—. Antes de cruzar la puerta para salir del cuarto de visitas Albert detiene mi proceder,_

 _Terrunce cuídala mucho . Entiendo las palabras . de mi Amigo._

— Tia Elroy iré a ver a William al colegió,

• No. Neil. Tendrás que esperar hasta que sea su cumpleaños.

— Está bien Tia Elroy. Entonces saldré a dar una vuelta.

Neil , cuídate recuerda que Inglaterra todavía no está completamente bien recuperada de la Guerra , los maleantes están haciendo de las suyas .

— No tienes que preocuparte Tia .

George . Sabes que no se de todos los negocios de los Andry pero quiero una lista de cada una de las propiedades de los bancos de los socios y de los negocios en fin de todo lo que depende de mi .

Cantidades y propiedades .

— valla joven William eso sí es una buena noticia ¿ puedo preguntar por qué el cambio? Oh , ¿ por Quien?.

— Un largo y lento suspiro salió de Albert.

— Si hay alguien pero ella solo me ve como un amigo está enamorada de Terry y por lo que pude entender él está dispuesto a hacerla su esposa,

— ¿ Que ? Pero si se va a casar con la señorita Susana Marlowe ! —. Supe por un buen amigo que está en la cámara de lores. Que es un hecho ese elance y que el padre de la prometida se benefició al enlazar a ese par. De echo tengo entendido que Richard Granchester le dio un lugar en la cámara de lores como su representante y como me lo han dicho ya a tomado desiciones en su lugar, pero que no es justo ni caritativo se que es ambicioso y despota.

Creó —, señor William y disculpe que le diga esto por que se que el joven Granchester es su mejor amigo , pero creó Que hay algo más turbio en este asunto

— ¿ Que ? Dices.

—Lo que yo tengo entendido es que el compromiso será anunciado el día de la ceremonia para la entrega de el tirtulo del joven Granchester—. Lo único que no me gusta es que el padre de la prometida no es un hombre confiable—. Se por una buena fuente que el señor Marlowe está teniendo ganancias gigantescas desde que hizo negocios con el Duque de Granchester.

—¡Trata de ver qué hay de sucio ahí!

—También nesesito que te encarges de ayudar al hospital Mery Jane en especial a Candy white es estudiante de enfermeria y está en ese hospital por su puesto que no se de cuenta. Y lo más importante quiero que me digas todo lo que hace Neil.

—William tengo que cortarte que...

Neil Legan viajó con nosotros.

 **Continuara...**


	19. AMOR Y HONOR CAP IYULO 18

" NO DEJA DE SER UNA MENTIRA".

CAPÍTULO 19.

— _El auto se detuvo frente al portón Negro Aspire fuerte tratando de llenarme lo más que pudiera el aire sabía que detrás de esas puertas negras estaban todos mis problemas , necesitaba armarme de valor para ir y tocar a la puerta , busque en mi mente algo que me ayudara , pero no tardé mucho en Buscar ya que el nombre "Noel" estaba en el tope de mi cerebro, de echo era el que ocupaba toda de esa parte oscura de mi cabeza, repito al instante_

 _¡Noel, Noel, Noel, y poco a poco llegaba al ciclo de ebullición_

 _Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más me encamine hacia la puerta donde toque tres veces seguidas, una joven del servicio me recibió, me sentí un poco inquieto por la manera como me miraba, aclaré mi garganta._

 **Buenas noches. Podría infórmale a Noel que Terrence está aquí.** _— dije sin darle ninguna importancia._

 _— la mucama pestañeó varias veces con rapidez y ya empezaba a fastidiarme lo cual le agradecí mentalmente porque en esos momentos lo nesesitaba —, talvez es un poco estupido pensar así pero para mi era nesesario entre mas alta llegara a ser mi furia mejores resultados cuando descargara todos juntos en la cara de Noel— " El señor Marlowe " —, no termino de decir cuándo frente a mi se encontraba Susana Marlowe ..._

 _— Sabía que vivía aquí pero nunca imaginé encontrarla así frente ami , no sabía cómo reaccionaría y si pensaba que venía a verla Mañdicion por que tenía que salir de donde sea que estaba. Que estupidez pensé , que no es aquí donde vive._

 _No sabía si hablarle o hacer como si no la hubiera visto . Ni siquiera quería verla pero cuando la vi, noté que ella estaba igual que yo, con la mente perdida o igual buscando en su mente como lo estaba asiendo yo , sin saber cómo hablar o responder , cómo dar la vuelta y cómo correr, me quede unos segundos viéndola había cambiado mucho pero lo que más me llamo fue ver lo triste que tenía su mirada lo pálida que tenía la piel de su cara se veía cansada enferma desidraria mejor el rostro de Susana—., si tenía miedo de su reacción a hora sentía compasión._

 **Buenas Noches Terrence—** _dijo después de un tiempo en absoluto silencio que habíamos estado compartiendo fríamente._

 _¿ Donde había quedado La Niña mimada malcriada y grosera que había conocido, definitivamente no era esta._

 **Buenas Noches Susana —** _pude decir casi en un susurró, Me maldije por soñar tímido cuando en realidad estaba impresionado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo , cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo contrario, así que use unos de los personajes de los libros qué regularmente leía. Y pude componer mi cuerpo que ya casi estaba en el suelo._

 **Mi padre no se encuentra —,** _dijo tranquilamente Sisaba/ —_ **si es muy importante que lo veas , puedes acompañarme como una taza de té en lo que llega, realmente me gustaría aclarar algunos temas con tigo—** _enmudecí esta era Susana Marlowe ... ¿ Acazo me equivoque de casa?._

 **¡Terrence!...** _La voz de Susana me hizo reaccionar..._

 **Perdón. Es que te recordaba muy diferente —** _Demonios otra vez pienso en voz alta, últimamente no hago más que estupideces. Susana me dedico una leve Sonrisa, seguro pensara que el mocoso a hora era yo._

 **Creó que si es bueno que aclarémos algunos temas importantes.** — _pude decir algo coherente... por fin._

 _Pasamos ala sala de estar mientras no servían el Té, nos mantuvimos en silencio. Como iba dándose todo , me iba relajando._

 **Terrence —** _bien Ella rompió el silencio y habló—,_ **lamento mucho la situación en la que te encuentras es curioso sabes por que al principio el matrimonio que erreglaron nuestros padres —** _estaba en shock Susana hablaba con tanta confianza que me era difícil poner atención alo que decía —_ **Me gustaba de echó estaba ilusionada , —** _abrí los ojos, ya no me estaba gustando este tema. Continuó Susana y pude poner concentración a sus palabras.—_ **Pero no era por amor , era por salir de esta casa—** _estaba empezando a entender lo que ella hablaba. Pude soltar el aire, pero noté lo triste que era su voz, y quería saber por que me decía todo esto pero algo dentro de mi me lo impidió ._

 **Enserio—** _dije , pero que estupida palabra, no podía haber dicho algo menos revelador algo lejano a lo que estaba sintiendo,_

 **Si Terrence pensé que el amor llegaría después pero estaba muy equivocada no voy a negar que me eres bastante atractivo y me gustas—** _me sentí importante " ingreido " me dije amo mismo_

 **Pero eso no es suficiente cuando nunca emos tenido una plática por mas de una hora—** _no podía estar más de cuerdo con Susana creó que me empieza a caer bien._

 **Además tú no sientes nada por mi. Y eso es por que tenemos diferentes sueños en la vida además tú tienes a alguien más, por cierto discúlpame por decirte lo de el establo , pero fui obligada—** _agacho su mirada y todos era claro para mí._

 **Me encontraba en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy. La plática con Susana que ahora se sentía como una carga en mis hombros bastante pesada recordé sus últimas palabras que me habían dejado un hueco en el estómago.**

 _El problema Terrunce es que si desobedezco a mi padre me pondrá de interna en un convento para toda la vida y tú sabes que eso es posible cuándo tiene firma en la cámara de lotes._

 **Como odiaba a Noel jamás creí sentir tanto odio por alguien pero el ya estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia una mas y terminare matándolo con mis propias manos. —** _cai en sueños después de esto._

 **Al día siguiente me levanté con la intención de visitar a Candy, sabía que me estaba comportando como un niño pero eran muchos los celos que había tenido que preferí guardar distancia no quería terminar diciendo algo que la fuera a lastimar, antes de salir de casa pase a ver a mi padre, no había tenido tiempo de estar con el, ahora entendía su alejamiento , apezar de que no tenía toda la responsabilidad que él llevaba , lo poco que hacía era agotador. El doctor nos había informado que ya estaba despierto y que era bueno que platicáramos seguido con el y por ese lado yo me sentía culpable.**

 **Papá...** _sentí su desespero en sus ojos. Tube que empuñar mis manos con mucha fuerza para no llorar, el tenia que ver que éramos fuertes para que no se preocupara por nada a si que decidí contarle trivialidades._ _tuve que mentir un poco , pero lo hice con buena intención,_

 **Estoy muy contento llevando el Ducado ,** _— le dije y primero pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos Azules a medida cómo le iba contando vi atravez de su mirada que estaba orgulloso de mi , lo cual me hizo sentir reconfortado, evite hablar de tema_ **Marlowe** _por que sabía que eso lo pondría mal, después le dije que, mańana llegaría la enfermera que estaría pendiente de él y que poco a poco el se iba a poner bien. Le di ánimos muchos ánimos —seguí contándole los temas que eran de su preferencia, enseñando la leyendo las noticias en los periódicos , poco a poco el se iba quedando dormido_

 _Recordé el sentimiento de culpabilaidad. Cuando mencione enfermera mi mente y mi corazón pedían a gritos a Candy y mis labios estaban sedientos._ **por suerte papá se quedó dormido , momento que aproveche para ir con mi enfermera, era consiente de que le tenía que dar una buena razón a mi comportamiento,**

 **Iva bajando las escaleras cuando llegó la familia De Albert. No**

 _Candy-._

 **Los días eran lentos y tortuosos. Mi mente no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera Terry , lo cual me enfurecía, Él no se merecía ninguna lágrima mía, por otro lado Albert no volvió a regresar y eso me partía en pedazos yo lo quería apezar de lo poco que compartimos el conocía mucho más de mi, ahora que pienso nunca supe de su familia, tramposo sonreí , realmente lo extraño...**

 **Para terminar de crear mis tragedias hoy me enteré que pasaría el doctor jonh por mi para prepararme y darme las indicaciones que haría con el pasiente , y apezar se que tenía que estar feliz me sentía miserable por que Terrunce no sabría donde buscarme. Se lo tiene meresido, pero y si se olvido de mí, la ira , el resentimientos y el coraje con él se habían ido formando en mi interior y como avanzaban las horas se hacía cada vez más grande el dolor que esto dejaba en mi corazón,**

 **Me rete por estar ocupando mi tiempo en alguien que no le importaba, cuando podría estar escribiendo ala seńorita Pony , extraño a mamá y nesesito saber de ella, así que no perdí más tiempo y redacté una carta que llegaría ala colina de Pony.**

 _Seńorita pony, espero no ser inconveniente con esta carta, mis agradecimientos por su ayuda realmente nunca me cansaré de decírselas usted me dio vida de otra manera pero que igual me que me mantiene a salvo, gracias,_

 _Sabe señorita Pony extraño a mamá, será que usted tiene alguna noticia para mi, se que no debo preguntar pero estoy realmente preocupada por ella. Porfavor dígale que me escriba. Y que la amo y que la extraño más que a nada en la vida,_

 _Bueno me despido , por cierto , estoy muy contenta en la escuela de enfermería , MaryJane y las compañeras son muy amables , talvez pronto les de buenas nuevas..._

 _Con mucho cariño **C. W.**_

 **Salí del hospital a poner la carta en el correo, por suerte tenía lo de la tarifa era lo único que me quedaba, dedique una plegaria a dios por que mañana comenzaría un trabajo, y era mucho más de lo que imaginaba,**

 _—Terry—._

 _La señora Elroy " Tía de Albert "venía acompañada de Un joven que no sabía quién era, pero sin duda un idiota , su cara delataba que era un imbecil despota y superficial . No entendía por que lo podía soportarlo peesenxia_

 _Sólo esto me faltaba, quise salir sin que lo Notaran pero fue imposible._

 **Duque —** _dijo uno de los jardineros, que hizo que los recién llegados voltearan quise agarrarlo y plantarles en el jardín,_

 _No me quedaba más remedio que atender a la Tía de Albert ahora que pienso que demonios quiere eat aeńorq en mi casa._

 _Le di unas ordenes al jardinero y me paré de frente alos recién llegados con fingida elegancia,_

 **Duque de Granchester, El representante de su padre, nos informó de la situación tan penosa que está pasando su familia**

 _Que demonios se cree ese imbecil sino fuera por la reputación de mi madre ya no estuviera vivo, Maldito maldito Noel Marlow._

 **cuando regrese al hospital me extraño ver un auto muy elegante estacionado frente a la entrada será Terry mi corazón palpitaba de felicidad rápidamente busqué el escudo en el carro que me asegurara que era el pero no lo encontré de hecho este carro parecía que le hubieran arrancado la pieza donde tenía que estar , muy raro , talvez se le había caído, caminé pero nadie bajó del auto así murieron todas mis esperanzas de que fuera Terry. Apenas cruce la puerta de la entrada del hospital cuando Flamy me sorprendió.**

 **— ¡Candy , Candy! -** _dios casi me quedo sorda,_

 **—Flamy Flamy —** _le conteste con el mismo tono , nesesirava un poco de diversión._

 **—Muy chistosa —** _respondio crazando sus brazos y queriendo pasar por ofendida, pero fue un fracasó por que terminó con fuertes carcajadas._

 **Pero que tonta soy , olvide el mensaje urgente que tenía que decirte,**

 **Ven —** _dijo agarrandome por la muñeca de mi mano y jalándome a no sé donde,_

 **Flamy espera .**

 **—No puedo esperar por que ya tienen mucho tiempo esperando por ti —** _dijo y me volví a ilusionar será Terry así que ahora yo la jalaba a ella._

 **Y sabes a donde vamos-—** _me dijo Flamy y muy a mi pesar paré,_

 **-Perdon le dije tímidamente,**

 **-En la oficina de MaryJane te está esperando,**

 **— corri los más rápido que pude , cuando llegue a la puerta di un leve touido.**

 **"Adelante"**

 **Cuando entre , otra desilusión al ver que ahí no estaba Terry si no un señor que yo no conocía,**

 **-Candy el es George Thomson y es director de en en asociación benéfica pagará estudiantes en la carrera de medicina y tú fuiste una de las seleccionas, por supuesto todas recibirán uniformes y bonos, pero por tu esfuerzo y las perfectas calificaciones te dieron un lugar en la asociación recibirás una cantidad económica mensualmente mientras sigáis en la carrera.**

 **— Me tallé los ojos , me di un pellizco incluso hasta me mordí.**

 **¡Candy! —** _me reto MaryJane._

 **Perdón, guiñe un ojo e hice una mueca.**

 **Me encontraba esperando al Doctor Jonh aún no estaba de regreso por la impresión de la grandiosa Noricia que habia recibido.**

 **Lista dijo una voz familiar que me hizo dar un brinco.**

 **Sonreí, al proveniente de la voz.**

 **Si Doctor Jonh.**

 **Bien este es su equipaje.**

 **Asentí .**

 **La tarde en casa del Doctor john fue entretenida estuvimos practicando y me tomo dos pruebas las cuales hice muy bien estaba orgullosamente satisfecha con El Progreso , que yo misma me felicite cuando estaba en mi cama recordé a Terry otra vez. Y pensando en el me quede profundamente dormida. Sin embargo mi sueño fue invadido.**

 _Que estoy haciendo aquí , Doctor Jonh caminaba en un laberinto en un lugar perdido , sin salida después mire mi reflejo en un espejo estaba vestida de blanco. Este es un vestido de novia, no entendía corrí nuevamente el pero ya no llamaba al doctor jonh. Sólo corría quería salir de este lugar que me axficciaba, aplausos escuché aplausos y La organista tocando la Marcha Nupcia. De pronto me sentía feliz quería llegar a donde estaba la gente pero una mano me impidió seguir avanzamdo tapó mi boca para que no gritara y cuando me dio la cara. El mundo se abrió debajo de mís pies_

 _Era el Gobernador la lujuria y la venganza era visible en sus ojos que a hora tenían el color del infierno._

 _Me levante asustada, creía que ya había superado esa parte oscura de mi vida . Me abrase ami misma " mamá me haces mucha falta"_


	20. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 18

" **TE OLVIDARÉ "**

 **CAPITULÓ 2** 0-,

 **—FURIA ERA LO ÚNICO QUE SENTÍA CORRER POR MIS VENAS DENTRO DE MI CUERPO A TODA VELOCIDAD, LAS LLAMAS QUEMABAN MI SANGRE HACIÉNDOLA SECARSE , DEJANDO SOLAMENTE UN HORRIBLE ARDOR .**

 **Si creía que no había lugar para más furia y ardor en mi sistema , estaba completamente equivocado ahora sentía que iba explotar.**

 **Después de la inesperada visita de la Tía de Albert, "La Famosa Tia Elroy" , ¡Qué para mi desgracia la señora estubo toda mi mañana, mi tarde y por poco y duraba mi noche"... hablando de La riquezas de los Andry , que los Andry esto y , que los Andry esto otro , Dios mío que sería de esa Señora si llegase a quedar sin un centavo y , luego el sobrino que traía lo único que tenía dentro de su pequeña neurona era egocentrismo se notaba que era un completo hijo de p... corrupto no puedo comprender como Chicago puede tener un Gobernador como el "CHICAGO"—,** _repitio_ _Terry —, de inmediato detuvo sus recuerdos de ese día , para recordar uno muy importante—._

 _—" El día que Candy me dijo la verdad y sus motivos el porqué había salido de America",_

" _¿ Qué no es Candy de Chicago de donde fue acosada por el Gobernador? "— maldita sea ... será acazo el odiota primo de Albert._

 _"Si todo encaja perfectamente ._ "

 **—Nesesito hablar con Albert —, pero y si ella no le ha contado esa parte de su vida. Entonces nesesito que ella me diga el nombre de idiota que se atrevió a hacerle daño , por que juro que se las are pagar ya que lo tengo en mi territorio aún que sea familiar de Albert ,** **conozco a Albert y , me apoyará oh será que no lo hará .**

 **No , el no es de ese tipo de hombres ni aunque se tratase de su familia dejaría pasar algo así.**

 **—De pronto** **mis planes de poder ir a hablar con Candy, eso me tenía furioso con migo mismo , pero cuando vi quien atravesaba la puerta de la mansión , como perro en su casa entra Noel Marlowe eso ya era otra maldita furia mezclada con cólera,** **ahorita frente a mi a este imbecil que no escogió el peor momento oh —, talvez escojio el mejor —.** _la idea de desquitar mi coraje en su rostro, me pareció la mejor forma de calmar un poco las llamas que me ardían en las manos y con eso vengaría un poco de la enfermedad de mi padre._

- **Alzó una ceja mientras me recuesto en el sofá de la sala de estar importándome un cacahuate que Noel Marlowe, estuviera viéndome Con cara de interrogación—.**

 **"¿ Qué era lo que esperaba que le digiera? ¿que tomara asiento y le invitara algo de bebér?"—** **Eso jamás ...**

 **\- Al ver que el idiota no hacía ni decía nada , Acabando** **con el milímetro de paciencia que me quedaba en la sangre tendria que hablar yo—, para que se largara de una vez...**

- **¿Que demonios quieres? Acazo has olvidado que no eres bien recibido en este lugar—.** _Le dije con sinismo haciendo notable que lo que menos quería era tener que ver su orrible rostro en la casa de mi familia._

—- **Porqué mejor no te dejas de niñerías Terrence—,** _me dijo Noel~._ _es que acazo es tan idiota de no entender que no quiero hablar ni una palabra con el~. Pero aún así decido contestarle con el mismo tono_ _que uso el._

- **Niñerías yo ? — Tu que te has escondido como una maldita cucaracha de basurero Aún que pensando que las cucarachas se sentirían ofendidas si les pusiera a alguien de tu clase junto a ellas—,** _le_ _escupí ya me importaba un maldito pepino terminar en la carcel, haceptaria mi castigo contal de romperle la cara a este imbecil._

- **No vine a oír tus berrinches Terrence . Vine a decirte que mañana recibirás el Título como Duque y como Duque te comportaras y formalizarás tu compromiso con Susana— _eso era todo lo que nesesitaba decirte —,_** _pero que demonios se cree este idiota que puede venir a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer . Y a pesar de que ya tengo unas ganas de sacarlo a patadas , me quedo callado algo me detenía, algo me obligaba a mantenerme callado._

 **De lo contrario—** _sigue diciendo Y todavía se atrevía a alsarme su estupido tono de voz —_ **las consecuencias serán lamentables,** _— maldito sabía que tenía la perfecta carta de donde agarrarse me hervia todo mi sistema queria agarrarlo y poner mis manos en su rostro —._ **No querrás que tu familia sea echada , con tu padre estando cómo está, Tener que vivir en la calle, sin tener atención médica , ademas que la perfecta reputación que tiene la Duquesa se verá manchada por completo imagínate que la señalen como a una —.** _En ese momento me levante de un salto para ponerle tremendo bofeton en la quijada ya le habia haguantado mucho y queria darle más pero, sabía bien que lo que él quería era que yo perdiera por completo mi paciencia y así tener más de donde agarrarse para sus propósitos así que tragándome todo el coraje me contuve, El idiota estaba atontado ahi tirado poco apoco se iva levantando mirandome con odío y yo le sostuve la mirada. preguntandome , " tan duro le pegue "_ reí..._

 **Termina de hablar Noel y lárgate o te juro que te romperé el horrible rostro que tienes** _—. le dije tragándome el coraje y agachando mi cara . Cuando vuelve a decirme—._

- **Añadiendo ese** **comportamiento que tienes Y que sin dudas deja mucho de que hablar. El Rey no tendrá ninguna consideración para ti no mucho menos para ti Famila. Aún que nada me daría más gusto que ver como los hachan ala calle o mejor como los repugnan de Inglaterra...**

 **— Si ya terminaste lárgate —** _le dije_ _empuñando mis puños nuevamente._

- **Bien, Creo que nos entendemos, una cosa todo tiene que estar listo para el mediodía y porfavor vistete desentemente será vergonzoso que el Rey y los representantes de la cámara de lores te vean en esos trapos —.** _Maldito_ _idiota , perro arrastrandose y pense muchas palabrotas mas que dije en mi mente,_

- **Buena Noches Terrence —** _todavía tenía el descaro de despedirse. yo ya no conteste y tome un trago de wisky y Sali hacía el Hospital MaryJane para buscar a Candy , la nesesitaba, como había sido tan estupido de alejarme de ella , como había sido tan idiota de no buscarla ese mismo dia y aclararle mis sentimientos , como había sido tan imbecíl.., de pronto sentía miedo de perderla , no, no... no la quiero perder nunca..._

 **—Había decidido salir sin chofer y decidí manejar yo, hubiera querido no traer chofer pero estos no me dejaron Salir Solo , acepté por que llevaba prisa , Sabía que iva conduciéndo a una velocidad más alta de lo que la ley permitía de reojo veía a mi chofer agarrándole fuerte mente de el asiento casi me hecho a reír. Por suerte ese gesto me tranquilizó un poco, Cuando detube el carro frente al hospital mi chofer soltó el aire , parecía querer vomitar. Pero no me quede a comprobarlo y sólo baje y le dije—** _Espérame aquí—_ **sin esperar respuesta camine lo más rápido que pude hacerlo , tampoco quería llegar corriendo.** **Cuando entre mi vista recorrió todo a mi alrededor talvez la podría encontrar por aquí, pero como no la encontré me diriji a información. Seguramente ya esté durmiendo. Me sentía inseguro, o intranquilo. no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido—** _pienso en el momento que me toca caminar de donde estoy para llegar hacía información —,_ **No** **puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que traerá si no me comprometo con Susana, su padre debe estar furioso, no me sorprendería para nada llegar a casa y descubrir que ya ha hecho algo para perjudicarme para hacerme pagar por lo que he hecho y es que mientras él se mata en llevar acabo el matrimonio yo le redacté un papel donde estipulo que aceptará casarme con su hija si a cambio el me entrega toda prueba que puede usar encontrar de mi madre y se retira de la cámara de lores y renuncia a todo tipo de beneficencia que traerá este matrimonio... con eso incluye tener algún tipo de relación y dejándo en claro que todo ha sido legal y con un abogado. posiblemente ya esté leyendo el documento. Termino mis recuerdo cuando llegó a la ventanilla de información.**

 **—Buenas noches señorita, Talvez me dirá que no es hora de visitas y disculpe la hora se que no es apropiada , pero en verdad es muy importante para mi ,** _decía cada estupidez y es que no sabía cómo pedirle que me permitiera ver A Candy , maldita sea Terry— me rete para mis adentros . Había echo presencia en el hospital en una hora inapropiada pero no podía esperar más tenía que hablar con~ Candy._

 **—La enfermera de turno miraba embelesada al Joven que tenía frente a ella al ver el rostro de deseperacion que tenía el joven , pero que parecía un trabalenguas. Le detuvo que continuara diciendo algo más .**

 **— " Joven Cálmese respire y solo dígame que nesesita , ¿ trae una emergencia?—** _pregunto la enfermera empezando a preocuparse de que fuera algo muy grave,_

 **¿Puedo hablar con Candy?—** _no fue tan difícil después de todo, pensé._

 **— La enfermera del turno de la noche, se tranquilizó también cuando supo que no era un emergencia pero no dejaría ir tan fácil al buen moso que le había hecho pensar hasta en la muerte, así que maniobró un plan en su cabeza como castigo.**

 **—¿ Es usted algún familiar de ella ?** _— pregunto divertida ella sabía bien que Candy no tenía ningún familiar aquí._

 **Bueno yo soy su primo —** _dijo Terry con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la enfermera que tenía frente a él sabía a que eso no fallaría encazo de que quisiera negarle la visita._

 **Creó Caballero que ustede está en hospital equivocado por que la Señorita Candy que estudiaba aquí no tenía ningún familiar.**

 _Terry iba a decir por que había tenido que decirle eso y es que había mentido pensando en que si decía que era un familiar seguro no se la negarías y poder verla —, ero no era ningún tonto al contrario Terrence era inteligente en un nivel tan Alto como lo era de arrogante._

 **—Dijo usted que ella estudiaba , ¿Quiere decir que ya no estudia aquí?**

— La enfermera del turno Asintió sin decir ninguna palabra .

—¿ **Pero en donde está ahora?—** _preguntó Terry exasperado—._

 **— Esa información yo no la puedo decir , pero mañana si gusta podría venir a preguntarle a MaryJane la directora del hoapital y de la escuela de este lugar.**

 **Y si eso es todo caballero le voy a pedir amablemente que me deje atender alas personas que se encuentran detrás de usted y, que si mesesitan servicio de este hospital—** _dijo la enfermera de turno sonriendo al señalarle con un tintero negro que tenía en sus dedos, alas personas que esperaban ser atendidas._

 _— Terry todavía incrédulo volteó para comprobar que había cinco personas formadas detrás de él y todos traían cara de dolor. Habían acazo escuchado toda la conversación con la enfermera y el desespero que tenía en su voz—, No todas estas personas solo escuchan su propio malestar se consoló el mismo, el no lo aceptaría jamás pero tenía una vergüenza en ese momento que el que lo conociera no lo creería._

 **" Que se mejoren"** _fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de salir con toda elegancia, no dejaría que lo intimidaran—. No a un GrandChester"_

 ** _—Candy._**

 _Sentía deseaperacion de pronto todo era oscuridad lo único que oía eran voces muchas voces que yo conocía pero no veía a nadie es acazo otro horrible sueño,_

 _No ya no, quiero soñar esto No quiero tener miedo... Lo puedo escuchar pero no lo puede ver , es su horrible voz que no me deja estar en paz... —" Eres mía solo mía y aún que te escondas te encontrare...No... No... No... gritos ahogados se escuchaban de —Candy._

 **¡Candy! ¡Candy!—** _le llamaba el doctor junto con una joven del servio, al escuchar que la joven rubia gritaba el Doctor llamo a una mi ama para que entrara con el. No era bien visto que entrará solo._

 **Ramona ve y trae mi maletín —** dijo El Doctor— Jonh.

 **¡Candy!** _Decía otra vez el Doctor , pero— Candy no se despertaba estaba profundamente perdida en su horrible pesadilla..._

 **—"La mucama entró con el maletín del Doctor Jonh unos segundos después de que se lo pidiera el mismo.**

 **Creó que tendré que ponerle un sedante es imposible despertarla mejor que Deacanse , el sedante la relajara, Mañana a primera hora le tres un jugo fresco de naranja y la despiertas para que se lo tom, así evitáremos un dolor de Cabeza que sin dudas tendrá si no lo prevenimos. Yo hablaré con ella en el Desayuno—."**

 **¿Que le habrá pasado a esta niña para tener pesadillas? —** _se preguntaba el Doctor Jonh en voz alta._

 ** _Ramona solo guardo silencio, pensando lo mismo para sus adentros. Pero por respeto no podía comenzar una plática si el doctor no se dorigia a ella y como lo había visto concentrado en si mismo decidió sólo confirmar sus órdenes—,_** **Esta bien — Doctor se ara como usted lo ha dicho mañana a primera hora La Niña recibirá su jugo de Naranja fresco —** _dijo Ramona la mucama del servicio en la casa del Doctor Jonh._

 ** _Terry._**

 **Te fuiste otra vez pero ahora no me has dejado ninguna Carta de despida cómo debería tomar eso , Es mi culpa esta vez yo te lastime , y todo por no confiar en ti, por no escucharte y peor sin poder decirte el peso en mis hombros que llevo en estos momentos" —Candy regresa no me dejes ahora es cuando más ten nesesito"...**

(Terry No estaba Solo , lo acompañaban trea botellas de Coñac_)

 _" El siguiente día llegó y llego lleno de sorpresas para todos . Nuevos acontecimientos, Secretos descubiertos Eventos inesperados, Corazónes destrozados. Tragedias. Noticias inesperadas. Sufrimiento ..._

 **Buenos Días senorita veo que se va despertando. Antes de cualquier cosa tome es jugo se Naranja fresco,y a le explicaré por que el doctor pidió que se le diera , pero por ahora Tomelo—** _dijo la mucama dirigiéndose a — Candy , quien tenía preguntas con el ceño fruncido.—. Eran las órdenes que Ramona seguía tal y como se lo dijo el Doctor Jonh._

— _"Gracias Ramona— dijo —Candy._

 **Candy Tomo el jugo de Naranja sin protestar , sin comprender por que se sentía mareada.**

 **Poco a poco empezó a recordar su horrible sueño, y empezaba a volver a tener miedo.**

 **Bien —** _volvió a decir Ramona—._ **Su baño está listo señorita. Eatavez esperare aquí, por si se siente devirl, —El Doctor la espera para el desayuno y el le explicará que paso, alparecer usted tubo un mal sueño y el doctor le dio un sedante para descansar pero el le podrá explicar mejor.**

 **— Candy se sorprendió al recibir esa noticia y ahora tenía más preguntas para el Doctor.**

 **Cuando —Candy bajo en busca del Doctor . Ya había sido informada que el doctor esperaba por ella para tomar el desayunó.**

 **Buenos Días Doctor —Jonh—** _dijo —Candy muy apenada._

 **Buen día —Candy.** _Se levantó el Doctor para poner la silla en posición para una dama._

 **Candy—** _dijo el doctor después de terminarse su café._

 **No es mi intención inmiscuirme en tus cosas privadas, pero como sabes que cuidarás de mi paciente 24 horas al día quisiera saber si tienes sueños todas las noches.**

 **"Candy entendía bien lo que el doctor le preguntó sin que fuera directo en su pregunta. "**

 **No Doctor,—** _dijo—Candy , pero no sonó tan convencida._

 **¿ quieres contarme lo qué pasa en tu sueño? —** _le preguntó el doctor dándose cuenta que ella no se sentía todavía en confianza para decírselo._

 **—Candy se quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo— pero Asintió —. y contó toda esa parte oscura de su pasado, al Doctor Jonh.**

 **Ahora entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola , aquí estoy yo para lo que nesesites. Ahora Senirita —Blanca. descanse unos minutos por que iremos a su nuevo trabajo.**

Si Doctor Jonh y muchas muchas Gracias por esta ayuda que usted me ha brindado—. **_contestó —. Candy mas segura de si misma._**

 **—Mientras tanto — todo mundo en la mansión Grancheate corría para todos lados ya que no se hubo preparado con tiempo,**

 **Eleanor estaba feliz de que su hijo tomaría el Ducado , pero sólo era una felicidad momentaria por que la enfermedad de Richard opaca a el día y peor , las consecuencias que esto tenía estaban por caer en Terry.**

 **Se preguntaba si podría hacer algo para retrasar que se llevara acabo el compromiso de Su Susana.**

 **Terrence se encontraba complétame borracho en su habitación . Sin que nadie más lo supiera.**

 **(Candy cannnsddyyy )** _repetía una y otra vez y entre más lo decía mas . la siguiente sonaba más arrastradas..._

 _Toc- Toc._

 **Joven GrandChester! ...** _llamaba el mayordomo que tenía que prepararle el baño, pero nadie respondía a si llamado._

 **" Nadie sabía el estado en el que se encontraba Terry. Pero que pronto se descubriría.**

 **Buenos Días Duquesa la Señora Elroy ha llegando. Pide hablar con usted Duquesa —.** _Anunció la dama de compañía de Eleonor quien llevaba el desayuno para la Duquesa en una bandeja de plata , un poco de fruta picada , café , pan tostado, conserva de durazno. Así como las últimas noticias en un papel._

 **Esta bien, Dile que en seguida la Antiendo .**

 **El Duque que se encontraba en su cama solo oía y veía todo, se sentía inútil y empezaba a tener depresión el no poder hacer nada, pero por otra parte estaba muy orgulloso de cómo su familia estaba actuando llevando todo en perfecto orden.**

 **Eleonora se hace eco a él.**

 _ **Querido Buenos Días, Todo está bien no te preocupes nosotros estamos con tigo, hoy llega tu nueva enfermera y empezarás tus rehabilitaciones , no te desesperes todo saldrá bien sólo ten paciencia... te amo mucho Richard —** le digo Eleonor. En los días pasados Eleonor y Richard habían encontrado la manera de comunicarse cuando Richard pestañeaba una vez eran palabras de Asentimiento o un simple si y dos parpadeos eran lo contrario o un simple no. Y esta vez después de que Eleonor la habló el asintió con un parpadeó en acuerdo con ella. _

_Así Eleonor salió dejándolo con una muca del servicio en la casa GrandChester por si nesesitaba o llegase a pasar algo , nunca se quedaba solo._

 _Buenos Días Eleonor Dijo Elvira Elroy. Vine a ver si ocupabas ayuda en la organización del evento imagino querida que no has tenido tiempo suficiente para atender esté asunto. Además que nesesito ver si hay una osinilidad de que podamos hacer una comida para Albert , es su cumpleaños._

 **— Es verdad , con todo lo que ha pasado. Lo he olvidado. Y si respondiendo a tu petición por su puesto que aremos algo.**

 **— No habrá problema. Digo teniendo el anuncio formal del compromiso de Terrence, no quisiera molestar.**

 **—para nada además eso puede que no suceda—** _dijo Eleonor que ya tenía algo en mente..._

 **George llegaba al colegio para llevarse a William. Esperaba por el en el cuarto de visitas Pero se preocupó cuando le avisaron que no lo encontraban. Y es que Albert se había salido sin permiso.**

 **Buenos Días señorita MaryJane.**

 **Lamento si he llegado en un mal momento—** _preguntaba un Caballero a Mary Jane_

 **Me he enterado que la señorita Candy Blanca. ¿Ya no está en este hospital?—** _Preguntó el apuesto caballero..._

 _Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital MaryJane , en otro luga..._

 _Susana no se sentía bien y no sólo era por el motivo de su supuesto Cpmpromiso. Sino que estaba devil , mareada , tenía mucho sueño y no entendía por que se sentía tan mal. Últimamente estos malestares empeoraban._

 _La joven rubia de cabellos lacios y ojos Azules avanzaba con paso lento hartándose de donde pudiera hacerlo. Cuando se pronto sus ojos solo veían oscuridad._

 _Continuará..._


	21. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 19

**_"ADIÓS"_**

 ** _Dejo el colegio antes de que cantara el gallo—, Antes de que la luz de la mañana se colara por cada ventana —, Antes de que los creyentes levantaran sus plegarias,_**

 ** _—Albert —, Con paso firme iba en busca de Candy esa mañana. Por que ella lo nesesitaba.—_**

—Albert creía que Terry le hubo contado del compromiso que tenía con —Susana, Aunque fuese un compromiso forzado no dejaba de ser un compromiso—. Albert es inteligente pero también muy observador y era capaz de conocer a cualquier persona que entablará una conversación con el—.

El tiempo que llevaba relacionandose con —Candy , le aseguraba conocerla y sabía que ella estaría deprimida—. Aun que tratará de ser fuerte y que con una sonrisa bien estudiada consiguiera engañar alos que no lo la conocían.

—Con el no podría lograrlo aún que ella se lo ocultase , el lo notaría —, Su Amiga lo necesitaba... de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Albert sin comprender ¿ por que ? sentía que tenía que cuidarla y no entendía por que no quería apartarse de ella , aunque eso le traería dolor a su corazón saber que ella no lo quería más allá de ser un simple amigo pero prefería ser solo eso a perderla.

 **Y por otro lado... Albert** estaba También Furioso Con Terrence. Por haberla hecho sufrir, " era conciente de que Terry estaba obligado , pero para Albert en esos momentos nada justificaba que Terry le hiciera daño a Candy. Cómo Alber pensaba sin saber que nada de lo que él imaginaba era cierto. Almenos no por el momento..

Además era cumpleaños de Albert no quería ver a la Tía Elroy y menos quería ver a Neal al menos no por ahora— George estaba informado de los planes que Albert tenía, Y parte de esos planes era que George actuará como lo si nada, como si el También se sorprendería de cada paso que Albert daba Ante lo ojos de la Tia Elroy. Era una forma de tomar ventaja sobre Neal, ya que le tenía guardado algunas platicas para el hombre que quería seguir siendo Gobérnador—. Algo que el no permitirá—Y que no serían nada agradables •. Pero que en esos momentos nada era importante nada impediría que el llegara al hopital MaryJane. En ese momento una rubia a de ojos verdes que el adoraba eran lo más importante y nadie ni siquiera la Tia Elroy. Se lo impediría.

Cuando Albert hubo llegado al hospital MaryJane . Cruzando las puertas de la entrada principal , miro a su alrededor por suerte una enfermera que le había ayudado anteriormente que hubo visitado y que cruzado alguna palabras de cordialidad después de las presentaciones de uno con el otro . La joven enfermera de cabello oscuro , estaba caminando por el área que quedaba después de la entrada y junto ala ventanilla de información , pero que esta ve estaba muy consentrada con una carpeta en mano.

Es la señorita Hamilton **—dijo en un grito para el miso —**

 **Acto seguido —** Albert camino siguiendo unos pasos detrás a Flamy , Sabía que ella le podría ayudar a encontrar a Candy ya sea llamándola o si corría con mejor suerte diciéndole donde estaba se encontraba Candy en ese momento y el darle la sorpresa. Con esos pensamientos iva Albert. " Pero otra era la realidad"...

Buenos días señorita Hamilton —.preguntó Alber a espaldas de Flamy.

— ¡ay Jesús!... _— grito del susto flamy, al escuchar de pronto a la voz detrás de ella._ Flamy está muy concentrada revisando los Documentos que llevaba en las manos y que ahora estaban en el suelo, Gracias al espanto que se había llevado cuando Albert le habló.

— Flamy volteó lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo .

 ** _Entre el tiempo que tardo en voltear para encontrar el rostro de Albert_** _Flamy sintió mariposas volando en el estomago , sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal , sintió que la sangre subió y bajo en su sistema , sintió que el corazón dejó de palpitar un segundo para reanudar su latido velozmente... Flamy , se había enamorada de Alber_ t, pero eso era su secreto,

—¡disculpe señorita Hamilton no era mi intención asustarla!— ** _dijo Albert avergonzado_**

—N... n ...no ... se preocupe— **_dijo flamy tartamudeando de los nervios que tenia, por un momento creyo que Albert venia a verla a ella , pero desecho la idea tan pronto como llego. no era malo soñar después de todo, antes de preguntarle a Albert a que habia venido dio un largo suspiro melancolico..._**

¿En que puedo ayudarle ?— ** _pregunto Flam_** ** _y regresando a su postura firme y, agradeciendo a su voz por no fallarle._**

—Bueno si sería de gran ayuda — ** _dijo Albert con una sonrisa encantadora —_**

Quisiera ver a Candy. Perdón ala señorita Blanca. — **_dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír_**

—Candy! Es a Candy a quien el busca tonta,— ** _se dijo Flamy para_** ** _ella misma sin dejar de soñar._**

—Ella dejo el hospital el día ayer — **_dijo Flamy encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca de disculpa pero su voz tenía un legó de tristeza— lo que Albert no noto._**

¿Que? — **_dijo Albert_** ** _pero se respondio el mismo .haciendo su propia conclusión-._**

Se fue por el compromiso le afectó tanto que prefirrio irse... por culpa de Terrunce..

Flamy frunció el ceño— preguntándose para ella misma " ¿ cuál compromiso quién es Terrunce y que tiene que ver Candy con el ?"

Sabía que Candy era muy reservada con su vida personal, de echo casi no hablaba con nadie, de su vida, en sus tiempos libres todo lo contrario

cuando se trataba de un enfermo " -—"Candy era entusiasmada y toda risas" y ahora Flamy tenía curiosidad pero era más preocupación de imaginarse que Candy sufría por Algo oh por Alguien.

Oh Candy . **_dijo flamy para si misma._**

un silencio... tanto como Albert y flamy estaban cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

-Despues de un momento Flamy rompio el momento.

-No entiendo, lo que dice Albert , pero Candy si fue a un compromiso pero laboral.

-Laboral?_ no entiendo,

Bueno pues yo tampoco entiendo lo que dijo. — **_Flamy empezaba a enojarse_**

Pero Candy se fue a cuidar a un paciente, eso es todo lo que yo le puedo decir, pero si gusta podria hablar con la directora y ella talvez le puede dar mejor informacion, y si sabe como ganarse su confianza quizas le diga el nombre del paciente, así es como yo le puedo ayudar— **_Dijo Flamy enojada y no entendía por que estaba enojada._**

 ** _Albert se quedó mudo al ver que la señorita Hamilton estaba furiosa y a un que no le gustaba hacer enojar a una mujer ._**

Se ve bonita enojada— pero que demonios estoy pensando — **_se reprimió Albert para si mismo . Sacudio los pensamientos de su cabeza u se concentró en su objetivo. " Candy"_**

 ** _Entonces como todo un caballero se dirigió a Flamy,_**

Señorita Hamilton, no era mi intención hacerla molestar— . Yo en verdad lo siento — **_aunque el sabía que no había hecho nada para que ella se molestara—_**

Podria usted decirme en donde puedo encontrar a la Directora del hospital.

Sigame — **_dijo Flamy comenzando a caminar y sintiendo emociones desconocidas y una de ellas eran celos..._**

Albert solo Asintió y acto seguido comenzó a caminar detrás de la señorita Hamilton.

Espere aquí porfavor-. **_Dijo Flamy muy seria._**

 ** _Albert hizo lo que la señorita Hamilton le dijo y se quedó parado recargando su espalda pegada en la pared._**

"MaryJane hay una persona que desea hablar con usted **_dijo Flamy a MaryJane después de aver dado los saludos cordiales."_**

 ** _Un minuto después. Las puertas se abrió y por ella salió Flamy._**

La Doctora lo recibirá **_dijo a Albert con el corazón lastimado pero sus palbras eran cinceras._**

— Muchas gracias señorita Hamilton _-. dijo Albert como todo un Caballero._

Albert abrio la puerta de dónde el otro lado estaba la unica persona que podria decirle en dónde estaba Candy.

¿Usted es la persona que quiere hablar conmigo **_preguntó MaryJane al ver al joven en su oficina._**

No empesamos bien _ **_penso Albert para si mismo al cruzar la puerta._**

 ** _Mientras en que Albert estaba por saber dónde estaba Candy._**

¡Como que no está Albert en el colegio ! — ** _La tia Elroy estaba muy enojada por lo que se acaba de enterar. Albert se había escapado._**

 _Este muchacho terminará con mi vida — **decía Elroy. Para si misma.**_

En donde estará.

Senora año mejor se fue a vas a del Duque

Ya ve que el joven es el mejor amigo de Terrence y en este momento lo necesita.

Si puede ser Entonces iré hacia provecho para ver cómo ayudar ala Duquesa en la organización del evento .

Dile a Neal que irá con migo.

Esta bien señora.

Gracias George.

 _"Hospital MaryJane"_

-Mi nombre es.

William Albert Andry.

Que! usted es el benefactor del hospital.

Asi es Madam.

pero mi visita no es referente a el apoyo que da la Familia Andry.

Ah, no- ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, esque acabo de enterarme que la señorita Blanca ya no esta en el hospital.

¿Usted conoce a Candy?

—Así es Doctora, y en estos nesesito hablar con ella de algo delicado.

—Yo crei que Candy no concia a Nadie aquí, y menos a alguien tan importante.

—Y ella no le mintió, la señorita Blanca y yo somos amigos desde el primer dia que se instanlo en su hospital. tuve la fortuna de conocerla y entablamos una amistad,

—Entiendo. pero como usted entenderá yo no puedo decirle en donde esta Ella esa información es privada.

No me cree no es asi-. **_pregunto Albert directamente cuando noto que MaryJane no le estaba creyendo Nada._**

Sinceramente "No" — ** _respondió Albert_**

-Imajino qur el al señor Thompson si le creería— **_dijo Albert_**

-Usted se refiere al representante de señor William—, **_pregunto MaryJane._**

Llamele, pero solo a el pregunte lo que usted quiera - **_dijo Albert empezando a desesperarse._**

MaryJane fruncio el ceño pero hizo la llamada a numero que George habia dejado.

No contestan,

 ** _Albert recordó que parte del plan era que se fuera La tía Elroy a la mansión de Terrence._** la Tia Elroy habia recibido invitacion para la ceremonia.

Se fueron a la mansión Granchester — **_se dijo Albert para el mismo, pero no se dio por vencido_**

MaryJane le agradeceria mucho si me pudiera ayudar...—

-Saber dónde esta Candy—. **_Terminó de decir MaryJane —._** Lo siento pero no podre ayudarlo pero como ya le dije , No puedo decirle.

Se lo aseguro —. **_Volvio a_** ** _insistir Alberto pero no consiguió lo que esperaba._**

Albert salio del consultorio de MaryJane sin conseguir lo que queria. pero cuando salio se volvio a encontrar con Flamy.

—No se lo dijo— ¿ Verdad?—. ** _pregunto Flamy que se habia regresado, ella sabia que no podia decir nada pero también lohabía hecho por celos, y por eso lo habia mandado con MaryJane sabia que no le diria Nada, solo que se sentia mal con ella misma por que sabia que estaba siendo egoista._**

 ** _Asi pues regreso a decirle a Albert toda la verdad . aunque a ella le quedará un dolor en corazón._**

Albert. Candy se fue ayer estaría solo por un dia en Casa del doctor Jonh pero hoy. el doctor Jonh la llevaría a Cuidar al Duque de Escocía . ( Richard Granchrester.)

\- No puede ser... — **_Albert palideció_**

Entonces hoy se fue a casa del Duque. Candy va a cuidar al padre de Terrunce!- **_dijo Albert tan rápido como lo había pensado... y sin decir más Salió casi corriendo. Olvidándose de Flamy , quien había sido su ayuda._**

Albert espera- **_gritaba Falmy pero sus gritos eran inutiles Albert ya iva lejos y parecía no importarle nada más. Flamy se sintio peor de lo que pensaba. Y el dolor le hizo un agujero en el corazón._**

 ** _-"Casa del doctor Jonh"_**

—Y esa ese mi historia Doctor Jonh. Sali de mi amada America , como si fuese una criminal, con miedo a ser encontrada, pero no por comerter un delito , fue por protejerme de la ley— **_Candy terminó de contarle otros detalles, lo de su mamá lo de su papá, el Cambió de nombre, la ayuda de la señora Pony y sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas_**

Candy en verdad que eres muy Valiente, Ademas tienes un corazón bondaso. Puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras Candy.— **_El Doctor Jonh estaba realmente sorprendido de la madurez que tenía la enfermera frente a él , pero sobre todo de la corta edad que tine... Una niña teniendo que vivir todo eso sola y dejar a su mamá. Es una joven muy valiosa— pensó para si mismo el Doctor Jonh._**

Eres Admirable. Hija y puedes Contar conmigo en lo que quieras aparte de tener mi confianza y discreción en lo que me acabas de Contar.

Si necesitas algo pídemelo— **_le dijo sinceramente el Doctor Jonh a Candy._**

Gracias Doctor con lo que ha hecho es suficiente—. **_dijo Candy con lagrimas bajando por sus. mejillas,_**

Bien señorita Enfermera es hora de irnos para el que sera su primer trabajo como Enfernera. y muy pronto enfermera diplomada— Así que ponga una Sonrisa que esa se le ve más bonita. — **_dijo el Doctor Jonh parándose para agarrar su maletín y salir hacia la Mansión GrandChester._**

 ** _Los pasos eran rapidos, su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad._**

 _Al salir Corriendo del hospital Albert , Nesesitaba llegar antes que Candy llegara a la mansión del Duque . presisamente hoy... el dia que Terrence tomaria el Ducado pero tambien seria anunciado su Compromiso con Susana Marlowe pero lo que más le preocupaba a Albert era que Neal estaría allí también,_

No quiero ni pesar en lo que Neal podría hacerle A Candy, si ve a Candy— **_se decía Albert enojado._**

Quería protegerte y ahora estás ante tu peor peligro pequeña.

 ** _"mansion Grandchester"_**

Terrunce, Terrunce hijo abre la puerta— ** _gritaba Eleonor ,_**

 ** _ya tenían todo listo, gracias ala ayuda de Elroy había organizado mejor todo por que Eleonor no tenía pensamientos para organizar una ceremonia, la comida y todo lo que llevaba ese momento._**

traigan las llaves— **_Eleonor pidió a sus empleados_**

 ** _Cuando por fin pudo entrar después que un empleado le trajera las llaves._**

TERRUNCE_ **_grito desesperada Eleonor al ver a Terry tirado en el suelo de su habitación. Pensando lo peor_**

 ** _No fue hasta que un empleado se dio cuenta que Terry estaba completamente borracho._**

Señora el joven esta bien es solo que esta demasiado tomado. — **_dijo el empleado señalando las botellas de whiskey vacías en la cama de Terrence._**

Por Dios Terrunce, que has hecho hijo mío... Ayudenme a darle un baño de agua fria.— **_pidió Eleonor asus empleados ._**

Y prepárenle un café sin azúcar y bien cargado. — **_le dijo Eleonor a una de las mucamas del servicio._**

"Casa de los Marlowe"

 _Susana es hora de irnos—_ **dijo Noel cantando su victoria.**

 _Padre no me siento bien—_ **Susana últimamente no se sentía bien. La joven tenía la piel pálida se le notaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir.**

 _Me importa una mierda , nos vamos ya._

 _Noel Susana no se ve muy bien—_ **dijo la madre de Susana,**

 **La señora Marlowe estaba preocupada por su hija.**

 _A ti nadie pidió tu opinión. Nos vamos ya y más les vale a los Dos comportarse como deben . Se los advierto._

 _" En la mansión todos estaba listo Terrence estaba sobrio después de tremendo baño. Pero su cara era de pocos amigos,_

 _Los invitados, ya esperaban el momento._

 _Los reyes, los representantes de la cámara de lores, el sacerdote, todos estaban esperando para iniciar la ceremonia._

 **No quiero esto, yo no quería esto — se decía una y otra ve frente al espejo— se decía Terrence frente al espejó**

 _Pero las imágenes de su papá la seguridad de su mamá. Pasaban en su cabeza._

 _Otras imágenes llegaban... ala cabeza de Terry. Y el corazón le empezaba a doler._

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

 _Duquesa el Doctor Jonh ha llegado junto con la enfermera._

 _Bien, puedes ocuparte de llevarlos con Richard y dile al doctor que me disculpe que ahorita me es imposible estar allí pero que tú te ocuparas de la enfermera.—_ **dijo Eleonor que se encontraba en la recámara de Terrence esperando a su hijo que saliera del baño para bajar a la ceremonia.**

 _Terrence tenemos que bajar hijo—_ **dijo la Duquesa Eleonor**

Terrence vio su reflejo en el espejo una vez más recordando a una rubia. Y con el corazón destrozado. Había tomado la decisión equivocada pensándolo en que Candy se había marchado.

 _Perdóname Candy... Te amare toda mi vida. Hoy deja de salir el sol para mi._

 **Continuará...**


	22. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 20

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ACLARE DUDAS. PERDI MI CELL Y ESO ME DESCONTROLO EN UN CAPITULO 16 el cual hice un cambio . Discúlpenme no me había dado cuenta. Espero lo vuelvan a leer, otravez . Lo siento mucho.**

 **"Da la vuelta "**

Sus ojos azules no dejan de mirarme y se que está enojada..._ "enojada es poco esta furiosa" pero no me dice nada por que espera que sea yo quien hable espera que sea yo quien le de una buena razón por el comportamiento que tuve la noche anterior por haber tomado tres botellas de coñac y unas de whiskey hasta perderme en el alcohol. aunque no es la primera vez que tomo, si es la primera vez que me expongo de esta manera y eso avergüenza, me odio por mi comportamiento , cuándo tengo que ser yo el que de el ejemplo, pero como hacerlo cuando traigo dentro de mi sistema un volcán lleno de mierda, palabras que son difíciles de decir. Sin terminar explotando y terminar haciendole daño por Un pasado que yo desconocía, como explicarle que se lo que ella era y lo que hacía cuando vivía en America , Cuando ni siquiera conocía a mi padre, como aceptar mi responsabilidad para protegerla , Como renunciar a la mujer de mi vida para proteger a mi familia, como aceptar casarme con una mujer que lo único que siento por ella es agradecimiento por haberme abieto los ojos y decirme todo lo que yo desconocia, Como sacar dentro de mi toda este torrente de palabras que ahora estan atoradas en mi garganta y que empiezan a formar una pared para no dejarme respirar.

Todo este peso en mis hombros que no me dejan caminar, como decirle ami madre que tube que tragarme mis palabras que yo quería que Noel tragara , cuando pensé que yo podía detenerlo, como decirle que tuve que romper el papel que habia hecho para detener todo lo que crei era injusto , como haceptar que es el quien tiene el poder de manejar mi vida. Como decirle a mi madre que no quiero esta vida que no quiero ser el duque de Escocía, No puedo hacerlo por que entonces sería abandonarla a ella y a mi padre cuando mas me nesesitan. Como decirle a mi madre que renuncie a Candy para proteger su integridad . Como decirle a mi madre que tengo el corazón destrozado, por que tengo que casarme con Susana para que no piérdanos todo, por que lo se todo . Por que siento coraje de la vida que llevaba antes de que se casara con mi padre y eso eso me quema el alma, me avergüenzo de que la vida que ella llevaba y mas me averguenzo de saber que hombres tienen el retrato de ella para complaser sus malditos pensamientos, como decirle que no siento nada cuando es todo lo contrario, que quiero vomitar por el asco que senti cuando lo supe todo , Como decirle a mi madre que pude encontrar la razón que Noel tiene para que yo sea su marioneta y que mi vida esta en sus manos y la razón es ella... y apezar de todo quise ignorarlo quise hacer como si nada pasara como si nunca me hubiera enterado nada.

Quiero hacer un ollo en la tierra y meterme allí y no salir hasta que todo esto pase, quisiera regresar el tiempo al dia que pude haberme ido lejoz antes de que todo esto llegara, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo al primer dia en que la mire a ella y escaparme con ella, pero como hacerlo ahora si ella es quie me ha dejado por segunda vez. y sin embargo la entiendo, comprendo que no soy lo que ella espera, que es mucho mejor Albert para ella que yo...

¿Terrence —.desde cuando lo sabes?

Escuchó palabras que me hacen regresar de mis pensamientos, esas palabras que ahora me desarman que me dejan a luz sinprotección que me derrumban como una bomba en su explosión—.

Buscó sus ojos y se encuentra en el camino con los mios—. sin embargo yo todavia no puedo hablar tengo las palabras atoradas tengo muchas preguntas pero ninguna puede salir a la superficie , ninguna me deja respirar y el peso que cada una de ellas tiene ahora no me deja moverme. **_cuándo me comverti en esto que ahora soy. cuando deje de ser el chico arrogante para terminar siendo lo que soy un cobarde —,_**

Habla Terrence- **_vuelve a decirme Eleonor,_** pero yo todavia no puedo hablar no puedo salir de ese lugar oscuro que me tiene atrapado que me esta matando que me esta comiendo... que no me deja ver nada . Por que esta oscuro por que no se para dónde devo ir.

Continuará


	23. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 21

"Difícil de decir"

¿ Terrence , Dime Cómo te enteraste ?

Entonces recuerdo como fue que me enteré...

La conversación con Susana era sorprendente para mi . Ella era alguien que yo no conocía. ella era otra persona en ese momento

La Niña , malcriada y despota que había conocido, no era esta.

Esta mujer que se encontraba ahora frente a mi . está hablando con seguridad, con actitud, con madurez—. Y sin embargo , veo en su cara a una mujer que , ha envejecido años , cuando sólo han pasado meses desde la última vez que la vi, ha palidecido, su mirada tenie dolor , tristeza ... como si algo dentro de ella no la dejara en paz , como si eso —le estubiera haciendo daño —tengo ganas de preguntarle lo que le pasa —, pero me detengo por que ella podría tomarlo de otra manera , me preocupa lo que le pase ,

pero lo haría por cualquier persona que estuviera frente ami —, como lo está ahora ella —. Y no quiero lastimarla , no quiero que ella se haga ilusiones, con algo que yo No puedo cumplirle.

—Terrence hay algo que tengo que decirte y . Que podria ayudarte con tus problemas, pero que terminaria destruyendo mi vida.

— Las palabras de Susana —. me toman por sorpresa y , apesar de que ahora quiero que me diga todo lo que puede ayudarme. No puedo permitir que ella salga lastimada ,

-Susana no tienes que decir Nada , si eso te afecta —. _Dije_ _no muy seguro de lo que acavaba de decir . Por supuesto que queria saber todo y , más si eso me ayudaria a terminar con mis problemas,_

Terrence . Te mentira si te digo que no quiero casarme contigo.

 ** _Maldicion no quiero escuchar esto , no era lo que quería oír- y, menos de ella,_**

Tu padre acedé a las peticiones de mi padre—

 ** _me quedo paralizado cuando escucho el camino de sus palabras, ella sabe lo que yo no he podido averiguar_** _, asi que pongo toda mi concentración en ella, para memorizar cada palabra que salga de su boca._

Nuestros padres era los mejores amigos. Antes de conocer a tu madre.

Mi padre estaba por casarse . Al mismo tiempo en America nacía una mujer en el espectáculo. Una Actriz muy hermosa y que nunca a dejado de serlo... su belleza era deseada por muchos hombres, No se por que o cuál fue el motivo que ella tubo para permitir que hombres tuvieran un retrato de ella, pero el retrato tenía , que ser fresco y unico—. muy pocos hombres sabian de este trabajo privado,

pero tu sabes que una información asi en el mundo que vivimos y , más con las mujeres de la Alta sociedad —no se queda en un secreto—, no cuando las mujeres terminan siendo esposas de algunos de estos hombres.

 **¿ Que tiene que ver eso ahora? —** _le pregunto por que no entiendo lo que quiere decir._

La noticia del nacimiento en el espectaculo de una mujer joven y muy hermosa llego a Inglaterra... en poco tiempo la joven estaba en boca de todas las mujeres de la Alta sociedad, que la tenian en muy mala reputación, mujerea celosas, por que sus maridos pensaban en la joven actriz.

 **¡Susana , sigo sin entenderte! —** _esta conversacion me empieza a fastidiar y estoy apunto de largarme por que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo —,cuando podria estar buscando a Candy._

 _cuando las siguientes palabras de Susana me congelan._

—Tu padre mando a traer A la nueva Actriz de Broadway. para darle a mi padre como regalo de bodas un retrato de ella.

Nose por cuales fueron los motivoz que ocacionaron que nuestros padres, terminaran enemistados

Pero si que tu padre terminó - enamorándose de ella.

 ** _En este momento el mundo se desmorona. Un centenar de emociones intensas , dolorosas y abrumadoras colisionan en mi interior._**

 ** _No digo nada ... por que no se que decir , por que lo que quiero decir es más fuerte que se queda atorado en mi marganta._**

 ** _—El presente._**

Por Dios Terrence habla — . Mi madre me suplica. Me levanto de la silla en la que me encontraba para caminar y darle la espalda a mi madre... para evitar mirarla con el odio que siento al recordar lo que era ella...

Solo así, soy capaz de hablar.

Como me enteré, No importa aquí lo que importa es que. No te puedo ver de la misma manera,

dime madre ¿ por que no me dijiste de la vida que llevabas?

Mi madre agacha su cabeza , llora .

Y sus lágrimas me estruja el corazón , no me gusta verla llorar —pero no puedo controlarme , no cuando pido que hablara — no , ahora que ya no puedo detenerme.

Tu la mujer que yo tenía en un altar, tu la mujer que me dio la vida. Era una...

 **¡ CALLA TERRENCE !** _Grita mi madre con lágrimas._

 ** _El coraje y la frustración que había empezado a fundirse en mi sistema, han llegado al punto crítico._**

El dolor que sentí cuando Susana me lo dijo, no se compara con el que ahora siento.

Es muy grande , pero no se compara con el coraje que se empieza a formar dentro de mi cabeza y, que me impiden controlarme , no puedo callarme más.

 ** _Una parte de mi quiere largarse de este lugar, buscar a Candy y nunca volver aquí ..._**

 ** _Pero la otra me dice que la olvide que me case con Susana y que tome la responsabilidad que me ha sido heredada desde que llegue a este mundo._**

Terrence, perdóname, se que mi vida te ha hecho miserable y, quiero que sepas que si decides no aceptar el Ducado yo lo entenderé. Por que por ningún motivo permitiré el compromiso con Susana. _Dice mi madre, pero no le creo..._

Acabas de decirme que quieres quedarte sin nada, que no te importa lo que digan de ti—. **_Le escupo la palabras cargadas de mi rabia._**

 _Se que mis palabras la lastiman, pero no puedo deternerlas , no puedo controlar nada en este momento._

No —. Terrence , acabó de decir que quiero que seas feliz...

Déjame decirte madre —, que ya tome mi decisión — tomaré el Ducado y are a Susana mi esposa— ** _dije con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza,_**

 ** _— mi garganta se siente seca._**

—¡Pero que estás diciendo!—, hijo ...

¡NO !— **_digo_** **_interrumpiendo a Eleonor ..._**

¡Dios mío !¡Terrence! — dice mi madre , al tiempo que se lleva las manos asu pecho, hace un ademán de acercarse; sin embargo Empujó mi cuerpo hacia atrás que me hace trasbillarun paso más antes de caer al suelo.

Mi madre se apodera de mis brazos para tratar de levantarme.

¡Dejame!... **_digo en un susurro , por que para este momento ya no puedo controlar mis sentimientos._**

Terrence...

 _Lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, la decepción y el coraje que se han ido acomunando en mi interior durante los últimos días, se hacen cada vez más grandes y, de pronto me encuentro en los brazos de Eleonor._

 **No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. No voy a dejar que hagas esto.** _Dice mi madre con lágrimas..._

—¿Y como lo arreglaras?— espetó , cada vez más exasperado . Cada ve más irritado...

Me encuentro mirándome al espejo...

Adiós Candy...siempre te amare, hoy deja de salir el sol para mi.

Hoy deja de brillar la luna y , mis noches serán frías y solas, perdóname.

—Salgo del privado que está en mi cuarto,

Eleonor espera por mi.

Es hora Terrence— _dice mi madre , con seguridad en sus palabras,_

 _Por que según ella , tengo que confiar en que no me comprometeré con Susana— algo que no creo, me digo a mi mismo,_

Asiento y salimos de mi habitación , mi camino es largo y doloroso y , de pronto puedo oler a rosas,

puedo sentir a Candy...

—Candy.

Mi cuerpo tiembla , el frío que siento me eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo — no se cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que reaccione el Doctor Jonh dice mi nombre en la lejanía pero se siente una eternidad. El tiempo que me quedo observando a un punto.

Candy— Candy .

Vuelvo a escuchar— Y , yo sin embargo no he dejado de mirar el escudo qué hay en la cama. Dónde está un señor que tiene facciones iguales a Terry. Sus ojos tienen una emoción desconocida e intensa y, a la misma vez de tristeza...

Candy,

Habla otravez el Doctor Jonh y esta vez puedo verlo, apezar de que siento que en cualquier momento mis piernas no me responderán y terminaré callándome , terminaré destrozada,

¿Candy, estas bien?— _Me pregunta el Doctor Jonh._

No — niego con la cabeza... agarro fuerzas,

Fuerzas que me han abandonado. Para poder preguntar,

Para que me digan algo que ya se. Pero que nesesito confirmar. Que me confirmen lo que hoy me ha dejado sin vida...

El doctor me ha traído una silla.

Siéntate Candy, ** _me dice , pero no me puedo mover._**

 **Doctor—** _digo casi en un susurro._

 **¿Como se llama el joven , que hoy anuncia su compromiso ?** _pregunto con dolor , con desilusión, con coraje , con miedo, con el mundo callándome en ese momento._

Terrunce , ¿ por que?

— trato desesperadamente , por girar sobre mis talones para salir de este lugar, para correr lo más lejos que pueda de aquí.

En ese momento , la realización cae sobre mi , me encuentro tratando de calmar todo lo que me está haciendo daño dentro de corazón , pero no soy incapaz de lograrlo no puedo, no tengo fuerzas,

Él me mintió, Él jugo con migo, El estaba comprometido,

—No he dejado de oír voces a mi alrededor, pero no entiendo nada de lo dicen, no puedo pensar en nada que no sea en Todo lo que me ha lastimado Terry , en todos los momentos que mis labios aclamaban los suyos , en todas las palabras que me dijo .

Una furia , forma en mi sistema, por que fui una estupida , mi madre me lo dijo.

No creas en la gente que tiene dinero, porque terminarán haciéndote daño.

No, esto es demasiado doloroso.

Las lágrimas se juntan en mis pupilas , pero no dejo que salgan , no quiero dejarlas Salir... y apezar de que quiero impedirlas.

¡ **CANDY !**

 **Escucho la voz de Albert.**

 **Levantó mis ojos , desesperados... llenos de lágrimas que ya no se detienen buscando a la voz de Albert...**

 **Albert , corro hacía él , en cuanto lo veo borroso por el mar dentro de mis ojos...**

 **Albert — grito**

 **Continuará**


	24. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 22

_"NO TE ALEJES DE MÍ "._

 _—El título destinado en Europa para significar la nobleza más alta—._

 _" Duque " es el de mayor rango , después de Reyes y príncipes- su origen se remota al ańo 1029. Ducados en el Reino de Inglaterra fueron consedidos antes de que este pasara a ser de Gran Bretaña junto a Escocía..._

 _—Sangre Azul corre en la sangre de Terrence. hijo primogénito de Richard GrandChester —Duque actual—. Quien al morir su padre heredó el Título , y Ducado—. Título que su primogénito debería heredar por derecho._

 _Richard ; había tomado la decisión de Seder el Ducado a Terrence cuando cumpliera 18 años de edad , y al mismo tiempo contraería matrimonio._

 _Decisiones que Richard tubo que llevar a cabo . No —, por voluntad propia, el motivo; un "chantaje"_

 _–Noel Marlowe —ex-amigo de Richard GrandChester_.

 _— había sido rechazando por una mujer. Actriz pero no cualquier mujer— Eleonor Becker, quien nacia en Broadway N.Y. En el mundo del espectáculo logrando colocarse como la mujer más aclamada , más joven—, y hermosa del momento en el mundo del espectáculo._

 _"La joven era posedora de belleza_ _de pies a cabeza envidiada_ _por muchas jóvenes casaderas, y criticada por las señoras de alto nivel sociedad._

 _—Richard -, como regalo de bodas, para su mejor Amigo . Había pagado una fortuna al representante de la nueva Actriz en Broadway,_

 _Para que veniera a Inglaterra -, y con el traer a la mujer más deseada por muchos hombres y con Brillante carrera en mundo de los famosos..._

 _Eleonor llegó a Inglaterra poco después de aver aceptado la propuesta que Richard GrandChester le hizo a su representante —. El representante de Eleonor le había informado que el hijo de Duque en Inglaterra había pagado una fortuna por su segundo trabajo el cual era casi un secreto—, pero Eleanor cuando supo quien había pedido de su servicio, más que por el dinero lo que realmente quería era conocer al famoso hijo del Duque. Ya que según las noticias era el sueño de toda mujer. Así pues Eleanor acepto la oferta de Richard GrandChester, y viajo a Inglaterra..._

 _El cuadro de la bella Actriz sería un regalo de bodas a Noel de parte de Richard ._

 _Tener un retrato de La actriz más deseada del momento era lo que Noel Marlowe soñaba—. Como buen amigo que era Richard , le cumplió su sueño a Noel , Pero el momento se vio arruinado por que ambos jóvenes cuando al conocer personalmente a La joven quedaron deslumbrados , y cayeron a los pies de la actriz de Broadway._

-" _Uno de ellos solo quería una noche_ "-

- _Cuando Richard supo lo que Noel le propuso a Eleonor , y la manera de como la había tratado. No pudo controlarse y golpeó tres veces al rostro de Noel ... después termino definitivamente con su amistad._

 _—Pero , Noel en sus manos tenía el regalo de Richard-, y para mayor desgracia no era uno sino tres cuadros —, Donde Cuerpo y cara de Eleonor eran el carácter enmarcado._

 _—Noel , contrajo matrimonio poco después de terminar su amistad con Richard._ _eh, inmediatamente. Dejo Inglaterra para instalarse en Nueva York. Con su recién adquirida esposa._

 _" Las ambiciones que corrían por la sangre de Noel—, miraban muy alto"—._

 _—Entonces llegó —. La primera Guerra Mundia , también conocía como Gran Guerra que dio inició en el año de 1914 y Finalizó en 1918._

 _"La Guerra" dejó consecuencias para muchos... Ricos empresarios se hicieron pobres , y los pobres desgraciados quedaron sin vida..._

La economía fue afectada en Grandes cantidades, y Noel no fue la excepción. Sus pérdidas fueron irreparables.

 _—Noel —regreso a Inglaterra años después de aber salido de ella, Y los planes que traía eran la Familia de la nobleza._

 _La reputación de Eleonor —Esposa y Duquesa de Richard GrandChester —era razón por la que el Duque tubo que bajar la cabeza, y termino de aceptar lo que Noel Marlowe pidiese—, pero la razón más importante era concervar el nivel social—, que ha pertenecido por generaciones a la Familia GrandChester —,y que Richard había duplicado en el tiempo de su Ducado._

 _Richard tenía conocimiento de que la economía era muy mala y la Gran Guerra había dejando sin nada a mucha gente —, El no podía permitir que eso le afectara a su Ducado y que tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera necesario por el bien de la gente y más por el bien de su familia._

 _La familia Granchester así como Importantes bancarios , y comerciantes de exportaciones , habían mantenido el estatus económico y social a flote ._

El Duque era un hombre caritativo , que se preocupaba por la gente de su Ducado. Había logrado que la Corona aceptara su matrimonio con la Ex-Actriz, he incluso avía logrado que se olvidaran de ella los que conocieran el secreto de Eleonor. —

Pero no en su ex-Amigo. Del cual no sabía Nada. Ni imaginaba que el sería su martirio.

 _Lamentablemente las consecuencias de un regalo de bodas ... Dejarían enormes tragedias._

 _La desgracia cayó en los hombros del primogénito de Richard—. "Solo por ser el primogénito " heredero al Ducado por derecho._

 ** _Presente._**

 _—En la mansion GrandChester-. Todo era un hecho—._

 _—El salón principal de la mansión había sido perfectamente decorado , en colores blanco y dorado . Las ventanas cubiertas de fina lana Cashmere , en colores dorados estaban perfectamente alineadas en forma De ( v ) —. El comedor principal era tallado y pulido en madera fina oscura estilo —. Luis xv , en su eje cuarenta y dos Sillas que hacían_ _juego con el fino comedor . Cada miembro de la cámara de lores—, del parlamento—, dos representantes del Vaticano. Asi como los invitados de honor " El rey y la Reyna. Tenían un lugar en la gigantesca mesa._

 _Pero dicho evento también tenía como invitados a la crema y nata de la sociedad importante de Inglaterra y una prestigiosa , y poderosa Familia de America._

 _Cinco mesas finas , pero mas pequeñas tambien tenían un lugar en el salón , con solo veinte sillas en su eje—Cubiertas con elegancia y candelas blancas alumbrando cada lugar para los invitados más importantes de los Granchester y los Marlowe._

 _Decoración fina Brillaba en todo el salón principal de la mansión GrandChester —, Dos grandes candelabros con Tiffany Mary Cristal fino—. Alu_ _mbraban el centro del salón , donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia del nombramiento del hijo primogénito de Richard GrandChester-, "Duque actual" Motivo de celebracion para unos,_

 _Pero para Terrence —, No lo era..._

 _Pero las desgracias del arrogante inglés no terminaban allí , estaba obligado a formalizar su compromiso con Susana Marlowe,_

 _Compromiso que sería anunciado formalmente_ _ante los invitados del dicho evento—, y alguno que otro periodista._ _Por supuesto elegido por Noel Marlowe._

 _—Cuando los Marlowe llegaron a la Mansión GrandChester—._

 _Susana que últimamente no se sentía bien... la joven rubia tenía_ _Recaídas que trataba de ocultar, incluso había perdido el conocimiento una vez —suceso , que nadie supo, la joven rubia de ojos azules—, había cambiado su manera de ser una mujer despota y superficialista , desde la única y primera plática que tuvo con su Madre._

 _A partir de ese momento , Susana veía la vida de otra manera— , que mejor ejemplo para camviar su forma de comportarmiento que ver a su propia familia ... ella no quería ser como lo era su padre ..._

 _Y precisamente el día que sería formalmente la prometida de Terrence GrandChester Susana no se sentía bien—, Pero tenía que demostrar Elegancia e impecable educación por cada movimiento que hiciera—, al igual que por cada palabra que digiera... era muy grande el miedo que le tenia ala voz de su padre, y más miedo tenía que su padre cumpliera sus palabras . de encerrarla toda su vida en un convento—, No —, ella no quería dejar de leer sus novelas , ni tampoco quería dejar de soñar que ella era Julieta , personaje de su favorita novela de "William Shakespeare" rogaba a dios por que no la abandonara en ese momento. Para tener contento a su padre._

 _La señora Martha Margaret Russell quien al casarse , Para la sociedad era conocida sólo como la señora . Margaret Marlowe esposa del señor Noel Marlowe. Y madre de Susana Marlowe._

 _— Veía el rostro de su hija , con preocupación , pero tenía que hacer de su mejor papel como la Feliz señora de Marlowe._

 _Todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era por culpa de Noel y Margaret sentía odio cada que veía ala cara de su Esposo._

 _Para Noel era el mejor momento de su vida y no ocultaba el triunfo en su cara —._

 _Pero para su hija era el peor ... y Margaret Que veía el rostro y tristeza de Susana ya no podía seguir fingiendo. No podía permitir._ _Que Noel le hiciera daño a su hija , como se lo había hecho a ella._

 _Margaret tenia una jugada por mover —, como una vez se lo había dicho a Noel. No dejare que arruines la vida de mi hija... Margaret había tenido el suficiente tiempo para descubrir que era lo que Noel tenía en sus manos, para atreverse a manipular al Duque ( Richard GrandChester)_

 _Y despues de dos Días de buscar con mucho cuidado, para que su esposo no se diera cuenta , había encontrado tres cuadros,_

 _Cuando Margaret vio los retratos—. Sintió como su corazón se rompía el más de mil pasados . Tenía Coraje, desilusión, odio, e incluso celos asia Eleanor, Tenia que admitirlo, La Duquesa era realmente hermosa. Incluso llegó a llamarla mujersuela. Pero inmediatamente sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, Por que conocía a su Noel._

 _Y el coraje de su Esposo_ _era por que no pudo tener en su cama A la Duquesa que en el pasado había sido La actriz famosa de Broadway._

 _Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que aún que los retratos daban mucho de que hablar. Eleonor no era mujer fácil. Por que si lo fuera, dada la situación de su familia ya se hubiera acostado con Noel por salvaguardar su dignidad. Y Noel no estaría arrastrando a su hija a una infelicidad cuando se casara con Terrence, el joven que no a demostrado ningún afecto hacía Susana. Para Margaret todo eso era claro._

Y _era consiente que lo que pretendía hacer podría tener resultados lamentables para su Hija y para ella misma, pero tenía fe de que La Duquesa madre de Terrence se apiedara de ellas...oh , incluso el mismo Terrence. Las ayudará._

 _"La hoguera que calentaba la habitación de Margaret había sido su cómplice"_

 _Esa cartas eran las que Margaret tenía por jugar..._

 _Así después de robar los cuadros que había encontrado debajo del tocador que se encontraba en el cuarto de Noel , su Esposo._

 _Margaret quemo los cuadros, era mejor que no existieran y no correr el riesgo de que terminaran en otras manos... se dijo Margaret cuando puso los retratos en la hoguera de su habitación,_ _sin que nadie lo supiera._

 **El momento esperado**

 **—Yo no digo absolutamente nada. Me limito a clavar mis ojos en el. Escudo que está grabado en la madera de la cama, trato desesperadamente por encontrarle algo diferente, para poder calmar la opresión dolorosa que se ha instalado en mi pecho... No se cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que escuche una voz en la lejanía , pero se siente una Eternidad... —De pronto el frío que no hay en el ambiente me eriza la piel de todo mi cuepo y un escalofrío me estremece, sin poder evitarlo, un nudo empieza a formarse en mi garganta mis ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas, pero no salen de ellos están atoradas en mis pupilas, mis piernas, traicioneras y débiles no reaccionan , no hacen nada más que forzarme a seguir en este lugar, torturandome a seguir viendo lo que no quiero ver, mientras el mundo empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor... —Otra eternidad se siente cuando el coraje, la impotencia, la vergüenza, la humillación y la ira se arremolinan dentro de mi en ese momento trato desesperadamente por moverme ...** Candy...

 **La voz de hace unos instantes resuena una vez más a mis espaldas , es en ese instante cuando logro visualizar-.**

 **El Doctor Jonh me mira del otro lado de la cama -, su ceño tiene preocupación , es hasta ese momento cuando mis lágrimas se hacen más gruesas y forman un mar dentro de mis ojos cubriéndome completamente la visión.**

 **—La decepción y el coraje que se han ido acumulando en mi interior durante los últimos días , se hacen cada vez más grandes.**

 **No... puedo creerlo.**

 **No puedo creer que me hiciera esto, que jugara de esa manera con mis sentimientos ...Niego con la cabeza.**

 **Luego de unos tortuosos segundos el sonido de una puerta se abre y se cierra con brusquedad.**

 **Candy...**

 **Es - Albert —. Escuchó a Albert.**

 **Y entonces, comienzo a avanzar desesperadamente en dirección hacía la voz-. Sigo a la voz de Albert, y agradezco a mis piernas por no fallarme en el trayecto.** Mis lágrimas me impiden ver con claridad pero no me detengo el camino se hace infinito de pronto. - **Mi cuerpo golpea contra algo firme, pero blando al mismo tiempo, y unos brazos me envuelven con fuerza, y que no me molesta.**

 **Albert...**

- _Después de salir del Hospital, MaryJane._

 _Albert iba pidiéndole a Dios por que Candy no se encontrara con Neal, su primo cuando Albert llegó ala mansión de su mejor amigo Terrence , Sabia que no podia entrar sin que lo reconocieran y tampoco iva vestido como la ocasion lo ameritaba, se dirigio a la parte trasera de la mansion y tubo que pedirle a uno de los empleados que ya conocia de él , el uniforme que llevaba puesto, por su puesto que el empleado dudó en obedecer al amigo del Duque , pero cuando vio que Albert hablaba en serio por más rara que era la petición. accedio y le dio su uniforme pero no el que llevaba puesto si no otro que tenía limpio y que colgaba de un gancho en uno de los cuartos de los empleados del servicio de la mansión GrandChester, después de estar cambiado con el uniforme de empleado Albert también le preguntó al joven del servicio que si ya había llegado la enfermera que atendería al Duque._

 _El joven de servicio pensó que el amigo del Duque había enloquecido y dudó si contestarle, o no, pero también por que no tenía esa información. Así que le dijo la verdad._

 _Que el n_ o _podia contestarle su pregunta por que apenas empezaba a trabajar,_

 _Albert que ya estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, le volvio a preguntar si el Duque estaba en su habitación. Respuesta que el empleado si sabía y le afirmó que el Padre del Duque estaba en su habitación,_

 _Albert puso los ojos en blanco cuando el joven del servicio le dijo " el padre del Duque "._

 _Pero como no tenía tiempo para más preguntas, agradeció al joven de servicio y pidiendole discresión, el joven pensando que el amigo del Duque había enloquecido solo asintio , Albert dejo que el joven siguiera con sus labores y se coló entre los otros empleados_ _dentro de la mansion,_ _Por fortuna Alber conocía ala perfección la mansión GrandChester y sabía hacía dónde dirigirse, por suerte nadie lo reconoció y menos nadie lo detuvo._

 _Sin tocar la puerta Albert entró de manera brusca a la habitación del Padre de Terrence, sabía que no era lo correcto pero a ese punto no le importaba la educación que había recibido en el colegio SanPablo._

 _ **Candy—,** dijo Albert casi en un grito cuándo vio a Candy parada, pero su intención no era reaccionar de esa manera , Albert , perdió toda compostura —cuándo pudo por fin ver a ella —por el todo lo que había pasado en ese día que fue la imposible detener todo el torrente de sentimientos que llevaba en el cuerpo..._

 **Siento el cuerpo de ella estrellarse en mi pecho, pero el impacto no fue desagradable, sólo que el momento , no duró mucho , cuando escuchó que Candy —, Esta llorando... pero sus lágrimas eran diferentes tienen sentimientos un dolor más intenso más tortuoso...**

 **Entonces escuchó las palabras que Candy dice entre sollozos.**

 ** _El me lastimó, me hizo mucho daño, y me duele mucho.._**

 **¡Candy!... Te prometo que no se quedará así , voy a serle pagar por todo el daño que te ha hecho, y por el dolor que te ha causado cuándo dejaste a tu madre...**

 _Mientras Albert consolaba_ _a Candy erróneamente—._

 _Terrence y Eleonor caminaba no muy lejoz De la habitación donde Candy lloraba inconsolablemente ..._

 ** _Terry..._**

 ** _El camino por los que avanzo se hacen largos, mi madre va a mi lado. Entonces algo me impide Seguir avanzando._**

 ** _El olor que inunda mis fosas nasales ese olor que llevo impregnado en piel es el olor de Candy—. Siento a Candy. Estoy a punto de seguir mi camino cuándo escucho su voz llamando a Albert..._**

 ** _Candy..._**

 ** _No puedo entender las palabras de Albert, y quiero preguntarle de que me está hablando pero mis palabras ya no salen, es mucho el dolor que tengo en este momento que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar..._**

 ** _Se siente otra eternidad. Y es hasta ese momento que El doctor pregunta que es lo que me pasa ,_**

 ** _El tono de su voz es de preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo. Y es hasta entonces cuando puedo pensar en que tengo que trabajar aquí, en su casa , con su padre._**

 ** _Y no quiero , no quiero verlo nunca más por que no podré soportar verlo con otra por que no podré fingir que no me duele, por que no podré decir que no lo amo._**

 ** _Pero esa parta de mi cabeza , que me hace recordar a todos los que me han ayudado, y que confían en mi , Estoy apunto de separarme de los brazos de Albert y dar mi explicación vergonzosa que siento con el Doctor Jonh._**

 ** _Cuando la puerta se habré con violencia, y sin evitarlo mis ojos encuentran los De Terry..._**

 **Antes de que Terry entrara ala habitación de su padre...**

- _Hijo que pasa , tenemos que bajar-, dice mi madre,_

- _Es —, Ella , es la voz de Candy, digo sin poner atención a las palabras de Eleonor . Por que escucho sollozos que vienen de lahabitación dónde esta mi padre-,_

- _Terrence - dice Eleonor pero no puedo seguir en la dirección que tengo que ir , y avanzo en el camino contrario..._

-Lle _gó ala puerta de la habitación donde escuchó sollozos, la habitación donde mi padre está en una cama._

 _Sin pensarlo más abro tan rápido cómo puedo hacerlo ._

- _El mundo se detiene. Para girar nuevamente a una velocidad imponente..._

- _Mis ojos encuentra los de ella y por un segundo, creo que estoy alucinandola,_

- _No se cuanto tiempo me quedo solo viendo esos ojos que me han hechizado, que me abandonaron y que ahora están viéndome con lágrimas con dolor, y odio al mismo tiempo._

- _Quiero correr hacia ella quiero abrazarla quiero perderme en sus labios,_

- _Pero ella me da la espalda..._

 **Continuará**


	25. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 23

"DETÉNTE".

— El nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar-, reprimo mis sollozos, y limpió mis lágrimas con la palma de mi manó izquierda... la opresión en mi pecho aumenta más cuándo Terry empieza a caminar en mi dirección lentamente—. No ... no ... no quiero tenerlo cerca, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sacudo mi cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de sollozar. Quería sentirme segura , quería dejar de sentirme vulnerable-, _ante él_.

Mi corazón se detiene en una fracción desegundo para volver a su marcha a una velocidad imponente. De pronto dedos suaves , largos, y fuertes agarran mi muñeca de mi mano derecha , y es Terry quien me jala para quedarjunto a el, avanzó aturdida ...¡Detenlo!... _grito para mis adentros_ Todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Sentimientos encontrados con fuerza demoledora- se sienten en mi estomago.

Otros calidos y largos dedos agarran mi muñeca de mi mano derecha, y es Albert quien me detiene - _de pronto me ciento como un trozo de carne en medio de dos animales salvajes_.

Mi cabeza se torna en dirección a Albert—, _Esta enojado sus ojos arden con furia pero no es a mi a quien está mirando , es a Terry —_ , Entonces dirijo mis ojos al Hombre que tiene todo de mi—. _Tiene fuego por cada poro de su cuerpo y su mirada es más grande y oscura, pero no es a mi a quien mira , es a Albert_

Quiero salir de este lugar, quiero esconderme hasta que todo esto pase...

El tiempo pasa lentamente torturandome. Entonces... Albert pone sus ojos sobre los míos — _me siento indefensa —_ No se cuanto tiempo pasa y poco a poco luce más descompuesto que nunca—, _quiero gritar de la frustración._

Al cabo de unos intantes de vacilación la duda y el miedo están en su mirada torturada —, _Está peleando con sus sentimientos-, puedo sentir su dolor—, más_ Dudas tiñe su ceño.

Albert suelta mi mano después de meditarlo dolorosamente , se gira sobre sus Talones para empezar a caminar hacia dónde está la puerta , pero algo lo detiene, es hasta ese momento que veo a la mujer que está obstaculizando el camino de Albert, parada con elegancia en la puerta — _Es realmente una mujer muy bella, tiene elegancia en cada movimiento de su cuerpo,_ es hasta ese momento que miro su rostro y me es familiar. Me toma unos segundos analizar las facciones de su cara , y son las mismas que tiene Terry de echo tiene el mismo color de ojos —, _Es la madre de Terry —._

Su vista está fija en Albert— _lo mira con amor fraternal, como si lo conociera._

Instintivamente Albert voltea en mi dirección—, _me destroza ver la tristeza de sus ojos..._ quiero correr detras de él, pero no puedo moverme. No cuándo cientos De sentimientos me dan vueltas en el estomago por el hombre que me tiene agarrandome con fuerza la muñeca de mi mano.

Se hace un silencio-, nadie dice nada-.

Es en ese momento cuándo la vergüenza empieza a invadirme lentamente en mi sistema calmando la adrenalina que yo no sabía que tenía en el cuerpo, pero mi cuerpo no se relaja, y no se como sentirme al respecto, tampoco se que es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento...

 **Necesitamos hablar—.** _sus palabras me hacen regresar de mis pensamientos, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona me impide moverme, mi vista está puesta en la puerta, donde está -_

 _La bella señora - , y Albert._

 **Porfavor escúchame—** _me suplica ...el -, hombre que me tiene agarrada con fuerza y que ya empieza a lastimarme_ _con su agarre._

 **Porfavor Candy...** _murmura una y otra vez..._

 _El silencio invade la instancia nuevamente._ En ese momento Albert agarcha su mirada en gesto de derrota _—y mi corazón se entristece por que es mi culpa que el esté sufriendo—, me reprimo para mis adentros..._ es mi culpa , es mi culpa , me odio-, quiero que me mire para decirle que me perdone , para decirle que no me abandone -, pero no lo hace, y en ese momento me odio más por causarle el dolor que lleva en el corazón.

Albert se va... _sale por la puerta con la mujer bonita que antes de irse ella me dedica una leve sonrisa._

Entonces otra voz -, se escucha después de largos y tortuosos segundos en silencio.

 **¡Candy! ...será mejor que salgas y hables con Terrence, mientras yo atiendo al Duque El padre de Terrence** -, _dice el Doctor Jonh._

 _ **¡El Duque es elpadre de Terry! —** Dijo Candy casi en un susurro pero que los hombres allí presentes escucharon ala perfección. _

No se como sentirme, no se que es lo que me duele más, aunque se que es todo lo que está pasando que no se si podré aguantar otra cosa . Mi estomago tiene toda clase de sentimientos- _que ya no distingo la diferencia qué hay en cada uno de ellos solo se que todos están dando vueltas en mi estómago._

 **Puedo explicarte todo, pero escúchame Por favor...** \- otra _suplica invade mi pensamientos--, otra suplica de , él—._

Candy escúchame- _dice una y otra vez._

Finalmente después de una discusión mental con mi estomago...—Asiento —.

El camino es largo más largo de lo que en realidad es.

 _("Mientras en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar")._

 **Albert...¿ Qué pasa?** -, _preguntó Eleonor cuando vio que Albert realmente estaba afectado._

 _"Albert no decía nada estaba destrozado interiormente, Ya se había dado cuenta que Terrence y Candy no habían hablado del compromiso que tenia Terry con Susana ._ _¿ que hará Candy? —se preguntaba Albert para si mismo"— , espero que Terrence sepa cómo hablarle por que no le perdonaría si la lastima con sus arranques_ inmaduros y arrogantes.

 **¿Tu también estás enamorado de Candy?**

 _Preguntó Eleonor pidiéndole a Dios para sus adentros que no fuera eso y que Albert lo negara_

 _"La pregunta de Eleonor hizo a Albert regresar a la realidad"._

 _Perdón hijo es una indiscreción de mi parte,_

 _Pero me preocupa lo qué pasa — Terrence y Tú son más que amigos son como hermanos, y no puedo permitir que su amistad se vea afectada._

 _Pero tampoco se que debo aser para evitar que uno salga lastimado —_ , decía Eleonor

 **No tiene que preocuparse Eli... ella siempre fue honesta con migo. Fui yo quien no pudo evitarlo—** _respondió Albert. Muy seguro por que el sabía , que esto pasaría, pero nunca perdió las esperanzas_

 **Albert -, eres importante para mi familia y sabes que te quiero cómo a un hijo y no quiero que te alejes de la vida de Terry por que se que el té nesesita -, más en estos momentos—.** _Decía Eleonor , sin imaginar lo que sus palabras le causaban el dolor en el pecho a Albert ._

 **Todos están esperando. Creó que sería bueno darles una explicación.** _Dijo Albert cambiando el tema no se sentía con ganas deseguir recordando a Terrence y Candy juntos._

 **Conozco a Terrence y no saldrá hasta no aver aclarado todo con la joven.**

 _—Bien parece que seguiremos en el Tema de Candy Y Terry —entonces mis ojos viajan al recuerdo en el momento en que el, mi mejor amigo la miraba a ella ...conocía a Terrence cuando tenía novia su mirada era conquistadora pero con Candy ... me cuesta aceptarlo pero el de verdad la ama...pensaba Alber._

 **De hecho Eli, yo vine por que creí que ellos ya habían hablado y pensé que ella estaba en peligro—** , _respondí sin pensar, perfecto Albert —no podías haber dicho otra cosa._ que no fuera más que la verdad.

 **¿Peligro?,-** _Preguntó Eleonor_

 _Tengo que decirle ya que abrí mi boca. Aunque pensándolo bien será mejor que Eli sepa , omitiendo detalles, Candy nesesita protección, y si decide quedarse... no creo poder venir a verla , por que se que ella lo aceptará_ a él-, verlos juntos , me destrozara.

 **Si tengo que explicarte que está pasando con ella , y advertirle de Neil-, confío en ti Eli, como confío en George y en Terrence.**

 _Albert le contó de Neil legan, sin muchos detalles, y esque la confianza hacia Eleonor era tan Grande como la confianza en George..._

- ** _En el salón principal_** -

No entiendo por que Terrence está Tardando -, esto ya es demasiado— _decía Noel Marlowe que estaba furioso._

—Iré a ver por que está tardando tanto ¡Terrence!...dijo Noel Marlowe -, que ya había perdido la paciencia.

 _Antes de que Noel Marlowe se dirigiera a ver por qué Terrence no bajaba , por la puerta del salón principal entró una mucama haciendo reverencias y pidiendo la atención de los que se encontraban presentes -, así fue como pidió disculpas por el retraso de joven Terrence y la Duquesa excusando que el Duque tubo una recaída , y el médico se encontraba en estos momentos con el Duque el doctor necesitaba alos familiares cercas en caso de cualquier decisión que se tuviera que tomar._

 _por supuesto que Eleonor había pedido la ayuda del Doctor y la de su esposo"._

 _ **El Duque— Richar Granchester que apezar de su condición, aceptó comunicándose de la manera que habían aprendido a hacerlo , Richard entendía lo que pasaba y aceptó dándole su aprobación al doctor Jonh que ya estaba enterado que pasaba con Candy y Terrence** , bueno solo algunos detalles _. _Que tubo que explicarle Eleanor._ _La mucama que había informado la noticia alos invitados se hacerco alos reyes , por que para ellos tenía otro mensaje, pero estos tenían algunos hombres de seguridad —, la mucama explicó el mensaje discretamente evitando que algún invitado escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que solo lo entendieran el Rey y la Reyna._

 _El Rey y la Reyna entendieron el mensaje y se levantaron de el lugar que ocupaba cada uno, seguidos por la escolta._

 _Noel que miraba todo— intento seguirles, pero el Rey se lo impidió._

 **No—, Noel será mejor que esperes aquí , Talvez sea mejor posponer este día.**

Noel , no le había agradado lo que él Rey dijo ,

Demos unos minutos más — _Mi señor ._

Toda esta gente, esperará con paciencia-, Talvez la situación de nuestro Duque cambie favorablemente—. _Por su puesto que no permitiré que se prosponga lo que he separado. Señor Rey —se dijo Noel._

El Rey -Asintió .

Tia Elroy , ¿que estára pasando? — _pregunto Neil Leagan._

Eso Neil, ¿que no escuchaste el mensaje que dijo mucama ? — _que el Duque está muy —Grabe.— dijo Elroy a su sobrino Neil._

 _— George frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que dijo la señora Elroy_

No entiendo en dónde está Albert —, _dijo Elroy en voz lo suficientemente alta para George y Neil._

Talvez está con su amigo — _contestó Neil. "el Gobernador"_

Eso espero —, para que nos diga qué pasa con el Duque — _la Tia Elroy tenia curiosidad por la noticia._

 _George — sólo escuchaba preguntándose qué tenía ese par en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro._

 _Cuando la mucama que había dado la penosa excusa para los invitados se hacerco a George y muy discretamente le dijo que Albert lo esperaba en el despacho del Duque. Siguame señor George porfavor_

 _George salió discretamente unos segundos después detrás de la mucama , pero Neil se dio cuenta y lo siguió_.

Te sientes bien _? Susana — preguntó la madre de esta con preocupación cuando miro a su hija —la chica parecía que no dormía en días , sus ojos se notaban cansados y ella parecía que en cualquier momento se caería._

 _Si mamá— iré a ver qué pasa con Terrence._

Susanaen su última plática con Terry habían quedado como amigos creía tener derecho de asercarce más a él. Pues gracias a la información que le había dicho de la cuál ella se había enterado por una conversación que escuchó entre su padre y el Duque, Richard Granchester.

 _Pero... hija —._

 _Cállate Margaret — la voz de Noel le impidió a Margaret decir algo más, y felicitaba a su hija , por la perfecta decisión que había tomado._

 **Por su puesto que puedes ir a ver que está pasando con tu prometido , Susanita...**

 **¡Pero apúrate!—** _dijo Noel que ya estaba empezando a perder el control , por que la paciencia ya la había perdido —tiempo atrás._

Si padre — _dijo Susana cuando avanzaba con cansancio._

 _-Terry y Candy-._

 _Los dos jóvenes que_ _se encontraban solos en la habitación del arrogante chico. Terry sabía bien que estar a solas con Candy no era correcto, incluso Candy. Sabía que una señorita no puede dar esa clase de comportamientos , pero los tórtolos rompían las reglas que imponía todo tipo de sociedad, parecía no importarles nada en ese momento._

 _Candy esperaba a que Terry le diera una explicación por que no le dijo que el tenía novia, el había pedido de su tiempo bien pues parecía que Terry estaba peleando mentalmente por que no le decía nada, y —Candy ya empezaba a desesperarse,_

 **Bien Terry , no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy por cumplir mi trabajo y realmente nesesito ir con el doctor y tu padre. Estoy realmente molesta y eso no quiere decir que no me lastimaste . La verdad no se por que estoy aquí cuando tengo que estar cumpliendo con mi deber, y no voy a renunciar solo por que eres el hijo de mi paciente, además creo que tú tienes que salir a ver a tu prometida—,**

 _"no puedo aminorar el temblor enfurecido de mi cuerpo . Es hasta este momento que me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos quedan expuestos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y tomo una inspiración profunda. Entonces al no escuchar nada en respuesta, giró sobre mi eje y me encamino hasta la Salida de esta habitación. Ya no creó soportar más este silencio "._

 _Terrence se quedo con la boca abierta, al escuchar las palabras tan frías que Candy le dijo, pero era demasiado arrogante para agachar la cabeza._

Mis manos se aprietan en puños—.

 **Que no se supone que tendría que ser yo el que esté molesto, estoy apunto de estallar cuando recuerdo a Candy en brazos de Albert , mi mejor amigo , Entonces ahora me escuchará , ella —**

 _pero cuando vio que Candy estaba apunto de salir . Reaccionó._

No —, Candy no intentes salir sin escucharme primero lo que tengo que decirte..

Susana que había podido subir alas habitaciónes sin que se dieran cuenta , iva caminando muy cercas de donde se encontraban Terry y Candy—, pero como la joven rubia de ojos azules cada vez se sentía más cansada —, apenas podía dar un paso a la vez.

Entonces escuchó a Terrence , y estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer .

 **Candy , antes que nada—** _empezaba a decir Terry— sin saber que detrás de la puerta alguien más escuchaba ._

 **quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son , y fueron siempre sinceros, y se que cometí un error al no haber sido honesto con tigo, pero esto que está pasando es algo que yo no quiero, este supuesto compromiso para mi es el peor momento—**.

 _Susana que se había quedado parada fuera de la habitación de Terry escuchando, no era que estaba pegada a la puerta si no que las voces de los dos tórtolos era lo suficientemente entendible para escucharse fuera de la habitación con la puerta cerrada._

 **Dios es que es realmente difícil de decirte todo lo que está pasando son tantas cosas que no se las palabras adecuadas para que puedas entenderme —** , _mi vida eres tú Candy—penso lo ultimo para el mismo._

 **Esque no quiero entender algo que es lo suficientemente claro para mi.**

 **Yo me siento decepcionada en estos momentos de Ti —,** _Te amo , pero rompiste algo en mi que no es fácil de reponer—, digo esto último para mis adentros. Es ahora cuando los sentimientos están dando vueltas otra vez en mi estomago..._

 **No Candy no me digas eso. Yo en verdad te amo—.** _El miedo que no sentí nunca antes por una mujer , ahora por primera vez me daba terror perderla —, no sabía que decirle , no sabía que hacer, tenía que hacerla entender —pero las palabras no me salían, estaban formando un nudo doloroso en mi garganta que me hacía difícil respirar._

 _Susana —, sabía bien que Terrence no sentía nada por ella — todo lo contrario, ella se sentía atraída por el. No era amor pero realmente le gustaba , y escucharlo hablar de esa manera._

 _No puedo creer que él sea Terrence,_ _Nunca imagine que hablara con el corazón , me cuesta creer que el pueda demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente . Ella es importante para el—, sus manos se cerraban en puños del coraje que se estaba empezando a formarse en ella._

 **Terry me es difícil aceptar tus palabras,**

 **¡ estabas comprometido !...** **Tenias novia y aún así te hacercaste a mi,** **Entiendo que yo también te oculte cosas, pero creo que mis razones eran bastante justificadas para haberlo hecho.**

 **Pero jamás entiénde esto, jamás te he faltado de la manera que tu lo haz hecho.**

 **Te prometo no buscarte nunca si eso es lo que quieres pero tienes que escucharme primero.**

 **No es fácil para mi dar ninguna explicación**...

continuara...


	26. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO24

JAMÁS 

— Terry no quiero ser la chica que termina convirtiéndose en la otra , que sólo por amarte termina perdonando todo; sin embargo tampoco quiero perderte sólo por orgullo—.

 _Le digo sin antes pensarlo, y es en ese instante que mis párpados se cierran con fuerza y suelto el aire que no sabía que detenia, mis pulmones inalan y exhalan agitadamente repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero sé que son segundos largos y dolorosos segundos que se sienten una eternidad, y es en ese mismo instante que me doy cuenta en lo que acabo de decir, la verdad de mis palabras traicioneras han dejado a la luz todo lo que trate de esconder -, se lo dije porque le he dejado saber que diga lo que sea que me dirá para justificarse. lo terminare aceptando incluso si no me dicen nada voy a perdonarlo , y me odio en este momento por ser tan estúpida me odio, Porque a pesar de que no quiero… Le creo cuando ni siquiera me ha dicho_ _de su compromiso_

\- Se. Qué Terry esta mirandome, y creo que tiene una revolución mental tratando de procesar y entender lo que acabo de decir. Me siento como una estúpida esperando por su reacción—. _Maldición que diga algo, lo que sea, pero que hable._

El silencio que se hace en este momento es eterno.

— _yo, sin embargo no he abierto mis ojos, piedras invaden mi estómago dando vueltas violentas que hacen ondas en todo mi cuerpo, empiezo sentir que todo mi sistema tiembla por el miedo que tengo de ver y descubrir que fui su burla, tengo miedo de ser dañada por él._

— _empiezo a creer que no va hablar, empiezo sentirme poca cosa, humillada, rota… Quiero que la tierra me trague, y no salir de ahí hasta que todo esto termine. Estoy teniendo una batalla mental de cómo abriré mis ojos para correr ... correr lejos de aquí, correr lejos de, Él._

Cuándo... finalmente comprendo que no va a hablar...

 _— " **Candy"...**_ _Escucho mi nombre de su boca y su aliento cálido se estrella mi cara entonces de golpe abro mis ojos._

Lentamente levantó mi vista me tome unos segundos ver que sus ojos están llenos de agua cubriendo sus pupilas-. Las lágrimas sinceras. Lágrimas llenas de amor. Lágrimas llenas de esperanza-, que pronto bajaran por su mejilla.

— Nunca, escúchame nunca serás otra… Porque no la hay. Siempre a sido tú… Incluso antes de conocerte, en este momento, y en la otra vida sólo eres y siempre serás tú.

Hermosa déjame demostrártelo- _me dice_ _Terry,_ _con cálido y embriagador aliento haciendome caricias en la orilla de mis labios, es en ese momento que me doy cuenta los cercas que está su boca de la mía. Sé que ba a besarme no_ _hago nada por moverme, sé que no está bien pero no me importa que lo haga, y cuando estoy apunto de abrir mis labios , algo dentro de mí se congela y el cálido aliento se transforma en una corriente_ _fría, en estómago un golpe violento hace que me detenga es-, miedo._

— Mi amor _-. me dice Terry-_ Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que soy- todo lo que puedo darte -todo lo que siento por ti- que ha esperado por ti - todo eso está aquí-, _le_ _digo llevándome mi mano a mi pecho , y es cuando me doy cuenta que he dicho lo que jamás pensé que diría, he abierto por primera vez mi corazón y es a ella... que es el amor de mi vida._

 _Quiero besarla y sé que lo puedo hacer sin que me detenga , pero algo me dice que ella no está completamente segura, y sé que es lo que le pasa sé que quiere que le diga porque le oculte la verdad y a pesar de que no quiero se que tengo que hacerlo ,Por qué aunque sé que me ha perdonado ,no quiero que tenga dudas quiero que se entregue sin reserva -, aspiro con más fuerza y comienzo hablar._

-Candy , nunca he sido un libro abierto con nadie , y quiero que seas mía sin dudas que te entregues a mí sin reservas sólo escúchame hasta que termine no me interrumpas, porque no sé si podré volverlo repetir.

Aspiro con fuerza una vez más.

-Antes de que mis padres se conocieran, en el mundo del espectáculo una mujer bella que sigue siendolo , llegó a ser admirada y aclamada. Etc.

Mientras Terry se sincera con Candy

Del otro lado de la puerta.

Las pocas fuerzas se le agotan , el azul de sus ojos, ahora tienen un color rojo.

Susana esta confundida y una batalla de sentimientos y pensamientos le dan vueltas en la cabeza.

orgullo femenino ...

escuchar las palabras llenas de amor saliendo de la boca de Terry fue un golpe bajo para ella.

Él me gusta mucho _\- se dedecia Susana, Crei_ que al decirle el secreto de su madre ganaria su cariño , estúpida que fui al pensar que yo podría gustarle. porque sigo soñando, cuando nunca le he importado. No puedo agarrar algo que nunca fue mio.

Pero me duele oírlo hablar asi —, ¿ por que?

Mientras esto pasaba en la parte superior de la mansión .

En el salón principal la gente seguía esperando el inicio al evento ,algunas personas ya se retiraban.

Pero En la oficina del Duque un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo esperaba por George.

Otro joven de ojos marrón seguia con una distancia prudente a George , y se detiene cuando ve que George entra al despacho del Duque.

William —ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti —dijo George que sintió alivio al ver a Albert .

Pero en cuánto miro al joven supo que algo no estaba bien..

¿Qué ocurre Albert ? -preguntó George.

Cualquiera se da cuenta que estoy destrozado ¿verdad George? _contesto Albert . con otra pregunta._

Pasó algo con la joven-. _indago George al rubio_

Soy un imbécil George, Y sabes que aunque quisiera largarme de aquí y no volver jamás, no quiero alejarme de ella.

Albert-, sabes que cuentas conmigo y si quieres contarme lo que pasó - servirá a sentirte mejor.

En otro momento George ahorita necesito que Niel se vaya de aquí.

¿porqué ? William.

Corre el riesgo de que ella lo vea.

Ella-, de que demonios hablan- _se preguntaba Neil. " el Gobernador "_ que tenía la oreja en la puerta del despacho del Duque.

Hablas de la joven que tuvo que salir de América por el acoso de tu primo.

Si George , Candy esta aqui.

Albert y George hablaban sin saber que Neil escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

De qué demonios hablas Alber. Por qué es que tengo que irme de aquí.

Cuál Candy , será la misma Candice de Chicago.

Esto no lo puedo creer , mi hermosa Candice - es Candy.

"¡maldita estás aquí!"

¿pero cómo se conocen Albert y Candice?

Será que ella le ha contado algo de mi ...

a hora no me importa regresar a Chcago ya te encontré y ahora si serás mía... está aquí , está aquí , está aquí... mi hermosa Candice está aquí...

bien voy por ti , Hermosa y está vez todo será diferente, te llevaré sólo para mi.

Albert sin imaginarse acababa de poner a Candy en las manos de Neil.

Candy escucho lo que Terry dijo , Como el le pidió sin interrupciones.

Mi mente está perdida por unos instantes cuando de pronto todo llega mi cabeza con fuerza esto está mal , eso está mal , Él no puede estar conmigo , Él no puede abandonar a su familia , no lo puedo permitir porque él no será feliz conmigo y yo no seré feliz con él, cargando en la conciencia el peso de su familia.

No puedo separarlo de su familia no puedo permitir que él los abandone.

 _Las palabras retumban , Y estallan en mi cabeza , Se estrellan contra mi pecho y se arriagan con tanta intensidad que me quedo sin aliento. Mi boca se abre para decir algo, pero estoy tan impactada, que no puedo encontrar mi voz para hablar._

 _Trato de detener Las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en mis pupilas , trato de detener el Nudo que empieza a instalarse en mi garganta. Pero no puedo por que todo llega con fuerza ..._

 _todo está lastimándome._..

 _Se -, acabo - digo casi en un susurro_.

 _Las palabras de Candy se estrellan como una bofetada en mi cara . ¿que no me había perdonado? ¿ por qué me está diciendo esto ? —, en ese momento un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. cuando me doy cuenta lo que ella está pensando casi escucho las palabras , y no quiero , no quiero , no quiero que me deje, no quiero perderla . no lo acepto -, maldición que hago_.

Candy ...Dime estarás conmigo por favor Dímelo—. _Le suplico_

Te prometo que encontrare una solución solo dame un poco de tiempo—, _busco desesperado encontrar que hacer para no perderla._

No puedes abandonar a tu familia ...Ellos te necesitan , y yo no puedo permitir que tú los abandones.

No Candy , no quiero que me dejes , por favor dime que hago para que no te vayas— _el mundo se detiene en ese momento, la desesperación que se instala en mi cabeza , es tan grande , que creo me voy a volver loco._

No me iré , por que tengo una responsabilidad con tu padre , y si es verdad que me quieres como dices , no te asercaras a mi, sabes que necesito mucho este empleo por eso te voy a suplicar que no compliques más las cosas por tu bien y por el mío—.

 _Al principio tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con él ...realmente quería que funcionara, pero todo lo que le rodea a mi felicidad es tan grande que creo que nunca lo alcanzaré..._

Tengo que dejarlo ir , nesesito poner distancia.

 _Con el corazón roto me tengo que alejar de él... perdóname mi amor pero es por tu bien. Ya entiendo las palabras de los hombres que nos separaron , ahora pienso que fue lo mejor._

 **ADIÓS Terry...**

Dijo Candy —. pero en ese instante la puerta se abre y Susana entra casi inconsciente...

Susana -. dijo Terry

Susana quería decirles que ella no se pensaba casar con Terry , que ella no ama a Terry , y que quiere que ellos sean felices.

Pero la enfermedad que Susana no sabía que tenía , al igual que nadie de ahí , no la dejó decir nada —, _no por el momento._

Susana perdió el conocimiento.

Entonces ... Candy corrió a darle los primeros auxilios , el trabajo que Candy hacía era impresionante. Aunque su corazón estaban Muriendo lento.

Por qué Candy entendía quién era Susana.

Pero Candy hacía lo mejor que podía para salvar la vida que tenía en sus manos. Aunque esa vida le quitara la vida a ella...

Candy le pidió a Terry que le ayudara poner a Susana en la cama.

Terry -, hizo lo que Candy le pidió

busca al doctor Jonh, y ve por los familiares de tu prometida . por favor-. _dijo Candy._

Terry frunció el seño en manera de disgusto cuando escucho las palabra" Prometida "—, de los labios de Candy ... Pero era más el dolor en su corazón entenderla.

Sin embargo sabía que no era el momento de hablar con ella. Y tampoco permitirá que ella se alejará de él.

Dio un suspiro melancolico , y antes de Salir de su habitación le dijo a Candy. No me alejare por que te Amo—, y no permitiré que te alejes de mi. entonces Salio de su habitación, y fue primero por el Doctor Jonh.

Unos segundos después.

Terry llego con el Doctor Jonh . inmediatamente fue a buscar a la madre de Susana, por que al Padre ni loco quería verlo.

El doctor John estaba atendiendo a Susana pero le pidió a Candy el maletín que se encontraba en la recámara del Duque.

Candy salió en cuanto el doctor le dijo

Candy que estaba en el cuarto del Doctor no pudo evitar agarrar la mano del Duque y le dijo _todo estará bien_... esos segundos podrían tener grandes consecuencias para Candy.

Neil quería comprobar que era su hermosa Candice , la mujer de la que hablaba Albert.

Cuando sus ojos la vieron , el calor que entraba en su cuerpo . lo hicieron perder la razón,

Cuando Candy salió con el maletín en sus manos del Doctor Jonh , del cuarto del padre de Terry.

El maletín cayó en el suelo.

La pesadilla de Candy se hacía realidad...

¿ Por que tarda Candy? _\- se preguntaba el Doctor Jonh.._

Doctor _-. hablo Terry cuando entro a su habitación -_ Llegaron los padres de Susana

El Doctor le pidió que fuera Por Candy y el maletín

hace unos minutos mande a Candy pero esta no llega _-, dijo el doctor a Terry._

Terry salio corriendo.

Eleonor estaba pidiendo disculpas alos invitados ya había hablado con el Rey y la Reyna estos ya se habían marchado ellos entendían que no era el mejor momento. Eli siguio despidiendo cordialmente a todos los invitados... algunos no se iban,

Terry encontró el maletín en el suelo —, _Candy ... habló Terry —. ¿por que me siento así? — volvió a decir —Candy , pero Candy no se dejó ver,_

Dejo el maletín en manos del doctor , y salió de la habitación sin importarle lo que allí dentro pasaba.

¿Madre has visto a Candy ?,

Albert que ya había salido del despacho con George , escuchó lo que Terry le dijo a Eli

William no encuentro a Neal —.

Continuará...


	27. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 25

MI MUNDO SE DETIENE 

—El miedo se Arriaga en mis huesos con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera puedo respirar como se debe—, estoy tan aterrorizada , abrumada por la falta de respuesta de mi cuerpo.

—Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibuja en las fracciones del hombre que tengo frente a mi, justo antes de que estrelle mi cabeza en cemento frió y duro endónde se encuentra mi espalda presionada con violencia .

—Mi vista se oscurece por los bordes y sé que no podré soportarlo mas -, El mundo parece estar a punto de desaparecer debajo de mí , y lo único que queda es dolor en mi cabeza antes de que todo sea solo oscuridad.

-Tranquilízate Terrence...

-Dices que Susana entró cuándo hablabas con Candy, y que ahora el Doctor esta con Susana porque perdió el conocimiento , pero que a hora no sabes ¿dónde está Candy? -, Esque no te estoy entendiendo hijo — _decía Eleonor desesperada_.

- _Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Eleanor , Cuándo_ _se acercó Albert, en ese momento las imágenes de Candy y Albert abrazados llegaron a la mente de Terrence._

 _Albert noto que Terry no estaba agusto con su presencia, por que igualmente le pasaba lo mismo a él, pero cuando escucho a Terry decir que no encontraban a Candy_ , _el miedo invadió a Albert. pero sabia que no podía actuar impulsivamente -, sin estar completamente seguro de que Candy estuviera desaparecida ..._

 **Terrence —** _dijo Albert cuándo se acercó a su Amigo—._ ella seguramente anda perdida ven vamos a buscarla y veras que todo esta bien.

 _Cuándo el castaño escucho las palabras de Albert ._ _Terry entendió que Albert siempre seria su amigo y si algo envidiaba Terrence de Albert era su manera de tener control, algo que Terrence le era difícil de controlar, porqué siempre actuaba impulsivamente_.

William , no encuentro a Neil- _dijo George después de haberlo buscado por toda la mansión._

 _Instintivamente Albert y Terrence se miraron, entonces los dos se dieron cuenta de que tenían los mismos pensamientos, para Terry era más que claro que Albert estaba enterado de su primo_.

 _Y Albert también pensó lo mismo_ , _los dos Jovenes ahora estaban aterrorizados pensando en que Neil tenía a Candy- , cuándo escucharon una voz familiar asus espaldas._

Perdón escuché mi nombre , me buscaban- _dijo Neil. relajadamente_.

Ambos apuestos jovenes -Albert y Terry -, se miraron interrogátivamente.

¡Neil! ¿En dónde estabas?-, _pregunto Albert directamente a su primo._

Pero ese saludó es el que le das a tu primo después de tanto tiempo de no vernos..

Sólo que antes de contestarte a tu pregunta déjame felicitarte por tu cumpleaños querido primo— _dijo Neal extendiendo sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo a Albert—,_ y estaba con la Tia Elroy ella me pidio llevarla a la mansión de los Andry . La tia estaba cansada- ¿por qué? - ¿Ocurre algo?-, _dijo Neil tranquilo y respondiendo con otra pregunta._

—Candy se encontraba inconsciente , después del golpe que le propino Neil en la cabeza, cuando Neil comprobó que era Candice la joven que el estubo buscando en Chicago , perdio la razon, algo mostruoso se apodero de su mente el deceo por tomar a la mujer que lo hubo vuelto loco por la belleza e inocencia de Candy era muy Grande, que cuando la rubia enfermera entró por el maletín a la habitación del Duque , el Gobernador esperó a que ella saliera, o , él tendria que entrar pero no la iba a dejar escapar , Y cuando Candy salió la la agarró por la espalda dejándola caer bruscamente al suelo , y puso su pesó encima de ella -, inmovilizándola , cuándo Candy miró que era él gobernador entró en pánico, el miedo y la impotencia que ella sintió , en ese momento le impidieron reaccionar , entonces Candy trato de moverse, y cuando iba a gritar Neil la golpeó bruscamente, agarrandola por la melena y orejas con ambas manos estrellando fuerte la cabeza de Candy contra la parte más dura del suelo. inmediatamente Candy perdió el conocimiento. Entonces Neil actuó rápido y la llevó al sótano de la mansión Grandchester , colocándola en un baúl viejo y empolvado-, Pero antes de dejarla la había atado de manos y pies y cubriéndole la boca bruscamente asegurándose de que ella no hablara , ni tampoco que se pudiera mover o salir, y para asegurarse de que ella no saliera , había colocado varias cajas pesadas arriba del baúl. Pero había echo unos espacios dónde quedaban los pies de Candy para que el aire pudiera llegar a Ella . _Neil la quería viva , no muerta._

Neil había logrado que Candy perdiera el conocimiento en dos minutos. lo siguiente le había tardado unos minutos más. sin planearlo Neil había logrado cometer su delito perfectamente en minutos , para mayor suerte de Neil todos los empleados estaban ocupados, y como el doctor jonh cuando llegaba para atender a su paciente "el Duque" algo que pedía, era que lo dejaran sólo con el paciente, asi pues la mucama que siempre estaba al pendiente de Richard Grandchester , también se había retirado. Nadie absolutamente nadie vio lo que a Candy le habia pasado.

después de una hora de haber estado inconsciente, Candy Intentaba reaccionar.

- _Trato de abrir mis ojos pero mis párpados cansados y pesados no me dejan hacerlo -todo es oscuridad-, lucho con todas mis fuerzas para poder ver el lugar dónde me encuentro ... después de un largo tortuoso momento lo consigo, me encuentro en un lugar muy pequeño es como estar enterrada en la tierra—,completamente mi cuerpo está cubierto de pequeñas piedras-. lentamente el aire empieza a faltarme y me empiezo a desesperar por la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones , una capa de sudor se empieza formar de mi cabeza los pies—La desesperación invade me invade el cuerpo con violencia._

 **¿En dónde estoy?-.**

 _-Todo empieza dar vueltas en cabeza cuándo los recuerdos llegan a mí y se estrellan de un golpe en mi cerebro causándome otro dolor más intenso.._

 _El pánico se filtra en mi sistema ._ _Cuándo recuerdo con detalle todo lo qué pasó._ _Trato con todas mis fuerzas de moverme y salir de aquí , pero es inútil no lo consigo -, es hasta ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que me encuentro atada de manos y pies._ _y mi boca empieza a doler ,_ _El frío se apodera de mis pulmones , duele, mi pecho arde , mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo que explote..._

Creó que voy a morir... _se decia mentalmente_ _Candy_

\- ¿Doctor que tiene mi hija?- pregunto Margaret con lagrimas, estaba muy preocupada por Susana. Mientras que Noel estaba furioso , nada salio como lo tenía planeado. todo lo contrario. era peor cómo estaba todo en estos momentos realmente estaba furioso.

Señores tendré que pedir ayuda para llevar a su hija a un Hospital, y hacerle los estudios correspondientes. Lo único que puedo decirles es que Susana está muriendo.

-No... no mi hija , no ... mi Susana , dígame que no es verdad lo que me dice-, por favor.

Mis conocimientos apuntan que, Susana tiene cancer. Pero prefiero hacer estudios detalladamente pera poder decirles que se puede hacer.

Noel no decía nada , nisiquiera consolo el dolor de su esposa. El solo pensaba en cómo obligar a Terrence a contraer matrimonio con Susana antes de que se venciera la fecha en el contrato que había hecho el mismo para Richard Grancheste, el chantaje de Noel tenía una fecha de vencimiento que ahora le causaba un problema , el pequeño detalle de Noel lo tenía atrapado en su propio chantaje. Según Noel contaban con los cuadros que terminarían con la Familia Granchester, lo que Noel Marlowe no sabía era que su esposa destruyó los cuadros.

Terry al ver a Neil tan tranquilamente , dudo pensando que talvez Candy lo había abandonado. para contradecirse unos segundos después diciéndose que ella no haría eso. Pero si ya lo había echo dos veces.

Esas eran las preguntas que empezaban y terminaban en la cabeza de Terry , una y otra vez.

Por otra parte Albert a ver ahí a su primo después de haber comprobado que lo que dijo Neil era verdad —. El Gobernador había llevado a la tía Elroy a la mansión Andry-. Albert creía en su primo por el momento , pero lo mantenia en la mirada.

Neil observaba detalladamente , todo movimiento en la casa GrandChester, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar a Candy. Ahora la quería solamente para él, cuando la volvió a ver , se obsesionó de otra manera más enferma por ella , y ver que con eso le causaba dolor a su primo, lo hacía sentir una satisfacción enfermiza...

El ajetreó en la mansión aún no Terminaba, Neil que se encontraba entre Albert Y Terry ya se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban enamorado de su Candice . Entonces paso algo que podría ser su única oportunidad para sacar a Candy, sin que nadie más allí dentro lo viera.

En ese momento llegaba los paramédicos Para llevarse a Susana al Hospital, pero Neil se dio cuenta que el padre de la enferma le decía con señas a un empleado de la Casa Granchester que lo siguiera, Neil como era su trabajo favorito , los siguió. Mientras que Terry y Albert , estaban siendo entrevistados por los reporteros ya que nadie se había encargado de ellos. Las noticias estarían llenas de información al día siguiente. Mientras que George se encargaba de Buscar a Candice en el hospital, y Eleonor le daba consuelo a Margaret.

Dígame señor Marlowe- , ¿para que me nesesita está vez? — _preguntó el empleado comprado por Noel , y que trabajaba en la mansión Granchester. Ya que Noel aprovechando la enfermedad del Duque. Era verdad que Richar hubo firmado un contrato, pero no el que Noel ahora tenía._

 _Era el contrato que Terry nunca pudo encontrar._

—Necesito que vuelvas a falsificar la firma en este contrató y cuándo quede exactamente cómo está en este documento destruyes este , fíjate bien , este —. Entendiste , este , y pones en el despacho de Richard el que acabas de firmar, no quiero errores, por que si yo caigo tú caes también.

Pero usted sabe que eso le va , a salir un poco más que el anterior—, _dijo el empleado, aprovechando el encargó que le podía costar su libertad._

maldito bastardo—. _Dijo Noel._

No señor, es solo un negocio, que a usted le dejara una fortuna. _Respondió el empleado._

Esta bien, más tarde quiero ese papel terminado entendiste.

Por supuesto Señor Noel solo que necesitó el dinero antes, o, no hay trato— _el empleado sabía bien que en cualquier momento se podía descubrir todo así que pensaba escaparse antes de que eso pasara. Ya tenia una pequeña fortuna, gracias a Noel Marlowe._

 _Lo que ninguno de ellos dos Sabía esque alguien ahora los tenía en sus manos. Y que pensaba utilizar para su conveniencia._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	28. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO26

No se tú.

—Dios ayúdame, no me abandones. No quiero verlo , él me da miedo , mucho miedo... Si esto es un sueño por favor quiero despertar...

—Mi garganta está seca ya me empieza a doler mi quijada mis manos , y mis pies estan entumidos, tengo dolor de cabeza que me impide concentrarme correctamente en lo que tengo que hacer para salir de este lugar que me axficcia.

—En mi cabeza Todo me da vueltas, tengo tantos pensamientos que quiero aclarar , y ninguno empieza cuándo otro entra con violencia, y daña mis neuronas —me vuelvo atormentar —, ¿como me encontró? ¿Albert y Terry amigos? ¿ por que nadie me ayudo? ¿El compromiso de Terry? ¿Como estará la prometida de Terry? ¿ que estará pensando el Doctor John, de mi?¿en dónde me encuentro? ¿ que ara el Gobernador con migo? ¿ cómo es que el Gobernador estaba en el compromiso de Terry? ¿ ¿ Albert sabía? ¿ cómo supo Albert en dónde encontrarme ? ¿ por que Albert mensiono a mi mamá? ¿ Albert conoce al Gobernador? Y , si es así Terry también—, no sé que pensar , no sé en quien creer, sólo quiero desaparecer de todos ellos, No quiero descubrir que son amigos, oh, peor familiares del hombre que más daño me ha hecho en la vida.

Me duele mucho la cabeza que siento que en cualquier momento explotara. Trato de gritar pero la cinta que está alrededor de mi boca impidiéndome cerrar mis labios inmovilizándome mis papilas gustativas ahora dañadas, me lo impide, este lugar me da miedo y si me enterró viva. maldicion por que me tienen que pasar todo lo malo ami-. Terry ayúdame, no mejor tú no, Albert, no , ya no confio en él, ¿ quien me va ayudar? Papá ayúdame a salir de este lugar.

Candy , esta desesperada, y ahora También duda de Terrence y Albert.

Las personas que ella confio . —No muy lejos de allí. Dos hombres sacaban sus trapos sucios al sol.

—Qué , pensabas que soy un idiota como tú.

—Y, Si de verdad tienes una neurona trabajando en tu cacahuate cerebro, mejor lárgate de que aquí, por que yo no hago negocios con gente como tú— _Dijo Noel Marlowe escupiéndole cada palabra con rabia , a Neil._

—Entonces ahora que cada uno sabe quien es el otro. No hace falta amenazar por que si yo caigo tú Caes con migo, y lo que yo tengo también te beneficia a ti. _Contestó Neil del Mismo tono que Noel Marlowe e ignorando sus amenazas._

—Ya te dije que no voy a ceder tus chantajes, Y mejor retírate de mi vista — _dijo Noel intentando seguir caminando, pero lo siguiente que le dijo Neil lo paralizó_

—Entonces no te importa que Terrence tenga amoroos con una mujer —, y que crees , no se a tu hija. _Dijo Neil sarcástico_

—La monja — _dijo Noel con el ceño fruncido_

—¡Monja! no se de que hablas, pero si te digo qué hay otra mujer— _contestó Neil riendo._

—Y tú como sabes, qué e hay otra. — _pregunto Noel con mas interes lo que le decia Neil._

—Dónde crees que estaba Terrence que le impidió presentarse ala ceremonia, y al compromiso con tu hija — _respondió Neil con otra pregunta._

¿que demonios hacia esa mujer aqui? — _estalló Noel_

Tu trajiste a esa mujer—, idiota.

—No , pero si se dónde está ella ahora.

¿Sabias que es enfermera?- _Dijo Neil divirtiéndose con cada palabra que decía._

—La monja ,

Es enfermera,

Es la enfermera de Richard Grancheste. La mujer que le salvo la vida a Susana —la enfermera que desapareció hoy— _dijo Noel sorprendido._

Tu che...

—Y , esa es la ayuda que te pido . por que a ti tampoco te conviene que el aparezca ¿oh si? — dijo Neil sabía que ya tenía a Noel a su favor , lo único que no le gustaba era que sabía de sus negocios ilícitos , que hacía como Gobernador. ¿Como demonios se abra enterado? Es la pregunta que Neil tenía que investigar. Aunque no le importaba Noel también tenía cola colgando y cualquiera podría pisarla.

—¿Acaso tu tienes a esa mujer? — _preguntó Noel. Ya sabía que así era no era tan idiota para no entender la ayuda que quería Neil._

—Si— _dijo Neil descaradamente_

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré para que se largen. Y terminó con esa zorra que ha sido fastidio en mis planes.

—¿Que es exactamente la ayuda que quieres? Dinero, cuánto,

—No me caería mal el dinero y sabes te lo acepto pero es otra ayuda.

—Habla _— dijo Noel perdiendo la paciencia_

La tengo escondída en el sótano de esta mansión,

¿Que? Pero como eres tan estupido, crees que será fácil sacar a esa zorra.

En una habitación de la mansión GrandChester 

William , Buena Noches.

—George que bueno que regresas — _dijo Albert._

Alguna noticia de La señorita White. _Preguntó George_

— George—, hasta el momento ninguna y es extraño. Ya solo me falta hablar con un empleado, al parecer no tiene mucho trabajando en la Mansión y al parecer Noel Marlowe le dio el trabajo — _dijo Albert sin darle importancia_

Todo lo contrario a William, George Pensó que podría ser una pista, si no con la desaparición de Candy, Si , con el problema del Duque, pero primero tenía que decirle de los datos que consiguió de Candy.

William ... la señorita White no tiene ningún familiar.

— Cómo dices , pero, y su mamá— _dijo Albert tan rápido en cuanto escuchó las las palabras de la boca de George._

William —, _George guardó silencio unos segundos_

Ella murió , hace poco más de un mes.

—"¡Murió!" _Dijo Albert en un susurro ¿_ Qué pasó?

—La señora White –, _George otro silencio —_ tenia Cancer.

No puede ser— _dijo Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

Candy no lo sabia de eso estoy seguro. Pero como es que no se lo dijo a su hija. _Dijo Albert pensando en por que se lo ocultaría ._

Es muy fácil William— _habló George —_ la señora White estaba enterada de su enfermedad, y por eso saco a Su hija de Chicago para protegerla de tu primo, si La señorita Candice se quedaba , corría más peligro al no tener a nadie , y la mamá se lo oculto, por que sabía que la señorita Candice se quedaría con ella , si le hubiera dicho que estaba enferma. Ella se lo oculto para protegerla. _Terminó De decir George._

— Esto será un duro golpe para mi ángel. _Dijo Albert en un susurro_

—Lo siento —, William. Pero hay algo más.

¿Que George? _Preguntó Albert con preocupación en la voz._

—En cuánto aparezca Candy , será llevada a un orfanato.

Hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Entonces podrá salir.

—No... _dijo Albert asustado por la noticia_ ¿Que hago? _Maldicion Candy en un orfanato no eso no lo puedo permitir._

— Si me permite sugerirle hago , joven William —se que usted está enamorado de ella , pero por el momento la única posibilidad sería que usted adopte a la señorita Candice como su hija. usted ya puede hacerlo pues hoy es usted es mayor de edad.

— Yo...

padre adoptivo de la mujer que amó

 _Podré verla como a una hija. Jesús ...eso es muy difícil, pero no la voy a dejar sola en un orfanato Pensó Albert_

 _Los segundos pasaban y Albert meditaba que hacer, no había mucho que pensar..._

Esta bien George encárgate de eso ahora mismo , corremos contra el reloj.

—Como digas William. Te puedo pedir algo

Albert, Asintio

— Esta bien si me quedo a oír lo que dirá el empleado. talvez no nos ayude con la señorita White , pero que sea un empleado traído por Noel podría ser un...? _Decía George._

—"un empleado espía"—terminó de decir Albert, que se sentía feliz de contar con alguien cómo George.

Así es William. _Secundó George_

–Y, el hombre que tienes siguiendo a Neil no te ha dicho si mi primo ha intentado salir de Inglatere. _Preguntó Albert_

"¡De hecho tu primo no ha intentado salir de aquí, _respondió George y pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Neil_

—Está pensando que no es común en Neil. Ese comportamiento— _dijo Albert teniendo el mismo pensamiento que George_

¿ se habrá enterado de que Candy está aquí?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta se dejó escuchar.

Toc Toc toc

—Albert se mantenía en una habitación descansando mientras les preguntaba a los empleados de alguna información, no quizo hacerlo en ele despacho del Duque por que sabía que Noel llegaba mucho a las Mansión GrandChester y prefería no tener que verlo. Cuando entró último empleado que faltaba.

—Buenas tardes señor me mando a llamar— _Dijo el empleado que trabajaba para Noel Marlowe._

El empleado se sorprendió de ver a un joven incluso más joven que él.

—Tengo algunas preguntas para usted- _dijo Albert muy serio_

—El empleado miro a George y luego Albert empezando a sentirse incómodo instintivamente empezó a jugar con sus manos como acto de nerviosismo.

Tanto George como Albert notaron que empleado estaba nervioso.

—¿Tengo entendido que usted fue contratado por Noel y que tiene poco en esta casa?- _preguntó Albert._

—Si.

se -ñor-, _respondió tartamudeando el empleado_

—¿Quisiera saber en dónde se encontraba usted antes de que se le pidiera venir para a hablar con migó?

—Yo...

—Yo estaba trabajando— _diablos ya saben del documento dijo el empleado para el mismo._

—Si, eso lo sabemos pero que era lo que estaba haciendo, y ¿Por que está nervioso? ¿Que esconde?

—Nada-, señor es solo-, esque yo solo le informo al señor Noel.

—¿porqué no puede decirme a mi? ¿es algo malo para que no me diga?

—No señor _dijo el empleado que ya empezaba a tener algunas gotas de sudor en la frente devido al nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento._

—¿Entonces dígame en dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo?

—Señor yo...? _el empleado iva a hablar pensando que lo habían descubierto, el cargo de conciencia no lo dejaba estar tranquilo._

—¿Sabemos lo que hacía?= _mintió Albert_

—Todo fue por orden del Señor Noel que yo solo cumplia señor usted no sabe todo lo que el señor Noel es capaz de hacer si no seguimos sus órdenes.

En el hospital MaryJane.

—Terry y Margaret, seguían esperando alguna noticia de Susana.

—Terry no puedo esperar más, y le dijo margaret que regresaba más tarde pero que ahorita tenía un asunto que atender , sin esperar respuesta de margaret Terry se fue a buscar a Candy en todo el hospital.

—Cuando Terry , hubo terminado de recorrer todo el Hospital estaba desesperado de no tener buenos resultados en su busqueda —. Entonces se volvió encontrar el doctor John-, y éste le pidió que Sí podría llevar a la enfermera que se encargaria de atender la rehabilitacón de su padre—, que el tenia que seguir tratando a la señorita Susana al parecer todo era más complicado y grave .

Terry se sintió mal por Susana, pero estaba más mal el allí sin saber nada de Candy , y peor no hacer algo.

El doctor le preguntó si había alguna noticia de Candy. porque realmente estaba preocupado por la joven.

—Terry le dijo que no había ninguna noticia por el momento pero que le avisaria si hubiera alguna noticia de ella.

el doctor John le agradeció entonces le pidió que esperará la enfermera en la entrada del hospital Mary Jane.

 _Perfecto a hora soy chofer por que demonios tarda tanto que no sabe que nesesito ir a buscar a Candy. Por Dios Terry como va a saber se dijo para si mismo_

entonces apareció flamy.

—buenas tardes ¿usted espera por mí?

—es usted la enfermera que atender a mi padre

—¿al senor Duque? _\- pregunto Flamy_

—sí _-, respondio Terry_

—Entonces si soy yo-, _asintio Flamy_

—sígame señorita , la llevare con mi padre . _Dijo Terry._

 _sí que es ha ha puesto El hijo del Duque-. pensaba Flamy._

 _—Terry y Flamy se encontraban rumbo ala mansión._

 _Flamy que ya no aguanto más le preguntó a Terry_

— Podría preguntarle algo, no quisiera faltarle al respeto, pero estoy muy preocupada _\- flami se animó a preguntarle a Terry porque realmente estaba preocupada por Candy._

 _—Terry sólo asintió dándole a entender que podria perguntarle sin problema._

—¿que es lo que pasó con Candy?- _preguntó flamy al castaño_ _y agregó -_ ella es mi amiga tal vez no tenemos una amistad muy estrecha pero la considero mi amiga y una muy buena empleada y por eso es que me animó a preguntarle

 _Terry guardo silencio antes de responder_

—No sabemos Dónde está sólo desapareció - _dijo Terry sin comprender porque flami le dio confianza_

Como que desapareció?— _preguntó Flamy alzando el tono de su voz por la impresión al recibir la noticia._

Terry frunció el ceño

Lo siento — _contestó Flamy_

No soy la mejor amiga de Candy pero señor, yo no creo que ella hubiese dejado botado el trabajo.

¿Por que piensa que ella no haría eso? — _preguntó Terry pues el tenía la duda._

Y por favor no me diga señor que no soy tan viejo llámeme Terry _—dijo con una leve sonrisa._

Usted es Terry? — _Flamy recordó que Albert lo mencionó en su última conversación._

—¿ Si por que?¿ ella le dijo algo de mi? — _Terry tenía la curiosidad de que Candy le hablara de él._

No Señor _perdón digo —_ No Terry.

— Candy siempre fue muy reservada con su vida yo Esque escuche su nombre por Albert.

—¿ Albert ?

—Si, Terry pero no me dijo nada, creo que más bien estaba como distraído y en sus pensamientos habló en voz alta y lo menciono a usted entonces se fue corriendo y yo me quede con la duda de quien era ese Tal Terry , perdón si soy onesta pero lo que pude entender es que usted le hizo daño a Candy.

— _maldicion Albert por que tenias que pensar en voz alta, creí que solo yo lo hacía, y ahora que le digo yo a esta mujer._

Señoría — _llámeme Flamy dijo está interrumpiendo al Castaño pues tampoco era tan vieja—_ bien Flamy. Jamás ha sido mi intención lastimar a Candy , y de verdad la quiero las circunstancias se dieron de otra manera , que perdón , pero no quisiera entran en detalles,

— Entiendo _— contestó Flamy_

Y , usted ceee que Candy se fue por su culpa.

— _valla esta mujer es inteligente._

Todo apunta a que así fue.

— No yo se que Candy no haría eso, algo más tubo que pasar o algo le paso.

Llegaron ala mansión y Terry le indicó dónde sería su habitación y la llevaría con su padre cuando vio a Noel y a Neil hablando.

Continuará...


	29. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO27

Libre como un ave.

Muy bien, puedes retirarte, y estáras vigilado no intentes nada si quieres llegar a conocer a tus nietos tienes que colaborar con nosotros, pero si le dices algo a Noel-. ¡oh! —huyes, no llegarás a tener esposa dentro de la carcel, que sin dudarlo iras por muchos años- y sabes ¿por que?

Te lo voy a decir de esta manera En el mundo en el que estamos desgraciadamente. la justicia y los Gobernadores son corruptos. Talvez no pueda impedir que recibas tu castigo, pero si te puedo prometer que te ayudaré a que sean menos-, _muchos menos años._

¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si —señor William.

Ya puedes seguir con tus labores,

Con su permiso señor. William — _dijo el empleado Contratado por Noel Marlowe._

—George empezamos caseria N 1 y N 2.

Si — William-.

 _Gracias George_

—Entramos ala mansión GrandChester — _dijo Terry_

—Valla Es realmente hermosa, —contestó _Flamy que ni en sueños imagino ver una mansión_ y _ahora iba a vivir temporalmente en ella._

Todo hubiera sido como un sueño echo realidad si no fueran otros los motivos que me trajeron aquí.

 _Pensó Flamy para sus adentros._

—Pues será su casa aun que los motivos no sean los mejores, Déjeme decirle que es un honor recibirla en la mansión GrandChester señorita Hamilton

 _Dijo Terry educadamente a Flamy cuando entraron por los grandes jardines frente a la mansión dónde Flamy estará dando lo mejor de su trabajo. En la rehabilitación del Duque._

—Cuándo el automóvil se hubo detenido—,

En la entrada que da ha la parte interior de la mansión –,

Terry se quedo inmóvil...

 _Rosas -, el aire tiene la esencia de rosas como la piel blanca y suave de Candy._

Por un segundo me pierdo en el olor a rosas que se filtra en mis fosas nasales. Me detengo para seguir inalandolo- miro a mi al rededor, talvez regreso , mi corazón grita de felicidad quiero correr pero no me puedo mover de dónde me e quedado parado buscándola, entonces cuándo, me doy cuenta de que es solo su olor, mi corazón vuelve a su dolor,

dios la extraño—¿porque? —Candy me estás torturando es por eso que te fuiste y has dejado tu olor para vengarte de mi.

—¿Se encuentra bien Terry? _Me pregunta la señorita Hamilton._

—Después de la conversación en el automóvil, que tuve con la enfermera Hamilton—, me permito el derecho de hacerle otra pregunta — y es que necesito sacar estos pensamientos negativos que me martillan en mi cabeza lastimándome insistentemente.

—Señorita Hamilton — _digo y me fruce el ceño. —podría otra vez preguntarle algo sobre candy— lo piensa por un momento pero asiente— ._

—De verdad usted cree que Candy no sería capaz de dejar el trabajo e irse si decir. nada a nadie.

—Terry—, _me dice y en ese momento recuerdo que que le pedí que no me llamará señor y Ahora entiendo porque fruncio el ceño cuando le llame señorita Hamilton_

—Yo -, no conozco a Candy de años- _dice flamy -_ pero en el tiempo que he tratado su amistad —, le puedo asegurar que ella no dejaría el trabajo sin decirle a MaryJane—, la directora del hospital y escuela de enfermeria —. No después de que le han dado ayuda económica -por sus excelentes calificaciones, No dejaría su trabajo cuando ha demostrado el interés trabajando arduamente, ayudando, esforzándose sin dormir por días, no lo dejaria cuándo ayuda a los enfermos en lo físico y en lo emocional.

Candy Es una mujer increíble— _pienso mientras escucho a Flamy -_

-No Terry—, yo le aseguro que Candy NO dejo el trabajo botado. Algo le tubo que haber pasado pera que ella no esté cumpliendo con su responsabilidad algo -dios no quiero pensar esto-, pero algo grave le tubo que haber pasado —para que ella no esté cumpliendo la responsabilidad, con su padre.

En el momento en el que termina de hablar Flamy, me maldigo por dudar de Candy...pero es en ese nismo momento que en mi estomago se forman piedras cargadas de nervios que empiezan a dar vueltas violentas, y el miedo que se instala en mi cabeza dando señales a todo mi sistema es tan grande que dudo si puedo calmar el temblor que tienen mis manos - solo pensar que Candy este en peligro-. Entonces obligo a mi cuerpo a controlarlo. - después de un tortuoso y largo momento lo consigo.

—Tienes razón Flamy, y no sabes como me siento en este momento por pensar que ella se fue por mi culpa.

—Terry, No se que pase entre ustedes y de todo corazón espero que ella este bien y puedan arreglar sus diferencias, algo en mi corazón me dice que Candy te ama pero tambien siento que te nesesita en estos momentos.

Encuentrala Terry— _me pide Flamy_

—Si ... _digo por que es verdad tengo que buscarla y si he de ir a america o al mismo oceano, ire por que la amo y no acepto perderla_

—Bien Terry —, podrías llevarme con mi paciente por favor-.

— _Valla que cambio pienso para mis adentros cuando veo en la postura que se pone Flamy -que me da miedo._

—Por supuesto- le digo avanzando por las escaleras que nos lleva al pasillo que da a la habitación de mis padres-—Cuando veo a Noel Marlow y Neal Legan hablando en susurro.

—En ese momento llega Candy a mi mente, trato duramente de separar , por que no entiendo la comvinación de los tres nombres, que se han formado en mi cabeza, pero es inútil-, por que vuelve a juntarse y con mas violencia-, entonces se empieza a formar un dolor en mi pecho y mi garganta se sierra que me cuesta tragar correctamente, las palabras se quedan atoradas causandome un dolor más intenso en el pecho.

— Institivamente pongo mi vista en los labios de ambos —, Y esfuerzo a mi mente para leer las palabras que salen de sus bocas,

"( _contrato,otra mujer,zorra,enfermera)" "(sótano)"—_

De pronto en ese momento algo más llama de mi atención.

—Un hombre que trata de pasar por desapercibido ante la vista de Noel y Neil.

—es en ese momento que siento húmedas mis manos y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy sudando por la adrenalina que corre en mi torrente sanguíneo—, es en ese mismo momento que siento mi cuerpo temblar. Mentalmente obligó a mi sistema a que no me haga cometer una estupidez, y termine echando todo a la mierda—, vuelvo a concentrarme en los hombres que no anotado mi presencia —, pero una vez más veo a la persona que trata de pasar desapercibida por ambos , cuando me doy cuenta que es George—, me tranquilizo cuando estoy apunto de volver a concentrarme en los labios de nuevo- otra , vos hace que todo se vaya la mierda.

Terry , Te encuentras bien? _pregunta Flamy_

—Es en ese momento en el que tengo que hacer que no sospechen de que he estado viéndolos por unos minutos, sobre todo a Noel que es el mismo diablo,

—¡Oh! —, si este otro es la historia de mi tía victoria,

 _Le digo a Flamy y esta me mira con cara de estupefacta, seguro pensara que estoy loco_

—Flamy sígueme la corriente — _pido y le ruego a Dios que lo haga — entonces Aspiro cuando todo salió bien y pasamos como si no les hubiera mirado._

—A unos metros de distancia de dónde se encuentra la habitación de mis padres—, _la_ _voz de George me interrumpe._

Duque —

George—

—Pero en ese momento Flamy interrumpe a George

¡Duque! ...?

Una historia muy larga — _digo_

—Le digo cuándo entramos ala habitación de mi padre pero antes le pido a George un momento.

—Mientras dirijo a Flamy hasta la cama donde ya hace mi padre. Esperando por su enfermera. Yo se que está desesperado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cada mañana, pero se que es fuerte y es paciente. Aveces me pregunto por que soy tan impulsivo — _cuando mis padres no lo son_

—Padre, hoy se mira usted mejor — lo animó

pestañea una vez en agradecimiento

—Mire ella la señorita Flamy Hamilton —, la enfermera que le dará su rehabilitación,

—Todo está bien, con El inconveniente en la mañana —,

padre no se preocupe-, le digo por que es lo único que me sale en esos momentos y para que no le afecte en su salud. Pues mi padre había presenciado todo lo qué pasó con Candy Albert —, sólo espero que me crea por que me da una mirada diferente, trato de no notar nada. Y le doy una sonrisa,

—Después de darle unas indicaciones a Flamy.

—Salgo para encontrarme con George, _cuándo algo en el suelo llama mi atención._

—La parte impulsiva que casi siempre me domina —trata de abrirse paso a la superficie.

George quien se mantiene a unos metros de mi, se hacerca y me impide agarrar el objeto brillozo del suelo.

Estoy apunto de reclamarle cuando saca un pañuelo y me lo da— es en ese momento es que comprendo lo que hace para protegerme— y estoy apunto de agradecerle - cuándo me inclino para agarrar el objeto brillozo — entonces veo algo que me congela mi torrente sanguíneo, El corazón se detiene, mi cuerpo tiembla descaradamente, el nudo en mi garganta se aprieta, todo en mi mente grita Candy -Candy- Candy...

Por que demonios no me di cuenta cuando levante el maletín del doctor John. El mundo se detiene debajo de mis pies cuando levanto el objeto brillozo y me doy cuenta que es el dije de los Andry,

Es en ese momento el volcán cubierto de hielo que se encuentra en mi alma explota, afectando a mi cerebro llenándolo de furia y odio ,entonces todo se cubre como el infierno en mi cerebro que arde por la explosión que tubo mi alma

Y en ese momento mi mente me da un culpable —, u es en ese momento que en la primera persona que pienso es en Albert,

Entonces es en ese mismo momento que empiezo a crear cosas, hechos, versiones. Que ahora están _dando vueltas en mi cabeza._

Fue Albert el la tiene seguramente no soporto verla a mi lado, pero lo voy a matar. _En ese presizo momento que una mano me detiene_.

Antes de que cometa una stupides,

Miro a George con odio en ese momento ya se dio cuenta lo que tengo en mis manos

Es de Neil Legan, puedes comprobar con Albert, pero fíjate en su ropa antes de hacer algo que te pueda terminar poniéndote en la carcel.

Neil Legan lo olvide, _maldito te voy a matar_

Terrence a si no, ve con Albert yo me encargo de todo y por favor no hagas nada que termine destruyendo a tu familia.

Aunque quisiera ir en estos momentos y sacarle la verdad a Neil a golpes, George tiene razón,

George Albert es muy afortunado al contar contigo

Cuando camino en dirección a la habitación en la que se encuentra Albert

George me vuelve a detene.

Terrence tu también cuentas con migo.

Sonreí no se por que esa palabras me dieron apoyo fortaleza confianza

Se lo agradecí y seguí con mi camino

En el Hospital MaryJane

—Señora es mejor que esté alado de Susana —léale un libro o algo que le guste por que Susana está en sus últimos días o desgraciadamente horas. El canser está avanzando muy rápido. Y no podemos deternerlo.

— Margaret se dejó caer en la silla el dolor que tenía por la enfermedad de Susana Marlowe. Era muy grande que llegó a pensar que si Susana moría, ella no quería seguir viviendo.

— no se preocupe Señora Marlowe—, el joven Granchester regresar para estar con Susana, tubo que ir a dejar a la enfermera que estará con su padre. Hemos estado tardando en ese asunto y no podíamos retrasar más la rehabilitación del Duque

—Entiendo, Doctor -, _gracias— Dijo Margaret_

—Sea fuerte señora Marlowe si hija esta tranquila. _dijo el doctor John agarrándo la mano de Margaret._

Margaret sabía que no era lo correcto, pero se sentía sola y apretó más la mano del Doctor John.

Después del apretón de manos el doctor John abrazó instintivamente a Margaret,

Margaret no se nego.

Maldigo una y otra vez en mi cabeza Al tiempo que trato de lidiar— con la furia que lleva mi torrente sanguíneo.

estúpido por que no me di cuenta , cuando recogí el maletín del doctor.

Entonces me hierve la sangre apunto de ebullición, sólo de imaginar a Candy siendo atacada

cuando recogí el dije de los Andry un mechón de pelos dorados le colgaba a este.

Solo recordar,

No se si podré controlarme, a la mierda con mi control... nesesito un baño

Antes de pasar a ver a Albert me daré un baño de agua fría, para calmar el ardor de mi sistema—, me adentro a mi habitación y veo a mi madre descansando sobre mi cama.

Pobre imagino lo que ha de estar sintiendo la dejo descansar y me sigo hasta el baño donde una tina con agua fría me espera.

Noel tenía un plan para sacar a Candy y fue a buscar a su empleado quien trabajaba bajo sus órdenes en la mansión GrandChester.

"Entendiste tres ratas"

Si señor Noel Marlowe— _contestó el empleado_

 _Cuando un empleado según retirado de la vista de Noel Marlowe._

 _Neil —, no entendía porque Noel hubo pedido a empleado del servicio. " tres ratas" de la calle._

 _¿Por qué pediste eso tan asqueroso?_

 _Ya te enterarás —, porque— dijo Noel que tenía un plan, para poder sacar a La enfermera si que nadie se diera cuenta_

 _Continuará..._

 **Nota; hola friends gracias por seguir la novela, y quería decirles a las persona que han leído "perdona mi gran error" la cuál estoy corrigiendo, le di un cambio siguiendo la historia hice correcciones llevo los primeros cuatro capítulos, espero de todo corazón que la vuelvan a leer y opinen si les gusta como se va dando la novela ficticia. Millones de Gracias. By JillValentine**


	30. AMOR y HoONOR CAPITULO29

Segundas oportunidades.

 _No siento el cansancio de mi cuerpo—ya no tengo fuerzas —._ _No siento el dolor en mi cabeza pero se que está allí —no se si estoy despierta oh -estoy dormida -oigo pasos en la lejanía, pero no estoy segura de esto, Talvez este sea el fin de mi vida—,_

 _—En mi mente ya no hay pensamientos de lo cansada que esta mi cabeza a consecuencias del dolor tan intenso que sigue estando allí —, **el dolor que ya no siento**_ _—. A si como ya no siento ningúna sensación, ni dolor en mi cuerpo—. Ya no me muevo —ya ni siquiera lo intento..._

 _No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Solo se que he aceptado el fin a mi vida. Por que he dejado de sentir las lágrimas por mis mejillas, **quizás ya no hay— y mis ojos ya se ha secado, como todo en mi cabeza como todo en mi garganta como todo en mi Alma...—.**_

 **—Maldigo una Y otra vez en mi cabeza estoy furioso todo mi cuerpo tiembla de ira que se cuece — en mi interior.**

 **mi mandíbula está tan apretada que me duelen los dientes**

 ** _—hijo de puta -imbécil -mal nacido—,_**

 **Mis puños se cierran con fuerza -mis manos palidecen durante la presión y la falta de circulación en mi torrente sanguíneo.**

 **Cuándo Albert me ha dicho del maldito empleado que está trabajando en mi casa por órdenes de Noel Marlowe -un maldito espía. Sin embargo no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Albert no puedo hacer nada más escuchar todo lo que dice** ,

 **Sé que estás molesto Terrence** - _me dice Albert. Molesto -pienso -ojalá solo fuera eso._

Toc Toc.

Pase-,

- _dijo el rubio._

señor William buenas noches -.Tengo una información que darle tal vez puede ser muy importante—, _dijo el empleado contratado por_ _Noel pero que ahora estaba colaborando con Albert_

cuando terrence escuchó — y vio quien era. se levantó de la Silla Donde había estado sentado platicando con Albert , Tenia intenciones de ir a golpear al joven espía contratado por Noel.

—Albert vio las intenciones de terrence y se paró frente a este—, con la mirada le pidió que se controlara.

 _—El_ joven del servicio que hasta entonces se percató de la presencia del hijo del Duque se sentía sumamente nervioso, y Hasta cierto punto avergonzado

sabía bien lo que había hecho -, y había aceptado pasar años en la cárcel por su delito cometido -pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Terrence- El hijo del Duque.

Terry entendiendo la mirada de Albert sólo dio _un_ bufido en desacuerdo se dio la vuelta para regresar a la Silla Donde había estado sentado platicando con Albert.

Albert cuando vio que Terrence estaba tranquilo bueno al menos en lo que pretendía hacer,

Albert le pidió al empleado de servicio que hablara

 _el_ empleado lo pensó dudando por un momento pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa más que hacer lo que le pedían.

señor William hace momentos el señor Marlon me pidió que le consiguiera 3 ratas callejeras Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle me tengo que retirar porque el señor Noel anda por la mansión

dijo el empleado de servicio de los grandchester qué realmente se sentía nervioso al ver a y al hijo del Duque y lo que quería era evitarproblemas y salir de ahí lo más rápido posibletambién porque tenía miedo que Noel Marlow lo fuera descubrir el empleado del servicio sabía que con Noel Marlowe no se jugaba lo creía capaz de matar para protegerse ante la justicia

por supuesto Albert ya sabía eso y le había Asegurado por lo menos por protección por ese lado. pero aún así El joven del servicio no sé confiaba y era mejor tener sus propias precauciones.

pero de lo que sí estaba dispuesto era a seguir colaborando con Albert por intuición le daba confianza.

 _sólo_ una pregunta antes de que te vayas Le dijo Albert al empleado del servicio de los grandchester

 _te_ dijeron para que querían los animales

No señor sólo me dijo que los necesitaba urgente

Pero quién si estoy seguro que sabe es su primo porque le acompañaba -El señor Noel no es de las personas que lleva a cualquier gente si no está enterada de los planes que tiene

si te llegan a decir qué es lo que planean hacer no dudes en venir a decírmelo _dijo Albert_

por supuesto señor William consupermiso

 _dijo el empleado del servicio de los grandchester y se retiró hacer lo que Noel le había pedido._

Terry y Albert se quedaron viendo —tres ratas hablo Albert para qué querrán tres ratas

Qué tienen que ver 3 ratas con Noel y Neil.

si no fuera por la situación que se vive en esosmomento Terrence hubiera hecho una buena broma sobre eso pero en este momento no tenía ganas de hablar ni mucho menos de jugar.

el silencio Se hizo presente tanto como Albert y Terrence tenían sus propios pensamientos- Terryhacia memoria en alguna otra cosa que le pudieradar las respuestas a todos tus malditos problemas.

estaba haciendo memoria desde el principio de toda la mierda que estaba viviendo hasta el momento que se encontraba sentado en esa silla-. minutos pasaban rápidamente entonces llegó a la parte cuando Neil y Noel se encontraban susurrando y recordó las palabras que creyó haber leído de los labios de ambos

Albert por su lado No hallaba el sentido quetenian 3 ratas.

Terry empezó a crear una historia mental que podría tener pies y cabeza.

empezando desde el momento en que desapareció Candy —.Terrence sabía que era imposible que Candy saliera de La Mansión grandchester. era por eso que había creído que ella se había ido por su propia cuenta porque por supuesto ningúna persona de seguridad O algún empleado hubiera dejado salir a una joven que estaba siendo secuestrada O al menos en contra de su voluntad— por eso todo se le hacía más difícil pensar que era un secuestro pero analizando las palabras que escuchó y ahora las tres ratas. ¿podría ser la respuesta para encontrar a Candy?

pero un segundo después dudaba y se contradecía—,Por otros largos minutos Terry sacaba sus propias conclusiones y terminando con contradiciendo con lo mismo una y otra vez.

 **Maldita sea —,será —maldicion no —,no puede ser —Pero y si - sí —No y sino-. _decía una y otra vez terrence._**

entonces

—el dije de Neil que por supuesto ya se había percatado que no era de Albert porque Albert traía consigo el dije.

— _ya no puedo más con mis propios pensamientos tortuosos— se dijo para sus adentros._

decidió contarle esa parte a Albert que todavía no estaba enterado para ver si con la ayuda del Rubio podían encontrar a Candy.

Después de Contarle a Albert...

desconfiaste de mi _—dijo Albert un poco molesto por la desconfianza de terrence pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía porque tal vez se lo Hubiera pensado lo mismo_

—lo que no entiendo es como George supo muy rápido que el dije era de tu primo- _pregunto Terry_

—lo que pasa es que cada dije tiene inicial de la persona que le corresponde- _Contesto Albert_

—vaya Qué inteligente— _ironizó Terrence..._

\--pero dejémonos de estar hablando sobre el dije y hay que armar este rompecabezas que está acabando con mis neuronas— _dijo Terrence que ya tenía dolor de Cabeza_

—Entonces los dos empezaban -cuándo llamaron a la puerta.

Toc toc.

Pase — _dijo Albert_

buenas noches _dijo una mucama del servicio de los Grandchester._

—Disculpen interrumpir pero han traído este sobre para el joven Terrence de parte de la corona-, Terry al oír esto tomó el sobre agradeció a la mucam-a y está salió del cuarto donde se encontraban-. _Albert y Terry ya que no sentían_ privacidad _estar en la oficina del Duque. Temiendo que Noel o Neil—, pudiera escuchar alguna conversación importante._

\- Albert sólo miraba

-Terrence sólo pensaba

-Albert no decía nada

-Terrence sólo jugaba con el sobre

\- Albert tenía el ceño fruncido

-Terrence sólo veía el sobre

-Albert quería que Terry abriera al sobre

\- Terrence ya sabía que era

-Albert perdía la paciencia

-Terrence hacia una sonrisa

-Albert no entendía que era gracioso

-tTerrence solo se divertia

-Albert ya no tenía paciencia...

–Pero Terry no hacía nada,

—Maldicion Terrence que demonios tiene gracia para que estés riendo como un idiota-, _exploto Albert_

De que me estás hablando? — _preguntó Terrence fingiendo inocencia._

 _—Albert puso cara de fastidio y le puso los ojos en blanco. Queriendo fingir indiferencia. Pero la verdad quería saber lo que decía ese documento que Terry tenía en las manos- y que ya sabía lo que allí dentro decía._

 **—Quieres Saber lo que dice este documento** \- _preguntó Terrence con ironía_

 _Albert se hizo el desinteresado_

 _Aunque por Dentro se moría de la curiosidad._

 _—Terry con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar jugueteaba con el sobre. Sabía que eso no le gustaba a Albert pero se divertía._

 **—No es más que un permiso que solicito mi madre esta mañana al Rey y la Reyna de que se me diera tiempo para terminar mis estudios y cumplir los 18 años de edad antes de tomar formalmente el Ducado, y ella tenía el poder de solicitarlo por ser la Duquesa la segunda persona más importante después de Duque mientras yo sea menor. y Los reyes no le dieron un si en ese momento pero de igual manera dijieron que de aprobar la decisión de mi madre mandarían un nuevo documento donde se dejaba en claro la petición de mi madre.**

 **—Al parecer todo se está arreglando, por lo menos con lo relacionado a Noel Marlowe.**

 **Terrence Asintió.**

y sabes que más _\- dijo Terry._

¿Que?- _pregunto Albert_

—Que con este documento -, puedo mandar a Noel Marlowe ala mierda. de mi casa y ya no preocuparme de que chantaje a mi madre,

—Chantaje a tu madre?- _pregunto Albert_

—no me preguntes que es lo que paso-, por que quieto olvidarlo- _dijo Terry_

 **—Por cierto Albert debo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, por Candy , por mis padres .**

 **No tienes nada que agradecerme Terrence** -, _dijo Albert_

 **—Los dos jóvenes aguardaban por George ya -que éste les pidió que no hicieran Nada que los comprometiera el se haría todo con la justicia,**

 **-misma que empezaba a llegar a la Mansión GrandChester. Algo que había solicitado Albert a los detectives y oficiales era que se mantuviera todo con discreción.**

 **—Noel y Neil ya no tenían Salvatoria , nisiquiera de imaginaban lo que les esperaba,**

 **—Pero Terry y Albert sabían que podrían nuca saber de Candy, y querían agarrarlos con las manos en la masa.**

—por que la justicia ya tanto Americana como Inglresa ya tenían pruebas que los pondria detras de la selda.

—pero corrian el riego de no ver a Candy. por eso se detenian

 **—George que ahora esperaba** por la aprobación para adoptar a Candy.

—Terrence nesesiti decirte algo muy delicado que tiene que ver con Candy— _dijo Albert muy serio_

Habla— _dijo Terry_

—Por lo que me pude dar cuenta tú estás bien enterado de lo que hacía mi primo con Candy ¿verdad?

—Si Albert y no sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a tu primo con mis propias manos.

—Para serte sincero yo tenía las mismas ganas— _dijo Albert._

—Terrence la madre de Candy está muerta—dijo Albert

¿Que? — _Respondió Terrenc_

tu primo está detrás de esto? —preguntó Terrence

No Terrence—, la Señora White tenia canser

Y por eso saco a Candy de America.

Lo que si se es que Neil mato al padre de Candy.

Y sabes me siento responsable por eso de Algunamanera

Lo dices solo por que es tu primo

Si — dijo Albert

Albert no eres responsable por lo que hace tu primo, pero si te hace mejor esto " **arréglalo"** ya eres el magnate Andry

Y tú el Duque GrandChester —

No yo todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad.

En eso estaban cuando regreso el empleado de servicio con las tres ratas.

Toc toc

Pase— dijo terrence

Señor William,

El señor Noel quiere los animales para ponerlos en el sótano me ha pedido que lo hag yo—.

Pero señor William usted sabe que las ratas Tienen enfermedades que han llevado a mucha gente ala muerte y a ahora con el fin de la guerra se ha expandido la humbrana.

¿Que es lo que pretende Noel? _Pensaba Terrence_

 **No lo hagas** _dijo Terrence_

Llévate esos malditos animales de mi casa 

**Albert Candy está en el sótano —**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _" Notita" miles de Gracias por sus comentarios y aclaró esta novela es un Terrific, se qué hay confusión por que Albert es más el héroe verdad, siempre hemos sabido que Albert es más maduro y usa más el sentido común, que Terry, pero por petición a mis admiradoras de Terry voy a darle un papel de héroe a Terry._**

 ** _La novela la terminaré talvez en tres capítulos más y voy a seguir corrigiendo (perdona mi gran error) que creo poder darle mucho . Espero la vuelvan a leer y gracias_**

 ** _Eli G._**

 ** _Alondra._**

 ** _Yeshua1583._**

 ** _Amrica G._**

 ** _Blanca G._**

 ** _Lilsa C._**

 ** _Candy W._**

 ** _Apy G._**

 ** _Cruzela_. **

**En verdad que ustedes tienen buen corazón. Sus apoyo me ha ayudado mucho millones de gracias girls**


	31. AMOR Y HONOR capitulo 30

Cuando hubo finalizado la Primera Guerra Mundial. La pandemia atacó al mundo y mató a los que se calcula fueron 50 millones de personas. El horror Causado; Enfermedades infecciosas.

La más conocida; Gripe Española —según la Universidad de Glasgow.

Se establecieron sistemas de alerta para reunir información sobre las enfermedades infecciosas que siguieron después de Gripe; la cólera, la fiebre amarilla, y la viruela. En Inglaterra se dio "{el sudor inglés}" este misterioso virus atacó mayormente a varones jóvenes sanos y fuertes de buena posición económica. Los investigadores nunca han resuelto el rompecabezas sobre esta enfermedad. El horror causado hizo al mundo consiente de la necesidad de acciones colectivas contra las enfermedades infecciosas. Estudios conocidos — _Christian Tams_ \- Profesor en la Universidad de Glasgow.

 ** _Presente:_**

 **solo Oscuridad.**

 **cap30.**

-"¡No!"...—

Chillo para mis adentros .

¡No Candy! — _me digo_

¡Vive! ¡Lucha!— _insisto_

Abro mis ojos...

Trato de moverme...

Entonces algo me paraliza.

\- pasos en la lejanía.

Pero a hora mismo los escuchó más cercas , creó que es más de una o dos personas , y de pronto — _los pasos están aquí._

-Silencio...-

Ya no escuchó los pasos, pero se que están aquí, puedo oír las respiraciones agitadas, bajan su ritmo a lento — _tengo miedo._

 _"¡Grita Candy!" me digo_

-Mis gritos no salen, Mi voz se ha ido.

silencio...-

 _solo tengo miedo y desesperación._

-Entonces en ese momento el caos ¡estalla!—

-Un golpe brutal retumba en todo el lugar. Todo es solo oscuridad -, pero escuchó tan cerca los pasos —El sonido potente en la madera siendo pisada llega hasta mis oídos. Estoy tan desesperada que quiero Gritar de la impotencia que me arrastra no puedo articular ni una palabra, lucho con todas mis fuerzas —pero ya no tengo — _me siento tan cansada—_ me siento tan devil, me siento tan miedosa —que creo que ya no podré más —. La falta de respuesta de mi cuerpo es más fuerte...

¡No!...—

Chillo —tratando una vez más. Aprieto los párpados para poder hacer alguna fuerza, pero fracasó en el intento. El pánico regresa a mi sistema, pero esta vez me enmudece el sudor en mi cuerpo y el espacio tan resucido. Me dificulta mi respiración —De nuevo la madera siendo pisada con fuerza hace que el dolor estalle en mi cabeza, en ese momento un sonido devil — _cansado—_ sale de mi garganta y pido al cielo que me escuchen. En ese mismo momento, el aire que tenía en el pequeño espacio se termina y-de pronto dejo de oír la madera —todo queda otravez en silencio —ya no escuchó mi respiración, mi cuerpo frio entumecido por la falta de circulación en mi torrente sanguíneo —se coágulo — _creo que ya he muerto, es en ese momento que escuchó a mi madre "¡ **mi madre!" —**_

 ** _"¡mi madre!"..._**

 **Candice...** Mi madre me llama...

•mamá... dónde estás — _esta vez logró gritar- esta vez puedo moverme -puedo correr y no estoy en ese horrible lugar, pero sigo estando en la oscuridad —"¡_ mamá ... _Vuelvo a gritar._

-No te puedo ver,

-mamá —

( ** _Todavía no me veraz Pequeña pecosa)_**

 _Dice mi madre, pero no la puedo ver..._

Mamá...—. Dónde estás... 

_mis lágrimas regresan._

-Otra voz que no conozco me llama

- **Candy...** **Hazlo feliz- té ama,**

No entiendo, quien eres "¡quien eres!" _Grito pero ya no escuchó a nadie..._

- _Solo estoy en la oscuridad..._

-Minutos antes...

-Terrence, que se encontraba todavía en la habitación con Albert, Pero que ahora estaba ocupada también por un Agente Judicial. Él detective Bruce Wittsow y- Eleonor.

Todos esperando alguna noticia– Oh —, algún acontecimiento, Las Cuatro personas allí dentro tenían los nervios al Tope,

-Maldicion no puedo seguir esperando.

 _Decía Terrence que ya se había tomado un té de tila -, hecho por su madre._

 _-Terrence lo que mas quería era un trago de Whisky- pero su madre le hubo llevado un Té , así que no le quedó más remedio qué Tomarse su Té y esperar._

-Albert— A pesar de ser más Tranquilo llevaba el segundo vaso de whisky realmente estaba desesperado y temía que Candy estuviera en peligro oh, peor que no se encontrara en el sótano, lugar que dijo Terry que podría estar,

-Pero el guapo rubio tenía un pensamiento dandole vueltas en la cabeza.

le preocupa que Candy le perdiera la confianza por averle ocultado la verdad de su primo, Aunque tenía la esperanza o de qué no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero Albert sabía que era imposible porque Candy es muy inteligente.

—" _primero que aparezca Albert y luego te preocupas por lo demás" Me digo para mis adentros, maldicion nesesito otro vaso de whisky_

Terrence en ese momento lo odiaba... _(pero no era odio -era solo por el vaso de whisky que el no pudo tomar)._

 _—Otro, te -entraba el líquido Caliente en la boca de Terry—,_

Idiota -me quema mi boca él líquido está hirviendo.

Tengo Ganas de aventar- el te— al estupido detective que tengo frente a mí. y que no ha dejado de preguntarme que paso antes de que Candy Desapareciera - _Maldito podrías estar haciendo tu trabajo;_ buscando a mi pecosa y quitar tus malditos ojos de mi— _pienso para mis adentros— Mientras me sigue preguntando lo mismo._

-Entonces usted se encontraba con los padres de la señorita Susana marlowe, _su prometida_ que se había desmayado y el doctor le había pedido que trajera a los padres de su prometida,

-No- _imbecil -_ yo fui por el doctor primero y fui después a traer a los padres de Susana. el doctor John me mandó a buscar a la señorita White. despues de dejar a la madre por que Noel mentalmente no estaba ahí.

 _Dije calmado._

Y fue cuando La _enfermera- dice el detective y tengo ganas de romperle la cara_

 _desapareció y usted solo encontro el maletin del doctor john tirado. En el suelo_

la señorita Candy " _desaparecida"_ es la enfermera que venía atender a su padre pero que atendió a la señorita Susana marlowe- _su prometida_ con los primeros auxilios

\- Así es detective- _Dios dame paciencia digo para mis adentros_

-¿Lo que no entiendo es que hacían los tres?

 _ya te lo dije idiota._

 _muerdo mi labio para no gritarle._

Me encontraba con la señorita White tratando un tema personal. la señorita Susana Marlowe - _digo por milésima vez-_ entro a hablar.

\- " _su prometida_ "- _dice el maldito detective al tiempo que termina de decir esto último rodeo Los ojos al cielo porque me lo hubo recordado durante todo el maldito interrogatorio_

Etc...-

Después de terminar de contarle lo qué pasó 

\- Bien por el momento Eso es todo señor Grandchester.— _dice el dectective_

- _Un suspiro fastidiado se me escapa y trato de concentrarme en lo que tengo a mi alrededor para no mandar al demonio a este sujeto._

 _Me cuesta controlar todo lo que siento en este momento — tengo miedo, No se que sería de mi sin Ella._

 _Candy —pequeña ,mi pecosa , mi vida..._

-No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero ha sido el más tortuoso y largo de toda mi vida instintivamente chequeo mi reloj que esta en la muñeca de mi mano izquierda y maldigo otravez por que sólo han pasado treita minutos dese que el estupido empleado vino a decir que las ratas estaban en la entrada principal de la casa, cubiertas para evitar con algún contagio. Los guardiás que están en la entrada han sido avisados para que tengan todo tipo de precaución y eviten tocar al animal tienen como orden no dejar entrar a asquerosos animales — _agradezco por ello_. Por su puesto que El empleado tubo que meter un conejo en la caja oscura para engañar a Noel quien fue informado que su orden ya estaba hecha - informacion que le dio su maldito espia, el conejo no fue nesesario por que Noel confiaba en el criado que tenia.

-En ese momento llega mi mente Cómo inició todo este plan de persecución Sólo espero y le pido a Dios que todo salga bien sin embargo—. El tiempo pasa tan lento Que no sé de dónde he agarrado fuerzas que me aten a seguir aquí sentado. He podido controlar mis nervios. OhtLvez fueron las dos tazas de Té de tila que me dio mi madre. _Aun me duelen mis papilas gustativas._ Gracias alo caliente.

Algunos policías llegaron interrogando alos empleados guardias y, todo el personal que trabaja en la mansión GrandChester.

— El Detective Bruce quien también estuvo interrogándonos nos dijo que esperaramos aqui y la senorita Hamilton con un guardia de seguridad sigue atendiendo a mi papá se le ha informado no salir hasta que todo esto termine.

—Mientras todos se acomodaban —y atmaban su estrategia.

—George se encontraba entreteniendo al —Depravado y al Extorcionista —en la oficina de mi Padre- _lugar que se encuentra un poco lejos y aislado-_ solo un agente judicial está interrogándo a Neil y a Noel.— El detective esta participando con el resto de sus compañeros. para que estos no se dieran cuenta de todos los hombres judiciales que se escondieron en alguna áreas entre ellas el sótano, ese maldito lugar al que yo ya hubiera ido, pero no me dejaron, y me maldigo por no haber ido en el momento que esas palabra se formaron en los labios de Neil.

Me encontraba perdido entre mis recuerdos y los hechos Cuando la puerta de la Habitación de Albert —habitación que se le dio como visita , y que Ahora estamos Mi madre El Detective Y yo esperando. Incluyendo a Alber.

 _Ha llegado el momento Entra George de pronto que me cuesta unos segundos procesar lo que acaba de decir._

¿Como sabes George? — _pregunta Albert._

En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo desesperado que Albert está.

Noel Marlowe tiene gente comprada en el parlamento —" _maldito corrupto" pienso para mi mismo —_ y bastó una llamada para que un corrupto le trajera una orden falsa pero bien echa para revisar la mansión de una posible infestacion de ratas infectadas con el cólera. Y por su puesto para hacer el plan perfecto, Noel pidió 5 hombres para revisar la Mansión pero mientras ellos creen que nos están engañando con los hombres buscándo y revisando la mansión, el empleado del servicio y Neil e incluso Noel se encargaran del sótano,

 ** _Cuando George terminó de decir esto_**

 ** _Se escucharon pasos gente correr gritos y un disparo._**

 ** _Mierda—._**

 _Es en ese momento donde pierde su efecto el te de tila en mi sistema y estoy a punto de salir de este maldito cuarto pero el Detective me lo impide._

 _Cuento hasta diez— uno, dos, tres, nueve, y diez_

 _Perdón Detective._

 _Lo quito de mi camino para ir por mi pecosa, por mi vida. Para ir por Ella_

 _Mi Canfy..._

No se cómo he llegado hasta aquí me encuentro a un metro de distancia donde se encuentra la puerta que da al sótano es hasta ese momento que todo a mi alrededor está lleno de gente pero ningún rostro me es familiar— entonces se escuchan ruidos fuertes en el sótano y sin pensarlo más entró,

"¡Candy!" ...—

Grito —cuando la veo

Esta muerta.

Continuará...


	32. AMOR Y HONOR capitulo31

—Todo está en orden — _la voz del doctor John_ hace _regresar el aire a mi pecho_ — La Señorita Candy no tiene ningún indicio de violación intima.

Pero — _dijo el doctor preocupado por lo que vio en el cuerpo de Candy._

¿Que pasa doctor? - _Preguntaron_ _Albert y Terry al unísono_

-Candy Tiene hematomas en partes íntimas de su cuerpo por lo que me pude dar cuenta — _dijo_ _el doctor sin especificar las partes exactas, no quizo entrar en detalle pero tenía que dar la información por Ética A algún familiar en este caso él sabía que Candy no contaba con un cercano_ _Pero Entendió que Terrence algo tenía con la joven._

Tanto como Albert y Terry estaban aterrorizados al imaginar lo que Candy hubo tenido que pasar

Por su lado Terry quería ir a matar a Neil Legan.

Albert actuaría más por la ley. Se encargaría de que su primo no saliera de la carcel en toda su vida.

Necesitamos avisarle a su madre ya que Candy es menor de edad.- _dijo el doctor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes, por supuesto el doctor desconocía la muerte de la madre de Candy._

 _Albert sabía la verdad sobre la madre de Candy ¿pero que hacer? decirlo ahora, sabía que era nesesario ¿pero? - y la adopción, ¡oh!, ¡_ _Dios!, ¿que hago?_...

—Nose preocupe Doctor. Mandaré a trataer a la madre de Candy.- _contestó Terry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert._

My pecosa,

—La tranquilidad que siento en estos momentos es tan grande. Saber que ella no fue lastimada.- por esa parte ella estará tranquila— aunque yo la seguiría amando igual, más, quizás no —no lo sé...

- _se decía Terry para sí mismo_

Pero no pensaré en algo que no pasó y jamás pasará...

Mi pecosa te juro que Neil pagara todas las lágrimas que te ocasionó en tu vida y en la otra vida también.

¿Cuándo puedo pasar a ver a Candy, - Doctor? - _Le preguntó impaciente —_

 _"quiero decirle que que la amo y que estoy aquí para ella"_ —Terrence— _dice Él doctor John interrumpiendo sus últimos pensamientos_

Ella - aún está bajo la anestesia. Candy estara toda la noche durmiendo, les surgieron jóvenes que regresen mañana.

 _dice el Doctor Jonhn viendo a Albert y luego a Terry_

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos _después de un segundo, asintiendo ambos con un movimiento de cabeza._

Bien Doctor, ire con Margaret Marlowe— para dejar arreglado todos los gastos de Susana y estar dandole apoyo o a Margaret— _dijo_ _Terry_ _dirigiendose al doctor John_

 _No quería separarme de Candy pero nesesito dejar todo listo para el funeral de Susana y como agradecimiento-_

 _"después de todo me ayudaste_ " _Adios Susana Maerlowe. R.I.P._

Ademas...

 _aunque no quisiera también tengo que arreglar el asunto de Noel Marlowe._

—Yo iré a ver a mi Abuela Supe que se ha sentido muy mal, con todo el problema que ha echo Neil Y se enojata más cuando le diga que no lo voy a ayudar — _Dijo Albert._

— Terrence- _me dice Albert -_ Esta bien si paso a tu casa más tarde, la verdad no quisiera quedarme con la tía Elroy.

¿Todavía no puedes olvidar?— _preguntó Terry_

— No — _dice Albert— y, lo entiendo_ _El que le hubieran prohibido estar en el funeral de sus padres fue un golpe duro para el._

Albert sabes que tú puedes llegar cuando quieras es tu casa También.

Esa noche Terry junto con Eleonor, llegaron A Casa de Margaret Marlowe dónde ya se encontraba algunos familiares lejanos y conocidos de la familia Marlowe, para darle a Susana su ültimo Adios pero Eli iva también a darle apoyo para la situación tan vergonzosa Que vivia.

"La señora de Marlowe"

 _El importante representante en la camara de lores en la carcel estaria en la primera pagina de noticias al dia siguiente._

 _Pero No eso no sería todo,lo que ocuparía el encabezado al día siguiente._

 _La Muerte tan repentina de la señorita Susana Marlowe hija del a hora preso Noel Marlowe, la lista de delitos era vergonzosa._

 _Por una verdadera fortuna que tuvo que pagar Albert se pudo omitir el secuestro de parte Neil Leagan e incluso omitió A la señorita Candice White estudiante de enfermería en el hospital de Mary Jane. De aparecer en las noticias al día siguiente._

Eleonor se entero por la misma Margaret lo qué había hecho con los retratos que Noel utilizó para chantajear a Richard

Como cualquier dama de principios. Eli se avergonzó cuando Margaret le hubo contado a si como también comprendió y entendió su reacción, al final todo quedó en buen término,

Margaret le entregó todos los documentos que Noel Marlowe guardaba dónde la Firma de Richard aparecía.

Eleonor realmente se sintió muy agradecida, no tocaron el Tema de Terry y Susana por que ambas mujeres sabían bien cómo había estado es compromiso que no iva a llevar a nada bueno.

Margaret le contó que se está dando la oportunidad de conocer al Doctor John y, que Terry le había ofrecido su ayuda con un abogado para tramitar su divorció. Eli se sintió muy contenta por ella.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Salgo de mi habitación antes de bajar para tomar el desayuno,

Iré primero A visitar a mi padre.

Tengo que admitir que no he sido un buen hijo.

Doy un leve toquido a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres —Me quedo esperando un "pase" pero no lo escucho,

Bien —entraré —Cuando giro la perilla de la puerta empujó la puerta sin cuidado y le doy un golpe a Flamy, quien me imagino venia a aver quien tocaba.

—¡Oh!— ¡por Dios! _— dice Flamy sobándose el lado izquierdo de su brazo_

 _Solo espero que no me diga hasta de lo que morirte,_ _Estoy apunto de pedir perdón_

Pero en ese momento pasa algo que es increíble se podría decir -. _Es unmilagro..._

(Ji)...—

Mi papá ríe, no es una risa como cualquier otra el sonido no es claro pero entendible, me olvidó completamente de Flamy,

Papá digo caminando hacia él, Sin ocultar mi felicidad.

¡Papá! Reíste — le preguntó — pero no dice nada empiezo a creer que es mi imaginación cuando veo que hace un esfuerzo desde su estomago y con dificultades empieza a decir palabras

 _T...e...r...r...y..._

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! —gradesco con el corazón a Dios y mis lágrimas caen solas por mis mejillas

¡Madre!...—gritó— talvez está en el dasayunador

—Yo, iré por ella Terry — _Flamy dijo a Terence_ _Olvidando el golpe que le hubo puesto Terry al ingresar bruscamente por la puerta._

 _Tanto Flamy como Terry sabían que había sido un accidente... ¡para Qué hacer un drama dónde no hay público!..._

—Gracias, Flamy — _le agradesco el gesto A Flamy con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas._

—Flamy —sólo todo los ojos al cielo.

 _Algunos metros de ahí, Un Apuesto joven Rubio se encontraba distraído._

—Seguramente Terrence espera por mí — en el desayunador, al salir de la habitación dónde me he estado quedando en la Mansión GrandChester, Voy pensando en Candy y todo lo que tengo que arreglar para su adopción anoche George no me dio buenas noticias. Asi Que después de visitar a mi pequeña Ángel rubio,—Ire a ver el asunto de Candy pensado en que mas tengo que hacer, cuando al dar la vuelta por un pasillo me estrello con una enfermera...

—¡Oh!- por Dios lo siento señor...

—El aturdimiento ocasionado por el golpe "exageró" por el pequeño empujón, me tomo por sorpresa y me tomo un segundo reconocer esa voz...

 _" la señorita ceño fruncido pero bonito" —pensaba Albert sin ocultar la sonrisa de bobo que ponía._ — ¡Señorita Hamilton! La detengo evitando que que siga caminando ya después de nuestro último encuentro algo " _extraño"_

Pero tenía que admitirlo ella es bonita

Y...

—Hoy se ve más bonita " _por Dios Albert" sacudo mi cabeza._

—¡Albert! _Dios mío es Albert— siento estremecer mi cuerpo - Flamy que estás pensando, no te hagas ilusiones._

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hamilton?

— Si,-yo...

— Yo...-lo siento señor Albert con su permiso _— salgo corriendo, es mejor así no quiero seguir soñando_. _Albert esta enamorado de Candy._

¿Que fue todo eso? _— se preguntaba Albert,_

 _¿Por que me siento triste? ¿por que me siento tan contento de verla otra vez?_ ¡Albert!— me reto para mi mismo ¡Que demonios!, está pasando con migo,

 _Sacudo mi cabeza y mejor me dirijo al desayunador._

!Buenos días Duquesa!

—¡Señorita Hamilton! ¿ocurre algo?— _le preguntó al ver si rostro de la enfermera blanco como un fantasma._

¡El Duque!

—¡Oh por Dios! —¿ qué pasa con mi esposo?

— Nada malo Duquesa. Pero es mejor que valla, su hijo está con el Duque

—Por Dios señorita Hamilton ¿algo le ha pasado? _Preguntó con desesperacion en mi voz_

— ¡Ha recuperado un poco de su voz!— _dice la enfermera, pero yo, ya_ _No seguí escuchando a la señora Hamilton, cuando salgo casi corriendo hacia la habitación..._

 _Me encuentro Con Albert en el camino,_

Buenos días Albert, si ya está el desayuno,

No te preocupes no es nada

 _Le grito mientras sigo avanzando a dónde está Richard lágrimas de felicidad van cayendo por mis mejillas..._

Esta bien Eli— ¿que rara esta Eli hoy? Ella siempre tan educada digo mientras voy llegando al comedor y me recibe un cara bonita.

—Señorita Hamilton ¿ocurre algo con el padre de Terrence? _le. le preguntó después de habe mirado- salir a la Eli corriendo y feliz..._

— solo buenas nuevas- _digo al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se encuentran._

 _silencio"..._

 _—¿Le_ gustaria desayunar conmigo? - _me pregunta Albert con una sonrisa_

" _Perfecto Albert hoy solo estás haciendo"_

 _"andryhorroridades"..._ — _pero Flamy tiene Algo que me gusta._

Será un gusto desayunar con usted — _mi corazón late tan fuerte cada ve ue Albert me sonríe coquetón._

 _—En la_ habitación de los Duques— se encontraban Eleonor y Terry con Richard muy felices por que Richar estába empezando a decir más palabras

Terry y Eleonor se dieron cuenta de que tenía algunos consecuencias en la boca cuando hablaba, y que posiblemente no sanaría de las imperfecciones que tenía en la cara.

Pero para ellos era más importante que Richar ya podía comunicarse y sabían que era el inicio la recuperación si no completa pore era un avance.

Felicidad — era ese momento para los Granchester.

—Llámame Albert me haces sentir muy viejo que me digas señor _\- dijo Albert a flamy haciendo una mueca graciosa_

Entonces dime Flamy— _contestó esta con una sonrisa de boba._

Albert como todo un caballero le ofreció l silla sosteniéndola para que Flamy como ruda una dama se sentara y así lo hizo Flamy.

Conversación divales que entretenía a flamy con mucho interés de ver que Albert tenía algo bueno para conquistar los corazones con una buena platica

 _¿cómo se encuentra Candy?—le preguntó A— Albert que no deja de mirarme y ya me empieza a poner nerviosa._

En un rato estaremos visitándola, ayer no pudimos verla por la anestesia – _dijo cabizbajo_ _Albert_

 _Se pondrá bien Albert, Candy es muy fuerte — dijo Flamy_

Eso esperamos _— contestó Albert_

 _Después del desayuno y recibir las buenas noticias de Richard._

 _— Albert y Terry se fueron a la delegación judicial, con sus abogados para ver la situación de Noel Marlowe, Neil Legan, y el empleado espia - Después los hermosos Caballeros irían A ver a Candy._

La situación no fue muy agradable para Terry cuando llego a la delegación tubo un enfrentamiento con Noel Marlowe.

Ya que se atrevió a chantajearlo lo cual Terrence Con una sonrisa de lado le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera que él no era su padre, pero que algo sí le aseguraba, era que No le iba a alcanzar la vida para qué pagará por todo lo que había le habia hecho a su Familia.

Por querer intentar tocar a su Madre — Terry queria decirle "que los cuadros" Quemados no lo ayudarias, pero se callo por Margaret y evitar que éste se desquitara de ella.

¡Albert! _-dijo Neil_

 _que se había sorprendido cuando vio a su Visita._

Neil ogacho la cabeza sin poder decir nada. Albert le dijo que era la vergüenza de la familia y que él no iba a ser nada por él. Ademas le haria pagar la muerte del padre de Candy.

Neil ni siquiera Pudo hablar esta noticia no se la esperaba.

Albert solo lo vio por ultima vez y se dio la vuelta.

Los dos caballeros dieron sus declaraciones en las oficinas judiciales al terminar salieron hacia el hospital.

 _—El Doctor John les dijo que Candy había tenido pesadillas en la noche y que la habían sedado pero que ya no tardaría en despertar_

 _Estaban conversando con el doctor_

 _Terry entró primero a verla después de perder la autorización correspondiente al Doctor John._

 _Se sorprendió mucho ver que Candy se encontraba teniendo un sueño, se hacerco lentamente a Ella. Le dolía verla así._

—Mis párpados no reaccionan, trato de abrir mis ojos Y cuando estoy apunto de lograrlo se cierran de nuevo.

Entonces cuando mi lucha contra el sedante se renueva, mis párpados se sienten un poco más ligeros que hace rato así que me toma unos instantes abrir mis ojos, y cuándo lo logro me obligó a mirar a mi alrededor no me toma mucho darme cuenta que estoy en cuarto en el hospital en el que cumplí mis Sueño

Mis músculos se sienten adoloridos y agarrotados,

El recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido ase que una punzada de miedo se apodere de mi cuerpo.

— De pronto respirar se vuelve un poco difícil y mi estómago se siente como si estuviese a punto de reventar,

—Trato de alejar mis pensamientos pero solo consigo que regresen con más intensidad cuando vuelvo a recordar todo.

—Entonces oigo pasos que resuenan detras de la puerta blanca que se encuentra a unos metros frente a mi,

—Mis manos empiezan a temblar incontrolablemente. Mis párpados se aprietan solos impidiéndome mirar.

—Estoy temblando me imposible detener el movimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo y el bombeo apresurado de mi corazón.

—Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de pronto me es imposible detener el torrente de agua salada que corre por mis mejillas. Pero no quiero abrirlos todavía no.

"No! ¡Por favor, no otra vez!"—los Gritos se quedan atorados en mi garganta.

—El pánico regresa cuando oigo una voz acercándose Y aumenta cuando El ruido de la perilla en la puerta al girarse llega a mis oídos.

Candy...

—¡No me toques! Grito desesperadamente ¡Por favor, no me toques!

Te encontré ... eres mía

Candy...

Soy Terry ...

Candy ...

Eres mía ...

Pequeña soy Albert ...

—Escuchó muchas voces que empiezan a asfixiarme

—De pronto todo me regresa a ese cuarto oscuro, el Gobernador pasándome sus labios por mi cara mi cuello y diciendo todas esa palabras horribles. ¡No! Porfavor no me toques

¡No!...

¡No me toques!...

—Entonces, siento unos brazos firmes y suaves rodear mi cuerpo. Candy mi amor dice con su voz cálida.

Terry digo en un susurro miedoso,

—Quiero abrazarlo por que tengo miedo, por que lo nesesito, por que lo amo...

—Pero entonces el recordar que Terry y Albert conocen a ese hombre que me ha hecho mucho daño.

me da un vuelco en el estomago.

¡No! Me toques, lo aparto de mi bruscamente

No quiero volver a verte.

Aléjate de mi, tu también me has lastimado

Candy. No me digas eso mi amor

— me dice acercándose

De pronto la puerta se abre bruscamente Albert está frente a mi.

Y el dolor que siento cuando veo atravez de sus ojos arrepentidos no hace más que confirmar que ellos le dijieron dónde encontrarme.

Y el pánico aumenta cuando veo el dije en la camisa blanca de Albert.

Es en ese momento que pierdo el control y la desesperación que siento están grande y no sé lo que empiezo a decir sólo quiero que se vayan sólo quiero que me dejen no los quiero volver a ver no los quiero volver a ver

¡Tu también lárgate!

Pequeña ... nosotros te queremos, Candy somos tus amigos.

No me toquen váyanse...

Déjenme vivir en paz...

\-- Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que los vi,

Desde la última vez que me apartaron de ellos...

—La noticia de la muerte de mi madre acabó con mis ganas de vivir, al mismo tiempo que acabó con mi vida, sin embargo todos los días me levanto en este lugar el que ahora es mi hogar.

Mis risas se han ido, mis sueños se quedaron en silencio muy en el fondo de mi corazón. Mis anhelos se cansaron,

Estoy agotada estoy cansada, No quiero llorar todo el tiempo, No quiero desmoronarme, quiero que toda esta pesadilla termine necesito que todo esto termine pronto, necesito un segundo de paz ¿en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en esto?, ¿en qué momento todo se redujo a violencia, problemas, llanto, hospitales? Y ahora vivo en un orfanato. Las constantes pesadillas de todos los días

Ya no quiero esto, nomás. No puedo soportar un segundo más. Así como no puedo confiar en nadie,

Terry había sufrido mucho la separación que obligó a Candy a alejarse de él. Las primera semana Terry callo en depresión por la última vez que vio a Candy había sido un golpe que le destrozó el corazón —ver que ella lo —, pero entendía que ella estaba lastimada mucho más emocionalmente.

Ese mismo día que Candy tubo una crisis nerviosa llegaron trabajadoras de las oficinas del gobierno para notificar que Candy sería enviada a un orfanato y que allí estaría recibiendo ayuda psicológica. Así se enteró Terry de la muerta se la madre de Candy.

Albert se sentía desesperado por no poder conceguir la custodia de Candy. Sin embargo el y George no se darían por vencidos.

Pero para eso necesitaban encontrar a alguien en Chicago. Quien tenía una carta guardada explicando todo lo que resolvería la situación de Candy

—en otro lado—,

Noel recibió la visita de su esposa ya que éste la había mandado a llamar para convencerla de que actuara por el y usara los cuadros para sacarles dinero alos Granchesters y que lo sacara de la carcel.

La señora Marlowe. Solo le dijo que "Si",

Margaret estaba desilusionada de ver que nisiquiera sabía de la muerte de su hija ya que nunca preguntó por su salud, Margaret comprendió que para el sí hija no era importante así que decidió no decirle nada y después de la visita que le hizo a Noel se fue con el doctor John.

El doctor John se había enamorado de Margaret, el le dio todo su apoyo desde que Susana estaba en el hospital.

Albert y Flamy sentían atracción uno por el otro y Albert se dio cuenta que amaba a Candy pero de otra manera.

Albert Pronto anunciará su compromiso con Flamy

Aunque la Tia Elroy al principio se negó, comprendió que era la única manera de hacercarse a su subrino ya que ella en verdad lo quería mucho.

Albert entendió que su tia abuela había sido educada de otra manera donde linaje era la prioridad.

Albert tomó la responsabilidad que le heredó su padre. "El imporio Andry ".

Seis meses pasaron y Candy no aceptaba visitas de nadie.

Terry ya había tomado Ducado

Su padre no tubo la mejoría esperada sin embargo había recuperado la mitad del movimiento de su cuerpo y el habla no perfecta pero entendible

Terry no dejaba de tratar de ver a Candy todos los fines de semana que era el día permitido para visitas pero Candy no lo recibía. Al ver que no había interés de Candy por recibirlo decidió usar otro método y Le empezó a escribir cartas primero de amistad poco a poco de Amor... rogando que no rompiera

Candy sonrío al recibir la primera carta de Terry

Continuará...


	33. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 32

**nota:en Este capítulo es más de Albert y Terry. Antes de que fuera llevada Candy a un orfanato,el momento en que se la llevaron y, 6 meses después. qué Iguala al capítulo anterior donde ella empieza a recibir cartas. p de terry.** **sé que les había dicho que pensaba terminar la historia en tres capítulos más pero voy a darle unos más, le di otro rumbo y a ver qué tal el Cambio. Saludos Gracias por sus comentarios. by -JillValentin :) y en verdad espero que vuelvan a leer perdóna mi gran error. voy en el capítulo 5 y sigo corrigiendo 1000 gracias.**

Amigos o Rivales. Capitulo 33

\--Hemos llegado al hospital -Albert y, yo. A pesar de que las cosas han cambiado creo aún así tengo celos de mi amigo.

pasamos primero con el doctor John para agarrar un pase autoritario para poder ver a Candy el cual se nos cedió. Albert dijo que pasara yo primero él se quedó conversando con el doctor.

-Mientras voy caminando hacia el cuarto donde se encuentra mi pecosa. Se forma una bola de nervios en mi estómago. Pero también me siento muy feliz Me muero por verla abrazarla y decirle que aquí estoy para ella y que no pienso alejarme más porque la quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Ahora me encuentro en la puerta del cuarto la abro lentamente, parece que está soñando.

Me acercó hacia Ella es tan bella tan perfecta pero algo pasa creo que no es un sueño sino una pesadilla.

Candy- _le digo-_ pero ella no despierta- hermosa soy Terry.

ya no me empieza a gustar esta pesadilla.

\- empiezo a preocuparme más. Candy- _vuelvo a decir -_ soy Terry.

la abrazo ella me corresponde eso llena mi corazón de alegría, pero algo vuelve a pasar. Candy qué pasa soy Terry, me empuja no lo puedo soportar. Me ha dolido su reacción.

creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

no puedo ocultar mi miedo ¿que está pasando con ella?

empieza a decirme que me vaya que la deje en paz.

¡tú también me mentiste! _me dice con lágrimas ¡vete!._

Candy - _vuelvo a decir_ _acercándome a ella_ , entonces se abre la puerta bruscamente entra Albert entonces Candy empieza a gritar.

-¡Que la dejemos vivir!

¡No quiere volver a verlos. Nunca Jamás!

 _entra la enfermera y el doctor John y nos pide que salgamos pero yo no quiero dejarla._

 _Candy... -me odia._

Me siento enojado, me siento confundido, me siento triste. Estoy con un montón de sentimientos y tengo una bola de confusiones dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero lo que más me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi alma; es el rechazo de ella...me duelen hasta los huesos sus palabras y a pesar de todo lo que siento y. A pesar de que me duele. A pesar de todo eso... la entiendo, la comprendo, porque la amo... porque estoy seguro de que amo a ella, como A nadie en mi maldita vida he amado...

 ** _Dos hombres que amaron a la misma mujer._**

 ** _Dos hombres que sabían de quién era el corazón de esa mujer._**

 ** _Dos hombres que ahora mismo aman a Ella._**

 ** _"Pero"._**

 ** _Ahora el amor asia ella había cambiado en uno_** ** _de ellos._**

Se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando en su mirada inocente me hizo saber ya no confía en mi. Le mentí para ganarme su confianza. Pequeña no quería verte llorar, yo amo verte reír. _Y soy yo el que te ha hecho sufrir._ Nisiquiera puedo conseguir ser tu tutor. Nesesito pensar, talvez en Chicago encuentro algo que me ayude a sacarte de ese lugar. Quiero que cumplas bien tu sueño. Te lo prometo mi pequeña Ángel rubia.

—Terry ya es tiempo de saber si correspondes a ese amor tan grande que siente Candy por ti.

Terrence...— _la voz de Albert Suena interrumpiendo mis meditaciones de recuerdos y anhelos._

Si - _contesté sin pensarlo_

—¿ **La Quieres... Mucho?**

—M _e me quedó viendo un punto pensando lo que acaba de preguntar Albert, con un tono de voz que no se definir Dudo por unos segundos que contestarle ¿mentirle? ¿desir la verdad?, ¿que no hace un minuto me decía eso a mi mismo?_

—La amo...— _digo por que es verdad, para que decir que la quiero mucho para no lastimar a mi amigo, Seria como darle un golpe por la espalda por que seguiría buscándola a ella, ahora soy yo el que siente el golpe_ _traicionero_.

Esas palabras eran las que Albert nesesitaba oír para entender las confuciones que había tenido cuando miraba Flamy.

— **Sabes Terrence.**

Albert guardó un silencio, un silencio que a Terry parecía provocarle una tortura.

— **Yo... amo... A Candy.**

 _Terry abrió los ojos no esperaba esa respuesta aun que el era consciente del amor que Albert sentía por Candy. no esperaba enterarse de esa manera._

 _¿que hacer?._

 _¿Acaso era una advertencia?_

 _—Terrence no volteó a ver a su amigo todo lo contrario se había quedado como una Roca._

— **Sabes Terrence** — Continuó _diciendo Albert haciendo que mi cerebro se ponga alerta—_ Que mi amor por ella

 ** _no es el mismo amor como el que sientes tú por ella..._**

 _A hora Terry vio directamente el rostro de Albert._

 _-—Mi mente se quedó completamente vacía. Nada, no tengo ni una maldita palabra_ _en mi cabeza—¿_ No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Terrence esta confundido pues en verdad no entendía lo que su Amigo trataba de decirle. Sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy, recordó las veces que Albert llegó feliz a su dormitorio diciendo qué había encontrado el amor de su vida. La manera como se expresaba de ella. ¿Como olvidarlo?

—--No es necesario que lo entiendas— sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad deseo que seas feliz con ella... No la dejes Terrence Ella es muy valiosa. Es la mujer perfecta y aunque no lo creas es la mujer perfecta para ti.

— **Puedo preguntar ¿porque?**

 _Buena pregunta_ - _se dijo Albert_

-— **Fácil Terrence.** Tu has volteado a ver a otra mujer que te haga dudar del amor Qué dices tener.

—- Terry guardó silencio, no sabía qué preguntar no sabía qué decir... Simplemente entendía lo que Albert le quería decir. Aunque pensandolo. No el no dudaba del Amor que tenía por ella.

con Susana fue otra cosa.

Con Candy es Amor para toda la vida

—Buenas tardes - _dice una voz que no conozco. Interrumpiendo la mas importante conversación que tengo con Albert._

Entonces miró a una mujer regordeta y detrás de ella dos agentes judiciales.

— _silencio—_

—¿Esta es la habitación de Candice White? _dice la mujer con la cara más dura que mirado en toda mi vida._ señalando la puerta En dónde se encuentra Candy _En ese momento siento un hueco en mi estómago._

¿Usted es?

 _Pregunta Albert cuándo ve que no digo nada._

—Soy Trabajadora Social — _maldición mi mente me alerta cuando la caradura dice trabajadora —_ de la NPPCC estoy a cargo del caso de la señorita Candice White

—Trabajo para la sociedad nacional de la prevención de crueldad de los niños sin padres

¿Qué?.

 _decimos Albert_ _y_ , _yo al mismo tiempo_.

—Vengo por Candice White.

Nos Ha llegado el reporte de la menor, si estoy en lo correcto estuvo secuestrada por más de seis horas, el reporte de la polícia nos llego muy temprano el día de hoy. Según el informe judicial, la señorita Candice venia con maltrató físico y psicológico. Además y lo más importante, se nos informó que no se encontro ningún Familiar.

 _Estoy estupefacto, veo a Albert y está igualmente estupefacto con horror._

Déjeme explicar— _vuelve a decir la caradura seguramente cree que no entendemos._

 _Pero sé perfectamente que es NPPCC —_

La señorita Candice White de 15 años de edad, según el reporte de la policía de Chicago la madre murió hace 3 meses y el padre hace 9 meses— _Habla la maldita mujer caradura con tanta frialda_ d.—La llevaremos a un hogar de nuestra asociación hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad en este caso 3 años estaría con nosotros.

—-Pero ella necesita ser atendida- _dice Albert_

-—Eso no es problema Joven recibirá ayuda psicológica y restaurará en sus estudios en un orfanato.

¿De qué demonios está usted hablando? _escupo con el mismo tono que usa ella tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar que demonios puedo hacer para ayudar a mi pecosa._

¿Usted es? — _ahora pregunta la caradura_.

¿ _qué digo quien soy? —pienso desesperado_

-Yo soy William Albert Andry _\- contesta Albert salvandome de mi pregunta- Soy_

Amigo de la señorita Candice.

 _Y..._ El caballero aquí presente es el Novio, prometido y, el próximo Duque.

Novio, Prometido _Albert me da una mirada de cállate y sígueme la corriente,_ cual me hace pensar novio si. soy su novio. Aunque ella aún no se ha enterado.

—Novio Tal vez entiendo, ¿Duque? Felicitaciones, pero ¿prometido? — _dice la caradura—_ Usted sabe que eso no puede ser si ambos padres estan muertos. y no creo que exista un contrato matrimonial en este caso me imagino que no lo hay, pues la señorita no corresponde a una familia de la alta sociedad.

 _frunzo el ceño._ La mujer me mira de pies a cabeza Al mismo tiempo alza una ceja. parece no estar contenta con la respuesta

¿Como demonios enteraron estas personas?

Trato de convencerme de que esto no es real, ¡No! esto no es real.

—No se la pueden llevar,

 _No volvere a perderla cuándo apenas la encontré._

¡No!.

 _En ese momento el mundo se detiene-, la mujer habla con Albert pero mi mente no entiende._

 _Mis ojos solo ven los labios de Albert y la mujer caradura moverse pero mi cerebro se ha bloqueado mis oídos han tapado._

 _Sólo puedo ver el gesto de Albert como va cambiando. Entonces comprendo que algo malo muy malo está por pasar._

La impotencia y desesperación se siente en el ambiente.

¿Cómo le va a decir que su madre ha muerto?, ¿que ahora tiene que vivir en un orfanato?.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento con ella? - _pregunta a_ _Albert-_ Quisiera se nos permitiera ver A Candy y, y que seamos nosotros los indicados para darle la mala noticia.

Lo siento pero eso no será posible Desde este momento la señorita Candice White tiene prohibidas las visitas.

Después de la llegada de la trabajadora social ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba Candy.

Terrence - _dijo Albert_ \- voy a hacer una llamada necesito contactar a George y unos abogados para ver qué podemos hacer para ayudar a Candy

 _-Sólo. asentí._

La manera tan fría que usó la trabajadora social Para comunicarle la muerte de su madre rompió el corazón de Terry ya que prácticamente la voz Se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

... x.,.x...x.

-No he podido dejar de llorar, quisiera tener una llave en mi sistema y dejar caer las lágrimas solo cuando sean necesariono. No quiero abrir mis ojos nunca para dejar de llorar.

-Buenas tardes. Señorita Candice White.

¿que escuche bien?. Me llamaron por mi nombre

A regañadientese obligo a abrir a mis lagunas verdes.

Mi visión es borrosa por el mar de lágrimas que está en mis pupilas, me toma unos segundos limpiar el camino de agua salada que caen como Ríos en mis mejillas.

-Señorita Candice White.

Mi nombre es Grannette Nelson soy trabajadora social encargada de niños desamparados, abandonados.

¿Es usted Candice White?

 _Mi estómago se revuelve con violencia_

-¿No sabes hablar?— _me dice la mujer que tengo frente a mí-._

 _Me obligo a responder._

Si yo soy Candice White— _sueno firme pero hay un destello de susto en mi voz._

-Tus padres son Harry White y Maria white

¡Dios! _Como sabe esta mujer los nombres de mis padres. ¿Quién es esta mujer?_

 **Si.** _Contestó miedosa._

-Estoy aquí por que...Tu madre murió hace tres meses y siendo menor de edad. Serás llevada a un orfanato. al cumplir la mayoría de edad tú decidiras tu camino..

¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

-Que no tienes padres oh, ningun familiar cercano que se haga responsable de ti.

-¡Miente! ...Eso es mentira —usted está mintiendo

mi mamita no puede estar muerta ella no me pudo haber dejado sola ¡váyase! ¡déjeme! ¡larguese! de aquí.

No tendría por que hacerlo señorita White,

El doctor ya me dio su permiso.

A hora ya puedes vestirte nos vamos en seguida.

¡No!

Candice, nesesitas colaborar o de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de llevarte por las fuerzas.

¡usted está mintiendo!.

¡Mamá!- gritó tan fuerte, madre escúchame

¡Mama!

-Candy... _Terry escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de Candy y todo lo que la señora caradura hablaba._

-Necesito verla.

Terry quería entrar al cuarto donde estaba Candy, porque realmente estaba muy preocupado pero no se lo permitían los dos agentes judiciales que iban acompañando la señora caradura

-Candy...

-Déjenme pasar.

Lo siento pero no puede pasar.

Albert Necesitaba hablar con sus abogados y contactar a George, el único teléfono se encontraba en la caseta de información del hospital a unosmetros de Candy, cuando escucho los gritos de ella... se giro sobre sus talones y llegó lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de Candy

¡CANDY!..

¡Candy! Mi pequeña Ángel Rubio.

perdóname.

justo cuando Albert llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba Candy

la puerta del del cuarto donde se encontraba Candy se abrió lentamente saliendo por ella La rubia pecosa, con la cabeza agachada y unas lagrimas deslizando por sus mejillas , alzó su rostro y los miro a ambos pero no les presto mucha atención ni siquiera una sonrisa, nada Candy iba completamente destrozada agacho su cabeza y les dio la espalda

los los dos apuestos jóvenes estaban estupefactos no creían que Candy en esa situación se portara asi.

realmente era odio contra ellos...

 _¿Terrence vamos Albert que hacer?_

Candy... mi pecosa.

-Tres días llevamos tres malditos días y no sabemos a dónde se la llevaron, sigo en mi cuarto encerrado sin ella no quiero vivir

Han pasado 15 días... _no hecho nada, esto no es real, no se siente como si lo fuese ... se la Han llevado no pude hacer nada no puedo impedirlo me la han quitado y lo peor que no he podido verla Ella se fue sin querer mirarme ella se fue sin despedirse ella se fue odiándome_

 _Han pasado 35 días desde que se llevaron a Candy aún_ orfanato.

Duele tanto pronunciar esa palabra.

Pme duele el no poder haber estado con ella cuando se hubo enterado de la muerte de su madre

mi corazón empezó a desmoronarse... 40 dias sin ella. No me levantado de la cama, ahora mismo no deseo levantarme, la opresión dentro de mi pecho es tan intensa, tan dolorosa, que no sé si podré seguir soportando

Dos meses. Albert tuvo que viajar a Chicago. necesitaba encontrar algo que nos ayudará a sacar a Candy de ese lugar por suerte ya sabemos dónde está

empiezo a sospechar que Albert tiene que ver con la señorita Hamilton - :)

Extraño tanto Candy.

A veces me pregunto si realmente podré vivir sin ella...

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Candice fue llevada a un internado meses largos en los que he tratado de arreglar toda la mierda interna y externa de mi vida meses largos y tortuosos que tratado de hablar con ella- _pero ella no me ha aceptado._

Han pasado tantas cosas, he querido hablar con ella...contarle todo lo que está pasando, explicarle que pasó, _pero no me aceptado-_

no me pienso dar por vencido no todavía no,

\- no lo acepto.

no aceptó vivir sin ella ...

todo mi alrededor ha cambiado, mi vida ha cambiado, tengo responsabilidades las cuales cumplo, compromisos a los cuales asisto. He

engañado a todos, no sé si sentirme bien por ser muy buen actor... _un perfecto actor._ oh-. felicitarme por seguir engañandome yo mismo - _que los engaño._

 _sólo sé que en la oscuridad detrás de las puertas_. _botellas de alcohol me acompañan._

como renunciar a ti sí me has convertido en tu marioneta -y aun qué más te alejas de mí sin darte cuenta me has abandonado- haciéndome un infeliz- pero aún así te sigo amando...

Albert está saliendo con flamy- no _tuvo buenas respuestas en Chicago,_ no hemos podido ayudar a Candy

han pasado casi cinco meses ella no ha aceptado verme...

sin embargo yo, he podido aceptar del todo Que mi vida no será la misma partir de ahora.

Al principio estaba empeñado en hacer algo por ella para ayudarla pero ella no me ha permitido verla que le diera tiempo y que aceptara su decisión que ella estaba haciendo eso por mi bien y por el suyo y que debo respetar su decisión.

 _no no lo aceptó_

dejé de presentarme a los dias devisitas, los fines de semana pero sin embargo todavía no aceptó estar sin ella

decidí escribirle una carta no hubiera querido que fuera así.

 _Sólo espero que la lea y que pueda responderla._

Han pasado seis meses.

Esta semana le escribí dos cartas Todavía no he tenido respuesta de la primera, pero quise engañarme pensando en que la correspondencia pudo haberse extraviado, Así que esta vez tomé precauciones y decidí mandar dos cartas y con ellas mis últimas esperanzas

 _Ahora lo único que hago es levantarme para afrontar lo que venga del modo en el que venga._

 _Continuara_...


	34. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 33

empezando otra vez.

-Han pasado tres días desde que fui a verla pero a excepción de todos los rechazos mando un mensaje con la maestra que siempre venía A decirme que "Esta indispuesta". recuerdo que al ver el mensaje entre mis manos creí que me aceptabas.

el mensaje venía escrito en un papel no puede decirse que fuera una carta porque era mucho más pequeña. Leer la fue lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida...

- ** _No quiero verte. No quiero hacer esto ni siquiera sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto ahora mismo. "me mentiste" y te odie por eso. No Espero que lo entiendas, No Espero que lo aceptes. Tampoco Espero que me comprendas. Sé qué es egoísta de mi parte. No sé si vas a odiarme. No sé si te lastimó. Porque en estos momentos no te creo. Sólo te pido tiempo ¿cuánto? No lo sé... Tampoco te obligó a que me lo dez._**

 ** _No puedo salir y recibirte como si nada pasó. Los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido están acabando conmigo lentamente. tengo odio contra todos y no quiero ser esa clase de persona. Necesito poner un espacio entre tú y yo. Esto es por ti y por mí_**.

 ** _Candice W._**

Me tomo tres dias tratar de entenderte. ¿Yo?... yo ahora mismo no te entiendo. Se que lo correcto es alejarme. Darte espacio que dices nesesitar.

Me tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que no puedes detener a alguien. Que hacer lo que su corazón le dicta Sólo porque no eres capaz de entender.

Aún no sé qué demonios haré en este maldito lugar sin ella.

¿ Qué es lo que vas a hacer? _-me preguntó Albert_. El día que regrese Sin vida... Despues de leer su mensaje.

 _No respondí sólo me encerré con una botella en mi habitación._

Pero no puedo esconderme todo el tiempo No cuando tengo Que luchar con migo mismo.

Llego el fin de semana No fui a verla

Me obligó a ser fuerte frente a los demás, pero está acabando conmigo con cada rechazo se lleva un pedazo de mi corazón.

 _y sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que estoy sintiendo con sus rechazos a pesar de que me dicen que debo de seguir adelante._

 _No quiero..._

A si decidí mandarle una carta...

 _Candy._

 _sé que vas a odiarme por hacer esto.._

No puedo darte lo que me pides. _lo siento_

Solo espero que leas esta carta y si lo haces me estás haciendo feliz.

Han pasado muchas horas, días, meses. Exactamente 5 meses y 23 días que podían haber sido los mejores momentos vividos...pero sinceramente son los peores 5 meses y 23 días de mi vida. ¿yo? No hubiera querido que fuese así con una carta.

 _pero tal vez puedo lograr lo que tú no me permites decirte y que te nieganas escuchar._

Te amo ¿entiendes? Te amo tanto sólo sigo vivo por ti, tengo una esperanza con esta carta y me aferro a ella. no sabes cuánto sigo lamentando no poder consolar tu sufrimiento. No sabes cuánto Lamento la muerte de tu madre.

No sabes cuanto lamento el llanto que no te pude evitar. No sabes cuánto me gustaria en este momento sacarte de ese maldito lugar. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, nunca sabido expresar todo lo que siento y sabes ahora todo lo que he guardado para ti. Eres la única mujer que ha entrado en mi pecho tocado mi corazón y llevárselo entre sus manos. Eres única mujer que ha llegado mi alma con una sonrisa me hace el día Y con un beso la noche.

Sé que no confías en mí.

piensas que te mentí.

puedo explicar pero necesitas escucharme porque es muy largo para ponerlo en una carta.

En lo que creo que estás mal es que tú no sabes odiar.

así como tú Yo también quería odiarte por cada rechazo que me haces Y sabes que conseguí.

que cada día que pasa.

 _te amo más._

 _P.D Respóndeme._

 _siempre tuyo._

 _TGG._

 _Continuara..._


	35. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 34

**olvidar.**

 **—Mis temores y miedos.** **Mis noches oscuras y el** **dolor de mi pecho se han ido.**

 **""Odio es todo lo que siento""**

 **Estar en este lugar no me está ayudando, Estar aquí es recordar lo que quiero olvidar.** _Todo_

 **Candice.**

 **Escuchó mi nombre y veo a la maestra de arte y la encargada de los dormitorios de las niñas.**

- _No digo nada solo espero que diga lo que va a decir y que me deje sola._

 **¿Estás bien?** _pregunta_

 **Me pierdo en mis recuerdos antes de contestar. "** _estoy bien"_ - **Vivo en un horfanato por que mi mamá se murió hace más de Ocho meses, mi papá murió con una bala en la cabeza dejándome cuando más lo necesitaba, estuve apunto de ser violada, recibí golpes y tocaron mi cuerpo de la peor manera, el, me acosada desde que tenía 12 años y cuando creía que no todo era malo, Me enamoré como una estupida de un hombre que tenía novia y prometida. además me mintió y rompió en pedazos mi corazón, creia tener un amigo y confié en él más que en mi misma y tambien me mintió, he llorado en meses lo que tenia que llorar en toda mi vida, he pasado los caminos más duros, escondiendome, cuidándome, arriesgándome. Cuando solo tengo quince años.** _Por supuesto que no estoy bien, lo único que quiero es que me deje sola._ -

 **Si estoy bien—** _le digo a la señora que espera mi respuesta._ **Le doy la espalda y me siento en el pasillo para ver** **atravez de la ventana. Es la hora del descanso cuando todos los niños salen a jugar. corren, gritan los pequeños entre risas** \- _Si tan solo supieran lo que les espera._ **Estuvieran llorando de miedo. En el orfanato hay** **36 niños 16 niñas y 20 niños la mayoría son de 11 o 12 años creo que solo hay dos niños de 4 años. Antes hubiera estado corriendo con ellos y consolándo sus días de tristezas, pero me han dañado tanto, que lo único que quiero es dormir y no despertar en este lugar.**

 **Candice—** _habla otra vez la maestra de arte—._

 ** _¿Ya terminaste el trabajo del dibujo de tu lugar favorito?_**

 ** _—no tengo ninguno maestra_**

 **Ya no soy Candice white. Ella murió.**

 _Y con ella murieron todos los recuerdos que eran bonitos._

 **Maestra Janette ¿necesita algo más?**

 **No Candice pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.**

 **Gracias lo recordaré —** _ya no creó en nadie_

 **Pero, muy adentro, tan dentro en lo más profundo de mi ser. un lugar que es sagrado, esa pequeña montaña como un grano de mostaza en esa montaña de "Fe"** allí **Sigue viva Candice White. La Niña con sueños, La Niña con una sonrisa, La Niña fuerte, La Niña que cree en la bondad,** _La Niña que da amor y que lo espera._

 **Pero esa Candice la guarde. Es mejor así no sufrirá.**

 **Hola Candice—** _es la trabajadora que me encerró en este lugar. No quiero sentir esto pero la odio_

 **Buenos días —** _no tengo ganas de hablar con ella pero lo tengo que hacer si no me castigara en el cuarto oscuro y no quiero estar allí dentro porque todos mis miedos regresan_

 **Por suerte solo me saludo y siguió su camino.**

 **Tin.ton...**

 _suena la campana para anunciar que la hora de visitas ha llegado y los niños tienen qué esperar a ser llamados._

 **Olvide que era domingo es día de visitas y** **para los niños más pequeños es el mejor dia** por que esperan una familia.

Una familia que yo nunca volvere a tener. Se que tengo una visita - **El,** **viene todos los domigos a verme** - _el es Terry el que me rompió mi corazón-_ **Pensé que se iba a cansar de mis desplantes pero no lo ha hecho,** _me gustaría salir y ver sus hermosos ojos. A quellos ojos de los que me enamoré_ , _con los que me ilusione con los que me entregué._

 **Pero no puedo olvidar.**

 **Nesesito olvidarlo y mientras venga no lo podré logra.**

 **Así que hoy le pediré que no me busque más.**

 **Buenos días maestra, no me siento bien para recibir visita podría darle esto a mi visitante.**

 **Candice otra vez,** _me pregunta lo mismo todos los domingos._

¿ **Podría entregarle eso por favor**?

 **Esta bien**

 **Gracias maestra.** _lo único que me encanta de este lugar es que no me obligan a recibir visitas._

así pasó otro día y luego fueron otros días y llego el fin de semana.

\- Espere a que me llamarán diciéndome que tenía visita pero Para mi sorpresa esta vez no había nadie, me sentí Confundida, Dolida. Triste.

Terrence entendió mi carta, mejor así

pasaron algunos días más esto era mi vida estudiar y estar en este lugar.

 **Me encuentro viendo por la ventana es un día muy soleado, para mi es otro día oscuro, sin vida. Terminamos clases y ahora todos están afuera platicando por que ya han adoptado a los más pequeños.**

 **— Hola Candice.**

 **Buen día-** _es la trabajadora Social. Así que para no recibir un castigo tengo que contestarle._

 _Recuerdo el primer mes que pisé este lugar, estuve encerrada en el cuarto del castigo por que no toleraba que se acercaran a mi ni. y aún no lo soporto como tampoco me gusta que me hablen...me costo mucho poder superar eso sola porque el psicólogo de este lugar sólo me torturaba,para mí esas no eran terapias psicológicas lo único que asia era recordar lo desgraciada Que ahora es mi vida sin una familia._

también había sido encerrada por gritarle a la trabajadora social _"que era una cabeza dura"_ varias veces - _la odiaba por_ _averme encerrado aquí._ _todavía la sigo odiando._

\- **Tienes Carta** Candice.

¿Que?...

- _Escuche bien, pero a mi nadie me escribe_.

 **Gracias** - _dije_

- **No puedo creer ...Terry —** _sonreí —_ **me escribió**

 **—No no quiero leerla. La tire a la basura y estaba por irme. Pero algo dentro de mi me hizo regresar por ella.**

 **—No creía lo que tenía en mis manos, de echo pensé que no volvería a querer saber de mi, el domingo pasado no vino y me había dolido pero sabía que le había pedido Tiempo —** pensé que después dejaría de intentarlo y se cansaría de esperar y ahora me sorprende esta carta de ...Él

 _lo mejor es no leerla_

 ** _Después de dudar si abrir la carta de Terry. Rasge el sobre y saque el papel_**

 _ **A través de las perfectas letras escritas con tintero negra podía imaginar el cariño con el que me escribió** no Candice no vallas por allí. _

**Aspire profundo y comense a leer**

 ** _Candy._**

 ** _sé que vas a odiarme por hacer esto... Pero_** ** _No puedo darte lo que me pides. lo siento_** ** _Solo espero que leas esta carta y si lo haces me estás haciendo feliz._**

 ** _Han pasado muchas horas, días, meses. Exactamente 5 meses y 23 días que podían haber sido los mejores momentos vividos...pero sinceramente son los peores 5 meses y 23 días de mi vida. ¿yo? No hubiera querido que fuese así con una carta._**

 ** _pero tal vez puedo lograr lo que tú no me permites decirte y que te niegas a escuchar._**

 ** _Te amo ¿entiendes? Te amo tanto sólo sigo vivo por ti, tengo una esperanza con esta carta y me aferro a ella. no sabes cuánto sigo lamentando no poder consolar tu sufrimiento. No sabes cuánto Lamento la muerte de tu madre. No sabes cuanto lamento el llanto que no te pude evitar. No sabes cuánto me gustaria en este momento sacarte de ese maldito lugar. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, nunca sabido expresar todo lo que siento y que he guardado para ti. Eres la mujer que ha entrado en mi pecho tocado mi corazón y llevárselo entre sus manos. Eres la única mujer que ha llegado mi Alma y que con una sonrisa me hace el día Y con un beso la noche._**

 ** _Sé que no confías en mí_** ** _piensas que te mentí,_** ** _puedo explicar pero necesitas escucharme porque es muy largo para ponerlo en una carta._**

 ** _En lo que creo que estás mal es que tú no sabes odiar. Así como tú ¿yo? también quería odiarte por cada rechazo que me haces Y sabes que conseguí. que cada día que pasa. Te_** ** _amo más._**

 ** _P.D Respóndeme._**

 ** _siempre tuyo._** ** _TGG._**

Por que Terry por que no me dejas de buscar. Seguramente tú ya tienes esposa. ¿que quieres que sea tu querida?. **No Te puedo perdonar y, te odio por que mis lagrimas estan saliendo solas cuando ya no salían...** _¡ya no quiero llorar!... por él._

Lo mejor sería tirar esta carta. Pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo la pondré en una cajita que hice en mi clase de arte no sabía que poner dentro de ella. Por que no tengo nada que guardar.

 _""ya no va a estar solita como yo lo estoy""_

Lo siento Terry pero no te puedo responder. Será mejor que me olvides como yo lo haré. Tienes una familia que cuidar. En cambio yo no tengo a nadie.

 **X,x,X,x...**

 **Flamy seguía atendiendo en la rehabilitación de Richar, pero solamente tres Días en la semana lo cual había estado esperando para visitar a Candy, había intentado dos veces verla pero Candy no aceptaba las visitas. A sí que la señorita Hamilton estuvo tomando un curso sin que nadie lo supiera de una hora con un doctor que ejercía en la rama de psicología traumatismo. El doctor era exnovio de Flamy, y prefirió no decirle a Albert.**

 **Flamy y el doctor Ivan Bruno eran buenos amigos. Pero Flamy quería mucho a Albert y no quería darle ningún motivo que pusiera su relación en peligro así pues Flamy ahora entendía el comportamiento de Candy. Y quería ayudarla además que también le destroza ver a su amigo Terry sufriendo aunque el quisiera aparentar ser Fuerte, para Albert y Flamy. Terrence estaba sufriendo mucho y ya empezaba a fastidiarse de los rechazos de Candy.¿ _será que Flamy tiene miedo de que Terry se cansé de esperar a Candy? ¿O que candy sea libre y Albert la vuelva a buscar?_**

 **Flamy sabía que Albert la quería, pero todavía no veía en sus ojos el brillo que tenía cuando visitaba a Candy en el hospital. eso la hacía pensar que todavía podía sentir algo por Candy.**

 **Lo que Flamy no sabía esque los que se enamoran de Candy nunca vuelven a enamorar igual de nadie más...**

 **Buenos Días señorita Hamilton.**

 **Le traigo un mensaje de Mary Jane.**

 **Gracias.**

 ** _— Oh, no puede ser tendré que visitar a Candy después_ — **

**La directora Mary Jane había pedido su presencia con urgencia en el hospital, después de avisarle a su novio Albert salió para ir a ver a su jefa y maestra al hospital Mary Jane.**

 **Buenas tardes Mary Jane. Recibí su mensaje. ¿Necesita mi apoyo en alguna operación?** _Dijo Flamy en cuanto hubo llegado._

Buen día Señorita Hamilton. Tome asiento. _Dijo Mary Jane_

Nesesito que usted se encargue del hospital por un par de semanas. Tengo que viajar a América hoy mismo.

— ¿América hoy? _Dijo Flamy sorprendido, no esperaba ese encargo tan grande._

— A sí es confío en su discreción.

 _Le pidió Mary Jane, que era muy exigente con una de las reglas del hospital._

—Se puede saber el motivo que la llevan ha hacer tan largo viaje– _se animó a preguntar Flamy_

—Voy a ir a ver a una amiga muy importante en Illinois me mando un telegrama es un asunto muy importante que no puede esperar más. — _fue la respuesta sin detalles de Mary Jane_

— Entiendo, no se preocupe yo me encargo del hospital— _Flamy acepto aun que un poco triste por que sabía que estar en ese cargo era de todo su tiempo_

Gracias señorita Hamilton— _agradeció Mary Jane y se retiró del hospital._

— Buen viaje Mary Jane— _dijo Flamy sinceramente a MaryJane_


	36. AMOR Y HONOR capitulo35

**No dejas de pensar.**

 _El tiempo transcurría como el segundero de un reloj. Ahora lo único que hago es levantarme para afrontar lo que venga del Modo que venga._

Terry, después de seis meses y doce días, le dio la vuelta a la página del libro dorado, libro dorado con esmeraldas que amaba con todo su corazón, entendió que, Quizás,... sería mejor darle el espacio que ella le pidió aun que eso para el significa Adiós ... 

—busque, llore suplique . Sin encontrar la respuesta, en su amado libro dorado.

Sentado en la alfombra hecha de borrego y piel fina color blanco como la nieve—frente a la chimenea en su habitación el hombre era la figura de la derrota en la mano derecha tenía una botella de Ron, las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos a hora cristalinos por lágrimas que no tardarían en caer. Se sentía cansado, enojado. Nunca había buscado a una mujer, el orgullo lo tenía humillado, pisoteado, lastimado, _Por lo menos me hubiese escuchado y después decirme que me alejara de ella. Eso hubiera sido mejor que nada._ A sí que lo mejor era tener un poco de dignidad bebió el último sorbo de Ron para continuar con whisky, y después de que el líquido resbalaba por su garganta he hubo llegado al estomago he hígado dio un suspiro y dijo.

Este es el último día que te espere y ahora esta es la última noche que te llorare y lo voy a ser sin detener ninguna lágrima. Me ha quedado claro que haga lo que haga tú no me perdonaras, he insistido demasiado y ahora sólo te puedo decir que te valla bien. Te doy tu libertad para que seas libre como el viento mi amor por ti es tan grande que si decides regresar talvez yo todavía te esperaré pero si tu felicidad es alejarte de mi. Lo entenderé me bastará saber que tu decisión te hace feliz. si no lo eres lo siento mucho, pero yo, ya no te buscaré...

Ala mañana siguiente Terry se levantó temprano para afrontar sus responsabilidades dignamente y se prometió no volverse a enamorar. Su mirada era dura, fria, desafiante,. A si salió de su habitación decidió a afrontar lo todo que viniera como viniera

—¿Terrence Estás bien?— preguntó la Duquesa Eleonor, había notado que Terry tenía un semblante duro y frío algo que la intimidaba incluso a ella

—¿Pero que dices madre? — _dijo Terry con una voz fría y firme que asustó a Eleonor._

—¿Te noto diferente hijo? _preguntó Eleonor tímida._

—Madre tengo un Ducado que protejer y un apellido por cuidar. Es en lo único que tengo que pensar A sí que te pido que respetes mi decisión. No quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de la señorita White en la mansión GrandChester. Diciendo esto Terry salió de la mansión Dejando a Eleonor desconcertada.

X.x.X.x.X

—Albert había intentado hablar con Candy. Pero así como Terry Candy se había negado. Albert se sentía culpable por mentirle y que a hora ella no quisiera saber de Terry.

—Flamy que tenía la responsabilidad del hospital Mary Jane. Era uno de esos días que necesitaba hacer la lista para pagar nóminas y necesitaba el libro donde Mary Jane tenía la lista de doctores y enfermeras tenía que asegurarse de mandar la lista correcta, Junto con los papeles Tenian que ser enviadas a los patrocinadores del hospital Mary Jane para que estos les mandara las nóminas correspondientes. para que todos recibieran su nómina.

Empezo acomodando papeles pero no encontraba la agenda donde Mary Jane tenía anotados los nombres para chequear que estaban todos y no le faltara a nadie su pago. Buscaba y buscando encontró un papel diferente junto con la lista que ella necesitaba, hubiese dejado el papel a un lado pero unas palabras llamaron de toda su atención haciendo la olvidar la lista que había estado buscando.

América

"urgente"

 _Mary Jane. Hola amiga, te sorprenderá este telegrama con urgencia, pero estoy muy preocupada por Candice, ase poco colocaron anuncios en la tiendas de abarrotes, en los postes de luz y en locales pequeño, dónde decía que se daba recompensa a cambio de información de la familia White._

 _Creó que entiendes mi preocupación, como te lo dije en la carta anterior Yo tengo la custodia de Candice. Disculpa amiga pero realmente estoy muy preocupada._

 _Saludos, con cariño Pony.._

Flamy se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca y prevenir un grito de asombro.

—Esto es lo que nesesita Candy para salir de ese lugar.

Le tengo que decir a Terry, no puedo esperar más.

Flamy salió del hospital avisando al subdirector del hospital que tendría que salir por un momento ya que era urgente.

El subdirector le autorizó dos horas

Flamy salió rumbo a la mansión GrandChester

Cuándo Flamy llegó a la mansión vio que Terry estaba por salir y por suerte lo alcanzo.

Terry espera — _corría Flamy mientras le gritaba al castaño._

Terry que vio de quien se trataba. Se detuvo y esperó a Flamy

¿que ocurre señorita Hamilton?

Flamy se desconcertó por el formalismo de Terry, pero lo ignoro

Terry tengo algo que pueda ayudar a Ca...

No me interesa saber más de ella y le pido que no la vuelva a mencionar si yo estoy presente, que tenga un buen día señorita Hamilton.

Flamyno podía creer lo que Terry decía y menos quería que se hubiera portado de esa manera tan fria con ella. ¿ qué ocurre contigo Terry? realmente te desconozco ¿ qué hago? Albert cómo lo olvide.

 _diciendo esto Ahora fue en busca de Albert al interior de la Mansion grandchester._

Buenos días señorita Hamilton.

Buenos días George Necesito hablar con Albert se encuentra en estos momentos es muy importante. _decía flamy desesperada_

Sí señorita Hamilton, ahorita le digo que está usted aquí.

Gracias George _\- dijo flamy aliviada de que encontrará a su novio sabía que él ayudaría a Candy aunque no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de Terry._

 _X.x.X.x.X_

Mientras dos mujeres de medias edades habían llegado ese mismo día de América una de ellas vestida de monja y la otra de enfermera. Todo por una buena causa— decía una de ellas, mientras tomaban un carro que las llevaría al orfanato donde Candy se encontraba cada vez más a la defensiva con todos incluso con ella misma.

X.xX.x.X

-¿flamy estás bien? - _decía Albert bajando las escaleras cuando vio a su novia muy alterada._

-Albert _\- fue todo lo que dijo flamy que no sabía cómo decirle a su novio tenía todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta._

-Flamy ven vamos a sentarnos para que te tranquilices un poco. - _dijo Albert que veía a su novia nerviosa._

Lo que hizo flami fue sólo darle El telegrama de la señorita Pony para Mary Jane sabia que no iva a poder explicarlo, todavía estaba impresionada por el descubrimiento del telegrama, Y la noticia que éste tenía. Flamy a pesar de estar cansada sentía a la adrenalina al tope por ir corriendo para alcanzar a Terry. Emocionada, de estar ahí con su novio y, preocupada _de que Albert Quisiera regresar con Candy..._

cuando Albert hubo leído El telegrama recordó que Candy alguna vez le había hablado de la Colina de pony.

si esto definitivamente ayuda a Candy dijo Albert en voz alta —¿Que? _Dijo Terry_ que entraba a la mansión Granchester y escuchó perfectamente lo que había dicho Su mejor amigo.

Terry se había regresado por un documento muy importante. Ahora el documento importante dejó de ser importante. cuándo escuchó a Albert.

pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue Mary Jane quizás traiga alguna noticia o documento con Ella que nos ayude.

X.X.x.X.X

¿Que esperas? _Esa es la pregunta que me empieza a dar vueltas en la cabeza_.

Sin embargo aunque intentó olvidar no puedo, los recuerdos me están desmoronando. Mamá ayúdame— _digo Candy mirando al azul del cielo_

Los recuerdos sobre los labios de Terry contra los míos asaltan mis pensamientos. Mi corazón se acelera en ese momento me respiración se atasca en mi garganta. Se que él es noble, desinteresado, amable y tiene un corazón inmenso. Es uno de los seres más hermosos que he conocido en mi vida, pero alguien con yo no puede estar a su lado.

Va a mandarme a la mierda cuando sepa lo sucia que estoy. Cuando quiera tocar me besarme como voy a poder controlar. Mi mandíbula se aprieta al instante y un nudo se instala en mi. Los recuerdos saquan toda mi voluntad y, de pronto, no soy capaz de apartar de mi cabeza la sensación del cuerpo del gobernador sobre el mío.

X.x.X.x.X

Dos mujeres de Edad Media llegaban al orfanato En dónde se encontraba Candy pero una de ellas llevaba una carta para la rubia pecosa de su madre.

Maria White el día que mando a Candy al hogar de pony había mandado dos cartas una era para la señorita Pony donde le dejaba dicho que la otra carta se la diera a Candy en caso de ser necesaria bien. _había llegado el momento de que Candy dejará de actuar encontra de ella misma._

 _dijo para sus adentros la señorita Pony cuando llego al orfanato_

-El único problema es que era no era Día de visitas y las maestras del orfanato eran realmente estrictas que no les permitieron la entrada Así que tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente domingo para poder darle la carta a Candy.

 _Continuará..._

nota Hola queridas lectoras espero no las haya confundido pero les aclaro que este capítulo Es la continuación del 31 porque los capítulos que siguen de ahí hablan de las cartas, de los cambios de sus vidas y sentimientos. Los miedos y temores de Candy y el momento que Candy fue al orfanato. pero si tienen alguna duda dejenmelo saber y, yo lo aclararé en un. nuevo capítulo.

como siempre 1000 gracias

by. JillValentine


	37. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 36

revelaciones.

Me duele mucho hacerle Esto. Me va a odiar cuando se de cuenta que le he mentido. Tengo miedo que no lo comprenda — _Cuando digo esto un sentimiento miedoso, vunerable, se instalan en mi estómago—_ No me perdonara el que le mintiera — _en ese momento otro sentimiento lleno de pánico se estrella con violencia_ _en mi cabeza-_ Sólo de imaginarme como se pondrá por todas las veces que lo rechace— _inevitablemente mis lágrimas_ _empiezan a caer_ ese _sollozar en ese momento una bola dura y pesada como una roca se atora en mi garganta impidiendome respirar Cómo se debe._

y las cartas — ay no...

—No... no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

—Lo siento... _le digo y aspiro lento_

 _poco a poco voy calmando mis sollozos_ , _pero las sensaciones que siento por esto siguen en mi sistema._

-Gracias por estar conmigo sin ti me hubiera vuelto loca. Ha sido mucho tiempo y no ha sido nada fácil debo confesarte que nunca llegue a odiarte aun que te lo dije... Lo siento mucho

 _le digo sinceramente-_ por el dolor que te causé debí haber escuchado a mi corazón, siempre me dijo que tú no tenías nada que ver con que Neil estuviera aquí.

Hermosa... _limpia mis mejillas cuando dice esto-_ No tengo nada Qué perdonarte después de todo tú no tenías la culpa al contrario yo debo confesarte que tuve miedo de perderte, miedo de que no me escucharás, que cerraras tu mente. pero como siempre me sorprendes eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres inteligente, pero lo Qué te hace ser un ángel es que tienes un corazón único. Un corazón limpio y puro que no conoce la maldad a pesar de que le hagan daño y lo hagan llorar y lo rompan en mil pedazos una y otra vez él nunca deja de brillar.

 _le doy una tierna sonrisa-_

Todavía no puedo creer — _digo cuando me he calmado —_ como personas como Neil y, ese señor horrible existen. Pobre de la señorita susana tener un padre tan malvado. _-un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo sólo de pensar en tener un padre como Noel Marlowe. -_ Te confieso que las veces que pensaba con voz alta para que me escucharán decía " seguramente ya esta Casado" La verdad tenía miedo de que el Alma de la señorita Susana regresará a armarme un escándalo,

todavía no me imagino cómo llegué a tanto, nunca imagine hacer algo así en mi vida. Pero, por él seguiré actuando aunque así lo perdiera para siempre, Mientras él y su familia estén bien, no importa qué fuera de mí.

-Hey...- No digas eso y no lo perderás, el comprenderá que era la manera de detener a Noel Marlowe, si no hubiéras hecho esto- ustedes no llegarían a ser felices por que Existiría una manera de que Noel manipulara a Terrence. y créeme que él sedería a los chantajes de Noel. Con tal de protegerte sería capaz de todo por ti. Ese es el amor que te tiene

Su Amor es tan grande que prefiere perderte. y saber que así te protege. a tenerte y que lleguen a matarte, eso él no lo soportaría.

-¿Deveras?...crees que lo entienda asi de fácil _digo con sorna_

-Buena pregunta. Pero si tengo la respuesta para ella.

tal vez al principio actuará impulsivamente, " _como siempre"-_ Pero él se dará cuenta y comprenderá, O tal vez realmente comprenda desde el principio... en fin.

Pero tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, él entendera que ambos no tiene nada de que perdonarsé, las circunstancias fueron las que te llevaron a esto. Porque al fin todo esto es por el, por ti... "por ustedes", es que lo estamos haciendo así.

-Qué bueno que descubriste que esa señora con cara fea Tenía algo que ver con el señor Noel,

\- Sospeché ... que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que me dijeron quién visitaba a Noel Marlowe en la prisión, inmediatamente pedí una visita al cómplice de Noel.

—El que me dijiste trabajaba con la Familia de Terry.

El exactamente y como ya se lo había dicho desgraciadamente hay corruptos. No tardo en hablar. No sabes lo que sentí cuando me enteré como Noel obtuvo información tuya.

Dijiste que fue por Neil legan.

Así es. Sabes Hermosa me doy cuenta que has avanzado mucho con mis terapias. Ya no te afecta ese nombre.

 _Sonrió —_ Eres un buen psicólogo debería de considerarlo en futuro.

Que bueno que sustituiste al loco que se creía psicólogo, ahora entiendo el era amigo de la cara fea.

 _Reímos los dos..._

No ya tengo muchas responsabilidades como para tener otra,

Por cierto no olvides que Flamy te quiere ayudar con eso así que no me hagas sentir mal.

Flamy... nunca creí que ella se preocupara tanto por mi, no éramos amigas, solo compañeras de trabajo además hacer amistad con la jefa era macabro.

Ya imagino lo fácil que fue despertar celos en dos personas _—le digo casi en susurro_

—No hablemos de eso por que me haces sentir mal.

No me costó nada de trabajo— _dice apenado y para no hacerlo entrar en ese tema cambio el rumbo de la conversación_

Hablando de trabajo crees que el doctor john esté enojado con migo

Para nada hermosa el fue una parte muy importante en este juego de ajedrez.

¿Porque?

El doctor John me confesó que lo habian amenazado. con hacerle daño a la señora Margaret Marlowe quien todavía era esposa de Noel. y ahí es donde me di cuenta porque te habían sacado más rápido del hospital. Nadie puede ser llevado sin el consentimiento de un doctor y nosotros sabíamos que por lo menos ibas a estar 3 días, solo estuviste una noche. y luego el que nos prohibieran tus visitas todo.— todo era raro.

intenté hablar con Terry pero es muy arrebatado y además estaba lo de su ducado, no quisimos poner en peligro a su familia Porque Ya de por sí el escándalo de Noel y lo que había pasado iba a tener problemas con la corona si salía esto.

Además Noel podía sobornar gente y salir muy rápido de la presión y, si le dábamos una razón para chantajear a Terrence Noél tendría muchas maneras de atacar sin mancharse las manos encontra de Terrence sencillamente Noel salía ganando. sabía que tú ibas a hablar con Terrence después de todo él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Neil, él se había enterado un día antes y supe que te había buscado para decirtelo,

sé que Terrence hubiera hecho todo para que tú estuvieras bien pero esta el problema de su familia Noel tiene fotos y información delicada que sin duda la corona lo tomará como pruebas en contra de Terrence. y. para empeorar la querida de Noel tiene un periódico del pasado de Eleonor. Esa información la obtuve de su cómplice. Pero no te preocupes todo acabará pronto. Solo sigue portandote mal y se grocera, habla sola y grita lo que quieras y lo más importante —Recuerda no dejar de tomar tus Remedios para substituir los alimentos que no has estado llevando a tu estómago.

Eres muy valiente hermosa.

\- Me da miedo imaginar Qué hubiera sido de mí si no me hubieras ayudado -después de que te culpe. me es increíble que sigas aquí.

Nunca te abandonaría tontita

\- Yo sabía que te podrían llevar a un orfanato y te pensaba ayudar pero todo fue tan rápido la manera que actuaron y los obstáculos que me pusieron. el primer mes me negaron hablar contigo. sospeché que algo no estaba bien, llegué a pensar que estabas en peligro hice algunas investigaciones y el psicólogo que tenías para nada me agradó, después con ayuda de algunas personas que estaban alrededor tuyo fue como me enteré de lo que intento hacerte el psicólogo y créeme que ahora lo está lamentando.

Entonces era momento de actuar. El orfanato nesesitaba un nuevo psicólogo y aquí estoy.

-Dirás dándoles dinero...

Hermosa ya estamos en el último momento esto que viene es lo más difícil. Todo de pende de ti.

Si lo entiendo. Tengo una curiosidad

¿Tú ... de verdad?...

 _Ruedo los ojos al cielo —_ Si yo,

¿Dime a ver que es la curiosidad que tienes?

— ¿en que se basarían para chantajear a Terry?

Quiero decir que usarían como base, ¿si el se negara a hacer que?

Hermosa no me preguntes eso recuerda que dijiste que serías fuerte.

¿Pero?

Pero nada, usted nesesita estar tranquila y concentrada.

Esta bien ...me rindo

Gracias hermosa creo que ha terminado su terapia

Tan rápido

Rápido nos pasamos del tiempo y es mejor que me valla no quiero que venga la señora cara fea...

te amo lo sabes verdad pero sabes que tipo de amor es para él

— Lo se...

Hasta luego Candy

Así pasó otro día... en el orfanato

X.x.X.x.X

-Estoy en el asiento del segundo compartimento en el automóvil mientras espero a que le entreguen el arma a Ben mi chofer en la caseta de vigilancia. Tienen prohibido entrar con armas de fuego en la mansión, _órdenes_ _de mi madre por supuesto._

Entonces recuerdo lo que flami me dijo hace poco más de tres meses.

"Creo que no la ha olvidado"

Fue entonces que mande a poner anuncios a Chicago, a cambio de información- les daría una buena recompensa pero no tuve buenos resultados hasta el momento ni siquiera nadie ha intentado contactarme y si lo hicieron y no me dieron el mensaje

¡oh, por Dios!...

¿que pasa aquí?.

Entonces en ese momento recuerdo que también qué "el" sabia que ella sería llevada a un orfanato,

No me dijo nada tampoco de Neil.

No me ha dejado usar mis influencias.

No...algo esta mal aquí faltan muchas respuestas

¿Todo bien señor?-me pregunté a mi chofer quién ya regresó de la caseta de vigilancia,

-Si todo bien vámonos _. le digo a Ben._

estamos apunto de avanzar cuando escuchó que alguien me grita mi nombre giro mi cabeza y veo a Flamy que viene corriendo.

Espera Ben- bajo el vidrio del automovil y cuando empieza hablar y veo A dónde va el tema.

 _La corto en ese momento no quiero hablar de ella_ no quiero saber más. Que tenga buen dia señorita Hamilton -

subo el vidrio. Vámonos Ben.

Me dirijo al "parlamento" cuando me di cuenta que no traía el documento por el cual había salido hoy. Era un asunto muy importante. Se trataba de la autorización para hacer nuevos edificios Que le daría vivienda a muchas familias y un centro de salud. De medicina preventiva

Para vacunar a miles de personas incluyendo niños, contra la influencia. También para darles información de cómo tomar diferentes tipos de precauciones correctas para prevenir el contagio de la gripe española. La pandemia de influencia ( gripe) que arrasó en todo el mundo, los investigadores inocularon en las ratas la vacuna contra el virus H1N1 para prevenir la expansión de la pandemia.

Ya sólo faltaba mi firma, pero antes de firmar me quería asegurar de que todo se hiciera bajo el poder legislativo, me reuniré con el congreso para autorizar los gastos necesarios fuera lo que fuera, pero siguiendo el poder legislativo, yo se que este fue un golpe para Noel Marlowe, quien pensaba alterar los gastos, no se imaginaba que yo me daría cuenta.--Ben, regresamos a Casa , y voy tarde— le dije a mi chofer— quien enseguida dio una vuelta en ""U""

nada mal— _dije con ironía pero sin duda mís ""U'" son mejores... pense—_

Gracias — Duque.

—En menos de cinco minutos entrábamos por la puerta principal que da a la mansión GrandChester. Una vez cruzando la puerta principal, Nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la Mansión cruzando por los grandes y verdes jardines que ahora eran cubiertos por una capa de nieve.

el auto se detubo frente a la mansión.

bajo por el documento, y veo que Ben me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cuando cruzo la puerta de la mansion Me detengo pensando en algo— _pero que demonios que no se supone que tenia que haber mandado a mi chofer y esperar en el automóvil. ¡Diablos! Ahora entiendo porque lo del ceño fruncido de Ben._

De todos modos ya estaba aquí, me dirigía hacia mi habitación por el documento cuando escuche unas voces en el recibidor de la mansión GrandChester. Camino tratando de reconocer las voces ya estando a una distancia prudente eran; Albert y Flamy.

-Pero has cambiado conmigo, me ocultas cosas- _dijo Flamy apunto de que le salieron las lágrimas._

\- Estás exagerando. Mejor Dime a qué has venido y no creo que la urgencia era eso, porque te recuerdo que no me gusta que me presionen.

-Lo siento en verdad. y tienes razon venía enseñarte este documento _\- le dijo flamy con voz triste._

 _Pero qué le pasa a Albert porque se porta así con ella ¿que no es su novia?_ con el tono de voz que uso parecía su enemiga

Imagino de quien será el tema y como no quiero escuchar su nombre debo irme pero. en ese momento otra vez mis sospechas hacen que me quede detenga apezar de que no quería escuchar, termine escuchando lo que Albert dijo

"Cómo había olvidado la Colina de pony. Alguna vez Candy me habló de ella debí imaginarlo. En definitiva este papel ayúda Candy— _decía Albert_ en voz alta y feliz, por fin algo que le ayudara mi pequeña a salir de ese lugar, para explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Ya si ella decidiera tomar otra camino por lo menos que tome la decisión correcta y no por un malentendido que termine haciendola infeliz.

¿Qué? ... Albert Dime, ¿Qué decisión

es la correcta?

¡Terry!... dijieron los novios al unísono.

Mira este telegrama —dijo Albert yendo al grano y dándole el documento a su amigo

-Terry leyó el documento sintiendo que su corazón volvía a tener una esperanza.

 _Pero esto no aclara mi sospechas_

-Creó que sería mejor esperar a Mary Jane talvez ella tenga noticias de América. ya está por llegar quizás hoy o mañana —pero que tonta las nóminas- dijo Flamy.

Yo me tengo que ir al Hospital tengo que mandar unos papeles a los benefactores.

— ¿porque no la llevas Albert? _-le digo y_

 _me da una mirada asesina antes de decirle a flamy_

-flamy No puedo llevarte tengo unos asuntos que atender pero puedo pedir que te lleven en un carro está bien contigo.

 _si ... algo me oculta Albert_

Demonios tengo que ir al parlamento

Nos veremos después digo y salgo Ben de seguro está desesperado

Vámonos Ben que ya voy tarde

 _X.x.X.x.X_

— En el orfanato; Dos mujeres de edad media decepcionadas de que no se les permitirá ver a Candy habían dado las explicaciones A quiénes ellas creyeron correspondiente Qué sería necesario, e incluso habían suplicado que se les permitiera a una de ellas ver por un momento a Candy porque tenía un mensaje muy importante que le hubo dejado su madre antes de morir, pero no les importó. La señorita Pony hubo explicado que ya tenía la custodia pero todo fue inútil. La trabajadora social del el orfanato les negó la visita la señorita estaba desesperada pues no podía quedarse hasta el fin de semana.

a la señorita Pony también le daba mucha tristeza de que Candy estuviera ahí en ese lugar solá y encerrada.

Será mejor que regresemos el hospital ahí te puedes quedar en un dormitorio de algúna estudiante. Tengo una idea de quién nos puede ayudar dijo Mary Jane que Recordaba al señor William Albert Andry, si era verdad que el joven era quien dice ser amigo de Candy tal vez él podía ayudar. A sí la señorita Pony y la señorita Mary Jane dejaron orfanato para dirigirse al hospital.

Mientras tanto en El orfanato Candy estaba comportándose a la defensiva con todos y con ella misma, pues la chica se había encerrado en su propio mundo no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a ella, no hablaba con nadie, cada vez comía nos, había perdido peso. lo que nadie se imaginaba era qué Candy quería enfermarse sabía que sólo enfermando le darian medicamentos como analgésicos y somníferos, -sólo quiero dormir y no estar en ese mundo que odio- La joven rubiapecosa realmente estaba en una depresión a un nivel crítico, pero actuaba muy bien para que nadie lo pudiera notar. al menos nadie del orfanato en especial los profesores o la trabajadora Social.

cuando Mary Jane y la señorita Pony llegaron al hospital justo en ese mismo momento flamy regresaba de entregar la lista para las nóminas en las oficinas de los benefactores.

Buenas tardes señorita hamilton

le presento a la señorita Pony.

Flamy sin poder evitarlo se sorprendió mucho pues nunca había visto a su jefa tan radiante y platicadora.

e incluso le dé le dijo que si ella era la persona que tenia la custodia de Candy. Mary Jean hablaba y hablaba

Flamy tenía que decirle lo que había pasado con el telegrama que Hubo encontrado y leído aunque se lamentaba que eso fuera ocasionar un cambio opuesto en la ahora muy feliz Mary Jane

Mary Jane — _dios dame fuerzas —_ necesito decirle que encontré el telegrama de la señorita Pony y me tome perdone usted hice algo que tartamudeaba y tartamudeaba Flamy de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Que leyó _termino de decir Mary Jane relájese,_ _y bien Dígame_

\- flamy comenzó a explicarles de que el hijo del Duque ahora Duque Terrence grandchester era amigo de la señorita Candy y Que El señor William Andry también quería ayudarla, también le dijo que Albert o sea el señor William había viajado a Chicago para ver si encontraban algo que ayudará a Candy.

Pero no le había ido muy bien de hecho no he conseguido nada

Pony pone un momento creyó que a lo mejor el señor William había puesto los anuncios pero cuando Flamy claro ahora estaba más preocupada entonces interrumpió a Flamy.

Necesito hablar con Él señor que quiere ayudar a mi niña _dijo Pony tomando de sorpresa a las damas ay dentro._

 _quizás ... él pueda ayudarme— pensó la señorita Pony._

Flamy que sin dudarlo dijo que sí, ya que ella le gustaba ir a la Mansion grandchester para ver a su amor.

y... así fla me hizo una llamada a la Mansion grandchester frente a las dos damas de medida, Aunque a flamy le hubiese gustado ir personalmente sabía que iban contra el reloj pues la señorita Pony le había explicado que ella tenía que regresar a Chicago lo más pronto posible.

George quién había recibido el mensaje, le dijo la señorita flamy que iban enseguida para el hospital y, así Albert y George ahora llegaban al hospital MaryJane

Cuando los caballeros llegaron al hospital flamy Los estaba esperando, _bueno en realidad esperaba a su principe rubio._

Ya estando en la oficina de la directora del hospital y de la escuela de Mary Jane se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes

Buenas noches señor William yo soy Pony

Es un honor señorita Pony

Después de la presentaciónes;

Pony le conto a Albert la carta que dejo la madre de Candice en caso de ser necesaria... donde le explicaba asu hija porque había tomado la decisión de ocultarle su enfermedad.

Albert le explicó a la señorita Pony la situación de Candy incluso creyó que sería mejor decirle toda la verdad. _quizás la señorita Pony pueda ayudarnos_

 _X.X.x.X.X_

En otro lugar

— Mi amor es tiempo de actuar ya hablaste con la nena todo lo que tiene que hacer

—Si Noel la nena hoy lo enamorara...

 _Continuara..._

 _by. JillValentine_


	38. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 37

revelaciones parte 2

todos se estaba complicando mucho gracias a mí estúpido primo que tenía que abrir su boca con Noel Marlowe debí suponer que no se quedaría sin hacer nada. el maldito era un corrupto que tenía mucha gente importante a su favor hay era donde me ataba de manos, como fui tan idiota si pudo Richard Grandchester como demonios no lo aria con migo,

hace algunos dias llego un sobre para Terrence. Me tome el derecho de abrirlo por que el ha estado vunerable, malhumorado, vengativo, agresivo maldicion a tenido unos cambios de un dia para otro, recuerdo la primera semana estubo en su habitación encerrado. Nos dolia verlo asi.

Cuando abri el sobre No podia creerlo eran fotos de Candy y Terry una de ellas en una manera un poco comprometedora. ¡ _Dios mio!._

junto con las fotos habia un papel que decia.

Buen dia, Mi señor espero su ayuda

No le gustaria. ver muy pronto estas fotos en el periodico

por cierto talvez ganaste con los cuadros de tu zorra madre pero que crees... que tengo un periodico donde sale la estrella del momento en inglaterra.

imagínese. Fotos tuyas imaginas lo que diria el Rey del comportamiento tan vulgar cuando estaba compremetido. El futuro Duque Si entiendes que no aceptaran a una huerfana americana y pobre que se hace pasar por una monja y de este tipo de escandalos y sacar un poco de su vida, que por sierto es muy interesante. El gobernador me ha dicho que su padre murio por vender opio y su madre una prostituta.

No mi querido Terrence.

¿que es lo que piensas hacer?

se despide su amigo

Noel Marlowe

No podia creerlo.

x.x.x.x

Candy tenia más de 2 meses en El orfanato afortunadamente se negaba a ver a Terry y a cualquiera de nosotros cosa que por el momento me convenía Porque si se llegase a descubrir o algún periodista tomaba una foto con Candy y Terry en estos momentos sería capaz de llegar a las manos de Noel y utilizarlo a su favor

desafortunadamente yo tenía que viajar a Chicago por asuntos de mi familia y a llevar al estúpido de mi primo a la prisión de Chicago no me convenía tenerlo con Noel.

Ese par de tontos idiotas juntos no era nada bueno.

toc toc

Entre - _dije malhumorado pues la verdad Estaba en unos de mis peores días._

William - _es George_

veo que no te encuentras de muy buen humor- _pregunta_ -

-Es que no puedo creer que todo este tan complicado.- _le digo_

pero mejor dime me traes alguna buena noticia

imagino que Si ...

Si no no tuvieras esa cara — _le digo porque miro su sonrisa esa sonrisa que pone de cínico malo cuando algo va a salir bien_

-Así es William.

Esta es una muy buena noticia y

quizás ...aquí esté todo lo que le buscamos

dilo de una vez George

-A qué no te imaginas quién le hace visitasa Noel Marlowe-

\- Por Dios George habla no me tengas así ahorita no tengo cabeza para pensar quién visita es idiota en la cárcel - _le digo porque es la verdad de tanto pensar ya no aguanto el dolor de mi Cabeza_.

Laseñora Grannatte Nelson. — _Me toma segundos conectar ese nombre con mi cerebro._

 _¡maldición!..._

 _la_ _maldita trabajadora social_

Así es William es amante de Noel desde hace mucho tiempo

No puedo creerlo maldito hasta suerte tiene.

Entonces eso explica por que la trabajadora llegó tan rápido al hospital y la manera de cómo se llevaron a Candy, maldito el, le pidió que se encargará del caso de Candy maldito, caímos en su juego, pues nunca hubiera dudado de esa señora.

Entonces Todo llega como piedras a mi cabeza muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido Cómo es que esa señora tenía información muy Privada de Candy en menos tiempo que yo.

Neil le hubo contado, por que demoniosno separe a ese par de delincuentes .

Maldita Trabajadora por eso me había negado dos meses a Candy

necesito enterarme de todo lo que hace Noel Marlowe en la cárcel.

George hazme una petición para tener una visita en privado con el estúpido empleado que era cómplice de Noel Marlowe

Por el momento no le digamos nada Terrence que en un mes cumple años y recive el ducado y si ahorita hace una tontería hechara todo a la basura.

vamos a tener que armar todo esto bien,

vamos a tener que jugar Cómo juegan ellos, comprando a todo mundo.

Tengo el viaje A Chicago eso es lo unico que haría, que todo esto tarde mas tiempo.

No william mientras estés en Chicago investiga si hay algún familar para que sea mas fácil sacar a la señorita Candice.

es _verdad -gracias George._

tambien nesesito ayuda consigueme el mejor psicólogo para mi regreso entrare a verla me escuchara asi tenga que amarrarla pero no quiero levantar sospechas encargate de comprar gente que nos informe como esta mi pequeña.

desgraciadamente tenía que salir de Inglaterra era inevitable tenía muchas negocios que atender que necesitaban de mi presencia y por eso el tiempo era largo mucho más largo, sólo que antes de irme le propuse A Flamy ser mi novia, me di cuenta que la quería mucho ella me daba ánimos para seguir con todo esta mierda.

mi viaje había tardado dos meses tuve que haber ido América a ver si obtenía información que me ayudara con Candy pero para mi desgracia no pude conseguir nada la gente no dice nada, Tuve que arreglar lo del estúpido de mi sobrino y su gobernatura y hacer otro tipo de negocios, dejar todo en orden para poder estar más tiempo con Candy.

Cuando regresé ya casi iban a ser 5 meses que Candy estaba en ese orfanato ya estaba enterado de lo que Candy estaba pasando dentro de ese lugar lo cual me tenía furioso, por suerte conseguimos gente que nos ayudaría, gente que trabaja en ese lugar ya tenía la información de un psicólogo que para esto me enteré que había sido ex novio de flamy a principio sentí un poco de celos y luego cuando me enteré que ella me ocultaba que estaba tomando una clase con él. estaba furioso con ella asi que me alejé me sentía decepcionado.

entonces sin pensarlo me enfoqué más en Candy aún sabiendo que eso podría malinterpretarse con Flamy. con Terrence habíamos tenido que mentirle y prohibirle que moviera sus contactos una por su familia los escándalos y la otra por qué sería capaz de ir a sacar a Candy explotando el lugar por suerte y había tomado el ducado pero algo que estaba notando era que se estaba decepcionando tal vez ya se estaba cansando de esperar a Candy. Entonces sería bueno actuar con un poco de celos Ahí es donde tuve que usar a mi novia esto me hizo sentir terrible. Pero había funcionado porque Terrence había mandó poner anuncios "dinero acambio de información" de la familia White en Chicago. Terry estaba empezando dudar de mí, algo que me hace sentir mal pero que por el momento me convenía así lo tenía enfocado en algo y mi objetivo era hablar primero con Candy

George se había movido muy bien con todo Supe que el estúpido psicólogo que tenían en El orfanato había estado maltratando sicologicamente a mi niña. por supuesto se lo hice pagar muy caro después de enterarme que la trabajadora social era amante de Noel tu tarea de todos los que trabajan en El orfanato por suerte habíamos conseguido el puesto del psicólogo que se ofrecía en El orfanato. Pero sabía que Candy no me iba a querer ver así que lleve Al ex novio de flami para que me ayudara a preparar el terreno con Candy ganarme otra vez su confianza.

me destrozó ver a mi pequeña tan decaída más delgada casi podría jurar que eela quería morir me costó casi un mes levantarla prácticamente ya estaba en el suelo. Entonces cuando hablé con ella y me creyó, me abrazó y sentí que la vida le regresaba esa niña es muy importante para mí ya había sufrido mucho como para que siguiera sufriendo más por la maldita gente ambiciosa ella quería hablar con Terry ese mismo día pero. le dije que si los miraban juntos Podrían haber notas amarillistas me dijo que lo había estado rechazando. Me contó muchas cosas y me dijo que se sentía muy mal ahora que iba a ser le dije que por el momento era mejor que actuara le conté todo y ella me contó todo lo que había pasado ahí adentro cosa que me rompió el corazón, de veras que admiraba yo esta niña.

lo que realmente me preocupa es que no teníamos algo en contra de la maldita trabajadora social algo firme que la tuviera atada para siempre. Entonces llegaron 6 meses y 10 días algo que no esperaba era el cambio de Terry sería momento de darle un poco más de celos sabía que cuando se enterara de todo iba a reaccionar muy mal pero era algo que teníamos que arriesgar lo único que tenía a mi favor para que él llegara a tomar todo de mejor manera era La amenaza con las Fotos de Candy y la informacion de Eleonor y vida privada de Candy pero algo que me preocupaba mucho era que ellos tardaban más en hacer su siguiente movida.

El no saber que planeaban en estos momentos me Estaba volviendo loco.

Necesito agarrar fuerzas necesitaba verla a ella.

Ella hacia que todo se mirará diferente en la vida

Entonces fui a ver a Candy en ese día se cumplirían 6 meses y 11 días.

Mi pequeña se empezaba a arriesgar mucho tenia que encontrar la manera de sacarla asi sea secuestrandola. pero que estupidez pienso.

""Dios escúchame, ayúdame, iluminame.""

Dios escuchó mis plegarias. a

Alguien inesperado, alguien que no hubiera imaginado alguien que yo no conocía me ayudaría con lo más difícil Con lo que yo no e logrado hacer hasta este momento.

Seis meses y doce dias

El telegrama de la señorita pony... mejor no podía salir cuando recibimos la llamada de Flamy. sali corriendo George me acompañaba al hospital Mary Jane.

la señorita Pony estaba en Inglaterra

busqué a Terry pero no lo encontré por ningún lado en toda La Mansión Eleonor me dijo que había salido A atender unos asuntos en el parlamento.

como ya era tarde y no podíamos hacer mucho fue muy agradable hablar con la señorita Pony y le conté cómo estaba la situación con Candy para contar con su ayuda y mañana Haría todo uso de todas mis influencias compraría al mismito gobernador si es necesario para que mañana salga Candy del orfanato ya no tienen por qué tener la cuando existe la carta de su madre donde le deja la custodia la señorita Pony.

hablare con terry esta noche...

 _Continuara..._


	39. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO38

""últimos capítulos""

Revelaciones parte 3.

En el parlamento.

Sesenta hombres hay a mi alrededor en este momento mirándome con incredulidad, algunos con la boca abierta. Una sonrisa juega en la comisura de mis labios. Cuando Termino de decir los nombres de cuatro malditos cerdos corruptos en el parlamento. Sé que ninguno de ellos lo esperaba.

"Ustedes cuatro largo de aquí" _Dije señalándolos con la mirada cargada de odio y repulsión, pero sin evitarlo se formaba en mis labios una sonrisa de triunfo_

Si pensaron que sólo los echaría del parlamento, estaban muy pero muy equivocados, Al cruzar la puerta de salida serían arrestados. Irían hacerle compañía a mi querido Noel Marlowe y sus chicles. Noel no estaba muy contento de tener a sus hombres corruptos, que he estado enviandole desde hace más de un mes para que no se sintiera solo. Así era como le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mi

Sé que Todos creen que soy un impulsivo, y talvez lo era... o quizá... sigo siéndolo, pero es tiempo de enseñar, quién puedo llegar a ser... o Tal vez... ya lo soy...

Después de haber estado seis horas sentado en el Parlamento tras discusiones, puntos de vista a favor y en contra, he logrado dos nuevas unidades de viviendas, nuevos centro de salud, escuelas, dispensarios de comida. _Creo que esta bien por el día de hoy._

Todo el dia No he dejado de pensar en...Candy.

Candy Te he extrañado…realmente. Te he extrañado... Aun que engañe al mundo con mi indiferencia, aunque pongan barreras en mi corazón. Tú eres la dueña de todo esto que soy, tu solo tu. Pequeña pecosa.

Es en ese momento que un dolor se instala en mi pecho- Candy me necesita.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. Tengo que irme de aquí necesito tomar algo fuerte.

Bien señores. _me dirijo hacia los 56 hombres que aun quedan en el parlamento._

¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? — _todos están en silencio._

¿Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo?— _vuelvo a repetir._

¿Pero acaso me tienen miedo?— _en ese momento todos se relajan y empiezan a felicitarme estrechando su mano contra la mía._

""¡Exelente trabajo!""

Chilla una voz a mis espaldas entre aplausos.

Giro sobre mis talones para ver de quién se trata. Una mujer vestida de negro con el pelo castaño enrizos que caen como cascada sobre su espalda hasta su cintura, sus labios pintados en rojo brillante. Lo que más llama su atención Es la ropa que lleva si es que eso se le llama vestido, realmente no deja nada ala imaginación, el escote era demasiado revelador.

"felicidades por tu primer logro en el ducado" _me_ _dice tuteándome_

""¿Quien es usted?""

 _pregunta a un representante del parlamento_

Esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama- _digo con elegancia y educación mientras me voy acercando hacia ella._

Terrence GrandChester — _me presento_ _como todo_ _un caballero inglés_

La señorita es— Rossely Nelson — _dice y me da su mano en guantada_

El apellido me es familiar pero no recuerdo En dónde lo he escuchado.

Es en ese momento que miro sus facciones le da un parecido a Susana tiene algo de ella, y aunque el maquillaje que para mi gusto es mucho. Es una niña quizás 14 o 15 años, O tal vez sea de esas mujeres que comen años. Es demasiado hermosa tiene unos labios llamativos. No sera mala idea pasar un buen rato.

 _Pero qué demonios estoy pensando_

—Bueno señorita Gracias por sus felicitaciones y aplausos, pero me tengo que retirar ' _digo tratando_ _de alejarme, si no terminare en la cama con esta mujer._

No espera... _me detiene poniéndome sus manos en mi abdomen_ \- Me gustaría hablar contigo — _se acerca seductoramente quedando sus labios muy cerca de los míos_

No voy a mentir, la mujer es muy hermosa- _y porque no terrence, ya te hace falta_ \- _pienso para mis adentros_ ,

""¡ _pero otra vez que demonios estoy pensando_!""

Quizá... otro día. Necesito marcharme tengo un asunto delicado que arreglar. Usted entiende. — _digo huyendo como un niño_

Es una lástima, lamento haberle molestado señor Duque, entiendo que usted es un hombre muy ocupado como para dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a alguien como yo, Buenas Noches — _está apunto de marcharse y no se que me pasa pero sus palabras y el tono de su voz, hacen que la detenga de su antebrazo, talvez por que no esperaba que me dejará de insistir así de fácil, por lo regular las Mujeres me insisten_ _más de 10 veces seguidas. Entonces consideró la opción de una noche con esta mujer sin_ _duda me relajara un poco._

¿Necesita algo más?— _ahora es ella quien me cuestiona._

En ese momento la imagen de Candy llega mi cabeza, de pronto la necesidad de besar a mi pecosa se vuelve insistente. y sé que si no me apartó de esta mujer terminaré convirtiéndola en Candy, pero que sin duda después me arrepentiré... No... no soy un impulsivo.

No, disculpe señorita Nelson. Buenas Noches— _le digo e inmediatamente doy la vuelta para agarrar mis cosas y salir de este lugar, es hasta ese momento que veo que se ha ido y me siento un estúpido haber reaccionado Como niño . ¿Candy por que no te puedo olvidar?_

 _¿No entiendo por que?._

Voy en el asiento trasero del automóvil. pensando en esa mujer me ha despertado deseos, pero no con ella. sino deseos con Candy que con sólo con una sonrisa quería hacerle, el amor... mi mente traicionera me hace viajar a esa noche tibia cuando la luna es hermosa y resplandeciente al igual que esta noche...Parecen dos noches Gemelas. Cuando puede ver su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solamente por un velo, cuando por primera vez probé sus labios...

Entonces en ese momento veo las calles, son familiares algo me impulsa.

Ben, detente — _mi chofer me mira confundido pero detiene el auto._

¿Ocurre algo Señor? — _Ben pregunta_

Nada malo solo quiero Caminar un poco- _digo sin dejar de mirar la luna_

Señor pero— _le doy una mirada... de es una orden._

¿necesita que le acompañe?

No, solo será un momento. Ben

Él parece no estar muy convencido, pero termina asintiendo.

Sin pensarlo más bajo del auto y empiezo a caminar, unas calles más adelante reconozco el lugar. Estoy en el hotel que traje a Candy el día que me enamore de su sonrisa no se que demonios hago pero me encuentro pagando por el mismo cuarto.

X.xX.xX

-Caminaba por los pasillos largos y viejos del orfanato -" Smyllum park" _(rest in peace to dead children)-_ en color beige y café oscuro, en forma de castillo, aún así este lugar me provoca miedo, como si escondiera un pasado oscuro

Seguí avanzando cada vez los pasillos se me hacían más largos. De pronto se escucharon voces inmediatamente reconocí a una de ellas, La señora Grannette Nelson - _trabajadora social_ -Mi cuerpo se paralizó sabía que si me encontraba aquí me retaría y no quería ir a ese cuarto oscuro - _muévete candice me digo a mí misma-_ sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. El horror se asiente en mi estomago. Entonces los pasos comienzan a sonar en este momento hago mi camino a toda velocidad hacia la primera puerta que está en el pasillo, es una habitación entró dándole la espalda a la puerta para cerrarla lentamente Detrás de mi. El miedo se Arriaga en mis venas, las lágrimas queman en la parte posterior de mi garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que me recomponga pero sé que ella está allí afuera de esta habitación. En este momento mi cuerpo es impulsado a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad y cuando soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo me quedó helada. - _inclino mi cabeza pegando mi mejilla y mi oreja a la puerta trato de no moverme para no hacer ningún ruido en la madera_ -Para escuchar de lo qué están hablando.

 _ **Si Grannette, mañana traerán 15 pequeños entre 2 y 3 años no tienen que estar en este lugar los llevas con los demás, vendrán tres familias millonarias a ver a los pequeños.—** dice la voz de un hombre que no conozco.—_

 _¿ **Todos traen documentos**? —esa es Grannette—_

 _ **Si, todo** **está arreglado ya tienen su nueva identidad**_ ,

 _ **Por un momento creí que esto se acabaría No** **puedo creer que Noel estando en la cárcel siga moviendo todo este negocio.**_

—La alarma se enciende en mi cabeza en el instante en el que un sollozo se me escapa. ¡ _me escucharon!, ¡me escucharon!, ¡Dios no me abandones!_...

 _¡No candice!, ¡escóndete ya!, Digo para mis adentros_.

Es en ese momento que alguien se acerca y se detiene del otro lado de la puerta Trata de entrar a la habitación. La angustia y la desesperación son tan grandes que apenas puedo moverme, Miro hacia todos lados en busca de algún lugar donde pueda esconderme. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y cuando lo hago me precipitó hacia la chimenea sin ni siquiera pensarlo. me introduzco tan rápido como puedo en la garganta de la chimenea subiendo por el tubo. Entonces todo regresa, el pánico, el miedo. ¡No Candice!, _me reto a mi misma—N_ ecesito mantener mi cabeza fría. El Afeízar es demasiado angosto, En ese momento el temor amenaza con paralizarme, Cómo puedo afianzó mis manos contra la pared una en cada lado, hago lo mismo con mis pies quedando en una "X"

La inestabilidad de la superficie en la que estoy parada me pone los nervios de punta, Pero eso no impide que estire mis brazos y aferré mis dedos helados en la pared resbalosa. Una ves que me he asegurada de que no voy a caer empiezo a subir lo más rápido que puedo. El aire helado secuela a través de la rendija a una distancia corta de mi cabeza, el viento golpea mi cabello inpidiéndome que pueda ver con claridad; Sin embargo no me detengo hasta llegar a la azotea ni siquiera me molestó en mirar hacia atrás. _No_ _sé en qué parte del orfanato me encuentro_ \- Corro unos cuantos metros giro mi cabeza, Apenas puedo mirar el pequeño agujero del que acabo de salir. Enormes hojas de lámina se alzan como paredes a mi alrededor, me dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. _chilló sin aliento._ Entonces cuando estoy apunto de rendirme. Alzo mi cabeza y está ella- _hermosa y resplandeciente_. La noche es tibia, la luna es mi amiga, las estrellas son luciérnagas danzando a nuestro alrededor. _Si_ _te sientes sola, Mira la luna que yo también la estaré mirando._ _La luna es mi mamá y me está cuidando._

De pronto siento una paz en mi cuerpo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Me siento tranquila, segura, feliz. Me levanto y veo unas escaleras, sin pensarlo bajo no sé hacia dónde voy, pero no voy al orfanato, algo dentro de mí me dice que siga avanzando y así lo hago, porque sé que a mis lados me llevan ellos de la mano a mi derecha mi papá y a mi izquierda mi mamá.

de pronto las calles se me hacen conocidas y el aire tiene su Aroma,

Entonces sé de dónde viene el aroma ...

És el... seguro estoy soñando.

me pellizco y me duele, muerdo mi lengua y me duele. No, no estoy soñando entonces empiezan las mariposas en mi estómago dando vueltas violentas pero agradables. Él no me ha mirado, entonces recuerdo cómo es que entró aquella vez y empiezo a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez. Yo...

X.x.X.x.X

En el orfanato.

Revisen todos los cuartos, que cada cama este ocupada por un maldito chamaco, Toma la lista de todos y chequea que todos estén, si falta uno me lo hace saber _\- decía la trabajadora social a un empleado del orfanato._

Si señora Grannette - _contestó el sirviente saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación._

Tal vez fue un animal es imposible que alguien salga de este lugar, sino es por la puerta principal- _decía la voz de un hombre quien había estado con la trabajadora social cuando Candy sé hubo escapado sin pensarlo del orfanato._

Prefiero tomarme mis precauciones _\- vuelve a decir la trabajadora social que ahora la empezaban a atacar los nervios._

 _toc, toc_

 _toquidos Se oyeron en la puerta donde se encontraban la trabajadora social y su cómplice_

pasé - _dijo la_ _mujer._

 _por la puerta entró la bella y joven mujer que intentaba seducir a Terrence._

¿Rossely Qué haces aquí? _gritó la trabajadora social Pues pensaba que su hija estaría ahora en la cama de Terrence._

¡mamá no podré hacerlo! - _Chillaba Rossely qué a pesar de la seguridad que había mostrado frente a Terence realmente la chica estaba muy nerviosa y, es que en verdad el rebelde le había gustado y tenía miedo de terminar enamorada de él..._

""¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, estúpida!"" Acaso no piensas en tu padre _. gritaba a la trabajadora social_

Por favor mamá no lo quiero hacer- _decía Rossely con lagrimas. y enojo al mismo tiempo._

¡Estás desobedeciendo a tu padre, mala hija! _volvió a gritar la trabajadora social_

Mi padre, Tú crees que eso le puedo llamar padre, a alguien que sólo venía a verte cuando tenía ganas de estar con una mujer _\- dijo la chica con odio, pues recordaba el no haber tenido su padre en ningún momento especial de su vida y ahora que la buscaban no era para nada bueno._

Blaf Blaf - _dos cachetadas en el rostro de Rossely la silenciaron de repente._

Pues no lo haré _-diciendo esto salió Rossely de la habitación dejando a una madre furiosa._

Pues ahora no sólo La amenaza que sentía sin ser anunciada todavía. Ya que en El orfanato se hacían cosas ilegales como tráfico de niños lo cual Candy sin querer descubrió.

X.X.X.X

Mientras en el hospital Mary Jane.

Después de las presentaciones Albert había pedido hablar solamente con la señorita Pony lo cual a Flamy le hizo sentir mal. Sentimentalmente destrozada de que su novio no le tuviera confianza.

Lo que flami no sabía es que en ese tema había Temas íntimos de Candy que por supuesto el no revelaría sin el consentimiento de su pequeña Ángel rubia.

La señorita Pony le contó Albert de la carta de la madre de Candy, y la situación por la cual ella tuvo que haber salido de Chicago y por lo cual su madre había hecho todo para qué Candy saliera sin saber de su enfermedad del modo qué lo hizo. No sin dejar todo asunto legal arreglado para Candy, en caso de ser necesario. También la muy pícara señorita Pony inocentemente le dijo a Albert que Candy era una niña muy linda, Aló cual Albert no la contra dijo Pues él no tenía duda de eso y, Albert le contó a la señorita Pony todo lo que estaba pasando con Candy e incluso le pidió de su ayuda para el día siguiente. Aló cual la señorita Pony no se negó, Pues lo que más quería era ver a Candice. No quería pero se imaginaba el corazón de esa niña destrozado. Al haberse enterado tan fríamente de la muerte de su madre. Todo lo que estaba pasando hasta hoy, y lo que había vivido cuando La secuestraron lo que pasó con Neil, delo que se acababa de enterar era el primo del caballero que tenía frente a ella. Al principio la señorita pone se sintió un poco nerviosa y desconcertada, pero Albert aclaró todas las dudas de pony. también Albert le conto el papel importante qué Terrence tenía en la vida de Candy.

la señorita Pony se sentía muy contenta de que tan apuestos caballeros cuidarán a su niña.

 _Lástima que no se puede quedar con los dos desea una romántica pony para ella misma_

X.x.X.x.X

Terrence miraba asia la luna, ningún movimiento hacia en su cuerpo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho estaba perdido en el recuerdo de un cuerpo que hubo sentido entre sus dedos en ese mismo lugar y qué ahora deseaba volverlo a tocar... deseaba sin dejar de mirar a la luna.

Entonces el olor de ella entró por su fosas nasales Y de pronto era como si la sintiera acercándose a él, no quería moverse temiendo que si lo hacía. el olor y sentirla con su imaginaria presencia, se disipará en la bruma de la noche Tibia.

el olor que entraba por sus fosas nasales era cada vez más y más fuerte dejándole un hechizo agradador. Entonces empezó a sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella casi tocando el de Él...

—Tan bello como para ser cierto - _dijo en voz alta_ —Entonces el hechizo se rompió llenando el aire de preguntas

«¿Por qué no has respondido?, ¿por qué me evitas?, ¿por qué no quieres verme?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?...».

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza e inhalo profundo antes de atreverme a encararlo. No estoy muy segura de querer decirle lo que ocurrió, pero si no se lo digo voy a explotar.

Estoy sucia...

Neil Legan destrozó y ensució mi vida antes de encerarme en ese lugar oscuro me dijo que me había hecho suya.

Continuará...


	40. AMOR Y HONOR CAPITULO 39

""últimos capítulos""

 **Libres Revelaciones.**

""¡Malditasea tan perdido estoy por ella...!""

Candy El aire tiene tu nombre.

Se filtra por mis fosas nasales, es tan intenso que de pronto siento que no es sólo tú olor a rosas sino también tú presencia. ""¡Hermosa la luna en la oscuridad si tan solo te tuviera una noche más!"". Como aquella noche gemela, la luna era nuestra única luz y testigo del amor que los dos vivimos en este balcón. Siento el calor de tu cuerpo tibio junto al mío, Quiero quedarme Aquí para siempre. Es este lugar el que me hace sentirme junto a ti. Aquí no me rechazas, Aquí no me abandonas. Aquí no me destrozas el Alma con tu indiferencia.

""¿por qué no me respondes?, ¿por qué me evitas?, ¿por qué ?, ¿por qué?,

¿por qué Candy?""

 _""¡POR QUÉ ESTOY SUCIA_...

Esto es una tortura ahora no sólo es su aroma a rosas ni sentir solo el calor de su cuerpo tibio.

Ahora también escucho tu voz.

Mi cabeza está tan obsesionada con ella que me hace oírla... Si, es a sí. No, quiero que se detenga... Quisiera que durara Un para siempre, aun que solo sea un momento sin decir nada. Solo quiero detener el tiempo, para guardar en mi corazón lo que ahora estoy sintiendo, aunque sea solo en mi imaginación.

"Terry..."

"¡No...!" No, es un imaginación. Es ella y, la estoy escuchando de verdad... Es, ella...

""¡Es... Ella...es...Candy...!"" Quiero verla pero no me puedo mover nisiquiera puedo hablar, estoy totalmente paralizado. mi cerebro todavía no reacciona. Mis neuronas confundidas ahora están perdidas tratando de organizar el revuelto de preguntas, argumentos y reclamos. Buscando desesperadamente salir a la superficie, es en ese momento una bola de puros sentimientos se estrellan violentamente en mi pecho y el dolor que me provoca no hace más que enfurecerme en contra de mi voluntad encontra de Ella. sin embargo nisiquiera puedo mover un dedo, Entonces ella vuelve a decir y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme callado furiosamente a oír lo que tenga que decir.

 _Te Odie..._ _Terry te odie_

 _—Por qué cuando desperté estaba en las manos de Neil Legan._

- _Te odie por que no estabas, cuando Neil estaba sobre mi cuerpo_

 _Te odie más porque creí que tú me habías entregado a él._

 _Desde ese momento me dejó de importar la vida, por que se llevo mis sueños._

 _Él, se llevó todo por que antes de meterme en es lugar frío y oscuro el me dijo_ , _que ya le pertenecía Porque me había hecho suya._ _Entonces la vida dejo de importarme y con ella todos a mi_ _alrededor._ _Sin embargo aún desperte aún respire y luego_ _Sus palabras no salian de mi_ _cabeza torturandome a cada momento recordándome lo sucia que estaba._

 _""¡suya!""—"¡Entiendes lo sucia que estoy!"_

 _En ese momento Odie a todos. Mi odio era tan grande, que me odia a mi misma,_

 _Te odie tanto por que me mentiste_

 _Te odie por que ocultaste que estabas comprometido, hubiera sido mejor enterarme por ti. Quizás...te hubiera dado mi apoyo O, por lo menos, evitado mi dolor. Pero no lo hiciste. Me destrozo el corazón Enterarme por mi misma fue lo peor que hiciste, me dolió que no confiaste en mi, dudaste de mi. Me apartaste de tu lado, no supe de ti por días y eso me consumía en dolor_

 _""¡por Días!"". No hubo ninguna explicación..._

-Escuchar sus palabras hacen que mi cuerpo reaccioné y volteé.

—De pronto me encuentro mirando sus pálidos ojos verdes hay lágrimas en ellos pero ninguna es derramada

No se que hacer por que todavía no lo creó, no puedo asimilar todo lo que me has dicho todo está tan jodido, todo esto está ""¡maldicion tan jodido...!"" En mi cabeza empiezan a dar vueltas violentas un montón de preguntas que no puedo detenerlas, para entender cada una de ellas. Tengo un montón de sentimientos. Quiero abrazarte, quiero odiarte,"" ¿por que hoy?, ¿por que no decírmelo antes?.""

No se que decirte Candy, No lo se...

Hay tanto por explicar. pero no puedo hacerlo hoy.

 _No es hasta ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, " tonta, tonta" pero ya no podía más._

-Sus _palabras calan en lo más profundo de mis huesos. Haber guardado tanto tiempo ese horrible momento solo hace que me de un vuelco en el estómago de pronto la necesidad de salir corriendo se hace insistente, pero ni siquiera me puedo mover mantengo mis ojos viendo los suyos, el dolor que se siente es inevitable, me odia, como lo odie yo._

 _No puedo soportarlo mas, mis piernas ya no me sostienen, de pronto me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo._ _y agacho_ _mi cabeza y me quedo mirando sólo..._

 _el suelo._

Él _no hace nada._

 _Entonces el silencio que le sigue me hacen alzar la vista para buscar su cara, y cuando lo hago se hace un agujeró en mi estómago._

 _Su expresión está completamente en blanco,_

 _Entonces la humillación y la sensación incómoda que se han arraigado dentro de mí son tan intensas ahora, que no puedo sacudirmelas No puedo deshacerme de ellas por más que trato de hacerlo... se siente como si me hubiesen abofeteado. Como si alguien hubiese hundido un puño mi estómago con toda intención de hacerme el mayor daño posible._

 _quiero que la tierra se abra de bajo de mis pies y me trague por completo._

 _No me_ _va a perdonar, La vergüenza, el coraje y_ _humillación se mezcla nuevamente en mi estomago, mi corazón ha dejado de latir, mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente y las lágrimas queman en mi garganta apunto de salir,_

 _Quiero chillar_

 _Quiero, gritar Quiero correr, quiero salir de aquí._

 _y luego ... lo escuchó decir._

-Esto debe de ser una jodida broma -

Esto no es Real, tengo que salir de aquí, no quiero seguir torturandome con algo tan jodidamente falso. mis pies avanzan solos, el calor que se siente al pasar su cuerpo es tan fuerte que por un segundo Estoy apunto de abrazarla pero mi cabeza me dice que esto no es real. sin pensarlo más salgo de este maldito lugar.

sólo me dejó guiar por mi cuerpo qué Avanza en contra de mi voluntad dejando Su recuerdo atrás.

Se va ... él, se va...

 _Entonces. Él, empieza a Caminar, pero no es asia mi, pasa por enfrente y sigue caminando, no puedo soportar, esto es demasiado, mis lágrimas ya no se detienen corren como la adrenalina en mi sistema. Solo que mis lágrimas son rojas por el dolor de mi corazón herido desangrándose por su rechazo. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado solo quiero morir aquí. Ahora sin él, ya no podré enfrentarme a lo que venga. Él era mi fuerza._

 _Todo fue mi culpa. Lo he perdido por mi culpa, el me busco y yo lo rechacé. Estas son las consecuencias a su orgullo herido. Me odio por haber sido tan estupida._

-Mi cabeza me dice que no me detenga que siga caminando, pero mi corazón me dice que me detenga y regrese.

De pronto estoy a unos pasos del carro donde se encuentra Ben esperando por mí.

Pero algo me detiene antes de llegar a dónde está Ben, Es el llamado de mi corazón el que me detiene el que me dice que volteé y regrese..

Señor. Qué bueno que regres, me estaba empezando a preocupar por usted _\- dice Ben._

Ben, ve a casa yo me quedaré aquí - _le digo_.

No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, nisiquiera sé que estoy diciendo, sólo sé que tengo que regresar. Sea una imaginación sea un sueño, sea lo que sea, pero yo tengo que regresar.

Pero señor no se puede quedar aquí- _dice Ben_

No te preocupes Ben, rente un cuarto Necesito tiempo para pensar, sólo Vete a casa Mañana vienes por mí. Estoy en el hotel del cielo- _le digo a mi chofer_ _lo_ _duda por unos segundos, pero después a siente y se va_

Cuando di la vuelta para volver. Otra vez estoy en el cuarto del hotel, no sé cómo llegué, no sé si corrí. O, caminé, O Vole...pero Ahí está ella sigue sin moverse de ese lugar

Me acerco a ella, a su cuerpo en el suelo. alza su rostro y veo sus bellas esmeraldas bañados en lágrimas.

Me destroza verla así, le doy mis manos para levantarla - _y la vida regresa -_

por un momento no puedo hacer ni decir nada. sólo quiero quedarme así viendola Tan hermosa aun con esas lágrimas.

- _Toda emoción se esfuma de mi cuerpo en el instante en el que noto la tortura en su expresión aterrorizada, dolida, pero no dice nada no se mueve no respira no sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos quedado aquí sin hacer nada pero no me atrevo a romper el silencio que se instalado entre nosotros su rostro se agacha y noto como sus párpados se cierran y la vacilación en su expresión me destrozan el Alma._

De pronto algo cambia. y Terry rompe el hielo y me abraza. Terry me está abrazando. Terry me ha perdonado. Terry me ama.

Mi amor perdoname _dice Terry con lagrimas y mi corazon vuelve a latir, a vivir por él, a sentir con él._

perdóname también Terry. he sido una cabeza dura.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro largo momento

X.x.X.x.X

—Esa misma noche Albert esperaba a Terrence para explicarle lo que había estado haciendo, sabía que su amigo no lo iba a tomar nada bien. Hace unas semanas Albert había podido hablar con Candy. y aclarar las cosas con ella, después sólo le hizo un par de visitas más, Por supuesto que a terence eso le iba a molestar y mucho, Albert sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que su amigo comprendiera, también iva a decirle que la señorita Pony se encontraba en Inglaterra y que gracias a eso podrían sacar a Candy del orfanato. ya que la señorita pony era la tutora de Candy.

En eso estaba Albert hablando y pensando con el mismo cuando uno de los guardias que ahora vigilaban la entrada principal de la Mansion Grandchester. le interrumpió sus decisiones y argumentos mentales.

Buenas noches señor William _dijo el guardia avergonzado de interrumpir a Albert que se miraba sumamente concentrado en sus asuntos._

Buenas noches- "¿todo bien _?"- contestó y pregunto Albert_

Lo que pasa señor William,- _empezó a decir el guardiá de seguridad-_ es que hay una joven en la entrada principal. Insiste en hablar con el joven Terrence dice que es algo muy importante relacionado con el señor Noel. Por supuesto que nosotros no le dijimos que el joven Duque no se encontraba en este momento y preferimos venir primero con usted, pensamos que podría tratarse de algo importante. _dijo el Guardia de seguridad de la Mansion grandchester._

""¿Usted dirá que quiere que le digamos alajoven?."" _preguntó El guardia de seguridad._

¿Les dijo su nombre? _contestó Albert con otra pregunta_

Si, señor dijo que se llama Rossely Nelson.

 _La hija de Noel Marlowe. pensó Albert para sí mismo_

 _Dígale que pase al estudio ahí la estaré esperando, ypor favor cuando llegué Terrence informe lo sucedido. y dígale que necesito hablar con él de algo importante._

Sí señor _\- contestó y salió el guardia._

George que se encontraba en el estudio tratando de encontrar algún documento que les ayudará. se sorprendió Cuando entró Albert y caminó directo al minibar sin percatarse de su presencia.

\- El joven Rubio se sirvió un trago de whisky y lo bebió de un Solo, dejando solamente hielo en el vaso. George sólo lo observaba esperando a que el patriarca notará su presencia.

pero Albert estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que decidió sólo observar y guardar silencio

Albert lo único que hizo fue servirse otro trago de whisky.

entonces dieron tres toquidos a la puerta.

pasé- _dijo Albert_. Cuando volteo para recibir a la joven se dio cuenta de que George estaba sentado en el escritorio del Duque.

Ahora no sólo es Terrence el distraído sino también William perfecto ahora tengo que cuidar a los dos. _pensaba George en voz Alta._

pues recordaba que terrence últimamente ha estado un poco distraído ya que se lo hubieron mencionado cosas importantes y el joven Duque ni en cuenta.

Por supuesto que entendían pues la presión que tenía Terrence en el momento bastaba para justificarlo.

Cuando Albert hubo escuchado a George poco le faltó para echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Quién primero entró por la puerta de la oficina del Duque, fue el guardia de seguridad, Señor William aquí se encuentra la señorita Rossely Nelson. _con su permiso_ _-diciendo esto el guardiá se retiró._

George que todavía no entendía nada de la presencia de la joven con la mirada interrogó a Albert _al igual con la mirada le dijo que guardar a un momento._

-Buenas noches señorita Nelson. Mi nombre es William Albert Andry.- _dijo Albert y se sorprendió mucho a ver que la joven era muy hermosa además el parecido que tenía con Susana ahora difunta._

La joven se sorprendió pues ella esperaba ver al Duque.

 _Albert se dio cuenta que la joven dudaba de él ya que había pedido hablar con su amigo Así que decidió que era mejor explicarle. Pues ahora estaba muy inquieto con lo que la joven tenía que decirle al Duque, y no quería que la señorita se fuera sin hablar._

Disculpe que no le haya podido recibir el Duque pero el en este momento no se encuentra igual lo que Necesite hablar con el puede decirlo a nosotros con toda confianza. _dijo Albert muy seguro de sí mismo_

La joven al principio dudo uno segundos pero no tenía mucho tiempo y lo que necesitaba decir era muy importante.

Rossely que no sabía ni cómo empezar el tema miró los documentos que llevaba en su mano jugueteando con ellos unos segundos debatiéndose mentalmente si estaba haciendo lo correcto o sería mejor retirarse.

Después de la Batalla mental, le dio los documentos a William. Albert dudo si tomar el sobre de documentos pues estava algo extrañado por la reacción de la joven, pensaba que ella le explicaría, pero al ver que la joven estaba realmente nerviosa tomó el sobre y lo abrió, para la sorpresa de Albert eran las fotos originales de Candy y Terry la primera vez que se encontraban en el hotel en el que se encuentran ahora por supuesto que Albert no sabía esto último también miró el periódico dónde se encontraba el anuncio de la nueva artista que brillaba en Broadway hace algunos años.

George entendió que era algo importante al ver la cara de Albert pues ya se había dado cuenta de Quién era la joven por el apellido que esta tenía. asi que se acercó a William.

¿qué ocurre William está todo bien?

 _preguntó George con un poco de desconfianza temiendo que la joven llevara algún recado que perjudicará todo lo que ellos habían tratado de arreglar._

Creo que se acabaron nuestros problemas George _dijo Albert sonriendo. y le dio los documentos a George_

Señorita Nelson podría ser tan amable de tomar asiento. - Rossely obedeció tímidamente pues también había notado lo apuesto que era el joven Rubio.

Después que la joven se hubo sentado Albert rompió el silencio que se hubo creado unos segundos en el ambiente.

¿porque? _La pregunta de Albert rompió el silencio_

El caballero de armadura dorada hizo la pregunta directamente a Rossely pues prácticamente la joven estaba delatando a sus padres. Albert entendio que algo tenía que haber pasado para que ella hiciera esto.

La joven que con cada segundo que pasaba se iba sientiendo en confianza, algo que no sentía ni con su familia, empezó hablando un poco de su vida y terminó diciéndole lo que su madre y su padre intentaban hacer con ella para que el Duque cayera y poderlo obligar a casarse con ella

Las intenciones era que Terrence la deshonrara dijo Rossely muy avergonzada.

Al conseguir que Rossely se casara con terence ella obligará a éste a sacar a Noel de la carcel pues era su padre.

Albert y George después de escuchar este argumento se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron que aunque fuera el mismo Rey Terrence No le hubiera ayudado.

George le preguntó a Rossely

Señorita. Nelson " ¿Cómo llegaron las fotos a sus manos?" .

—Noel. Le pidió a mi madre que fuera a buscar el sobre que para entoces yo no sabía lo que contenía dentro. Mi madre pidió que yo la acompañara, en el camino me explico a que íbamos a vengar el daño asia mi padre y me dio un montón de mentiras. Cuando llegamos a la casa de la señora Marlowe. En ese entonces yo no sabía su nombre ni quién era ella. Mi madre sólo me ha dicho que era una mala persona. Mi padre le había dado órdenes a mi madre de hacer algo en contra de la señora Marlowe por suerte la señora no se encontraba.

Mi madre entró como si fuera su casa y directamente avanzó hacia una habitación hasta parecía que conociera bien el lugar cosa que me sorprendió.

alzo un mueble y sacó unos documentos pero al parecer algo no estaba saliendo le bien porque empezó a gritarle a la única persona que se encontraba en la casa

Entonces mi madre le dio una golpiza ala empleada. No podia creer lo que Mi mamá estaba haciendo, era otra, estaba completamente loca, le gritaba que le que le dijeran donde estaban los cuadros.

Estaba muy asustada, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. No entendía quién era la señora que mi madre buscaba. lo único que entendí o que me habían hecho saber, era que la mujer le había echo algún daño a mi padre. Al principio no me molestó que mi mamá hiciera lo que hiciera. porque no entendía Quién tenía la razón pero ahora estoy muy arrepentida. porque escuché a mi madre decir quién era la señora que ""¡Mi madre...!"" quiso lastimar, entendí que mi padre nos había engañado O, al menos a mí me había engañado. Mi madre había golpeado ala empleada de la señora Marlowe por algo que ella le decía qué no sabía,

Me dolió mucho descubrir que Noel Marlowe ""¡mi padre!"" hacia lo que hacía sólo por una obsesión, nosotras éramos la segunda familia y nunca le habíamos importado me enteré que había tenido una hermana. todo esto me lo dijo la señora Marlowe despues delo que habia echo mi madre fui a verla, necesitaba respuestas necesitaba saber la verdad, Cuando iba a tocar la puerta está se abrió, y salió la señora de la casa, ella me miraba con amor con ternura, y luego empezó a llorar, yo no sabía que hacer o que decirle para que se calmar. Solo le tome de la mano y caminamos al interior de la Casa, cuando estábamos adentro pude ver algo que no vi la vez que había ido con mi madre. Los retratos de Susana y me sorprendí mucho el parecido que teníamos, entonces comprendi por que la señora Marlowe se había impresionado al verme. Después de un largo tiempo en silencio tuvimos una conversación y ella me contó todo, yo le pedí una disculpa por lo que había hecho mi madre pensé que ella me retaría pero no al contrario me dijo que era muy valiente. Y que luchará por mi felicidad. Entonces me explico de la obsesión que tenía Noel Marlowe por la Duquesa y por que había rencor en el corazón del que se dice mi padre. Al fin y al cabo mi papá Sólo nos estaba utilizando y eso nunca se lo perdonaré ni tampoco apoyaré más, no quiero terminar como ellos. Entiende señor William el problema en el que estoy ahora mismo si ellos saben lo que le he traido.

Rossely en verdad agradesco lo que has hecho y quiero decirte que cuentas con migo en todo, pero nesesito saber si estas dispuesta a levantar una demanda encontra de tus padres yo te aseguro que no saldran en muchos pero muchos años _-pregunto Albert_

Esta bien. que sea lo que Dios decida.- _Contesto Rossely_ sin dudarlo

X.x.X.x.X

En el orfanato

""¡No está...!"" _Grito La trabajadora Social cuando un empleado del orfanato encargado de cerrar las puertas le hubo informado que la señorita white no estaba en su aposento,_

No la encontramos por ningún lado senora Nelson _dijo la profesora Jeannette, todos los maestros y empleados estaban informados de lo que estaba pasando_

Sigan buscando no hay manera de que salga — _dijo nuevamente la trabajadora social._

Es tarde y la noche no nos ayuda mucho— _dijeron algunos empleados al inisono._

No me importa si tienen que buscar toda la Noche, usen candelabros entendido

Esta bien señora Nelson.

Maldita mocosa — _sabía que me darías problemas. Solo espero que no hayas escuchado nada por tu bien._

x.x.x.x.x

El abrazo fue descendiendo,

pasando a caricias y besos...

Mi corazón late a toda velocidad en el momento en que empieza a pasar sus labios sobre mi cuello, en ese momento siento como un par de manos me sostienen entonces el panico se Arriaga sobre mis huesos- "¡No Candice...!, ¡no vayas por allí...!" es Terry, repito en mi cabeza es Terry, una y otra vez n

Un brazo se envuelven mi cintura y tira de mí hasta incorporarme sobre la sobre algo suave reconfortante

El horror que se apoderado de mi cuerpo y me delata por el temblor imponente que tiene

Candy... Candy... ¿estás bien? _dice Terry asustado yo a apenas puedo escuchar su voz pero no puedo responder, no me salen las palabras._

Una oleada de sensaciones vertiginosa e intensas Se abren paso en mis venas miedo furia coraje, indecisión , ansiedad, nerviosismo, enojo, felicidad. Todo se arremolina dentro de mi pecho, y la calidez y el frío luchan entre sí para ganar terreno mi cuerpo

""¿Candy por favor dime que tienes?"" _Su_ _voz suena_ _más allá_ _de la tortura._

Estoy sucia... _digo con dificultad-_ El nudo en mi garganta me impide respirar

"¡no me toques!, ¡no me toques!".

Y lo único que puedo hacer es apretar mis ojos juntos y rogarle a Dios que esto termine no puedo más, soy demasiado débil.

No podia creer lo que ella me esteba diciendo, Eso no es verdad. Recuerdo que el Doctor John nos dijo que no tenia ningún daño de eso. maldito parasito por que le mintió ... "¡Candy escuchame!" ese desgraciado no te toco — _maldicion me cuesta tanto decirle esto, desearía tener a Neil Legan para hacerle pagar el daño de mi pecosa._

¿Y tú como sabes? _Le digo con vergüenza_

Tú eres enfermera y sabes los estudios que te hacen en una situación como la que desgraciadamente tú viviste... dice Terrry sin apartarla de su lado

Cuando escuche lo que Terry dijo De pronto me siento tan estupida la verdad llega y me da un bofetada por haberme cerrado mentalmente.

"¿Candy ese era el motivo por el que no aceptaste mis visitas?"

Algo hay de eso _—le digo por que es la verdad —_ lo demás ya te lo dije- _le digo refiriéndome a las mentiras y a la confianza que no tuvo con migo_

Tontita eres una pecas tontita _dijo Terry_

Mis lágrimas caen, -perdóname Terry.

Candy... _levanta mi mentón con sus dedos largos y suaves_

-Nunca vuelvas a intentar separarme de tu lado.

-Nunca lo volvería hacer mi amor- _digo sinceramente_.

Candy... y la promesas de sello...

x.x.x.x.x

Un carro negro qué portaba el escudo de los Grandchester se acercaba por la puerta principal de La Mansión. Grandchester.

Buenas noches Ben _-Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad que se encontraba en la caseta de la puerta principal de la Mansion Grandchester_ _cuando Benn hubo bajado el vidrio para Mostrar su rostro era una de las reglas de seguridad_

El guardia de seguridad se dio cuenta que no venía el Duque en el carro con Ben.

Ben sabía que se iba a meter en problemas, pero como negarse al Duque.

"¿Ben dónde está el Duque?" - _preguntó El guardia alzando un tono más alto la voz._

Ben explico al guardia de seguridad usando las palabras que habia dicho el Duque.

" _He rentado un cuarto necesito estar solo y pensar regresa mañana, estoy en el hotel del cielo"_

Pero te debiste haber quedado con el Ben - _dijo molesto El guardia de seguridad._

Ben se defendió, dijo que se había opuesto pero Cómo se podía negar si era una orden del Duque.

-Necesitamos decirle al Señor William- _dijo el otro empleado que se encontraba en la caseta_

-Pero el Duque dijo que quería estar solo además es una orden del Duque entiendes el Duque _\- dijo Ben_

Pero el Señor William es amigo del Duque. _dijo un Tercer guardia que estaba dentro de la caseta de vigilancia en la entrada principal_

mientras los guardias argumentaban si decirle a Albert O. No, lo que ocurría con su Mejor Amigo.

El caballero en discusión estaba en el mejor momento de su vida.

-Los besos que eran sencillos poco a poco aumentaban a urgidos y necesitados

las manos de él recorrian en el cuerpo de ella causándole nuevas sensaciones

Candy empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa. y Terry los de su sacó luego siguió la corbata y ahora estaba en la camisa.

hazme tuya.

dos palabras que significaban mucho.

 _Continuara..._


	41. AMOR Y HONOR FINAL

Nota:) gracias por terminar con migo esta ficticia espero aver hecho un trabajo de su agrado. Voy a estar corrigiendo "perdona mi gran error" me encantaría que nuevamente la leyeran el cambio que le di sigue la historia original, en "perdona mi gran error" mi actor principal es bombomTerry... Échenle un vistazo al primer capítulo si les gusta me encantara que me lo dejen saber y si. No También todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para seguir. Empezaré otra novela bueno en realidad tengo dos. y estoy indecisa cuál empezar primero una se llamara "mi mundo de caramelo" la otra "Cicatrices" Las dos son Terrifics no les adelanto por que quiero que impacten. Otra vez 1000 gracias by. JillValentine(3

x.x.x.x

 **NO ES PECADO** , **SOLO ES AMOR**

capitulo final.

En el orfanato las cosas no estaban bien. La trabajadora Social había decidido buscar a Candice en la mansión GrandChester. La hora no era adecuada pero el asunto que tenía eran tan importante como para que la hora le importara. Le preocupaba la información que la joven rubia con pecas pudo haber escuchado. Sin duda la desintegraría laboralmente, deshonraría ante la sociedad y, arruinarla terminando en la prision y ella no quería correr ningún riesgo. Faltaba poco para que fuera la medianoche. e ignorarando la hora decidió hacer la visita nocturna al Duque Terrence, pues según recordaba Grannette Nelson. Él caballero era el novio de la mocosa como Grannette le llama a Candice.

Los tres guardias de seguridad y el chofer de la Mansión GrandChester, Llegaron a un acuerdo después de a ver pasado muchos pero muchos minutos debatiéndose entre decir O, no decir al Señor William la decicisión que el Duque de quedarce en un hotel para "pensar" después de la batalla entre los guardias y de los muchos minutos. finalmente tomaron la decisión que pcreyeron la mejor; "seguir la orden del Duque" cómo lo había sugerido el chofer desde el principio.

"dejarlo en un hotel para que pensara"

Solo que una visita inesperada de la trabajadora Social, cambiará las cosas a tan importuna hora de la madrugada.

—Buenas noches — _dijo muy tranquila—_ Soy Grannette Nelson y soy trabajadora de la NPPCC Nesesito hablar con el Duque

Antes de contestar al saludo de la dama, los tres guardias se interrogaron con la mirada, Qué la señora que se encontraba frente a ellos podría estar loca pues ya era media noche. A esa hora no se permitían las visitas menos para interrumpir al Duque, después de las miradas uno de los Guardias de seguridad le explico a Grannette que no era buen momento; Señora usted comprenderá que esta no es una hora apropiada para hacer visitas _dijo eduacadamente uno de los tres guardias que_ _se encontraban el la caseta de vigilancia en la mansión GrandChester._

—Lo comprendo pero necesito hablar con él Duque es un asunto muy importante de suma importancia — _Insistió Grannette Nelson—_

Al ver la insistencia y viendo que la dama no pensaba en retirarse;

—Espere un momento señora — _dijo otro Guardia deseguridad y se dirigió a interior de la mansión._

 _Ahora que demonios hago si el Duque no se encuentra, y decidimos no decir Nada de su loca decisión de pasar la noche en un hotel de que sabe que reputación_ para "pensar"...

George y Albert que se encontraban en el despacho del Duque todavía con Rossely mientras George revisaba los documentos que la joven Hubo llevado al Duque, pero que no pudo hablar con él, lo cual entristeció un poco a la joven. terminó dándole momentos al patriarca de los Andry, este se los dio a su mano derecha George, se había dado cuenta que en los documentos había un servicio privado contratado de hace tiempo por Noel Marlowe, llego a la conclusión que así obtuvo las fotos de Terrence y Candy.

George no estaba equivocado , Noel había mandado a que vigilaran a Terrence y, todos los días le llegaba un reportar por parte del servicio de privado Que Noel Marlowe hubo contratado con mentiras diciendo que el próximo Duque podría ser víctima de un secuestro. el chico muy rebelde No medía su peligro A sí que la agencia que trabaja junto con la policia era quien terminaba pasando todo lo que el joven Rebelde hacia a cuestas de la familia GrandChester, Si todos los gastos los cubrían el Duque.

George también había encontrado el tesoro, como le llamó A los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Qué estaban los documentos originales firmados por el Duque entre ellos el contrato matrimonial que supuestamente se iba a realizar entre Susana y Terrence, donde se dejaba bien en claro que todo contrato se rompía sí a otra mujer llegase a existir en la vida de terrence y que ésta hubiera sido su doncella. Cómo indemnización para Susana por el Daño sería un 10 % de la fortuna GrandChester George que ya había leído el otro contrato que Noel hubo falsificado para su conveniencia, no podía creer la desfachatez y ambición de parte del Padre de la joven que ahorita se encontraba sentada frente a Willian.

También Estaban documentos de los pagarés con grandes cantidades y algunas propiedades firmadas por Richard. todos tenían una fecha para poder cobrar y tomar posesión de todo lo que indicaba y la fecha era un día después de la boda de Terrence y Susana, Lo extraño y favorablemente pára Terrence es que ningún documento contaba con el sello de la corona, pues Noel no Contaba con la enfermedad de Richard. Cuando él padre de Terrence hubo enfermado Noel aprovecho y falsificó todos los documentos a su favor. Alterando sinicamen las fechas y contenido en cada uno de los Documentos que serían firmados el día de la ceremonia para otorgar el título A Terrence. George sonreia para sus adentros pues tenía el Tesoro Noel Marlowe en sus manos.

Albert había decidido que Rossely se quedará en la mansión entre sus planes estaba que al día siguiente solucionar todo el problema y terminar de una vez y por toda con Noel Marlowe.

Además no quería correr el riesgo de que la chica a la última hora se arrepintiera y no declarará nada aunque con los documentos bastaba y sobraba siempre era mejor contar con un testigo ocular que respaldar a las prueba.

Eleonor que ya estaba enterada, pues la mansión parecía hotel de paso con Albert no habia ningun problema el era un hijo para ella además todo lo que hacia hasta le quedaba debiendo. Si no por que la entrada era circulada de gente que entraba y salia a tan inoportunad horas de la Noche.

Eleonor dio la orden a su mucama que se le preparará una habitación a la joven Rossely quien Terminó aceptando pues en verdad no quería regresar al orfanato que era donde vivían ella y su madre. Sabía que lo que había hecho podría costarle hasta su vida y no quería tener ningún riesgo de ser descubierta por madre de lo que había hecho. Unos minutos después la mucama aviso que la habitación de la señorita estaba lista y Albert pidió a la mucama que llevara a Rossely a su habitación. y Eleonor término de escuchar las últimas nuevas

George le comentaba a que las intenciones de Noel era presionarla y esta terminara aceptando estar con él, cuando Noel tuviera todo el poder en sus manos. Por supuesto que esto Eleonor Ya lo sabía porque recirdo en una conversación que Noel tuvo con ella, en muy cínico le había dicho que ella iba a terminar cediendo ante él. toda esta información alteró mucho a la Duquesa y prefirió retirarse a sus aposentos.

Mientras George le explicaba a Albert de todo el contenido que había encontrado...

Estaban muy concentrados revisando uno a uno los documentos , cuando se escucharon otravez toquidos en la puerta.

Albert creyó que podría ser Terrence. pero luego dijo que no podría ser el porque no tocaría en su propia casa y menos siendo quién era " El Duque" y ahora se empezaba a preguntar ¿en dónde diablos estaba Terrence?

Después de decir "pase"

Albert al ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad pensó que sería una noche muy larga y no estaba nada equivocado.

—Buenas noches señor William, disculpe que le moleste a esta hora tan inapropiada, pero en la entrada principal está la trabajadora Grannette Nelson— _dijo muy apenado el guardia de seguridad_

Al escuchar de quién se trataba instintivamente Albert y George se miraron los dos pensaban lo mismo... Qué la señora Grannette Nelson, venía porque había descubierto a su hija.

—Hay un problema—- _Continúo diciendo el guardia de Segiridad interrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Albert y George._

—Lo que sucede es que el Duque no se encuentra en la mansión.

 _—Ben,—_ El chofer del Duque, regresó sólo dijo que el Duque se iba a hospedar en un hotel para pasar la noche al parecer el señor tenía mucho que "pensar"... Esa fue la explicación que dijo _Ben_ el chofer de Duque

—Nosotros no le hemos dicho a la señora Nelson que el Duque no se encuentra,

—Ella insiste en hablar con su Señoría dice que es un tema muy importante y que no puede esperar. _dijo el guardia de seguridad muy avergonzado por tan estúpida petición y más estúpido se sentía por estar ahí disiendola._

—Dígale que pase pero no le diga que no se encuentra Terrence, Aquí le explicaré.

—Sí. Señor, con su permiso y el Guardia se retiró

—¿crees que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su hija?

 _preguntó Albert a Georg_ e

—Esperemos que no... contestó George

—Por los visto nos espera una noche larga _dijo Albert demostrando cansancio, pues había sido un día muy ajetreado_

George colocó los documentos en el escritorio olvidando quién era la persona que iva a entrar en cualquier momento. George siempre había sido un hombre profesional, precavido, Audaz, inteligente, y un as en los negocios, pero esta vez también estaba cansado y, ya era muy tarde además había sido un día con muchos acontecimientos. Albert tampoco se dio cuenta de ese pequeño hecho qué podría convertirse en Toda una Odisea.

U _nos minutos después nuevamente leves toquidos Se oyeron a la puerta_

—"¡Pase...!" _Exclamó Albert en tono demandante para mostrar autoridad ante la señora Nelson que nada bien le caía._

La puerta se abrio y poe ella entró la mujer con el ceño fruncido demostraba molestia y enfado cuando vio quién estaba allí dentro, pero lo más calmada que pudo dijo; _pedi hablar con el Duque recordo al joven rubio y se había dado cuenta que el hombre era bastante Audaz e inteligente algo que la hacía intimidar un poco y el otro joven le daba miedo también por que parecía más impulsivo que esté. Cómo era una persona muy supersticiosa se dijo que el hombre que calla otorga y el perro que ladra no muerde pero el que no ladra Ataca- pensaba la trabajadora social_ _para sus adentros_

—Lo siento señora Nelson quién sea yo quien la recibe pero en estos momentos el Duque no se encuentra

—La trabajadora social tuvo un mal presentimiento pero empezó a hablar.

—Qué pena tener que venir a esta hora para darle una noticia tan desagradable.

—Albert frunció el ceño.

la trabajadora temiendo que la chiquilla hubiera hablado y que ellos ya sé sabian todo, caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro

Albert y George sólo la observaban ir de un lado a otro los segundos pasaban y la señora no decía nada, ya empezaban a desesperarse los dos caballeros ahí dentro.

—Bueno, empezaré diciéndole que el comportamiento de la señorita Candice White siempre ha sido un tormento.

 _el tema no es de la hija penso Albert para sus adentros soltando el aire que no sabía que detenia,_ Ahora empezaba a tener Furia por lo que empezaba escuchar de su pequeña, pero furia hacia la mujer que se atrevía a poner en mal a Candy.

—Nos ha dado unos dolores de cabeza definitivamente, ya habrá tiempo de corregir la dijo con autoridad

—Por supuesto que Albert no le agradó escuchar como se refería a Candy

—Señora Nelson vaya directo al punto por favor Cómo se puede dar cuenta la hora no es muy apropiada y estamos realmente cansados _dijo Albert enfadado por haber mencionado a su pequeña rubia de ese modo_

—La señorita White se escapó del orfanato

El caos de estallo...

Al terminar de decir esto Grennette vio los documentos que estaban en el escritorio y los reconoció inmediatamente por supuesto eso no pasó desapercibido por Albert y George que abrieron los ojos como plato y el sueño se les esfumo de un solo soplido. _Temiendo lo peor._

Grannette creyó que ellos ya sabían todo, lo mejor de hacer en esos casos era salir de ahí.

Pero los Caballeros ahí presentes al ver su reacción y lo que intentaba hacer, no se lo permitieron y el caos que se vivía dentro del despacho del Duque ocasiono ruidos que término por despertar a todos los habitantantes de la mansión GrandChester.

x.x.x.x.x

Hazme tuya... _pienso porque aunque lo deseaba no me atrevía a mencionarlo._

Terry era consiente de lo que seguía y muy a su pesar y con toda fuerza fue bajando el calor de su cuerpo.

Candy dime cómo es que estás aquí? porque aún sigo pensando que esto es un maldito sueño y no quiero despertar dijo coquetamente. y con una sonrisa el apuesto castaño.

Entonces Candy recordo cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí pero recordó lo más importante que era la conversación que había escuchado de la trabajadora social con un hombre que ella no conocía,

Tráfico de niños sólo de pensar se me parte el corazón. Dios esto es lo que Albert necesita.

A Terry no le pasó desapercibido el cambio tan repentino que tuvo su pecosa.

¿Qué ocurre Candy todo está bien? _dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo pero fracaso el tono de su voz lo delataba_

Albert Necesito ver a Albert _decía Candy una y otra vez desesperada_

 _Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas en ese momento la deseperacion que empiezo a sentir me traban las palabras en mi garganta_

¿Albert qué demonios tiene que ver Albert en todo esto?

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... empiezo a contar para calmarme después poco a poco la ansiedad y el miedo se disminuyen Cuando Me siento más_ _tranquila me doy cuenta que explicarle a Terry lo que ha pasado es algo que necesito hacer_

Recuerdo que Albert dijo que aún no hablaba con Terry de los últimos acontecimientos, sólo deseaba que Terry no tomar a mal las visitas que su Amigo me hubo realizado en El orfanato, así como de las todo lo que se habia enterado incluyendo la muerte de Susana y, que su pesadilla Neil Leagan ya asia en la cárcel y muy lejoz de ella. A igual que el padre de Susana estaba pagando lo que intentaba hacer con el, Tambien sabía que era el Duque algunas cosas que el castaño hasta ahora desconocía.

Terry

Cuando me llevaron al orfanato fue la cosa más horrible para mí estar encerrada ahí sólo hacía que mi Furia, mi coraje, mi odio contra todos creciera, incluso llegué a odiar a mi madre por haberme dejado.

Luego el psicólogo que me dieron sólo hacía que me animo empeorará, todas las noches tenía pesadillas, me odiaba, me quería morir, estaba cansada de la vida los dias las semanas y los meses, fueron pasando y yo seguía igual me sentía sola hasta que fueron 4 o 5 meses y cambiaron de psicólogo por suerte.

Las pláticas que me realizaba el nuevo psicólogo se me hacían tan extrañas erá como si contara mi vida de la del otro lado de la moneda. En una terapia. llegó Albert yo estaba muy enojada porque me habian echo eso, le grité muchas cosas horribles, pero después de un rato no me quedó más que escuchar su historia. Lo cual me abrió los ojos. Me di cuenta de todo el mal que me estaba haciendo y estaba haciendo la poca gente que me quería incluyendo de ti.

lo siento mucho. _dijo Candy muy triste por haberle causado tanto dolor_

 _Candy_ también Perdóname tú por no haberte podido evitar tanto dolor. _me dice Terry_ _y mi corazón salta de alegría_

después de unos besos tiernos continuaron su plática

Albert me hizo un par de visitas, me aclaró todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo que yo estaba encerrada lo que pasó con Susana y lo siento mucho Terry de verdad

Candy... ella fue una amiga eso fue todo dijo Terry sinceramente. sin darle más importancia al tema

Candy lo comprendió de esa misma manera y ahí se cerró el tema Susana

Terry estaba molesto y, ya hablaría con Albert de eso.

También era consciente de que su amigo lo había ayudado, lo único que no le gusto es que hubiera visto a Candy un par de veces o una vez lo que sea, era que la había visto sin preguntárselo a él primero,

Entonces Terry empezó a recordar que su amigo le hubo mencionado cosas que él ni siquiera había pensado que eran importantes en ese momento y eso lo enfurecio más ahora de No haber puesto más atención en las pláticas que tenía con Albert. Pues ahora entendía la importancia de cada palabra que Albert le hubiese mencionado.

Entonces Candy llegó a la parte más importante que era en estos momentos

Albert me pidió que le ayudara a conseguir algo en contra de la trabajadora social después no quiso que siguiera pues me arriesgaba mucho pero yo le dije que podía hacerlo pues ya había vuelto a ser yo. _Candy dijo esto pidiéndole a Dios que Terry no se molestará_

Terry se enojó un poco porque no no era posible que su amigo la arriesgara de esa manera.

Candy le dijo la plática que escucho de la trabajadora social.

Entonces Terry comprendió que era realmente una información que tenían que ir con Albert en estos momentos.

Y de prontoTerry recordó El telegrama de la señorita Pony.

Cuando Candy escucho esto lloraba de felicidad. Aunque todavía no estaba enterada de que la señorita pony se encontraba muy cerca de ella-

Entonces los dos se dieron cuenta que era una hora demasiado inapropiada para salir rumbo a la mansión, pero sabían que esta información no podía esperar pues la trabajadora social podría tomar ventaja de esto y Terry no quería que la señora cara dura se fuera a escapar, era como un grano en el culo. que no le caía nada bien...

El par de tortolos estaban indecisos si ir en estos momentos o esperar a que amaneciera. se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que pasar la noche juntos y los ponía nerviosos Aunque era lo que más quisieran ahora estaban conscientes de que era Mejor esperar.

Cuando se escucharon ruidos de carros parqueando afuera del hotel.

Candy sintió mucho miedo, Terry muy discretamente miró por un lado de la cortina y sonrío cuando vio quién era

todo está bien Candy podemos salir

Cuando el chófer le hubo explicado a Albert dónde se encontraba Terry. El Magnate le pidió que se regresará por él porque lo necesitaba, era un asunto muy importante. No sabían dónde se encontraba Candy, y estaba realmente preocupado de lo que le pudiera pasar a su pequeña rubia.

Lo que Albert no esperaba es qué Terrence trajera en sus manos enlazadas a la pequeña rubia. Albert al ver esa escena sintió un poco le dolor en su corazón Pues se dio cuenta que no la había olvidado. pero si ella era feliz y lo era también

Continuara...

Hola pensaba terminar la historia hoy pero lo voy a hacer en dos capítulos porque ya se me hizo un poquito muy largo Pero mañana sin falta les dejo la última parte del final Gracias por seguir leyendo...


	42. AMOR Y HONOR final parte dos

En el despacho de la Mansion grandchester una mujer en los cuarentas, yacia sentada con las manos atadas, custodiada por dos hombres de seguridad para ser llevada a las oficinas de la policía en cuanto los primeros Rayos de sol se dejarán apreciar. decisiones que ya habían sido tomadas por El Magnate- _pero_

Todo podría cambiar y los planes Se podrían adelantar por un corazón que se había dado cuenta que aun no habia sanado.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta un Rubio de color ojos azul como el reflejo del cielo, sentía como su corazón se iba desgarrando de dolor. Frente a él. La mujer que había llegado a creer, sería su compañera de toda la vida. El ángel rubio que un día al dar la vuelta se estrelló en su pecho, y salió corriendo de él, la enfermera que ayudó cuando un ladron le había robado su bolso, La Niña que le tubo confianza y le habló de su vida, la mujer que hace dos meses estaba rota. la mujer que vivio por meses encerrada viendo como la vida le pasaba, la mujer a la que él, extendió sus manos y levantó para verla reír. La mujer que él ahora está dejando ir , esa mujer que sigue amando incondicionalmente. esa mujer está ahora frente a él, y que une sus manos con unas manos que no son las de él . Ella que es de su mejor Amigo.

Candy en cuanto vio a Albert sin importarle quien iva a su lado corrío a sus brazos, para esa rubia pecosa él, era su mejor amigo, el amigo que le dio ayuda, que nunca la dejó, que siempre vio por ella, y que ella sabía que siempre contaría con el.

Albert la recibió aún sintiendo ese dolor tan fuerte en su pecho, por el amor que tenía en sus manos. para ella él era su caballero de armadura dorada. para él era su corazón y su vida

-Estos momentos sé que, te tengo que dejar ir... Si eres feliz mi amor, también yo lo seré...- _dijo al oído de la rubia_

Candy al escuchar esto lo abrazó más fuerte sabía el dolor que le estaba ocasionado y lamentaba que todo hubieran terminado así.

Sin poder evitarlo Una lágrima salió de los ojos color azul como el reglejo del cielo, la cual pasó desapercibida por los que a su alrededor se encontraban, Candy era toda lágrimas,

Para el castaño esa escena no había sido de mucho agrado

Terry conocía lo que Albert trataba de ocultar aún sabiendo que la rubia pecosa que tenía en sus brazos no le correspondia. no puedo evitar sentirse mal. pero tampoco pudo ocultar su disgusto al ver a Candy en los brazos de Albert

Albert de reojo vio la cara de enojo de su amigo y haciendo de mucha fuerza para dejar ir al amor de su vida, bajo la intensidad del abrazo y, poco a poco la fue alejando de su lado. Camino con Candy llevándola de la mano y se detuvo frente a Terry.

Ella es feliz a tu lado... Amigo. _y diciendo esto Albert le dio la mano de Candy a Terry antes de dar la vuelta les dedico una última mirada acompañada de una leve sonrisa -_

 _la dejo en_ _tus manos ella es la mujer que amo. pero ella a quien ama es a ti - el caballero de armadura dorada se dio la vuelta sintiendo como el corazón se desmoronaba dentro de su pecho_

Vamos George tenemos que terminar esto. por que estoy Cansado y quiero ir a Casa.

Candy se sorprendió de lo que Albert hizo y lo que le dijo a Terry, Candy no quería dejarlo ir así y sin pensarlo

"¡Albert!"— grito Candy

Albert se giró para verla .

Candy corrió de nuevo a su lado y lo abrazó

Perdóname Albert, Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, Perdóname por no haberme enamorado de ti, tü has hecho mucho por mi y no...

"¡Hey...!" la detuvo el Rubio

-Tú no tienes la culpa. yo solo quiero verte feliz. Además Mañana vendré a verte te tengo una sorpresa que te va a ser más feliz, pequeña así que no te salvarás de mi tan pronto.

Candy sabia que Albert estaba sufriendo, pero no sabía qué palabras decirle sólo sabía que no quería perderlo

-Ve a descansar mi pequeño Ángel Rubia. Tengo que hablar con Terrence.

-Terry se acercó a. ellos tomó de la mano de Candy para llevarla a su habitación.

En la habitación, Candy no dejaba de llorar. y Terrence no sabía Cómo interpretar su llanto.

le alzo la mejilla y le dijo... _eres tú quién decides pequeña_. _si tu felicidad es irte yo seré feliz en donde tú decidas estar..._

Terry salio de la habitacion sintiendo que una brecha se hacía en medio de los dos.

Terrence y Albert, frente a frente Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en las gargantas de ambos jovenes

Un ambiente cargado de; Furia, amistad, odio, sinceridad, celos, amor, desconfianza y confianza...

Albert- _empezó a decir Terry-_ todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por nosotros, o es por ella.

-Es por ella... _fue la respuesta de Albert sin dudarlo ni un segundo_

Terry sintió la primera llaga

pero apreciaba la sinceridad de Albert.

\- Sabes algo no creo que le seas indiferente, tal vez ella está confundida entre tú y yo- _dijo Terry_ _sin Ocultar sus celos y enojo_

Albert que ya conocía las inseguridades de su amigo esta vez le hablaría como hombre más que como un amigo.

"¡Porque dices eso!",

Acaso te dijo que me ama. acaso te lo ha dicho alguna vez, O sólo estás diciendo eso porque ves el cariño que nos tenemos, no confundas las cosas Terrence entre nosotros hay una verdadera amistad una amistad como hay, O había entre tú y yo.

Terry sabía que esas palabras eran verdaderas, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, no cuando también tenía motivos para estar enojado con Albert.

"¡Y...!",tú crees que amistad es hacer cosas a las espaldas del que dices. "tu amigo"...

Albert escucho esas palabras y se dio cuenta que Candy había hablado con él.

Entonces entendío a la primera pregunta que le hizo Terry.

Nadie te ocultó nada Terry Es simplemente que tú vivías en tu mundo y no querías ver el mundo a tu alrededor no confundas las cosas y acepta tus errores y aprende afrontar tus caídas.

-Terry apretó los puños y dientes.

Pero _-continuó diciendo Albert -_ también hay gente que te quiere pero qué Te niegas a ver.

si ahora piensas volver sufrir, es porque quieres

\- una última cosa más No seas tonto si la sueltas la perderás. y si la pierdes seré yo que no la deje ír

Te espero afuera dijo Albert y salió de la habitacion que había sido suya por 7 meses y que en los últimos diez minutos había estado agarrando sus cosas personales para salir de la Mansion grandchester.

Candy le dolía mucho que Terry actuará de esa manera y que no fuera capaz de comprender y de distinguir el amor que sentía ella por él y el cariño que sentía por Albert.

Candy sentada junto a la mesita de té con se abrazaba ella misma... Su llanto por Albert y también por Terry.

Terry entró a la habitación lentamente se acercó a ella, le dio sus brazos para levantarla y abrazar por segunda vez

Perdóname Candy es que te amo tanto que me da miedo perderte y no miro el daño que te hago Pero créeme que esa no es mi intención Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz y quiero que seas feliz junto a mí.

Me esperas Ahorita regreso.

Candy por ser menor no tuvo que ir a declarar además ninguno de esos caballeros se lo permitió.

x.x x.x.x

Tres carros elegantes dos con el escudo de los GrandChester y uno conbel eacudo de los Andry salía de la mansión alas 3:45am en dirección a la estación de la policía en un carro Ivan 2 guardias, Grannette Nelson

Y en el otro Ivan. Ben el chofer de los Grandchester, Rossely Nelson, un guardia y Terrence Grandchester.

En el otro carro ivan Albert y George.

Los primeros planes cambiaron por la decisión de Albert que no podía seguir fingiendo que no le dolía ver a Candy con Terry.

En la estación de policía así como todo alrededor y en la mayoría de Inglaterra el servicio de atención al cliente reiniciaría su hora laboral a las 8:00 am pero para dos jóvenes importantes en todo el mundo a las 3:45 a.m no era ningún obstáculo levantar un acta de demanda dos guardias que hasta ese momento custodiaban a Grannette Nelson qué hora sería recibida por dos agentes judiciales Grannette gritaba que ella era una Trabajadora social de la NPPCC muy importante y que un orfanato lleno de Vidas inocentes la esperaba.

Grannette que no sabía quién iba en los otros automóviles se declaraba auto inocente como Tampoco sabía la información que sería declarada y que quedaría en un acta firmada por la justicia inglesa

Rissely que iva en unos de los automóviles no pudo evitar derramar Lágrimas al ver a su madre siendo arrestada de esa manera Una mujer que nunca fue tierna con ella, Una mujer que nunca le dedicó el tiempo suficiente para conocerla pero a pesar de todo sentía que le faltaba a uno de los mandamientos, al entregar a su propia madre.

pero la joven tampoco quería terminar el resto de su vida siendo una infeliz y desgraciada por los planes que sus padres tenían para con ella, con Noel su "padre" el hombre que nunca le dio una noche, el hombre que nunca estuvo en su crecimiento, Con Noel no sentía ningún remordimiento con el.

Rosssely decidida abajo del auto para rendir su declaración, Tanto abogados de los Grandchester y abogados de los Andry también comenzaron su día muy temprano respaldando a sus clientes

A petición de los apuestos jovenes ninguno de los testigos se vio a cara con los acusados.

Margaret ex señora de Marlowe acompañada del Dr John también llegaron a rendir su declaración un poco adormilados.

La declaración más pesada vino ppr parte del Duque. que de claro "tráfico de niños" a lo cual el asunto considerado grave. no se hizo esperar. Minutos después policías y trabajadores sociales se enviaron al orfanato.

todo el asunto se resolvió en un par de horas

Margaret vio a Rossely, el doctor John se dio cuenta de lo que su ahora esposa sentía y sin decir palabras con un asentimiento y una sonrisa apoyo la decisión de su esposa . Margaret se acercó a la joven y le dijo que ella sería feliz si viniera a vivir con ellos. y Rossely acepto. talvez perdio a sus padre biologicos pero adopto a dos padres amorosos.

sin esperar el juez Dios sentencia de 50 años de prisión para Noel Marlowe a igual para su querida 5años para el cómplice espía

de Neil Albert se encargaría que estuviera toda su vida.

X.X.x.X.X

La mañana era hermosa pero en la mansión aun dormían, a excepción de una rubia.

Candy había decidido salir a dar un paseo por los grandes y verdes paisajes, la primavera estaba por llegar y pronto ella cumpliría 16 años, escuchaba El ruido de los animalitos a su alrededor se encontraba cercas del River Tay a unos metros de distancia de ella una familia de tres descansaba "un picnic familar" pensaba Candy.

se trepó a un árbol muy cerca de ellos Entonces algo pasó que el pequeño que acompañaba la familia se cayó al río los padres de del niño Aparentemente eran de la alta Sociedad porque traían escoltas pero Candy se dio cuenta que de en lo que tardaban en llegar los escoltas, el niño podría hundirse más y podría ser arrastrado por la corriente si ella No hacía algo.

así que sin pensarlo bajo lo más rápido que pudo y con una rama larga que agarró en el árbol al bajar. sin soltarla se adentro al río para agarrar al niño que ya venía muy cerca de ella y con una de sus piernas al extenderla atrapo al niño impidiendo que fuera arrastrado por la corriente. el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era demasiado y sin darse cuenta en sus manos. se estaban haciendo cortaduras por la rama del árbol se dio cuenta que no iba a poder sostener mucho tiempo si no llegaban a ayudarlos.

Por suerte los guardias de la familia llegaron. 

El Niño estaba asustado era un pequeño de 3 años, los guardias agradecieron ala joven pero el Niño corrió a abrazarla. 

—¿Te encuentras bien pequeñito?-le preguntó la rubia con su ropa mojada. 

El Niño le dio un beso en la mejilla 

—Si me encuentro bien gracias señorita— dijo el pequeñito con una vocecita que si no perfecta pero se le entendía 

—Dime pequeñito cómo te llamas

El niño como todo un caballero y,haciendo una reverencia me dijo que se llamaba—Eduardo agarró la mano de Candy y depósito un beso

Candy se sorprendió de lo bien educado que estaba niño y de los modales excéntricos que tenía un pequeñito lo que no sabía Candy es que se pequeñito era nieto del Rey. 

El nińo le preguntó cómo se llamaba ella. 

—Yo me llamo Candice white 

El niño inocente le dijo White como la nieve 

Candy le dijo que sí y le regalo una grande sonrisa seguida de un beso en su pequeña mejilla, se despidió del pequeñito antes de que llegaran los padres porque ya tenía un poco de frío y se fue. 

Cuando volvió a la mansión GrandChester ya están preocupados por ella a Terry le faltaba poco para quedarse calvo. 

Albert y la señorita Pony que ya habían llegado estaban organizado una búsqueda.

Cuando un grito se dejó oír 

""¡Señorita Pony...!""

Fin... 

Nota, are un epílogo 

Gracias por terminar esta novela ficticia...


	43. que siguió después

_carta de mamá_

Candice-

Cuando tus ojos miren a la luna recuerda que yo también la estaré mirando... Mi querida Muñeca de ojos Esmeralda estás enojada con mamá. _sí...lo sé,_ y no sabes cuánto Lamento haber sido yo quien te causará ese bello enojo, porque aun enojada eres bella. En la vida hacemos enojar a quién más amamos pero también lo hacemos en la muerte en mi caso ha sido la segunda, pero me voy dejando a una niña fuerte, noble, y que no agacha la cabeza ni esconde la mirada. Yo hice lo que creí era mi manera de protegerte, el día que tú seas madre _entenderás_. Cumple tus sueños mi niña pecas, te amo y siempre estaré en tu corazón. 

Tú Mamá 

x.x.x.x.x.x

Han pasado dos años desde el día que vi a la señorita pony dejando en mis manos la carta de mamá _"me escribió una carta". No_ podía esperar para leerla y cuando lo hice fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme con ella. era como tenerla a mi lado, el contenido no era mucho, pero las palabras fueron montañas de amor y siempre las palabras de una madre savia que enseñan cuánto te aman y en donde se que ella me seguirá amando. _Cómo Los Ángeles en la tierra._

Ahora después de 2 años de leer la carta mi vida es diferente, soy enfermera diplomada amo mi trabajo como el trabajo me ama. Sé que tienes curiosidad por saber qué pasó con mis dos caballeros de armadura.

Empezare contándote de Albert. La última vez que lo vi, fue el dia que vi a la señorita Pony en la Mansion GrandChester. yo venía llegando de dar un paseo, ese día llevaba mi ropa mojada, cuando llegue a a la mansión GrandChester mire extrañada que corría gente del servicio de un lado para otro, después de que un empleado grito allí está la señorita, entonces supe que estaban buscándome. Terry era todo un Tigre, pero todo paso a ser nada cuándo vi a la señorita Pony, ese fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, Quiero mucho a la señorita Pony, es mi segunda madre... -Bueno te decía de Albert, dos dias después terminó con flamy. Albert se fue a Nueva York, en el tiempo que comparti con él, aprendí a conocer a mi caballero de armadura dorada. La confianza es parte de su vida y si ésta se daña por más pequeña que sea la mentira. Albert no vuelve a confiar de igual manera en ti. No supe qué pasó entre Flamy y Albert para que esa parte se afectará. Poco después de que Albert terminó con flamy, ella se fue a trabajar a un hospital en Londres, no éramos grandes amigas pero igual yo le agradecí mucho haberme considerado una. Albert se hizo novio de Rossely a quien tú conoces más que yo. Solo conocí a Rossely el día que regrese con Terry ala mansión, ella es muy parecida a Susana a quien tambien solo vi una vez en verdad yo no me di cuenta en el parecido que tenían pero por el doctor John mi jefe es que he mirado fotos de Susana y Rossely y el parecido es impresionante Margaret y el Doctor John me cuentan que Rossely vive ahora en Nueva York. La chica resultó ser toda una Julieta, trabaja para una compañía de obras de Shakespeare. _En Broadway-_ Margaret me conto que ser actora. era el sueño en la vida de Susana, puedo entender el cariño que le tiene a Rossely quien ama a sus padres adoptivos a igual que ellos a ella. Rossely se volvió a encontrar con Albert en Nueva York, al parecer se conocían. Así que la chica Julieta ya tiene Asu Romero.

Albert Siempre será mi mejor amigo no te puedo decir si lo volveré a ver, pero si sé que siempre contare con él.

Ahora vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento en París, como te digo mi jefe es el doctor John, el me dio trabajo de enfermera Privada General, quiere decir que puedo llegar en cualquier a hospital en el que se encuentre alguno de mis pacientes y podría trabajar como cualquier enfermera en ese o en cualquier hospital.

" _Cumplí mi sueño..._ "

 _Yo,_ sé que estás esperando que te hable de él,

el Duque Terrence Grandchester.

bien te diré Entre él y yo pasaron muchas discusiones por que me queria tener en una burbuja, obvio que yo no era de burbujas, pero el amor que hay entre nosotros es tan grande que al principio nos hacíamos daño. Así que decidimos empezar de cero, no hemos vuelto a tener besos más íntimos si íbamos a empezar tenía que ser como es lo correcto a si que empezó con el tradicional cortejo primero antes de hacerme su novia, flores, chocolates, comidas, paseos, besos discretos, a los 17 años nos hicimos novios y nos casaremos muy pronto, ya casi cumpliré 18 años. Ya tenemos el permiso de la Corona al principio yo tenía miedo, era muy claro para mí, que no me iban a aceptar por ser quien soy,

Pero Para mi sorpresa me aceptaron. y no sólo eso, vinieron personalmente a verme, yo no lo podía creer hasta que un pequeñito que ahora tiene 5 años y, que al principio no reconocí. se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla recuerdo que estaba estupefacta porque no podía a ser memoria de quién era.

cuando me dijo _Soy Eduardo Y tú eres White como la nieve._

Bueno Eduardo mi pequeñito amigo, que Dios ayudó, usandome para salvarlo de ser arrastrado por la corriente del Río Tray resultó ser el nieto de los Reyes.

No sólo recibí la aceptación de la Corona, sino también gane un Cariño por parte de los padres y abuelitos de Eduardo. _mi pequeño_

 _te digo que hay ángeles en la tierra._

Con mis suegros me llevo excelente, ayudó al Padre de Terry a seguir con rehabilitaciones, no pierdo las esperanzas, ni la fe. Espero que también a su lado haya un ángel en la tierra.

Así fueron dos años de mi vida.

los años en los que viví lo mejor de adolescencia.

*Nuestra Unión*

 **El VERDADERO AMOR NACE UNA VEZ PERO NUNCA MUERE**.

TERRENCE G GRANDCHESTER

Y

CANDICE WHITE

-Mil invitaciones fueron repartidas en Inglaterra, y dos fueron enviadas a América una, ami querido Albert y la otra fue para mi segunda madre la señorita Pony.

Falta una semana para mi boda estoy súper nerviosa no he dejado de andar para allá y para acá. Así es como me trae Eli.

X.x.x.X

falta tres dias para la boda, Ayer fue la última vez que vi a mi Terry, a partir de hoy no podré verlo hasta el día de la boda, se me hace una injusticia tortuosa. Ya me imagino cómo se encontrará mi caballero de armadura plateada, tengo que decirles que, controlarle las manitas en este año de noviazgo fue una de las tareas más difíciles de mi vida. Ahora sólo faltan unos días para que sea completamente suya.

La señorita Pony llegará mañana. ella Será quien me entregue en la iglesia.

hemos formado un lazo entre madre e hija es una persona que te sabe dar un suspiro a la vida.

x.x.x.x

 _Ya puede besar ala novia._

Por fin eres mía... me dice Terry y me da un beso apasionado pero el indicado para las miles de personas que asistieron a la ceremonia religiosa, en la recepción fueron solo mil invitados

Tengo tres horas recibiendo felicitaciones, Terry ya está desesperado, lo se pero no ha dejado de ponerle apodos a todos los que no caen bien. El señor ministro le llamó topo. Cuando lo dijo tube que morder mi labio para no soltarme en carcajadas.

El maestro de ceremonia nos ha solicitado para iniciar el baile, ahorita regresó Vale.

Una hora después

sigo recibiendo felicitaciones creo que es aburrido conocer gente que nunca volveras a ver.

"¡Candy!"— me congelo cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de mi.

—"¡Albert!" — es Albert my caballero de armadura dorado, "¡al diablo con ser una dama!" Corrí y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pude

— pequeña Ángel rubia. no me dejas reapirar...

-Yo, lo siento.

solo bromeó Candy

Albert... veniste es el mejor regalo que pudiste hacerme

-Claro pequeña cómo podría dejarte en este día, estas más hermosa. ven te quiero presentar a alguien y aquí está tu regalo también... Pero prométeme que la abrieras mañana.

\- No creo poder cumplir eso Albert estoy pensando abrirlo ahora mismo

-No porque ahora conocerás a alguien

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé...a tu Julieta.

-Si a mi Julieta y a mi bebe...

"¿Qué...?"

Anthony. ella es mi pequeña ángel rubia

Hola. Anthony eres muy guapo...

Y ella es la señora. Andry

Ross para usted Duquesa.

Candy para ti simplemente Candy

 _Terry y Albert estubieron conversando -Sonrei._

Después de la conversación que tuve con Albert supe que sería una amistad ahora más madura

Albert siempre fue un hermano para mí y, si hubieran sido las cosas al revés yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él.

—¿Hermosa como te sientes? — _Le preguntó a mi esposa por que no nos hemos podido sentar, si no fuera por que Candy está disfrutando de su día ya me hubiera largado y, lo estoy considerando he esperado mucho tiempo para poder tomar a mi mujer. Candy me castigo dos años. Pero no me quejo, sirvió para darle tiempo a cumplir su sueño. y tener un noviazgo que quedará en los recuerdos, mi sueño es ella,_

 _si antes era una mujer hermosa por Dios que ahora es una diosa, mi madre la hizo una dama._

 _Candy tomo esa decisión, pero yo me enamoré como la conocí y eso nunca va a cambiar , tenía miedo de que ella cambiara pero para mi sorpresa Candy es única con o sin elegancia ella es perfecta._

 _—Si mi amor, aunque el baile fue agotador. Tan agotador que creo que cuándo sea hora de irnos caeré muerta de cansancio en cuanto toque la cama_

 _"¡Que!" Oh. No..._ Señora GrandChester entonces no la dejare tocar ninguna cama

Y nos vamos ahora mismo. Nena.

—Señor GrandChester que cosas imposibles dice.

Y a qui es donde regresa el impulsivo yo

A hora verá mi chica,

Está hablando con Terrence Grandchester

"Desde cero"

nuestra primera noche la decidimos pasar en el cuarto del hotek que nos conoció por primera vez.

antes de entrar me levanta con sus brazos y luego me deposita muy lento y con mucho amor en la cama que ha sido adornada entre velas rojas y blancas alrededor y pétalos de rosa en la cama forman un te amo Candy.

Esposo...- quédate siempre conmigo.—digo segura pero sueno tímida -No te vayas nunca.

-Nunca... Esposa— promete y me besa nuevamente, pero esta vez sus besos son con urgencia y avidez. Desliza sus manos por mis costados hasta que llegan a mis muslos y se apodera de la parte trasera de ellos, para unos segundos recorre con sus aviles manos. en mis sentaderas, después empieza a subir por mi espalda acariciando lentamente ocasionando temperatura de mi cuerpo suba a un nivel ardiente.

Soy plenamente consciente de lo que te pasando. El miedo se ha ido.

Entonces sin pensarlo más. Mi manos se vuelve a rededor de su cuello. Pegando su cuerpo más a mi cuerpo, El se da cuenta de mi urgencia. con una mano alza las mías y las Sostienen arriba de mi cabeza. Entonces me doy cuenta que el estaba más desesperado que yo. Sus labios empiezan e

trazando su camino hasta mi frente y da un suave beso, sin soltar mis manos, empieza a besar por mi cuello y ban bajando poco a poco está muy cercas de llegar a uno de mis pezones pero no sé cuál, esta indeciso Quizás... no estoy muy segura, sólo siento su labios mojados y tibios en uno y luego en el otro. Entonces hace un toque con su mano derecha hacia arriba en el interior de mi vestido de novia la prenda se enrosca casi hasta mis caderas. Su respiración És jedeante y entrecortada

tenemos que quitar esto nena y, sin esperar mi respuesta, me quita el vestido de novia y cuando ve, lo que traigo sus ojos se agrandan y oscurecer más.

¿Te gusta?- _le preguntó señalando un_ ligero de encaje blanco.

no contesta pero sólo verlo sé que no nada más le gusta sino que ya no aguanta.

Entonces una de sus manos abarca uno de mis pechos casi por completo.

Hmm me encantan tus senos mi amor- _sus palabras son con jemidos de satisfacción_

Poco a poco los besos dulces van tomando fuerza lentamente sus dedos se han deslizado ahí escalofrío de pura anticipación me recorre el cuerpo.

labios urgentes y desesperados hacen que corresponda a la fuerza de su contacto se aparta de mí de repente y sonrío cuando empieza a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarme, con sus ojos oscurecidos me recorre mi cuerpo notó como su pecho sube y baja con su respiración dificultosa.

Candy... ven - dice y me quedó estupefacta unos segundos, pero me incorporo en frente de Terry o mejor dicho Él es quien se pone frente a mí.

se sienta,

no, se acuesta

Quítate la ropa intima para mi - "¿Que...?"

maldición no sé si sentirme furiosa por esas palabras. O furiosa porque las palabras me hacen sentir una extraña corriente en mi vientre.

vamos hermosa -vuelve a decir mientras apaga la luz fuerte y deja solo una pequeña lámpara que da un toque romántico lo cual hace que me sienta más relajada Porque no podría hacerlo a la plena luz al menos no ahora. Terry me mira impaciente esperando a que empiece a quitarme mis prendas antes de hacerlo - _no sé qué demonios me pasa ni de dónde Aprendí esto-_

 _Así...le digo Mientras voy quitando muy lento un liguero._

 _mis movimientos lentos y sensuales_

Asi hermosa, me dice y puedo ver ahí esa parte de su cuerpo. mientras me voy quitando mis prendas con movimientos. ahora torpes por los nervios de ver ahí...y cuando me doy cuenta Estoy totalmente desnuda frente a él sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo provocando. corrientes electricas placenteras en mi cuerpo, entonces da una vuelta a mi alrededor y mis mejillas arden timidas ante tal atrevimiento.

eres perfecta -dice cercas de mí oido, provovandome un cosquilleo

y solo eres y seras mia -dice cercas de mi otro oido, su voz es autoritaria y al misma vez protectora.

Se detiene frente a mí la mente comienza a besar mis labios. No sé qué demonios pienso no sé qué demonios pasa por mi cabeza antes de que yo entienda lo que está pensando pasan algunos segundos antes de que me de cuenta que mi mano está sobre su miembro dando caricias de arriba abajo. Instintivamente alzo mi cabeza y veo que mantiene sus ojos cerrados los gestos que hace son placenteros lo que me hace que me llene de orgullo, pero otra vez mi mente da otra labor a mí cuerpo que de pronto estoy de rodillas y su miembro está cercas de mis labios.

las ganas de probarlo, de saber qué se siente y, a qué sabe y que le hará sentir a él. se empieza a Torturarme en mi cabeza. No he dejado de acariciar de arriba abajo en su parte, mis movimientos son torpes pero empiezo a conocer qué es lo que más le gusta. No se ha dado cuenta que me encuentro de rodillas frente a mi boca su miembro hace que mis papilas gustativas se llenen de saliva por antojo de meterlo en mi boca, y sin pensarlo más lo hago. Un gemido sale de su garganta. y es que él no se esperaba esto, _así como ni yo sé qué demonios estoy haciendo,_ pero esto sabe bien. Alzo mi vista y sus ojos están más oscurecidos y me miran lujuriosos más que hace unos minutos, empiezo a saborear o de pronto me imagino comiendo un caramelo _no sé ni porqué diablos estoy pensando en un_ _caramelo_ en este momento pero estoy usando mis papilas gustativas de la misma manera en el que chupo mi caramelo. _chupo_ y el miembro de Terry se hace màs grande y firme.

el jime y gruñe disfrutando los movimiento de mi boca en su miembro a medida cómo lo hago lo miro, para aprender qué movimientos en mi boca le gustan más.

¡ahh...si, ahh ...si- dice jadeando y empiezo a succionar duro.

más rápido, ... más rápido... nena

y, yo encantada de hacerlo y mi mano acariciando de arriba abajo y mis papilas gustativas succionando al mismo tiempo.

asi, hermosa asi... si...

Ahhh!!!...¡Candy...!

sale de mi boca y vacia su semen en mis pechos duros.

coge una tela que se encuentra junto a lavamanos y me limpia. la vergüenza por lo que acabo de hacer me delata el pareció notarlo rápidamente alza mi mentón y besa mis labios

¿Cómo es que sabes hacer eso?... dice de pronto. Su pregunta me Toma por sorpresa, no sé si está enojado o contento, o no sé qué demonios está pensando.

En verdad no sé qué demonios me pasó Sólo tenerlo enfrente de mí.

Se me antojó y, no pude evitar probarlo.

"¿he hecho algo malo?" pregunto miedosa

 _Me encantaría que lo hagas todos los dias..._

 _ven... quiero que sientas lo mismo que senti yo..._

EPÍLOGO

soy feliz...


End file.
